Naruto: Elemental Hokage
by bmidd111
Summary: Naruto awakens a bloodline that many in the Elemental Nations would kill for. Now he is blessed with not only the ability to use all five Chakra natures, but also every elemental bloodline in existence! Watch as he takes the world by storm and becomes the Elemental Master and the most powerful Hokage ever!
1. The last battle, Naruto and Sasuke

The sky was dark. The moon hung high in the sky casting ominous shadows through the night. The moon itself was red with multiple rings on its surface and nine Tomoe on those rings. This was the Jutsu known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi. An eternal Genjutsu that had trapped everyone in a dream world for eternity, or until their Chakra was drained and they were all turned into mindless slaves. It was this very moon that shone down on the Valley Of The End. Nine enormous balls of rock floated in the air near the area, each as big as a small town. Two lone figures stood atop each of the statues of the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village. One had black hair, spiked up at the back and black eyes to match.

He wore a white shirt with long wide sleeves that were wider at the ends. His pants were black and he had a purple rope belt tied around his waist. This was Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha and the one person the other teenage boy had that he could call a best friend- maybe even a brother. The other person was another teenage boy with long spiky blond hair trailing down his back, and two bangs framing his face, like his father. The boy had lightly tan skin and bright blue eyes. He was wearing black underclothes with an orange version of the Shodai's armour. On his back was a red Gunbai with blue around the edges. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the only known holder of the elemental Bloodline Itsu No Yoso (Five Elements), and the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. Both boys were pretty badly beaten up already, and they were about to fight each other.

Suddenly Naruto jumped into the air with Sasuke copying the action. The two, both anticipating the other to punch them, blocked at the same time, the result being the boys hitting each other in the same spot with their forearms. The Uchiha leapt back and drew his sword. Naruto pulled his Gunbai off his back. They once again leapt at each other, Sasuke enhancing his sword with fire Chakra, while Naruto formed a single hand sign with one hand. "Suiton: Water Shockwave!" The Godamine Hokage called, as a massive wave of water flew at his Uchiha opponent. Sasuke sliced through it with his Chokoto, with the Fire Chakra causing Naruto's water jutsu to evaporate into a huge thick cloud of steam. Sasuke glared and activated his Sharingan to see through it and find the other boy.

Suddenly a movement appeared behind him caught his attention. Naruto had appeared behind the black-haired teen and was in position to bring his War Fan down onto Sasuke's head. As the weapon descended, Sasuke opened his left eye, which had until then been closed, allowing a red Rinnegan with six Tomoe on the rings to be seen. Suddenly he wasn't standing where he had been mere moments before, and the Uzumaki's weapon impacted with the ground with a crash, debris flying everywhere. Naruto straightened from his crouching position, then turned his head and glared behind himself. Sasuke walked forwards slowly with his sword drawn, "is that all you've got Naruto?" he asked, Rinnegan glowing slightly. Naruto scowled, but at the same time he felt his heart ache. He'd never wanted this. The Seventeen year old turned around, making sure to keep his eyes on the other boy.

"Not even close!" Naruto pulled his scroll off his hip and unrolled it, causing multiple weapons to be unsealed from it. The Uzumaki crossed the middle and index fingers of both hands and created multiple Shadow Clones. Each of them grabbed a weapon, some of which were a giant sword, regular sword and Demon Wind Shuriken. The clones threw the weapons, or charged at Sasuke with them. However, the Uchiha simply dodged, weaved or blocked every attack sent his way. The real Naruto leapt at Sasuke, while Sasuke did the same. Sword and Gunbai clashed against each other. Naruto leapt back and channelled Wind Chakra into his War Fan. Sasuke channelled lightning Chakra through his sword. The Uzumaki and Uchiha leapt at each other once again, their weapons clashing in a tempest of opposing Chakra.

Both were thrown backwards and skidded on the ground. Naruto placed his Gunbai on his back, and Sasuke sheathed his sword. The last Uchiha then leapt into the air again, shooting another fireball at the blond. Naruto grit his teeth and entered Six Paths Sage Mode, creating a large hand of golden chakra and using it to catch and extinguish the ball of searing flames. In the resulting smoke, Sasuke teleported behind his friend, his hand covered in lightning in the form of the Chidori. Naruto sensed this and spun around, his Chakra shroud bocking any damage he would get from the attack and was simply thrown backwards due to the force. Thankfully though, the Godamine Hokage used the ability to fly that his Six Paths Sage Mode granted him to stop this movement in mid-air.

Looking up at Sasuke, he saw that the other boy had already activated his complete body Susanoo, and was flying down towards him with his sword drawn. _'Kurama!'_ he called in his mind. **_"Yeah, let's do it Kid!"_** the Nine Tailed Fox replied. The Chakra version of the Nine Tailed Fox appeared. Sasuke's sword hit Kurama's arm, which due to Naruto's quick thinking was able to simply block the attack rather than having the Ethereal blade slice right through it. The blond blocked two more attacks before the Uchiha flew back and formed the Horse hand sign with one hand. Naruto's eyes widened, _'oh shit, he knows that one!'_ he thought, quickly forming the Tiger, Ram and Snake hand signs, just as Sasuke shouted: "Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!" "Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence!" Naruto called, just as his friend unleashed a massive wave of fire at him.

The giant mass of trees shot out of the ground, and towards Sasuke. However, the powerful flames caught it first and set the trees alight. The Uchiha continued to pour out the fire jutsu, but the fact was that Naruto had much larger reserves of stamina and Chakra than he did, and he soon began to run out of energy for the technique. So, to be able to continue using his Susanoo and other Jutsu, Sasuke cancelled the technique, and the flaming branches advanced towards him. However before they could touch him or his Chakra construct, Sasuke's Susanoo sliced them all in half with one of his swords. Sasuke then summoned his Ultimate Lightning Jutsu, Kirin. As the lightning beast emerged from the sky, Sasuke smirked, "now Naruto, it's over- be gone with a thunder clap!" he cried, bringing his lightning coated hand down and pointing it at his best friend/rival/enemy.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the lightning animal raced towards him. There was a huge blast of light, and the Uzumaki was seemingly obliterated. Sasuke began laughing, "I did it, I'm finally alone!" he cried. "Check again!" a voice from the smoke and debris called. Sasuke gasped, "it's not possible!" he roared. As the smoke cleared, their stood Naruto Uzumaki and the Chakra version Kyuubi No Kitsune encased in a protective barrier of crystal. The Uchiha was seething. Naruto had survived one of his most powerful attacks! "Just stop Sasuke, I don't want to kill you!" he called out. The Uchiha's face became one of impassiveness, "you going on with this whole lone wolf act again- I can't let that happen and you know why!" Naruto roared, preparing his Chakra for another jutsu. "Naruto, you're naive" Sasuke said in an even voice.

The blond clenched his fist, " **I'm** naïve? Sasuke your plan would only lead the world to eternal war! You still don't know what's really important!" he cried. Naruto formed several hand signs, ending on Snake, "Doton: Mountain Jutsu!" Two large semi-spherical dome's of earth rose on either side of the Susanoo and attempted to crush Sasuke between them. The Last Uchiha had his ethereal warier hold them apart with its arms, "you think that's enough to stop me?" he asked, before he let out a powerful pulse of his Chakra, which shattered the rock and allowed him to fly upwards. Naruto and Kurama followed, as the blonds Six Paths Sage Mode allowed them both to fly while Naruto was using the Chakra version of the Kyuubi. Sasuke formed a Chidori in his Susanoo's hand, while Naruto and Kurama formed a Rasengan with their combined power. When the two Jutsu clashed it created an explosion that shook the entire Valley.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto and Sasuke floated in a white space. "Quit being so loud will you" Sasuke rebuked, "we're no longer kids- this isn't like before, I understand what you're doing, and you understand me too, don't you, Naruto" he said. Naruto scowled, "so you're saying, after everything we _still_ have to fight each other?" he asked. "It's precisely because it's you that we have to fight," Sasuke replied, "I have to get rid of you" the Fifth Hokage clenched his fists. "You're willing to destroy everything you've had up till now for your new world… but how're you so sure it won't just turn out exactly like it is now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared at him, "I'll be watching over it, that's the difference" he replied. "Are you hearing yourself!?" Naruto asked incredulously, "aren't the five villages finally together now?!" he demanded.

"Yeah… but that's only because they've found common enemies- Akatsuki… Madara… Kaguya… they've had to put aside their differences and band together just to defeat them. That was the only way to survive," the Uchiha explained, "now the enemy is no more- and I'm sure they'd start over eventually." "So you're planning on being the next enemy? What'll happen when you're gone?" Naruto asked. "I've finally, found my solution," Sasuke said, "I have my Sharingan, and now the Rinnegan as well… immortality is in my hands- there's always a way, and their won't be any battles like the ones so far, everything will be controlled in the shadows..". Naruto stared at his friend, "are you- planning to stay in that hell all alone for the rest of eternity?" he asked, "being hated by all…" "Well, that's what being Hokage means to me- and you, as the Fifth Hokage must die for that- as will the rest of the past".

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto and Sasuke, on top of Kurama and in Susanoo respectively flew backwards in the air, "what, is that all you've got?" Sasuke asked, "not even close!" Naruto replied, forming the Dog hand sign, "Hyton: Multi Giant Ice Spears!" Around one hundred giant spears made entirely of ice formed in the air around the blond and the Biju. Once they were fully formed and frozen, the Godamine Hokage sent them shooting towards the other teen. Sasuke closed his left eye, the one with his Rinnegan in it. A moment later twin trails of blood began to leak down from his closed eye. When the Uchiha opened it again, it had changed from his Rinnegan to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Black flames appeared on the ice spears and melted all of them before they could even get close to him. The two Shinobi flew towards each other, fists of each of their giants reared back and then- _*boom!*_ they met each other with a shockwave that created huge tidal waves in the water below them. As they held their ground, memories from each other's childhoods flooded their minds. Naruto saw Sasuke lying all alone on the floor in his Clan's compound. Sasuke saw Naruto lying alone in his apartment. Naruto saw Sasuke sitting on the pier, staring sadly at his reflection. Sasuke saw Naruto walking along by himself, staring at the ground with a broken expression on his face. Both watched as Naruto went down and began to talk to the Uchiha.

In the present the two were engaging in a Tai-Jutsu match with their respective giants. Sasuke tried to use his sword against the blond, but Kurama knocked it away with one arm, then punched the Uchiha's Susanoo in the chin, causing it to be knocked backwards. Sasuke and his Susanoo stood up and managed to block Naruto's double-handed shove with it's hands, both pushing against each other. Sasuke then let go of the Kyuubi and tried again to hit him with his constructs sword, but Naruto used Kurama's tail to block it, causing a massive wave of water, that was pushed out of the valley due to the force of their attack. Sasuke flew back, "you're not going to kill me with an attack like that" he stated. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the pain in his heart increased, _'Sasuke, please, don't make me do this- don't make me kill you'_ he begged in his mind, "I'm not trying to kill you!" he shouted, "I'm-" he started but was cut off by Sasuke, "enough".

The Uchiha formed the Rat hand sign. The Nine Chibaku Tensei that contained the other Biju, including the half of Kurama's Chakra that Naruto originally had sealed inside of him floated towards Sasuke and surrounded his Susanoo, "I'm the strongest there is now," the Uchiha said, "and I'll begin my journey into the shadows from this moment on". It was at that moment that Chakra from each of the Tailed Beasts began flowing out of the miniature moons and combining in Sasuke's Susanoo. Naruto watched this with wariness, anger and slight fear, though he didn't allow it to deter him. _'Kurama, is he doing what I think he's doing?'_ he asked his partner as Sasuke's Susanoo began to change. **_"Yes- this is bad, he's combining the split Chakra's into one- and he's doing it so damn well- it's like he's at- Old Man Rikudo's level, except he's doing the exact opposite of the old man,"_** the giant fox explained, **_"since there aren't any Gedo Statues here, his Susanoo might become a sort of pseudo-Juubi, with Sasuke becoming it's vessel. Stay on your toes Naruto- a big one's coming!"_** Kurama said.

When the Uchiha had finished combining the Chakra of the Tailed Beasts, his Susanoo had defiantly changed. The inside was now a sort of light blue smoke-like substance, while the outside was a purple armour covering it in strip-like sections of Chakra. Both Naruto and Kurama then formed a cross hand sign with both their hands. "You're using that one again?" The Uchiha asked, amused, as one Kurama and Naruto became four, "Naruto, that Jutsu is the symbol of your weakness," Sasuke stated mockingly, "a jutsu that shows exactly how lonely you are!" Those words caused Naruto to flinch unintentionally, but it was enough. Using the power of his Rinnegan, Sasuke appeared in the middle of the group of Kyuubi clones. Caught off guard, one of the Shadow Clones was knocked back by the Chakra staff the Susanoo now held. The Clone was knocked a far distance away, past the mountains in the distance and they landed near what was left of the Divine Tree with a huge _*crash*_ that caused pieces of earth to explode everywhere.

The three Kyuubi Shadow Clones that were left all attacked Sasuke's Susanoo at once, but the Chakra construct blocked the fists with his hand, armour and staff. Then the Uchiha twirled his staff and knocked all the clones backwards a short distance. The three clones combined a fire, wind and lightning technique to create a bright beam of yellow light, "Light Style: Uzume!" they cried, the beam of light shooting forwards and attempting to disintegrate their opponent. Sasuke merely held up his right hand and used his Rinnegan to absorb the Chakra from the attack. He then created three lightning spears and threw them at Naruto and his clones. However, the blond countered with three Tailed Beast Balls, one from each of the clones and the real Naruto and fox. The two techniques collided in mid air, creating three huge explosions in the sky.

Then an even bigger explosion was caused from the released energy of the two attacks. Naruto glared at Sasuke, while the Uchiha smirked, "you've only got so little Chakra from the Tailed Beasts left- there's nothing you can do" he said, turning his staff into a cross bow, and creating a lightning arrow. Naruto could tell that this arrow was different- the lightning was purple. The two remaining Naruto clones combined with the real Kurama, creating a construct with three heads and six arms. _'C'mon Kurama!'_ he called in his head. Over the mountains, near the Divine Tree's base, sat Naruto and Kurama's other clone. The clone was covered in Sage markings, _"heh, I think I've collected waaay too much,"_ the fox replied, _"I'll send you all I've got!"_ he said, as the clone vanished in a giant cloud of smoke.

Naruto and his two Shadow Clones felt the amount of Nature Chakra flowing into them. The amount felt godly, _'I can feel it! all this Nature Chakra, coming so suddenly!'_ he thought as the Sage markings appeared on Kurama's body. Sasuke smirked, "so, you've finally gotten serious?" he asked "good". Naruto used all six arms to focus his Chakra into two special RasenShuriken's. "We've got a lot of burdens to carry- but you know-" he paused for a moment, memories of the past flashing through his mind before staring resolutely into Sasuke's eyes, "when it comes to battle, I- really want to fight you too!" Sasuke shot his arrow at Naruto, " **but, not the you the way you are right now!** " he yelled. "You know that, don't you, Sasuke!" he threw the two RasenShuriken's each one infused with different Chakra types and Nature Chakra as well.

 _'Indra's Arrow- it's the strongest attack I have right now,'_ Sasuke thought _'and now- disappear!'_ The Lightning arrow and two RasenShuriken's clashed in an explosion larger than anything else that came before. The clouds covered the sky, and giant bolts of lightning shot down and tore up the landscape around them. The water whipped everywhere in a frenzy, the ground was smashed to rubble. The waves battered the two statues of Hashirama and Madara, and shook the branches of the Divine Tree.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The storm clouds churned and twisted. Two forms fell from the cloud. One was enshrouded in golden energy, and the other was dark purple. They were Naruto and Sasuke. The two teenagers hit the ground hard and gasped in pain. Looking up, you would find that the heads of both the Hashirama and Madara statues had been blown clear off due the last collision of attacks and now rested behind each of the boys respectively. Both boys panted hard as they sat up, Naruto enshrouded in the Nine Tails Chakra Cloak, which was protecting his right arm from being burned to ashes by Sasuke's Amaterasu. He wore only his black undershirt and black pants, as his armour had been destroyed during their clash.

Sasuke crouched on the ground with his hands clapped together and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. _'I can only use it as a decoy- it doesn't work as a technique,'_ he thought to himself, _'the Biju are-'_ suddenly Sasuke flinched in pain as his left eye, the one with his Rinnegan began to bleed. "Gh…" he gasped and covered his eye with his hand, trying to stem the bleeding and the pain, _'I've definitely used too much Chakra… I can't control my left eye properly'_ he thought, as his other eye narrowed.

Naruto was up and had created three Shadow Clones. Now the clones and the original were running at him. The clones kicked him into the air, while the original Fifth Hokage leapt above the other boy. Just as they were even in the air, Sasuke brought his elbow down while Naruto aimed a punch at the Uchiha. Both hits connected with the others face, causing them both to spit out some blood. Sasuke and the original Naruto hit the ground with gasps of pain, while the three Shadow Clones ran towards the Uchiha to attack. As he skid across the ground, Sasuke pulled his left wrist band off, revealing a seal wrapped around his wrist. Three shuriken popped out of the seal and he held them in between his fingers.

As Naruto's clones closed in, Sasuke threw the Shuriken with deadly accuracy, hitting one in the chest, while the other two blocked with their arms. The Uchiha pushed himself up, his hand sparking with his Chidori and shoved his hand through one's chest. However, it grabbed his arm in a tight grip, while Naruto got off the ground and punched his friend in the side of the head, while the clone exploded into Chakra smoke. *Pant, pant* Sasuke pushed himself up slowly, bruises and dirt covered his skin, and sweat poured down his face. He'd _never_ felt this exhausted before in his life, not even after his battle with Itachi. Yes he'd been drained of Chakra, but he'd never felt such complete and utter exhaustion, both mental and physical.

Dredging up the last of his dwindling Chakra reserves, Sasuke pushed himself into a crouch and focused his Chakra into his right hand, forming a Chidori. Naruto, also panting, formed a large Rasengan with one hand. Suddenly Sasuke's Chidori disappeared and he stared at his hand- he really was running on fumes now. Naruto ran towards Sasuke, his arm drawing back, ready to ram his jutsu into his friend's body. However he tripped on a piece of stone that was sticking out of the ground, and the Rasengan made a large hole in the ground where it hit. When Naruto looked up, he saw Sasuke right in front of him with his foot reared back. Then the Uchiha kicked the Godamine Hokage in the face, sending him rolling across the dirt.

When the blond stopped, he was lying on his back. Sasuke stooped over him and grabbed him by the throat. Roaring, the Uchiha gave a hard punch to his friends face. And again. And again. Again, and again, and again, and again. Naruto coughed blood. Sasuke attempted to punch the blond once more, however the Hokage instead head-butted the Uchiha- hard, knocking him off of him. The Uzumaki pushed himself up, panting as he did so and rubbed his face to get rid of some of the blood there. Naruto stood, battered, but with the same determined look in his eyes that he'd had throughout the battle. Sasuke wearily lifted his head up, his left eye closed, while glaring with his black right eye, _'still-'_ he thought with irritation, "just... give up-" he ground out, before forcing himself to his feet and running towards the other teen, "Narutooo!" he yelled.

The Godamine Hokage also ran towards the Uchiha, "Sasukeee!" The two then engaged in a fierce Tai-Jutsu match, which really appeared as more like a common brawl, as the two combatants hit each other in every place they could reach, each trying to cause as much pain to the other as possible.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The sun was just coming up over the Valley of the End. The first rays of light peeked over the top of the now headless statues of Hashirama and Madara. Naruto and Sasuke stood, exhausted, panting in the middle of the valley on the river. Both were and looked utterly exhausted. Naruto's fist collided weakly with Sasuke's forehead, while the Uchiha's fist was rammed into Naruto's stomach. The two teens collapsed to their knees in the water, panting, each of their own Chakra completely gone, panting raggedly and trying to get some air back into their lungs.

 ** _"Hold on,"_** Yang Kurama called from Naruto's mindscape, his hands clapped together, moulding Chakra **_"it's just a little bit, but I can give you some Chakra!"_** he said. **_"Okay, finally…"_** the fox started, but gasped when he felt the Chakra he'd just given the blond getting sucked out of his friends body. Sasuke absorbed Naruto's Chakra through the fist he'd just hit the blond with. _'Shit,'_ the Godamine Hokage thought, _'he's absorbing… the Kyuubi's Chakra…'_. "This is one of the Rinnagan's powers," Sasuke stated with a superior smirk, as Naruto trembled and clutched onto the Uchiha's shoulder in an attempt to keep upright, but more and more of his strength was slipping away as Sasuke drained his Chakra.

"It's me, who has the eyes of the Uchiha Clan… that is destined to win" the black-haired teen said, just as Naruto's hand slipped from his shoulder while the blond gasped and he fell into the water with a heavy crash. Sasuke held his left hand out and created the Chidori once again. _'With this… I can finally be alone…'_ the Uchiha thought. "See you. My only-" Naruto glared up at him, "friend!" he cried as he reared his arm back, ready to thrust it through the blonds chest and end this once and for all.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Sasuke thrust his lightning covered arm down into Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes widened, and he spat out a large amount of blood that thinned out in the water. Sasuke grinned as he pulled his arm out of the other Shinobi. "Finally," he said, laughing madly to himself, "finally I've done it!" he cried madly. Suddenly, a blur shot out of the water and punched him in the chin- _hard._ Sasuke flew back and up, crashing into the cliff face on the side of the Madara statue. Naruto stood up, panting, but not seeming any worse for wear. He didn't even have the hole Sasuke's Chidori had made.

Sasuke groaned and glared at the Uzumaki, "you, how-" but he cut himself off when he caught sight of what lay in the water beside Naruto. It was a clone of the blond- but made of wood! "a Wood Clone! to think I of all people would fall for something like that" he growled. Naruto stood their panting, staring up at the boy he had called his best friend. "Over… and over… and over again," Sasuke said while panting, "just be a good boy and let me kill you!" he yelled. The Uzumaki stood tall, despite his fatigue and injuries, and stared resolutely up into Sasuke's eyes, "no way," he replied with conviction, "*huff* I'm the one and only *huff, huff*". Sasuke growled, and pulled himself out of the indent that his body had made in the rock.

Sasuke focused the last of his Chakra into a Chidori in his left hand. His right eye shifted into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the inside of the lightning Jutsu was suddenly wreathed in black flame. _"He's resorting to the Kagutsuchi… got some resolution there that one, he's preparing to finish it all with this attack."_ Kurama explained to his partner, "he absorbed almost everything I gave you a while back. So what's left is all my Chakra and it's yours now" the fox said, while looking down at the representation of Naruto that was in his Mindscape looking up at him. "And when it's used I'll be put to sleep- so use it wisely Naruto, don't let him take any more." In the real world, Sasuke leapt at Naruto, with his attack ready to end the Fifth Hokage once and for all.

 _"Don't worry though, his Rinnegan's still new… so he can't absorb and cast his Jutsu at the same time."_ Naruto formed a one-handed Rasengan and jumped into the air, _"now go!"_ the Kyuubi called. As the two Shinobi neared each other, they both thrust their attacks towards the other. The two Jutsu clashed in an explosion of opposing Chakra. The biggest explosion yet spread out and tore through the area, encompassing the entirety of the two statues of the Hidden Leaf Village founders.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Sasuke groaned as he opened his left eye, while keeping his right one closed. He stared up at the red moon as the darkness surrounded them. "Awake now, huh?" Naruto asked as Sasuke flinched in pain. He looked down at where most of the pain was coming from, and his eye widened in shock. Naruto, who was staring up at the sky spoke up, "it's just as you see it, if we move too much, we'll bleed to death" he confirmed. Sasuke turned back to look at the sky and closed his eyes, while a small smile spread across his face, "just look at you- why do you insist on getting in my way?" he asked tiredly.

Naruto just stayed silent, "I- fell into darkness and gained the power to cut everything my way. It didn't matter who it was- I tried to cut the bonds I had with everyone around me." Sasuke paused and turned to face the Godamine again, "but, you never thought of breaking your bond with me-" Sasuke thought back to the last time he had fought with Naruto. He remembered the other boys words, _"I'll take on all your hatred and we'll die together- I'm the only one who can"_. "No matter what happened- why do you care so much about me!?" Sasuke demanded. "Don't you already know? Heh, look at you, talking so much now, just cause you can't move" Naruto teased weakly.

Sasuke, still angry yelled: "shut up and just answer me!" Naruto looked over at the Uchiha, "because you're my friend, and the closest thing I've ever had to a brother" he replied. Sasuke started at Naruto intensely, "you've said that we were friends before- just what does that mean, to you?" he asked. Naruto was silent for a moment, before he spoke up again, "I can't really explain it in words very well, but, when I hear you yelling and carrying on about doing everything alone, and trying to- I can, feel the pain too" he said softly, making the Uchiha's eye widen in shock. "It hurts so much that I _can't_ ignore you!" Sasuke's face softened, as Naruto turned to face him, "well, today I'm hurting all over, so there isn't much I can do" he joked weakly. The black-haired teen watched as the teenage Hokage groaned in pain, shutting his eyes tightly.

Sasuke thought back to the past, _"Naruto, I knew that when you were young, you were always alone. Like me, the Last Uchiha, you were cast out. You acted like an idiot on purpose so that people would scold you, so that they would pay attention to you, but you were always smarter than everyone knew. At first I thought just like everyone else, that you weren't worth considering at all, that you were just a weakling playing around. But- after seeing you do stupid things and get scolded every time, for some reason I started to keep my eyes on you. Then when we actually met, I realised that you were much different than I thought- the idiot routine was just an act and you were smarter than you let on. I watched as you did everything possible to create bonds with others, you even formed a bond with me._

 _And for some reason, I felt relieved. But I also felt jealous of you. I had always been in the darkness. Even as a child, I felt like I was a darker being. But you were different. You exuded a kind of warmth and light that I desperately wanted. I wanted to be able to form bonds with others, to walk beside you in the light. But I was afraid. Afraid of forming a bond with you- afraid of hurting you, of losing you, just like how I had lost my own family. So I pushed you away to protect you from my darkness, to try and keep you safe. I tried to sever my bond with you, but you- you just wouldn't give up. No matter what I did, or how hard I pushed you away, you still kept chasing after me, begging me to return, never giving up on me, even as I embraced the darkness for power. You were always there, holding out your hand and there were so many times I felt my conviction waver._

 _I wanted so much to return to those days, but I also felt like you wouldn't be safe around me- I never wanted your light to go out. I began to feel your pain and understand you more and more, despite how much I tried to cut you off, I wanted to return so many times, but I was also afraid that my brother would kill you if I got attached, so I tried to protect you, my best friend, my brother. I pushed you away again and again, shrouding myself in darkness, always envious of your light, but knowing full well that I could never be like you. But now- now after everything, I can't keep fighting anymore. You are stronger than me, and you are the best friend I always wanted. And the brother I could never have. I've had enough of running away. From now on, I am going to start walking forwards with my eyes opened, and our bond strong in my heart'_.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the light of the sun in his face, "where are we, did we die?" he asked, his blurry eyes staring around himself slightly. "Looks like we slept till morning" Sasuke said. He smiled slightly, "Naruto" he said. Said blond turned his gaze to his best friend, "I'll admit it… I, lost" he said. Naruto stared at him, "hey, Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto made a humming noise, "I finally… acknowledged you, if I die now, the destiny, that, according to the Sage has bound us together will end" he paused and Naruto growled, "did you even hear a thing I said?! I don't want to kill you! And that includes having you die! All this time- all this time, I have been trying to bring you home, save you from the darkness that has been trapping you, and return you to the way you were before! Not kill you damn it!" the blond exclaimed.

He gained a determined look, "my dream is for all Shinobi to work together, including you!" Naruto exclaimed. "Do you really think that I can be redeemed, after everything I've done?" Sasuke asked, eyes downcast. Naruto huffed, "of course, I've said it before, and I'll say it again: _"no matter what's happened during the day, sunset always comes, and wipes everything clean, readying the world for the new day at sunrise. That's why, whenever a new day comes, I always see it as a new beginning, a new chance to change myself and the world, just a little bit. I always tell myself that, 'there's always tomorrow' because when tomorrow comes, I am never the same, I have always changed just a bit more, just like this world that's bathed in light- a new day always comes, bringing with it new possibilities and new chances. Chances to become smarter, or stronger, or even just a bit better. Everything changes at sunset, that's when the next day is allowed to begin"_.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, and that means you do too- so don't you dare think you can just die without even _trying_ to change yourself!" the blond exclaimed. Sasuke stared in awe at the other boy. That was the same thing Naruto had told him the day they met at the pier. The black-haired teenager stared at the rising sun, bathing everything in new light, even the two of them. Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "maybe, maybe it is time I let go of the past- and embraced the new day" he said softly. The two just laid there, watching the rising sun, before Sasuke spoke again, "Naruto, I-" but the fifth Hokage just cut the other boy off, "it doesn't matter what happened in the past between us, all that matters is here and now, because that will create the future" . The Uchiha turned back to look at the sun, "yes, it will. Thank you- Anija".

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

After Naruto had healed himself and Sasuke, the two stood together with their hands placed in the Rat hand sign. Chakra was expelled from their bodies and the Infinite Tsukuyomi ended as the Divine Tree withered and died, releasing all those trapped inside. Yes everything was over now. But it wasn't the end of the story. For life is never ending, and all those twists and turns are what make it so exciting to live. Now, it is time for us to find out exactly how things got to this point, so don't stop reading now, because there is a lot more to come.

To Be Continued


	2. Unlimited potential

9 year old Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in his apartment and staring at a piece of blank white paper. Although it looked like nothing special, this piece of paper was actually what was known as Chakra paper. By channelling some of your Chakra through it, the paper would react in a certain way, and depending on how it reacted, showed what elemental affinity you had. At least that was what Iruka Sensei had said in class that day. Everyone had gotten a piece of Chakra paper and had tested their Chakra Natures with them, but Naruto hadn't had time to find out his before the academy was over for the day.

Remembering what little of Iruka's lectures that he had paid attention to about moulding Chakra, the boy placed his left hand in the seal of confrontation, which was a half Tiger hand sign and used to concentrate Chakra in the body. Focusing, he drew his Chakra from his core and directed it into the paper in his right hand. After a moment of nothing happening, the Chakra paper reacted, and the effects caused the blond boys eyes to widen.

 _(A few minutes later, with the Sandamine Hokage in his office)_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure was sitting at his desk, and finishing the last of the hell spawn- I mean paperwork that was sitting on its surface. Hiruzen was a veteran of all three Great Ninja Wars and was known as The God Of Shinobi for having mastered all the non-Clan jutsu in the Hidden Leaf Village. He was also known as The Professor for his great wisdom and knowledge. As such, you can bet that there weren't many things in this world that surprised him anymore. However, the boy sitting in a chair before his desk had a habit of doing so on an almost daily basis.

When Naruto had come bursting into his office excited and shocked about something that he didn't quite catch the first time due to the boys over-eager explanation that basically was just one long run-on word, he could only wonder what the boy had done this time. But it was when he showed him the reactions the Chakra paper had that the old man knew he was getting too old for his job. The paper had split into five, with one splitting in half again, one becoming thoroughly soaked, another turning brown and crumbling into a fine dust, the third crinkling up into a small ball, and the last catching on fire and burning into ashes. The boy turned confused eyes on the village leader, "so Jiji, what is going on with my Chakra? Iruka Sensei said that the paper should only do one thing, yet mine did five" he asked.

Hiruzen placed his pen down, having been finishing his work for a moment to give himself time to come to terms with the fact that someone had all five Chakra natures naturally, shook his head after a moment of simply staring at the boy he considered a second grandson and cleared his throat, "well, Naruto-Kun, it would seem as though somehow you have every elemental affinity, and from what I know, only a Bloodline is capable of allowing a person to have so many so quickly, otherwise you would only have one main affinity and would have to train to use the others" he explained. Naruto's eyes widened. A bloodline! Could he really have a bloodline? Then that would mean he was part of a Clan, wouldn't it? "hey Jiji, if I have a bloodline, does that mean I have a Clan as well?" he asked in excitement. If he had a Clan, that must mean he had family members somewhere right? The Sandamine rubbed his chin in thought. He knew that Naruto was indeed part of a Clan, the Uzumaki Clan to be exact, as shown by his last name, but wasn't sure if he should tell the boy. After all, most if not all of his of his fellow Clansmen had been wiped out during the Second Great Ninja War.

If Naruto was told that he was part of a Clan, but they had all been killed off by other nations, how would he react? Hiruzen wasn't sure, but surly he could trust the boy not to go off and seek revenge, right? Of course he could, this was Naruto they were talking about here! "You are right Naruto-Kun, you did indeed have a Clan, the Uzumaki Clan, one of the founding Clans of Konoha, but unfortunately they were all wiped out in the Second Great Ninja War by Iwa and Kumo" he explained sadly. The blond gasped, both elated that his Clan had been so influential in the village and horrified that they had all been killed.

"But why? Why would the other nations do something like that, was my Clan power hungry or something?" he asked in confusion. The Third shook his head, "no, nothing like that, your Clan were powerful seal masters and strong allies of Konoha, and so, out of fear the other nations joined forces and killed them off as well as destroyed their village of the Hidden Eddie" Naruto frowned at that, so his homeland and ancestral village had also been destroyed, as well as his people wiped out, all out of fear. "Now, as for this Bloodline you seem to have, I'm afraid I haven't heard of anything like it before in the Uzumaki Clan, but that doesn't mean we can't find out more about it- for now we should try to find its strengths, weaknesses and limits" Hiruzen said, placing his hands together under his chin. The blond boy nodded his head, he was strangely calm and thoughtful. The Sandamine was surprised. He was sure the boy would have been cheering or jumping up and down on the spot by now, but he hadn't heard so much as a single shout from him since he entered his office earlier.

He cleared his throat again, "well Naruto-Kun, is there anything else you wanted to ask or comment about?" he asked gently. Naruto shook his head, "no Jiji, I'm okay, I guess I just need a little time to process all this" he replied. Hiruzen nodded, "of course, take all the time you need to sort your thoughts and feelings out, and also know that you can come talk to me at any time" he said softly. Naruto just nodded and stood up, walking slowly out of the office with a- dare the Sandamine even think it- _pensive_ look on his face. Now, having known the boy all his life, the old man would be the first to tell you that he had never known the hyperactive blond to go into deep thought about _anything_ , except maybe trying a new ramen flavour. So to see him like this was rare. Well, he supposed, he did have a lot to think about.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto Uzumaki slowly walked through the village, his eyes studying every inch of it. Now that he was really looking and actually _knew_ what to look for, he saw many spiral symbols on shops, buildings and other places you wouldn't think to look. Wow, his Clan really did have a big influence in the village. But they were all gone now, just like Sasuke's family. _'I wonder if this is how Sasuke felt, when he lost his Clan?'_ he thought to himself as he looked up and saw Ichiraku Ramen ahead of him. The boy smiled. What better way to get his mind off these depressing thoughts than with some of the best ramen in the world? With that thought in mind, Naruto happily ran up to the shop.

"Hey, old man!" he called with a bright grin as he entered the shop.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

After around thirty bowls of Ramen, the blond made his way back to the Hokage's office, in much brighter spirits then when he left. The Sandamine smiled when he saw the bright grin on the boys face, "well Naruto-Kun, are you feeling a little better now?" he asked gently. Naruto nodded, "hai Jiji! Thanks for letting me cool off" he said, with and grateful smile. The old man nodded happily, "I'm glad to hear that, is there anything else you want to know?" he asked. The Uzumaki thought for a moment, "did my parents leave me anything?" he asked curiously. Hiruzen nodded, "yes they did, in fact they left you their house and belongings and a few jutsu scrolls as well as personal letters addressed to you to be given to you when you became a Jonnin," he replied, "although in the circumstances, I think it would be better to give you your inheritance now and move you into their house" he said, getting up and walking over to the portrait of Minato on the wall and moving the picture to the side. When he pushed a little Chakra into the wall, a black seal appeared there. He then beckoned to Naruto to come over.

The boy stood from his seat and walked over to the wall, looking curiously at the seal. "Just bite your thumb until you draw blood, and place your hand with the cut on the seal. Chanel some Chakra through the markings as well as your blood, and the items stored inside will be released" Hiruzen explained, to which Naruto nodded and did as requested. After channeling his Chakra through his blood and the seal, it began to glow, before disappearing altogether in a cloud of white Chakra smoke and in the old man's arms a pile of scrolls was revealed. He walked back to his desk and placed the scrolls down on its surface. He handed Naruto the one marked with the kanji for 'Fourth' and the boy studied it for a moment before deciding that it must have another blood seal on it as he couldn't get it open the normal way. The Sandamine was about to say something, before he saw Naruto once again bite his thumb and swipe it over the end of the scroll and it fell open. The old man was impressed, the boy, who was notorious for being an idiot, managed to figure out that the scroll had a blood seal on it as well by himself. Maybe there was more to Naruto than even he knew.

Naruto unfurled the scroll and began reading: _'Dear Naruto, I am your father, Minato Namikaze. As you may or may not know, I am the Yondamine Hokage,'_ the boy paused and looked up to the Hokage with a slightly incredulous look on his face. The man nodded with a slightly sad look on his face and Naruto went back to reading, _'I am deeply sorry for what I had to do to you on the day of your birth, but I had no choice,'_ Naruto paused again and thought to himself: _'he must mean that seal on my stomach, looks like I'm finally going to find out what that is for'_ he continued then, _'if for some reason you don't know already, I am talking about the fact that I was forced to seal the Nine Tailed Fox inside you however many years ago that it was now- I truly wish there had been another way, but I had run out of time, the fox was attacking the village, and you were going to need it's power later on in your life. I'm sorry neither your mother or I could be there for you all this time, but at least we gave our lives protecting our home- and more importantly, you, our precious son. The Kyuubi was about to kill you, and Kushina and I reacted on instinct to shield you from his claw with our bodies, sacrificing our lives in the process,'_ Naruto paused again and took several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

It worked slightly and he returned to reading, _'while I was sealing the Kyuubi into you, your mother gave you her last words, then I sealed the last of both our Chakra into you along with the fox, so you will eventually be able to meet our Chakra imprints inside your mindscape- until then, just know that we will always love you and we know you will make us proud and be the Saviour Of This World, good luck son- love Minato Namikaze'_ by this point the boy was sobbing, while furiously trying to get his emotions under control. _'Tou-San, Kaa-Chan- I forgive you, and I love you too'_ he thought, hugging the scroll to his chest. Naruto slowly calmed down again, before rolling up the scroll and placing it carefully down on the desk in front of him. Next he picked up a scroll with the kanji for 'Red Death' on it and repeated his earlier action of releasing the seal by wiping his blood over it.

Once the seal was broken, he unrolled it and began reading his mothers final message: _'dear Naru-Kun, if you've already read your fathers scroll, then you'll know who I am, though I should probably introduce myself anyway- my name is Kushina Uzumaki, your mother and currently the last of the Uzumaki Clan, though I won't be the last for long with you coming along, will I?'_ the blond choked as he read those words, so full of hope, a hope that would get crushed all in one night.

Composing himself, Naruto continued reading, _'I'm sure you are a handsome young man by now, and I know you probably have a lot on your mind after reading your father's scroll, so I'll make this quick, though I'm sure I'll tell you the same thing when we meet in your mindscape: from now on, eat all your vegetables so you can grow big and strong, take long bathes everyday because cleanliness is important – I wasn't very good at this, but study hard and do your best in school, respect your teachers and upperclassmen in the Academy- and make friend's, you don't need a lot, just a few you can really trust, find a dream, and have the courage to make it come true- oh, and this is important, it's about the three Ninja prohibitions, put your allowance and you mission wages into your savings account- no alcohol until you're Twenty, another prohibition is women._

 _Now, I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this- all you have to remember is that there are both men and women in this world- so it's only natural for you start to notice girls at some point, just don't go for the bad women- try and find someone just like me, find a dream, and have the courage to make it come true, speaking of the three prohibitions, be wary of Jiriya Sensei. From now on, you're going to face a lot of hard times and pain in this world, but don't give up on yourself- there's more, more, oh so much more that I want to share with you- I wish I could stay with you longer- I love you, I love you so, so much, my precious son, my baby boy- just promise me, promise me that you'll never give up- just like your father and I. Love, Kushina Uzumaki'_ Naruto was openly sobbing now, not even trying to hold back the tears that were streaming down his face.

Hiruzen watched the boy as he held the scroll to his chest, he wanted to say something, but felt like this was personal, so he waited for Naruto to speak instead. "They loved me," he whispered. Naruto choked slightly, his lips forming a trembling smile, "my parents really did love me" he then fell back into his chair, crying tears of joy at finally knowing once and for all that he was loved. The Sandamine smiled as he watched the boy being so happy. It was truly worth telling him just to see the joy he was displaying now. It felt like the whole world had just become a little brighter. After a few moments, the Third coughed slightly into his fist to get Naruto's attention again. When the blond looked up at him and had wiped his eyes, Hiruzen began to speak once more: "now Naruto-Kun, I know you might be upset about the fact that I didn't tell you about your parents sooner, but-" he began, but was cut off when Naruto held up his hand.

"It's alright, I think I already know why you didn't say anything Jiji," he said then paused for a moment. The old man waited until Naruto was ready to speak again, "the Fourth Hokage was and still is one of my biggest idols, history about him was one of the few things I actually paid attention to in class when we did theory work, and I remember the teacher saying that my father was the hero of the Third Great Ninja War when he fought against Iwa. It was only natural that after such a defeat, the other village would hold a grudge against my Tou-San, and hate anyone with anything to do with him, and with me being his son, and no parents here to take care of me, I'm sure they would have tried to capture or even kill me to get revenge for what my father did during the war- therefore, it makes sense that you couldn't tell me about him until I was old enough to understand and protect myself in case his enemies tried to kill or capture me- right?" Naruto asked with a serious expression on his face.

Hiruzen was stunned. Naruto, the one who was called the dead-last of his class for being unable to understand even the simplest of things unless they were dumbed down even further for him, had just accurately guessed the exact reason for keeping his father's identity a secret from him. What other surprises did this boy have in store for him- for all of them? After a moment of simply staring at his adoptive grandson, the Third Hokage cleared his throat again, "yes Naruto-Kun, that's exactly right- tell me, did you figure that out just now all on your own?" he asked curiously, but also with a bit of apprehension. The information about Naruto's heritage was kept as an S-class secret for that exact reason. If anyone had told the boy, he would have to kill them, no matter how much it hurt to do such a thing to one of his people. The blond shook his head, "no, no one told me, but I was able to figure it out- see, with everything that I already knew, like the seal on my stomach that showed up whenever I felt angry, my hair and eye colour, being the only other spiky blond haired, blue-eyed, person in the village aside from the Fourth, and the fact when I looked up the only other two Uzumaki in the villages history to ever live here, one had the same eye and face shape that I did, it was fairly easy to figure out, and about the fox too, like I said- seal. But I figured that you had a good reason not to tell me yet and I decided to wait until you did to reveal what I knew- not to mention, I was the only child reported to be born on October 10th, the same day of the Kyuubi attack, and what father could ask someone else to sacrifice their child if they weren't willing to give up their own?" he asked, shocking the old man even more with the extent of his knowledge.

Kami, the boy even figured out the truth about the Kyuubi by himself, how was he not known as a genius? "Naruto-Kun, how is it possible for you to be the Deadlast of the Academy with this type of intelligence?" he asked, wide-eyed. The boy smiled slightly, "a ninja is supposed to hide and deceive people, right?" he replied. The third God of Shinobi laughed, this boy was an even better Shinobi than he gave him credit for, and he was only nine years old. _'You're going to be great one day Naruto-Kun, without a doubt'_ he thought with a proud smile on his face.

To Be Continued


	3. Studying and a new friend

A 9 year old blond boy walked through the streets of his home village of Konohagakure, or just Konoha for short. This boy's name was known to most as Naruto Uzumaki, and to very few, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The day before, he'd gotten confirmation on some things that he'd suspected for a long time, as well as some answers he'd longed for all his life. Now he was going shopping with the Hokage, to make sure he wasn't overpriced so much that he couldn't afford to buy things. He remembered the end of the discussion he'd had with the old man yesterday:

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto was sitting in front of the Third Hokage on his chair. "Hey Jiji?" he asked after a moment of slightly awkward silence. Hiruzen smiled, "yes Naruto-Kun, what is it?" he asked. Naruto blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "um, well, I know I need better Shinobi clothes, but all the stores either kick me out or overcharge me because of the Kyuubi, so- ah, I mean I was wondering if-" he trailed off, looking up at the man who was like a grandfather to him. The old man smiled gently, "do you want me to help you buy new clothes for your Shinobi career Naruto-Kun?" he asked softly. The blond looked down, then nodded slightly, "yes please, if it's not too much trouble?" he asked hesitantly._

 _Sarutobi's smile widened, "of course not Naruto-Kun, I'd be happy to help you buy your clothes," he replied, "I have to work right now, and it's getting rather late, but how about we go tomorrow and see what we can find, alright?" he asked the boy. Naruto smiled gratefully, "arigato Jiji!"_

 _(Flashback end)_

The two walked up to a shop that looked like it had good Shinobi wear and they walked inside. The blond looked around at all the clothes, wondering what he should get. He wanted to be a good Shinobi and make his parents proud of him, but he also couldn't get one colour out of his head. He loved the colour orange, and he wondered if it was because of his parents hair colours. Naruto knew that a Shinobi couldn't go around dressed in such bright colours, but perhaps he could het just a splash of orange on his clothes? A man came up to them and smiled, "oh, Hokage-Sama, good morning, I didn't expect to see you in my humble shop, what can I do for you?" he asked.

The old man smiled, "well, I'm not actually here for myself, I came to help young Naruto find suitable clothes for his Shinobi career" the Hokage explained, gesturing to the blond, who was looking around in excitement. To think that he could pick anything, and the Hokage would help him buy it! he was so excited! The man looked down at the blond boy in slight shock for a moment, before he smiled warmly at the boy, "I see" he replied. To tell the truth, the middle-aged man was actually in the Fourth Hokage's class as a pre-Genin, and he knew Minato personally. A certain loudmouth Uzumaki as well, and he had guessed Naruto's identity when the Hokage presented him to the village on the night of his birth.

And it just became even more apparent as Naruto grew, that he was the son of the Namikaze and Uzumaki, not only did the boy have a combination of his parents faces, but he had Kushina's personality as well. Felling the shopkeepers eyes on him, Naruto turned from his perusal of the jacket section and stared at the man. There was a tense silence for a moment before the shopkeeper knelt down and smiled warmly at the blond, "hello their Naruto-Kun, It's nice to meet you- my name is Izuki, and I am happy that you seem to like my shop" he said gently. The blond lit up, "yeah, there's so much awesome stuff here Izuki-Jii-San!" he cried exuberantly, making both older men chuckle. "You really think my stuff is awesome?" the shopkeeper asked with a small smile. Naruto nodded, "yeah!" Izuki closed his eyes and gave a wide grin, "alright then, if you really think so, then how about I give you your first outfit for free" he asked.

Hiruzen frowned slightly, "now Izuki, I couldn't do that, you deserve to get paid" he replied. The man looked up at his leader, "please Hokage-Sama, I want to give it to him, just my way of thanking the boy" he replied, talking about the Kyuubi. The Third Hokage nodded, "alright". Naruto beamed like it was Christmas, "really Izuki-Ojii-San?" he asked excitedly. He'd never had a shop owner do something like this for him before. The man nodded, "of course, now, go and find anything that suits your fancy" he replied cheerfully.

Naruto grinned again went off to look for clothes. As the boy searched, something caught his eye. It was a black training kimono with long detachable sleeves and matching pants. Naruto picked it up and went to try it on. When he came out of the changing room, he found that the clothes fit him perfectly. The boy grinned, and went to find a cloth belt to complete the look. The shop had them in all different colours, and the blond immediately picked out an orange one. Tying it around his waist and into a bow at his back, the Uzumaki stared at his reflection in the mirror. He grinned again, perfect. Turning around, he saw that the back was bare, well almost. As he left the changing room, Naruto saw the Hokage and Izuki-Ojii-San talking.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. Both men turned to look at the boy and the Hokage gave him an approving nod, while Izuki grinned, "that looks good on you Naruto-Kun" he said. The boy walked up, "do you have any more of these?" he asked. The man shook his head, then said, "but I can have them custom made for you later if you want" he replied. Hiruzen nodded, "how much for the extra's?" he asked. As the two men talked prices, Naruto went and changed back into his old clothes, and folded his new ones neatly. He was so excited! But he knew that it was going to be hard. The boy grinned. Well, it was no fun without a challenge. Tomorrow he starts taking his training seriously.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The next day our blond hero made his way to the villages' library. He had to begin studying to try and catch up on what he missed in the Academy. As he walked, his new training kimono fluttered in the breeze. People stared at him in shock at his new attire, but he tried to ignore them as best he could. He had a mission, and he was going to see it through! As he walked into the library, the boy went up to the desk, where the woman was glowering at him. Naruto sighed silently, and gave her a signed note from the Hokage. When the woman read it she went pale and smiled pathetically at him, considering she had just been glaring venomously at him. "Ah, I see the Hokage has decided to try to get you to broaden your mind, how- thoughtful of him" she said, trying to be polite.

"Naruto-Kun, the section for Academy students is right this way" the librarian forced out, leading the young Jinchuriki over to the section of books and scrolls available to Academy students. The blond stared at her impassively for a moment, making the woman sweat, before he grinned his signature smile, "thanks!" he called as he began to walk off, leaving the woman holding the note, which read: _if you kick him out and don't let him study, you will be getting very intimate with T &I_. Meanwhile, Naruto was staring around at everything avidly, trying to decide where to start. Shrugging, the boy decided to begin at, well, the beginning, and looked for books on Hashirama Senju and the founding of the village.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto had never read so much before in his life, but it was completely worth it. Hashirama Senju was awesome, he couldn't believe that he had really done all of those things and he had only just started reading about the man. What else would he find out in the future? Grinning to himself, the whiskered blond walked home as the sun started to set. Looking down, he saw a boy around his age sitting on the dock and staring out at the water. Feeling a strange kind of pull towards the boy, Naruto decided to go down to him. As the Uzumaki got closer, he realized that the boy was one of the ones from his class, Sasuke Uchiha.

He couldn't describe it, but he had always felt a strange sort of kinship toward the slightly older boy. Something just always drew him to the Uchiha. Just like now. As he stepped onto the dock, Sasuke turned to face him. Naruto grinned, while Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "you, what are you doing here?" he asked. The Uzumaki shrugged, "well, we're both alone, so I figured that we could be alone together?" he asked, sitting down beside Sasuke. Neither said a word, simply staring out at the sunset that washed over the water and bathed everything in red and golden light. Without warning, Naruto suddenly spoke, "you know, sunset is my favourite time of day" he said.

The black-haired boy looked at him out of the corner of his eye, but stayed silent, letting the Uzumaki speak, "no matter what's happened during the day, sunset always comes, and wipes everything clean, readying the world for the new day at sunrise. That's why, whenever a new day comes, I always see it as a new beginning, a new chance to change myself and the world, just a little bit. I always tell myself that, 'there's always tomorrow' because when tomorrow comes, I am never the same, I have always changed just a bit more, just like this world that's bathed in light- a new day always comes, bringing with it new possibilities and new chances. Chances to become smarter, or stronger, or even just a bit better. Everything changes at sunset, that's when the next day is allowed to begin". Sasuke simply stared at the blond with open shock on his face, "since when were you so poetic?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, "maybe I'm not- maybe I've changed along with the rest of the world- and maybe this world has changed me" he said quietly. They both turned back to watch the last of the sun sink below the horizon, before Sasuke looked down deep in thought, _'new beginnings huh?'_. The Uzumaki stood, "well, I've got to get going- we've got the Academy tomorrow after all" he stated, and turned to walk away, waving as he did so, "bye Sasuke!" Before he was completely gone though, the young Uchiha turned to him, "wait!" he called. Naruto stopped and turned to look at Sasuke again. The black-haired boy flushed slightly, but held his nerve, "can we, start over as well?" he asked quietly. Naruto grinned, "I'll see you at the academy tomorrow, Sasuke" he replied, before walking off.

The Uchiha stared after him for a moment, before a small smile spread across his face. With his back to Sasuke, Naruto grinned as well. Tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

To Be Continued


	4. The Academy

Naruto walked slowly towards the Academy, dressed in his new Shinobi outfit. He couldn't deny that he was excited for today, he would see Sasuke again. But he also had doubts. Despite what had happened yesterday between the two Nine year olds, he had no idea if Sasuke actually cared about him or not. True, the other boy had tolerated his presence at the pier, but what if in Sasuke's mind, what happened meant nothing? What if he didn't feel the same unexplainable bond that the blond did towards the Uchiha? What if he pushed him away?

As the blond boys thoughts progressively became darker and darker, he didn't realise that he'd reached the Academy until someone called out to him. "Naruto?" the person asked. The boy snapped out of his thoughts just in time to spin around a pole right in front of him, and avoid smacking into it. Turning to the voice, this time much more aware, and making a mental note to work on that later, his eyes caught sight of his teacher, Iruka Umino. The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly and laughed slightly, "sorry Iruka-Sensei, I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't realise where I was going" he said with a slight chuckle.

The scar-faced Chunin sighed, "Naruto, you know if you don't improve, you'll never become a Shinobi, right" the young man asked. The blond looked down, "yeah, I know, I'll try to work on that" he replied, before looking up again, "hey Iruka-Sensei, am I the first one here?" he asked excitedly as his hand dropped to his side. Iruka tilted his head to the side, "no, I believe Sasuke is the first one here, like usual, but why _are_ you so early Naruto? Normally you are not only last to get here, but you arrive late as well?" he asked curiously. The Uzumaki shrugged, "I didn't see the point of showing up late to class, after all, I have nothing else to do" he replied. The teacher raised an eyebrow, "nothing else? What, no pranks this morning Naruto?" he asked jokingly.

Naruto only nodded seriously, "I decided it was time I start taking my Shinobi career seriously- after all, if I want to become the Hokage, I can't slack off" he replied, before waving with a grin, "well, I'll see you in class Iruka Sensei!" he exclaimed, running off and leaving a gobsmacked Iruka in his wake. The teacher could only stare at his blond students retreating back and mutter, "what?"

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

As the Uzumaki entered his Classroom, he easily spotted Sasuke sitting alone up the back. The boy grinned and walked up the steps, "hey Sasuke!" he called happily, waving as his friend looked up. Sasuke looked surprised, "Naruto? It's not like you to be so early" he stated. Naruto sat down next to the other boy, "yeah, I've decided to start taking my training and studies seriously, so I came early- besides, I was hoping to get some time to talk to you as well this morning" he explained. Sasuke raised a brow, "oh," he asked curiously, "what about?" Naruto turned his gaze to the table, "well, I wanted to know- we are friends now, right?" he asked quietly.

The other boy raised an eyebrow, "and why wouldn't we be?" he asked curiously. Naruto blushed slightly, "well, it wasn't exactly finalised yesterday, and- I just wanted to make sure. If we are-" he looked up at Sasuke slightly, then down again, "if we really are friends now, you'll be the first friend I've ever had- so I wanted to know" he replied quietly. Sasuke was silent for a moment, during which the blond shifted awkwardly, "Naruto, you don't have to worry about me leaving- after all-" he smirked slightly, "I haven't even had the chance to get annoyed at you yet" he replied. Naruto looked up and saw the Uchiha's slight smirk, before he grinned, "yeah!"

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

That day during the theory portion of the class, Naruto dutifully took notes in every lesson that he could. Iruka noted the drastic change in the boys work ethic and wondered how he had changed so much. Meanwhile, the young Uzumaki was writing down everything that he could, resolved to study it more later. At the back of the class a girl with Hime-cut dark blue hair and pale pupil less lavender eyes, shyly peeked at the boy. He seemed to have changed, and she didn't just mean his clothes. Hinata Hyuuga, the girl, had watched Naruto since she had first met him, and he had always been her inspiration.

But now his entire personality seemed to have changed. He was still bright and cheerful, but he seemed more calm, composed, and intelligent, _'no offense Naruto-Kun'_. The fact that he was sitting their diligently taking notes from text books and the board and actually seemed interested in what Iruka-Sensei had to say, was not something that she expected the blond boy to do. But there he was, sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha, copying notes into his workbook was the complete opposite of the boy she knew. But, if he had managed to change himself, then she would be happy for him. Her Cousin still went on about fate to her and constantly put her down, saying that a failure would always be a failure, and she would never be able to change herself. _'But, if Naruto-Kun can do it, then I know that I can too- I will become stronger, and I will not let something like 'fate' stop me!'_ Hinata thought in determination.

Meanwhile, Naruto was struggling to understand some of the texts. _'What's Equilateral Trajectory mean? Man I wish I had started paying attention in class sooner, I don't know what half the stuff in this book is talking about!'_ he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he decided to either check in the library, or maybe even ask Sasuke for help later. Right now he made a note of it and moved on. Soon, Iruka called a halt to the theoretical class, "alright, it's lunchtime now, when you come back, we will be studying history" he said, making almost everyone groan. Everyone except three people. Those three were Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. The blond stood up and packed his supplies away, _"yes, history, I can't wait!'_ he thought as he grabbed his lunch, which was just some rice balls and Pocky for a snack.

Walking outside, the Uzumaki claimed his regular spot of the swing and opened his lunch. He began nibbling on a rice ball as he thought over how his day had gone so far. He arrived early to class, got to make sure that he and Sasuke were friends now and did pretty well in Theory this morning. Next was history, one of the few things that he enjoyed, and afterwards they were doing kunai practice. Naruto grinned to himself, if things were like this every day, being in the Academy for the next three years might not be so bad. As he finished his first rice ball and started on the second, he let his mind wonder. Kyuubi. He had honestly known about the fox sealed inside his body for quite some time, but had never tried visiting- it? him? he wasn't sure which one it was, he would have to ask when he met the fox. He also wondered what had caused the Nine Tails to attack the village the way he had. The way everyone talked and the books were written, the Kyuubi just seemed like a malevolent mass of hatred, but there had to be more to the story than that.

He didn't know why he was so sure of this fact, but he was. The Nine-Tailed Fox was not just destruction incarnate. It was something else, and he wanted to find out what it was. But he was also wary. It was supposed to be completely evil and hate-filled. Well, it was supposed to be a demon also, but that didn't matter. Nothing can only possess hatred, otherwise the villagers wouldn't love their own families. He had to find out the truth- somehow. "Hey" a familiar voice said from behind him. Naruto turned around and grinned slightly, "hey Sasuke, what's up?" he asked curiously. The Uchiha walked up, "nothing, what's up with you? You seem troubled" he replied. The blond closed his eyes as he contemplated something. Sasuke stared at his curiously.

Finally, the boy opened his eyes again and sighed, "it's nothing really, just a- moral dilemma that I am trying to solve" he replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "and this would be?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, "no, nothing, don't worry about it, more to the point, how are you doing, I heard about what happened a few years ago, but couldn't ask, I know it happened a while ago, but I want to know- are you alright?" he asked, watching Sasuke's face with a deep frown on his own. Sasuke's face dropped and he turned away, "I don't want to talk about that" he replied in a cold tone. The Uzumaki frowned but obligingly dropped the subject. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment with Naruto mentally beating himself over the head. Finally the blond spoke up again: "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

Sasuke sighed and turned to look at the remorseful blond, who seemed miserable. "It's fine, you were just worried about me- you're one of the only people in the village who actually does" he replied. At Naruto's curious prompt, the other boy elaborated, "aside from you and the Hokage, no one else genuinely cares for me- the civilians are constantly trying to suck up to me, while the Shinobi only see me as a commodity- the last Uchiha, last of the 'elite' Clan. They expect me to bring them greatness, when I'm barely on my own feet again as it is," he explained and sighed deeply,  
"to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure who's side I'm on anymore" he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" he asked. "What I mean is, the Uchiha Clan were my family, but they weren't exactly friendly towards the village if you know what I mean. And the village is my home, but it's not really all sunshine and rainbows either, despite the propaganda we're fed here at the Academy, you know?" Sasuke asked his friend.

Naruto nodded, "well, we are a Shinobi village, we're bound to have our own darkness" he replied. The black-haired boy looked down, "I know that, but I'm still torn, you know?" he replied. The Uzumaki nodded, "well, the way I see it, nothing is perfect. The Uchiha were your family, yes, but this village is your home. It is a place where people of all kinds can get along, or so I read from the Shodamine's writings," he began, while Sasuke just listened. "Both the village and your Clan have their own secrets and darkness, but despite that, the Uchiha Clan was a part of Konoha, just like we all are. One tree can't make a forest, just like one Clan can't make a village- but together, they can. This village is home to all of us, and as such, we all belong here. But if the village falls, everyone falls. We are not separate Clans, we live in this village together, and as such, the village, the people, the family as a whole- that is what is most important" Naruto finished.

Sasuke looked deep in thought. The people- are all a family? Did that men that they could become his family too? Not to replace his old one- but to help rebuild it? what difference was their really between the Clan and the village anyway? They were both families. They both relied on each other. They trusted one another and believe in one another. They shared a bond and drew strength from it in order to protect what was most precious to them. Sasuke took a breath, "Naruto- I think, I want to learn to see this village as you do. I want it to become my new family, not to replace my old one, but to rebuild it. I want- to share a bond with everyone and draw strength from it," he looked up at his friend tentatively, "will you- will you help me do that?" he asked, unsure quite yet, but willing to try. Naruto beamed and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "of course I will, and I promise, no matter what happens, I will not abandon you Sasuke" The dark-haired child stared deep into the blonds cerulean orbs. He nodded slowly, "I know you won't" he replied. Afterwards the two finished their lunch in a comfortable silence, both feeling just a little bit closer to the other.

To Be Continued


	5. The begining of training

After the Academy was over for the day, Naruto and Sasuke were walking along quietly. _'I should really start training my Bloodline soon, I can't master it if I don't train'_ Naruto thought. Then his gaze slid over to his friend. ' _Should I tell Sasuke? Maybe not, I don't know how he would react after all- maybe after a while'_. Naruto stopped. The Uchiha turned to look at him, "what's wrong Naruto?" he asked. The Uzumaki shifted uncomfortably in place, "um, I think I'm going to go do some training, uh, do you mind if I-" he paused, _'damn it, I'm really bad at this'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto sighed, "I want to go train alone for a while- you don't mind do you?" he asked.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, "no, that's fine, I have Clan training to do, so I understand that training would be private, at least until we get to know each other better" he turned away, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" he said, walking off. The Uzumaki watched him go. He sighed in relief. He had no idea how the Uchiha would react if he found out that he was part of one of the most influential Clans in the village. Not to mention about his Bloodline. All the jutsu he could learn- all the _Bloodlines!_ Hell, with his Bloodline, which he had decided to name Five Elements- he could become the strongest Shinobi in the world!

How would Sasuke feel about him if he knew? He knew that it was unfair to keep that from his friend, but he wasn't sure what else to do. Naruto sighed, well, he did still have training to do. It was time to get started. First he had to go to the Hokage. He could now read the Academy level information in the library thanks to him, but anything other than the Academy 3 was considered too dangerous for an Academy student, _especially_ scrolls on elemental manipulation and Jutsu. Therefore the best thing to do first was get permission from Jiji.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

"So you see, I want to start building up the amount of elemental jutsu I know, since I can learn everything, I figured, why not start early, but I know all the elemental jutsu at the library requires the person to be at least Chunin, if not Jonin level, so I want to ask for your permission Jiji" Naruto explained tot eh old man as he sat back in his chair. Hiruzen thought on it for a moment. _'He's only nine years old, surly there is no need to rush'_ he wondered, hoping that the boy wouldn't get obsessed like his old student. He decided that he had to test Naruto first.

"And why do you want all these jutsu Naruto-Kun? Is it just power for powers sake?" the old Hokage asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The boy's expression darkened, "who do you think I am old man? I am not some power-hungry monster!" he exclaimed, enraged at the fact that his Jiji would even _think_ that. Hiruzen sighed minutely, and smiled, "I know you're not Naruto-Kun, I was just curious, that's all" he replied, visibly relieved. Naruto looked down at his lap, "well, the reason that I want to start learning Elemental Jutsu so early is so that I can become strong enough to protect everyone I care about- if anything happened to Teuchi or Ayame, or Iruka Sensei or Sasuke- I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them and I could have protected them, but I was too weak to at the time" he said and clenched his hand around his black kimono pants, "I just want to protect the only people I've ever had who are precious to me" he whispered, then his eyes hardened in determination and he stared the Hokage straight in the eye, "that's why I want to learn elemental jutsu now".

Hiruzen's hard stare dropped and he smiled warmly at the boy he saw as a Grandson, "that is a very good reason to want to get stronger my boy, tell me, do you understand the concept of the Will Of Fire?" he asked. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded, "of course, the Will Of Fire is the belief that everyone in the village, no matter who they are is family, we all share that bond, and it is through that bond that we become strong enough to protect everyone we love" the boy nodded again, "I want to make everyone in the village my family too you know," he paused and his smiled turned sad, "even though I never knew my own family, with everyone else, I won't be alone anymore, and I will become strong enough to protect them- I will never let anyone hurt them" he said with a deep conviction.

The Third Hokage's eyes were wide with shock, before tears came to his eyes, "that, is exactly right Naruto-Kun- you **would** really make a great Hokage you know" he said happily. The blond blushed slightly, "well, not yet- I still have a lot to learn you know, not to mention it will be a long time before I master even the basics of my Bloodline, not to mention any other elemental Bloodlines out their- but I will do it, I swear!" he said with determination. The old Kage nodded, "I know you will" he replied. Their was a moment of silence, during which Hiruzen composed himself once more, "alright, I will give you permission to learn high-ranked elemental Jutsu from the library Naruto-Kun- always keep you convictions strong my boy" he said.

Naruto nodded seriously, before he grinned happily, "thanks Jiji!" he cried, and ran out of the room quickly. The Third chuckled at the boy's cheerfulness and enthusiasm. Naruto was really something else. He had no doubt that that boy would become the greatest Hokage this village had ever seen.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto went immediately to the library and gave the woman the paper with permission from the Hokage like last time. She seemed much more wary when she saw that Naruto had permission to read about elemental jutsu, but she obviously was too scared to go against the Hokage and led him over to the jutsu section of the library. The boy thanked the librarian and left to peruse the Ninjutsu scrolls. Naruto hardly knew where to start. There was so much he wanted to learn, but he chose several scrolls of each element and went over to a table.

He took out the blank scrolls on his person and began to copy down all the techniques in the scrolls. By the time he'd finished and had everything he wanted, at least three hours had passed. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when he realised that he'd stayed past closing time. He quickly pocketed his scrolls, replaced the others and went to leave the building. Before he did, the boy gave a genuine 'thank you' to the librarian. The woman was so shocked, she didn't even glare at him as he made his way out.

Seeing that it was almost sunset, the Uzumaki made his way to the top of the Hokage mountain to watch the sun go down. To his surprise, someone else already occupied his spot on the Fourth Hokage's stone head. After a moment, the blonds face lifted into a small smile, and he made his way over to his friend. "I didn't expect to see you here" he said. Sasuke turned to him, "well, you did say that sunset was your favourite time of day, and what better spot to watch the sunset that the Hokage mountain?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "wanted to watch it with me Sasuke?" he asked. The Uchiha nodded, "hai, I did, you don't mind do you?" he asked, now slightly unsure of his decision. The Uzumaki smiled kindly, "I wouldn't want it any other way" he replied. So both pre-Genin sat and watched the sunset together. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "so how did your training go?" he asked. The boy looked down, "well, to tell you the truth, I didn't actually get any training done this afternoon, I had to go talk to the Hokage then get some stuff from the library for it- sorry" he said, aware of the fact that they hadn't spent any time together this afternoon because he'd said he had to train, then he hadn't done any.

Sasuke shook his head, "don't worry about it, we can hang out tomorrow" he replied. The Uzumaki chuckled, "what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" he asked. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, "you were yourself of course" he replied. Naruto flushed slightly. He turned back to the sky as the setting sun bathed the village in it's glow. Oranges and reds, like a fire. Really, sunset represented Konoha. The Will Of Fire and the colours of the sunset really corresponded well to each other. Thankfully the Uzumaki's blush was hidden by the sun. Naruto looked down slightly, "thank you, Sasuke" he said quietly. Sasuke kept his eyes on the sky but he smiled very slightly, "you're welcome, Naruto" he replied just as softly.

To Be Continued


	6. Time to get serious

The next day was a day off from the Academy. Naruto was determined to get as much training done as possible today. After a quick breakfast of cereal and the only fresh apple he had in the house, (he made a mental note to buy more) he got dressed and left his house, making sure to lock up when he did- he didn't want the villagers breaking in and trashing his house again. Humming, the blond walked through the village, expertly ignoring the glares that most of the villagers were sending him. He was going to the training grounds and no one was going to stop him.

When he arrived, the Uzumaki began with a set of stretches and a few laps of the field. With his warm up done, Naruto began to think on which element he should start with. When he had visited the library before, he had also picked up the beginners exercises for each element as well. Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side in contemplation. Fire should be good. Going over to a tree, the boy picked up a few leaves. The first exercise for learning to utilize fire Chakra was to burn a leaf.

Crouching down, Naruto focused. Nothing happened. He frowned and focused harder. Not even a whiff of smoke. Scowling, the Uzumaki continued trying to burn the leaf.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

A few months later, Naruto had finally gotten to the point where he could start learning jutsu. From reading the scrolls, the blond knew that the Fire Ball Jutsu was the easiest fire jutsu there was, and was determined to master it quickly. He knew from the scroll what the hand signs were, and had gotten relatively fast with them. Now he was ready to try the actual jutsu. Standing on the shore of a lake, the blond boy began weaving the hand signs. Then he followed what the scroll had said- mold the Chakra in his stomach, take a deep breath, bring the Chakra into his chest then up the throat and out the mouth as flames.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto blew out strongly. The flames came out of his mouth, then they twisted and exploded in his face. Naruto cried out as he was blown back and hit the ground with a loud thud. Standing up, the Uzumaki scowled, "what the hell! I followed the instructions perfectly!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Naruto?" a familiar voice called from behind him. Yelping in surprise, Naruto whirled around to find Sasuke standing behind him with a confused expression on his face. The Uchiha looked over the blonds scorched appearance, "training again?" he asked curiously.

Naruto thought for a moment, before nodding, "yes, hey, the Fireball jutsu is an Uchiha jutsu, isn't it? You know it right?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "yes, it's a rite of passage for all Uchiha to show that they are an adult- I learned it when I was seven," he looked his friend over closer, "you've been trying to learn it". It wasn't a question. Sasuke's eyebrow rose, "do you even have a Fire Nature?" he asked curiously. "Yes I have a Fire Nature, I wouldn't be trying to learn a fire style jutsu if I didn't you know" he replied. Sasuke smiled apologetically, "sorry, I didn't mean it like that Naruto- I was just curious, that's all" he apologized. Naruto shook his head, "no, it's alright, so, can you help me?" he asked. The black-haired boy nodded, "first, show me your Fireball Jutsu" he requested. The blond complied and formed the hand signs. Then he repeated his earlier actions and blew out a large fireball- which promptly exploded again. Naruto growled. He was so glad that his new clothes were as durable as they were.

Sasuke helped his friend up, "well, from what I could tell, things went well right up until you tried to expel the jutsu from your mouth- when that happened, the Chakra that created it up went out of control and made the fireball destabilize and explode" he stated factually. Naruto sweat-dropped slightly, "then, that means that my control is still too bad?" he asked. When Sasuke nodded, Naruto sighed with a twitching eyebrow, "okay, fine, I guess that I could go _mutilate_ some more leaves" he said dejectedly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what about tree walking, wouldn't that improve your control faster?" he asked. Naruto froze. A drop of sweat slid down the back of his head before he slapped his forehead with his hand, "why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself.

Sasuke smirked slightly, "well, I learned about tree walking from some of my older cousins" he explained. Naruto nodded, "that makes sense. Well, why don't we do tree walking together?" he asked cheerfully. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then nodded, "alright" he replied. Each of them took a kunai out of their pouches and stood in front of a tree. They focused their Chakra to their feet then the two Academy students ran at their chosen trees. Naruto got a few feet up, before he slipped. He hastily scratched the bark with his kunai, then leapt off the trunk, and landed on the ground. A few centimeters above where Naruto had marked his spot, the bark under Sasuke's feet suddenly splintered and he fell down to the ground.

Seeing this, Naruto once again focused his Chakra and ran up the tree. When Sasuke hit the ground and looked up, he saw that his friend had already started running up the tree again. He grit his teeth and got to his feet again, running up the tree trunk again. _'I won't lose to you!'_ he thought. They continued this for three days, only returning back to the village for food. Good thing it was a holiday from the Academy right now. Right now they were again running up the trees. Both climbed higher and higher. A few hours later they reached the top. The two boys lay down on their respective branches, panting, but satisfied. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "it's late, we should get going" he said. The other boy nodded, "yeah, except-" he paused and looked away ashamedly. The Uzumaki blinked, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well- I think I used too much Chakra, I can't move" he replied. Naruto smiled sadly, "Sasuke- you know just how dangerous Chakra Exhaustion is, you should have stopped when you started getting tired". Sasuke blushed slightly. Naruto stood up and jumped over to the Uchiha's branch. He held out his hand, "here, I'll help you up- you get on my back, okay?" he asked with a smile. Sasuke took the other boys hand and Naruto pulled him to his feet. The black-haired boy collapsed onto the Uzumaki's back almost right after, "sorry" he apologized. Naruto shook his head, "nothing to apologize for, it's fine" he replied, turning to face the front, "hold on" he said and jumped down the tree. When he'd landed on the ground, he began walking back to the village, "let's go home, have a bath each, and a nice meal- then we can go right to bed, okay?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked, "what do you mean, we live in different houses?" he asked. Naruto looked over his shoulder at his friend, "you're too exhausted to take care of yourself tonight, so you can stay at my place, then we can go to the Academy together tomorrow, alright?" he asked. The black-haired boy blushed, "N-Naruto, I can go home, you don't have to-" he started, but was cut off when the Uzumaki turned and glared lightly at him, "you couldn't even stand up Sasuke, there is no way that you could make it all the way back to your compound and take care of yourself tonight without something happening to you, so you can stay with me until you regain your Chakra, okay?" he asked. Sasuke looked down. They were both silent for a moment, before Sasuke spoke up again, "thank you for staying by my side Naruto, I don't know what I would have done without you- you really have helped me a lot, and I promise, I will always stay by yours" he said, before laying his head on Naruto's shoulder, too tired to even get embarrassed by his own actions.

Naruto looked back at his best friend from out of the corner of his eye, _'I promise, I will always be there for you Sasuke, I will never betray your trust'_ he thought to himself. He smiled as he continued to walk towards his parent's house.

To Be Continued


	7. Anija

Naruto entered his house, while Sasuke looked around, "alright, you can go have a bath upstairs while I start on dinner, okay?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and Naruto gently set him down on his feet. The Uchiha slowly climbed the stairs to get to the bathroom. Once he was there he ran the water and slowly climbed in. Once he was immersed in the warm bath he felt a lot better. Sighing contentedly, Sasuke began to wash himself off. Back downstairs, Naruto was cooking up a stir-fry for dinner. He hummed softly to himself as he did so. When Sasuke finished in the bath he wrapped himself in a towel, then walked out to the stairs. "Hey, Naruto, what do I do for clothes?" he called. Naruto, who was chopping vegetables to put into the pan stopped for a moment, "you can use some of my Pajamas, I don't mind!" he called back.

Sasuke nodded, "okay, thanks!" then he went to Naruto's bedroom and looked for some clothes that would fit him. He found a simple pair of light blue pajamas and tried them on. A little tight, but they would do for the night. After that he went down the stairs. "Okay, I'm done" he said as he came into the room to find Naruto mixing the stir-fry in the wok. Naruto turned and smiled at him, "okay, well, dinners almost done, so why don't you come and sit down?" he suggested. The Uchiha sat at the dining room table as Naruto brought the pan over and severed their food onto two plates. Sasuke smiled slightly, "thank you Anija" he said, then stopped. His eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth in horror.

"Oh shit! I-I didn't mean- Naruto, I'm so sorry!" he cried. Naruto looked confused. Sasuke turned away, "I-I should go" he said. Naruto's eyes widened, "no, wait Sasuke, don't leave!" he explained, grabbing the boys arm. Sasuke wouldn't turn to look at him. "Sasuke, what did just say?" he asked slowly, gently. Sasuke gulped, and turned his head to him slightly, "I-I called you Anija" he muttered, blushing. "Do you really see me like that? as an older brother?" he asked. The Uchiha looked down in shame, "I-I have started to see you as an older brother, sort of" he replied. Naruto's eyes widened, "you- really see me like that Sasuke, you, aren't ashamed of me? I mean I'm just an idiot, I only just started taking my training and studying seriously, and I have a long way to go before I can even call myself a competent Shinobi- I, I don't deserve your respect or for you to call me your older brother" he replied, releasing Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently, "that's not true! I may have only just started to see the real you, but I know you're not an idiot, and you do deserve my respect!" he exclaimed. "You are smarter than anyone knows, you have a will as strong as the strongest Konoha Shinobi and you are stronger than almost anyone here. Naruto, you have shown me that this village is truly my home, and it's people my family. And because of that, I have realized just how misguided my Clan really was. I may still love my family, but they did not know what was most important. You are my brother Naruto, and I have never been able to see you as younger than me- this is why I call you Anija" the blond was wide eyed.

"Sasuke, I- I don't know what to say- I've never been an older brother before, what if I mess it up?" he asked. Sasuke scoffed, "that day that you are not a good older brother, is the day I destroy Konoha, in short- it's never going to happen" he replied, then smiled. Naruto chuckled, "thank you- Otouto" he replied. The Uchiha smiled, a true smile that he'd only ever show to Naruto, "no problem Anija, now, let's eat before the dinner you made us gets cold" he said. The two went back to eating the Stir-fry and Sasuke was surprised at how good it was. Dinner went by in a comfortable silence and Naruto washed the dishes up when they were finished.

Afterwards, Naruto went to have a bath while Sasuke, still feeling tired from the days training went up to bed. After washing his hair and body, the Uzumaki got dressed in some clean pajamas as well. Then he walked into his bedroom, ready to sleep. He was surprised though when he saw Sasuke already fast asleep on top of the bed. Naruto smiled softly at his 'Otouto' and walked over to his bed. He pulled the covers back on his side and laid down, pulling the blankets over the both of them. Sasuke groaned slightly and turned to face him in the bed, his face twisted and pained. Without thinking, Naruto took one of the other boy's hands and wrapped his other arm around the Uchiha's back, pulling him closer. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest and calmed almost instantly.

Feeling the even breaths on his chest, and feeling his own eyes become heavy, Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed. Soon enough the Uzumaki was fast asleep himself.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The next day after getting ready, the two boys walked to the lake together. Naruto stood on the pier and flexed his fingers. Sasuke watched intently from next to the other boy. Forming the hand signs for the jutsu, Naruto took a deep breath, _'Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!'_ he shouted the name of the technique in his mind. Then he blew out as hard as he could. To his surprise, a medium sized fireball was blown out of his mouth and over the water. When the technique ended, Naruto grinned in excitement, "I did it! who cares if it's not complete yet- I managed to create a fire ball!" he cried, fist pumping the air.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "heh, thanks Otouto" he replied. The black-haired boy smirked slightly, "don't worry about it, I'm just glad I was able to help you" he replied. Naruto grinned, "you wanna go get some Ramen from Ichiraku's to celebrate?" he asked. Sasuke thought for a while, "alright, but I'm not that big a fan of Ramen, so I might only get one bowl, and something else" he replied. The two boys walked to Ichiraku, while the villagers all glared at Naruto. The Uzumaki did his best to ignore them, while Sasuke was becoming angry at the way they were looking at his Anija. He would have attacked some of them if Naruto hadn't grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Why are they glaring at you like that Anija! It's not right! They have no reason to look at you that way!" he seethed. Naruto sighed, "I'll tell you some other time Sasuke, I don't want to talk about it right now" he said, really starting to feel the heat of everyone's glares. The hatred for him was almost pliable in the air and it weighed down on him like a heavy blanket of dark feelings. He wasn't sure where this ability to sense the negative emotions around him was coming from, but he did his best to block them out and focus on what they were going to do. They were going to have some of the world's best Ramen together, and he knew that Teuchi and Ayame didn't hate him at least, neither did Sasuke, so he could deal with it. He hoped.

They made it to the Ramen stand, "hey Teuchi-Oji-San, Ayame-nee-San!" Naruto called with forced cheer. His hope was if he forced it, maybe it would become real again after a while. Teuchi, a man with tan skin, dark shaved hair and perpetually squinted eyes turned at the sound of his favorite customer's voice, "Naruto, welcome, It's been a while! Haven't gone off Ramen have you?" he asked. The blond shook his head, "of course not, I'll never go off your Ramen Oji-San" he said and grinned. The Ichiraku nodded, "well that's good," he turned to face Sasuke, "and who's this?" he asked. Naruto's grin became wider, "this is Sasuke Uchiha, my first and only best friend and my younger brother!" he proclaimed proudly. Teuchi let up, "is that right?" he asked. He looked at Sasuke again, "any friend of Naruto's is welcome here- we might even decide to give you a discount as well since you're Naruto's Otouto" he said kindly.

"You don't have to do that-" Sasuke started, but was cut off, "nonsense, now, take a seat boys, and order whatever you want!" the Ramen Chief said happily. "I'll have my usual please" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked over the menu, "can I have some vegetable Ramen please sir?" he asked politely. Teuchi nodded, "of course, coming right up- Ayame, one large Pork Ramen with extra pork, and one regular sized vegetable Ramen!" he called in to shop. After a moment, a young woman's voice called back, "alright, just a minute!" Naruto turned to face his brother, "so Otouto, what do you want to do after we eat?" he asked. Sasuke thought for a moment, "how about we work on our endurance- we could buy some weights and use them to increase our physical and mental strength" he suggested. The Uzumaki nodded, "sounds good" he replied.

After they'd finished eating and payed for their food, the boys left the restaurant. Naruto and Sasuke made their way to a weapons store. Entering inside they looked around. There were all kinds of weapons everywhere- on the walls, on benches, everywhere except the ceiling and the floor. A man came up to them, "hello their, welcome to my shop, please, feel free to browse and choose anything you like" he said cheerfully. Naruto nodded, "thank you very much" he replied. The two boys began perusing the weapons on display. Sasuke found a Chokoto just slightly longer than what he was comfortable with. The Uchiha smiled and picked it up. He gave a small grin.

It felt like it would suit him perfectly in a few years. Naruto was looking around, before he caught sight of a red Gunbai with dark blue around the edges of it. It was the perfect size, maybe a little bigger, but still the right size. He went over to it and picked it up. It was a good weight. Naruto gave it a few practice swings. It felt like it fit perfectly in his hand. The blond grinned. Just the kind of weapon for him. The man came up again, "have you found everything you need?" he asked. Sasuke turned to the shop owner, "actually we were hoping to find some training weights as well" he explained. The owner nodded, "well, I do have some for beginners, why don't we take a look and see if there are any that suit you?" he asked.

Naruto chose a pair of arm and leg weights of 30.1 kg each. Sasuke decided on weights of slightly heavier design at 35.1 kg each. After they had payed for their purchases and thanked the friendly owner, the two brothers left the store with large, or large in Sasuke's case, grins on their faces. The two decided to head to the training field and practice with their new weapons. Sasuke turned to his older brother, an excited smirk on his face, "so Anija, want to have a spar to get used to our new weapons?" he asked in anticipation. The blond Uzumaki returned the look, "you took the words right out of my mouth Otouto" he replied. The two boys stood five feet apart. Sasuke slowly slid his Chokoto out of its sheath white Naruto grasped the handle of his Gunbai and pulled it off his back. There was a moment of silence, while the wind blew through the area.

A single leaf fluttered to the ground between them. The two suddenly shot forwards, ready for one epic spar.

To Be Continued


	8. The spar

Naruto and Sasuke shot towards each other. Naruto raised his Gunbai and brought it down to crush Sasuke's head. The Uchiha brought his sword up and blocked the war fan. Sasuke grunted under the weight of not only Naruto's weapon, but also his weights. Naruto suddenly lept up when Sasuke moved almost too fast for him to see, even with his weights, and tried to cut his brothers legs. The blond flipped over the black-haired boy, landed on the ground and spun around with his Gunbai, using the weight in increase the momentum.

Sasuke held his sword in an upside down hold over his left arm to block Naruto's strike. The strength behind the attack caused the Uchiha to grunt slightly in exertion. Naruto's front leg suddenly snapped out and hooked itself around Sasuke's. He pulled forwards, unbalancing his younger brother and causing him to fall to the ground. Or he would have if the other boy hadn't flipped back onto his hands and pushed up in a double front mule kick. The attack connected with Naruto's stomach, winding him. However before Sasuke could do anything else, he found his legs caught in a lock with Naruto's right arm wrapped around them.

The blond spun and tossed the Uchiha away from him. Sasuke twisted in mid-air and planted his feet and hands into the dirt, slowing and eventually stopping his momentum. Feeling a displacement in the air right in front of him, he looked up just in time to see Naruto sending a punch towards his face. Sasuke crossed his arms to block his face and caught his Anija's fist in one hand, then he twisted his body so that he was using all his weight, and threw the blond over his shoulder, flipping over to land on the blonds' chest and aiming a punch for his face. Naruto, however dodged the punch by moving his head to the side, then punched Sasuke in the face instead. Sasuke fell back onto the ground, with Naruto on top of him this time.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto's fist right in front of his face. However the Uzumaki stopped just short of hitting him. He then stood up. Sasuke groaned, "damn it" he muttered. Naruto grinned, "you did really well Otouto, I'm impressed!" he said. Sasuke looked down, "but I only hit you once?" he asked in confusion. Naruto chuckled, "it was still a hit, and I think you did a good job Sasuke, don't get so down on yourself" he replied. The Uchiha looked up at him with a small smile, "arigato Anija" he said. The Uzumaki wrapped one arm around his brother's shoulders, "what do you want to do now?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know, I don't have many hobbies" he replied. Naruto tilted his head in thought, before he lit up, "well then, that is what we should do!" he exclaimed.

The black-haired boy looked confused, "what?" he asked. Naruto grinned, "find hobbies of course, It's not healthy for us to do nothing but train all the time" he replied. Sasuke looked thoughtful, "like what?" he asked curiously. Naruto removed his arm for his brothers shoulder, and crossed them over his chest with a thoughtful expression of his own on his face, "well, I like learning about the powerful Shinobi of the past- I also enjoy gardening, and I was thinking of trying meditation as well" he explained. He turned back to Sasuke, "what kind of things do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked. The Uchiha blushed slightly, "spend time with you" he mumbled, but Naruto's sharp hearing caught it.

"Hmmmm-" he muttered, thinking. "What about something creative, you could learn an instrument?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke thought about it, "yeah, what kind though?" he wondered. "Well, are there any that catch your eye?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed, "well, there is one, but it's a little embarrassing" he replied. "I won't laugh" Naruto said seriously. The Uchiha looked at the ground, "the Leaf Whistle" he said quietly, but his brother heard it. "The Leaf Whistle huh? Well, I must admit I am interested in learning the Ocarina" he replied, nodding in understanding.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto and Sasuke entered a music shop. The Uzumaki headed straight for the wind instruments. After a while of looking, Naruto found a purple four-hole Ocarina. The blond boy grinned and took it up to the counter. When the woman saw him, she sneered. Naruto felt a stab of dark emotions enter his heart and he jolted as though shocked. "What are you doing here you worthless brat?!" she demanded. The cashier stood up threateningly, "get out of here you demon! How _dare_ you come into this shop, as if you actually _belonged_ here?!" she screeched. Naruto felt a heavy dark cloud envelop him and he began shivering. The woman began to move around the counter.

Naruto felt tears come to his eyes and he stepped back. It wasn't due to the woman's words- he had heard worse. He wasn't even afraid that she would hit him, as he was usually pretty well protected within the village, despite the cold glares he got. It was the amount of hatred he felt coming from the woman. Most people just ignored him, it was only recently that they actually stared to glare at him as much as they have, but he would just ignore them back then. But this woman, she openly hated him and was showing it. And for some reason, like usual recently, he could feel her hatred. It felt so dark and cold- it enveloped him in a world of hopelessness, sapping his will and light. The cashier walked up to him and he stepped back, sobbing softly.

His heart _hurt_. "Get out of here, before I _make_ you, you murderer!" she screamed, raising her hand to strike. Naruto flinched away from the inevitable blow, when he saw a blue blur in front of him and a familiar voice that made his panicked heart calm, "and just what do you think you are doing to my Anija?" Sasuke asked coldly. The woman stepped back, her eyes wide, "Uchiha-Sama! What are you doing?" she asked, greatly surprised. Sasuke had his eyes narrowed into a glare, "if you must know, I came here to help my Anija find an Ocarina for him to play, when I saw _you_ doing something that looked suspiciously like trying to hit him, so I ask again- just what were you going to do to my Anija?" he asked, voice calm, but eyes steely. The civilian woman spluttered unintelligibly for a moment, but went quiet when she saw Sasuke's eyes begin smouldering with quiet fury. She paled and Sasuke walked up to the desk. He raised his hand and placed enough money for Naruto's Ocarina onto the counter, "here, take the money, but don't expect us to come back" he said, leaving with his older brother walking behind him and the terrified owner standing shivering behind the counter.

As they walked, Sasuke glared harshly at anyone who even glanced their way, causing everyone to look away nervously and avoid the two boys. As they left the majority of the villagers behind, Sasuke seemed to calm slowly. Naruto walked silently up to his younger brother, "hey," he said softly. The Uchiha turned to the blond and his dark glare melted into a concerned look, "are you alright?" he asked. Naruto smiled, "I'll be fine- I'm used to it" he replied. Sasuke scowled, "you shouldn't be!" he exclaimed angrily. Naruto's smile turned sad, "but I am- for now there's nothing I can do to change that" he replied, "but one day, I will show all of them that I am someone they can trust to protect them and I'm sure they will change their minds" Naruto spoke.

Sasuke frowned, "Anija, how do you do it? how do you just take everyone's hatred and continue to want to protect them? I said before that I wanted this village to become my family, but when so many of them treat you the way they do-" he shook his head, "I don't know Anija, I just don't know". Naruto placed his hand onto his Otouto's shoulder, "Sasuke, I continue to protect them because I know that one day they will accept me- they will accept me because I will show them who I really am- I am Naruto Uzumaki and I **will** be the Hokage one day" he said in determination. Sasuke stared at his older brother and he could feel his strength of will radiating off of him. He knew that he wasn't like Naruto- but maybe, maybe he could try to be. He nodded, "I understand Anija" he replied as they walked back home.

To Be Continued


	9. Itachi

Deep within a mountain in the Land of Grass, nine of the most powerful Shinobi in the Elemental Nations were gathered. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were currently the only two there in person. The rest were holograms. Leader-Sama turned to the Shark-man, "Kisame, I want you to track down an old acquaintance of the Akatsuki's, and find some information about his village leader" he ordered. The blue man nodded, "sure thing, I might find something to shred along the way" he replied, grinning toothily.

He then turned to the Uchiha, "Itachi, I want you to travel to Konoha and find new information on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, do you understand?" the Rinnegan wielder asked. The elder of the Uchiha brothers nodded, "understood Leader-Sama" he replied in his usual monotone. "Dismissed" the leader said.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Itachi and Kisame broke the connection between the others. Kisame stood up and stretched, while the Uchiha stood with his usual grace, "well, good luck Itachi, but I know you won't need it" Kisame said with a feral grin. Itachi nodded slightly, before he turned away and vanished in a seal less, soundless, smokeless Shushin.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The elder Uchiha found it ridiculously easy to sneak past the Chunin guarding the gates of his old home. As he walked through Konoha, he simply set a Genjutsu on anyone he passed to make them see a normal looking man with brown hair and green eyes. As he walked, he took the time to look around his village. It hadn't changed much since he'd been gone. Suddenly he saw a flash of gold in his peripheral vision. Turning to it, Itachi's eyes widened when he saw his younger brother and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki walking together. Sasuke had a Chokoto tied to his hip, while Naruto had a Blue and red Gunbai strapped to his back.

Silently, the double agent followed them. The two boys went to a training field and Itachi watched from in a tree as they both removed their weapons and proceeded to engage in a spar. Itachi smiled proudly as his little brother handled his Chokoto masterfully. But he was ultimately defeated by Naruto. "Damn it" he heard Sasuke mutter. Naruto grinned at him, "you did really well Otouto, I'm impressed" he said. Itachi's eyes widened. Naruto saw Sasuke as a little brother as well? Sasuke looked down, "but I only managed to hit you once?" he asked in confusion. The blond boy chuckled, "it was still a hit, and I think you did a good job Sasuke, don't get so down on yourself" he said reassuringly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a small smile, "arigato Anija" he replied.

Itachi's eyes widened once more, now Sasuke saw the Jinchuriki as an older brother? After a moment the elder Uchiha smiled softly. It seemed that his baby brother had another older brother to take care of him while Itachi couldn't. He was happy for Sasuke, really he was. The Uzumaki wrapped one arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "so, what do you want to do now?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know, I don't have many hobbies" he replied. Itachi frowned, why not? Naruto tilted his head before his face lit up, "well then, that is what we should do!" the boy exclaimed.

Sasuke looked confused, "what?" he asked. Naruto grinned, "find hobbies of course, it's not healthy for us to do nothing but train all the time" he replied. Itachi nodded, that was a good idea. His younger brother looked thoughtful, "like what?" he asked curiously. Naruto removed his arm from Sasuke's shoulder and crossed them over his chest with a thoughtful expression of his own on his face, "well, I like learning about the powerful Shinobi of the past- I also enjoy gardening and I was thinking of trying meditation as well" he paused and turned back to Sasuke, "what kind of things do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked. The younger Uchiha blushed slightly, "spend time with you" he mumbled, but Itachi was able to read his younger brothers lips, and by the look on his face, Naruto had heard what he'd said as well.

"Hmmmmm," he hummed, looking thoughtful, "what about something creative, you could learn an instrument?" he suggested. Sasuke thought about it, "yeah, what kind though?" he asked. "Well, are there any that catch your eye?" Naruto asked. The younger Uchiha blushed, "well, there is one, but it's a little embarrassing" he replied. "I won't laugh" the blond boy said seriously. Sasuke turned his gaze to the ground, "the Leaf Whistle" he replied quietly, but both brothers heard it. _'The Leaf Whistle, interesting'_ Itachi thought to himself. "The Leaf Whistle huh? Well, I must admit I am interested in learning the Ocarina" Naruto said, nodding.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Itachi followed the two boys as they walked through the streets of the village. They soon entered a music shop. Transforming into a normal looking Konoha Chunin, the Uchiha went into the building after his brother and Naruto. He watched as Naruto walked about and examined the instruments. The blond boy picked up a four-hole Ocarina and grinned. He went up to the counter with his selection so as to buy it. However, when the woman saw him, she bared her teeth in a sneer, and Naruto flinched. Itachi narrowed his eyes. When he was still living in the village, he sometimes had to switch duties with Kakashi, and as such, he would guard the boy.

Despite it being the Akatuski's mission to gather the Jinchuriki, and as such might possibly be his mission eventually, he always had been a caring person. Watching an innocent young boy, especially one that he'd watched over, get treated this way truly did hurt him. "What are you doing here, you worthless brat?!" the cashier demanded to know. She stood up threateningly, "get out of here you demon! How _dare_ you come into this shop as if you actually _belonged_ here?!" she screeched. Naruto began shivering. The woman began moving around the counter.

Itachi watched as tears came to Naruto's eyes and he stepped back. The elder Uchiha frowned. Yes, the blond boy was young still, but he had never known him to cry so easily when he used to watch over him. Even then he had mostly tried to ignore those kinds of comments. He concluded that it must be something else that was making him act like this. "Get out of here, before I _make_ you, you murderer!" the woman screamed, raising her hand to strike the blond. Naruto flinched away before Itachi saw his younger brother move so fast that to the civilian Sasuke would have just looked like a blur. "And just what do you think you are doing to my Anija?" he asked in a cold voice. The woman stepped back, her eyes wide, "Uchiha-Sama! What are you doing?" she asked, greatly surprised. Itachi rolled his eyes, stupid woman couldn't even comprehend the fact that his younger brother cared about Naruto.

The younger Uchiha glared at the woman, "if you must know, I came here to help my Anija find an Ocarina for him to play, when I saw _you_ doing something that look suspiciously like trying to hit him, so I ask again- just what were you going to do to my Anija?" Sasuke asked, voice calm, but Itachi saw that his eyes were steely. The civilian woman spluttered for a moment, but became quiet when Sasuke's eyes began smouldering with a quiet fury, one that Itachi had only ever seen on the night that he was forced to murder their Clan. The cashier paled when Sasuke walked up to the counter. He raised his hand and placed enough money for Naruto's Ocarina onto the bench, "here, take the money, but don't expect us to come back" he said, leaving with Naruto walking behind him.

Itachi looked around slowly, before sighing, like he couldn't find what he was looking for before exiting the shop, sparing one last glance at the shivering shop owner. Following his brother and Naruto silently again, the elder Uchiha watched as Sasuke glared darkly at everyone who looked at them. The three soon left the crowded areas of the village, where Sasuke slowly calmed. Naruto walked silently up to their younger brother, "hey," he said softly. The younger Uchiha turned to the blond and his glare became a concerned look, "are you alright?" he asked. Naruto smiled, "I'll be fine- I'm used to it" he replied. Sasuke scowled, "you shouldn't be!" he exclaimed harshly. The blonds smile became sad, "but I am- for now there's nothing I can do to change that, but one day, I will show all of them that I am someone they can trust to protect them and I'm sure they will change their minds" Naruto spoke.

Sasuke frowned, "Anija, how do you do it, how do you just take everyone's hatred and continue to want to protect them? I said before that I wanted this village to become my family, but when so many of them treat you the way they do-" he shook his head, "I don't know Anija, I just don't know". Itachi smiled sadly, that sounded a lot like his situation- if things had been different, maybe he and Naruto-kun could have been friends as well. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke, I continue to protect them because I know that one day they will accept me- they will accept me because I will show them who I really am- I am Naruto Uzumaki and I **will** be the Hokage one day" he said with determination. Both Itachi and Sasuke stared at the blond boy, and the older Uchiha could see the determination and will in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke nodded, "I understand Anija" he replied, before both turned and began walking again. Itachi continued to follow the two boys until they reached a house that he recognized as the same house Naruto's parents lived in before the Kyuubi attack. After they entered, Itachi decided he'd seen enough, and vanished in a smokeless Shushin. As he left his home, he smiled slightly. _'It seems that you have changed for the better Sasuke- thank you Naruto-Kun for taking care of him'_ he thought as he began his journey back to the Akatsuki base.

To Be Continued


	10. Kyuubi

Today Sasuke was practicing his Leaf Whistle, but Naruto was intent on doing something completely different. He was sitting in the forest and deep in meditation. As he focused his senses inward, he suddenly felt his mind pulled away from his body. Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open upon hearing water dripping. When he saw his Mindscape, the Uzumaki's eyebrow twitched. It was an endless stretch of dark corridor with pipes lining the ceiling, and water covering the floor. Seriously? His Mindscape was a sewer? Naruto sighed deeply and stood up. Well, he would see about changing it later, right now he had something to do.

Looking around, the boy tried to locate his tenant. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like breathing coming from the left. Shrugging, Naruto decided to follow the sound. Walking through the sewer, the blond was at least glad that it was only water pooling around his ankles. Slowly he began to see a light up ahead. As he emerged into the light, he saw that he was standing in a gargantuan room with a cage as high as the ceiling, which he couldn't even see as it was so high. Suddenly a growl echoed through the room, causing Naruto to turn his head to the bars of the cage. He walked forwards slowly, until he was standing before the cage, but still a distance away just in case. He breathed out slowly, before breathing in deeply. Naruto opened his mouth, "Kyuubi" he said in a clear voice. A low growl sounded throughout the room.

Then a pair of red slitted eyes opened in the darkness of the cage. Naruto stared calmly into the eyes, "I'm sorry, but I would prefer to talk to you rather than just your eyes please" he said. There was a loud grunt, before the darkness in the cage cleared away to show a giant orange fox with nine long tails lying on the ground behind him. The fox's head was lying on his folded forearms, and his eyes were still staring down at his jailer. **_"What do you want brat?"_** Kyuubi asked, sounding bored. Naruto suddenly bowed deeply at the waist, making the fox raise a brow, "first I wanted to apologize to you, I know that you probably don't want to be sealed into me, but as of now, I cannot release you, as I am sure that you would destroy the village, and I don't know how to release you, sorry" he said.

 ** _"Why should I believe your feeble apologies, when it was your own father who sealed me inside you?"_** the Kyuubi asked. Naruto stood up straight and frowned slightly, "maybe you don't trust me, and you have every right not to, however, I am not my father, nor am I the people who see you only as a monster or mass of hatred. I don't believe that you are only hatred, as everyone, even the people who hate me have other feelings for the people they care about- so you must have other emotions as well" he replied. The Kyuubi frowned, while Naruto walked right up to the bars of the cage, "I am sure that you once had people that you loved, and I truly believe that you have the potential to be a good person" he said with a smile.

Unwillingly, the memory of an old man with red hair and purple rippled eyes flashed into the fox's mind. **_"Hmph, you amuse me human, I suppose I could stand to work with you"_** he said, closing his eyes. Naruto grinned, "thank you very much- ah, by the way, what's your name?" he asked curiously. The Kyuubi opened one eye and stared at the Uzumaki Namikaze. "Well, I don't really want to call you Kyuubi all the time" he explained. The fox huffed and the blast of air blew the boy's clothes backwards. He flicked his tails, **_"I may have agreed to give you my Chakra and such if you need it, but I never agreed to tell you my name, now, leave"_** he ordered, and Naruto felt himself coming out of his meditative trance.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he saw that it was still early midday. Standing up and stretching, the blond smiled slightly. The fox really was different from what everyone thought. He wasn't just a mindless monster, he really was a person like any other, he just had a different form. Naruto was glad that he was right, but he still wanted to know the Kyuubi's name. Oh well, he would find out one day. Hearing his stomach rumble, the blond decided to go home and cook some lunch.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

That night, Naruto watched Sasuke cook dinner for them, while in deep thought. He wondered if he should tell the Uchiha about the fox. They had been spending much more time together recently, and with Sasuke seeing him as an older brother, things had been going well, but- he was worried. What if he told his Otouto about the Kyuubi, and he decided that he hated him for it, just like everyone else? Naruto clenched his fists. It didn't matter! No matter what happened, even if Sasuke decided that he hated him for it, the Uzumaki decided that he couldn't keep such a huge secret from his little brother. Even if Sasuke _did_ hate him for being the fox's Jinchuriki, Naruto would always love him!

As Sasuke came over with their bowls of soup, Naruto steeled himself and took a deep breath. The black-haired boy placed their dinner down on the table and sighed, "their, done! Well dig in Naruto, I'm sure you want to" Sasuke stated with a chuckle as he went to pick up his chopsticks. Soon enough though, the chronologically older boy realized that his brother wasn't eating. He paused and looked up at Naruto, "what's wrong Anija?" he asked, frowning in concern. Naruto clenched his teeth- no! he was not going to be a coward! "Hey Sasuke, what would you say if I told you that I'd found out why all the adults hate me?" he asked softly. The Uchiha's eyes widened, "you have! Tell me? What could possibly be so bad to make them hate you?" he asked. Naruto shivered then sighed deeply. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "is it really that bad?" he asked worriedly.

The Uzumaki stared at his hands. They were slightly tanned and roughed up from all his time spent training outside, but they weren't the hands of a monster. What if Sasuke thought he was though? No! he would not back out of this! Sasuke deserved to know the truth and make his own opinions! "Today I was meditating while you practiced your Leaf Whistle. I managed to get into my Mindscape. While there I found something- something, not very good" Naruto began, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to offend the Kyuubi, he wanted to befriend him. "There's- something inside my body, something that was sealed into me a long time ago, and it's something that everyone hates me for" the blond said with a shiver. Sasuke just stared at his Anija, where was he going with this? Something bad was sealed inside Naruto's body that made everyone hate him?

"What is it Anija?" he asked, when Naruto paused for a little too long. "Have you heard about the Kyuubi?" he asked suddenly. Sasuke blinked, "yes, the fox attacked the village nine years ago on October Tenth, but was killed by the Forth Hokage who sacrificed his life in the process to do so" he replied factually. Naruto sighed, "well, most of that is right, except the part about the fox being killed- it couldn't be killed, instead it was sealed inside a living container, however, not just anyone could take the fox's Chakra, it had to be someone without fully formed Chakra pathways so that the person could adjust to the Chakra over time," Naruto explained. "I- was chosen for the job" he said slowly, haltingly. There was silence from the other end of the table. Naruto took a calming breath, but his heart was still pounding with panic, "I understand if you don't want to spend time with me anymore, and I'll also understand if you hate me now and think I'm a monster, you're entitled to your own opinions after all- but even if that's the case, I won't. You're my precious Otouto now, so even if you do push me away, I won't let you- no matter what, even if we're not related by blood, you'll still be my brother- even if you do hate me, I'll always love you Sasuke, I promise" the blond trembled slightly as he kept his head down and waited for the shouting, the disgust, the dark feelings of hatred to be directed towards him.

However, he wasn't expecting the tackle-hug that knocked him to the floor. Eyes wide, Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock. "Why would I ever hate you Anija? You've been nothing but kind and wonderful since we met. So you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you? So what? That doesn't change you from the person I've known for the last few weeks or so," Sasuke paused to take a breath, and look up at Naruto, "you're my precious Anija and you keep us all safe from the fox, if the villagers can't see that, then they're the dumb ones- I will never hate you or think of you as anything less than what you are- a hero, one who not only keeps everyone safe from the Kyuubi's retribution, but also one who saved me from falling into darkness and hatred," the Uchiha smiled at him, "I love you Anija, and I always will" he said.

Naruto blinked dumbly for a moment, taking time to process everything that was said. When he had, he grinned widely with tears in his eyes, before he hugged his younger brother back tight. "Otouto! Thank you! I can't even begin to explain how much this all means to me, but I promise, I will do everything in my power to show you how much it does, I love you so much Sasuke, you're my most precious Otouto and I will always, always protect you and believe in you too! Not that I think you need protecting, but it is my job after all!" the Uzumaki replied with a laugh. Soon after that, both boys went back to eating, feeling closer than ever. And Naruto knew that he could always trust his beloved Otouto to be there for him when he needed it.

To Be Continued


	11. The escaped tiger

It had been a few weeks since Naruto told Sasuke about the Nine Tailed Fox and the Uchiha had excepted him. In between the Academy, the blond had been continuing his Elemental Jutsu training. With his increased Chakra control, Naruto had been able to master a few Fire Jutsu and had deemed that enough for now. He had since moved on to Lightning jutsu. Despite their new closeness and Naruto's divulgence of one of his secrets, he still hadn't told Sasuke about his Bloodline or who his parents were. He needed some more time to build up the courage to do so. Unfortunately, despite his intelligence, the Uzumaki still had problems with his dexterity.

With Fire Jutsu, he could just copy the hand signs off of Sasuke, but trying to copy them from the pages of a book is harder than a person. And his hands just didn't want to form the right shapes! Despite trying to remain calm, Naruto was getting more and more frustrated with every failed attempt to mold the signs correctly. After another failed attempt, the blond huffed and flopped onto the ground, deciding to try and meditate to calm his mind. Feeling the familiar pull, Naruto let himself fall into his Mindscape. Opening his eyes, the Ninja-in-training found himself in front of his Tenant's cage. The giant fox seemed to be asleep. Naruto didn't want to wake him, but he had the feeling that all wasn't as it seemed. He entered the cage and walked right up to the fox. Then he climbed up and sat right on the Kyuubi's nose.

There was a moment of silence, before he felt something huge quickly smack him off. Slowing his movement in the air until he was just hovering, Naruto turned around to face the fox, who was staring lazily at him. He grinned, "ha! I knew you weren't really asleep!" he exclaimed, pointing at him. The Kyuubi blinked slowly, **_"what do you want brat?"_** he asked in a bored tone of voice. Naruto crossed his arms, "well, I thought since we're both bored, we could maybe do something to get to know each other better" he replied with a smile. The giant fox huffed, **_"and what makes you think I want to get to know you, or even let you get to know me?"_** he asked. The Uzumaki stared up at him, "well, I already know you a little bit, I know you not just the mass of hatred everyone see's you as, but instead an actual intelligent person," he began, then grinned, "but I want to know more, and it wouldn't hurt to get to know me would it? I mean we're going to be together for the rest of our lives" Naruto replied.

The Kyuubi closed his eyes, **_"*humph* you mean the rest of your life- I'm a mass of Chakra, when you die, I'll just reform"_** he replied. The blond nodded, "well, yeah, but you'll still lose your form and have to redo it, right? That's basically as close as you can get to dying for a while anyway" Naruto replied, "come on, it'll be fun!" he said. The fox huffed, but the lazy way he did it made it _almost_ seem like a sigh. **_"Fine, whatever, just make sure you keep your voice down brat"_** he replied. The blond Uzumaki grinned, "great! Let's see, what's your- favorite colour?" he asked. The Kyuubi huffed again, **_"amaranthine, a shade of purple- it was the first colour I ever saw"_** he replied lazily. He wouldn't say what it was that was amaranthine, the brat didn't deserve that yet. Naruto thought for a moment, then looked up again, "can you show me?" he asked. The Kyuubi rolled his eyes, before concentrating on the water at their feet. Having been in this mindscape for a long time, even when sealed he had a bit of control. The water's reflection changed to show a light metallic purple colour.

The boy grinned, "cool! My favorite colour is orange" he replied, looking up again. "your turn for a question!" he said happily. The fox stared at him for a long moment, **_"why do you like that Uchiha so much?"_** he asked. The blond perked up, "you mean Sasuke? Well, he's my Otouto, and-" he paused, as the Kyuubi snorted, **_"he's not your brother, you've_** ** _claimed_** ** _him as your brother, but what is so important about that brat that you would be so attached to him,_** ** _why_** ** _do you see him as your brother? That Clan- that Clan is full of nothing but darkness and Hatred and_** ** _Sasuke_** ** _is no different. What's so special about him that you would want to be his brother?"_** he asked. Naruto looked down at the water.

He was silent for a moment, before he reached down and began tracing shapes in the water's surface, "if you want me to explain it, well, I don't know if I can- at least not in words anyway. It's, more than just words, more than just what we call each other. I honestly don't know why I'm so attached to Sasuke or why I see him as a younger brother. But I _do_ know- that every time I see Sasuke, I feel such a strong bond with him that I can't deny it. He _is_ my brother, even if we're not related by blood. As for why he see's me as an older brother I don't know. But despite what he's been through that's how he's chosen to view me. Maybe it's because despite everything he really does want an older brother. Maybe he just wants to feel safe again after everything he's been through and he's decided that I am that safety. I don't know. But what I do know is this," the Uzumaki paused and smiled up at the fox, "no matter if our ages say it should be the other way around, no matter if we're not blood related, no matter if I might end up subconsciously being compared with Itachi- Sasuke has chosen me to be his new older brother, and I will never let him down for as long as I live".

Naruto smiled and cocked his head to the side again, "my turn now!" he said happily.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

A while later, our blond hero was taking a walk around the village, ignoring everyone else on his way to his destination. He was getting some food for dinner. It seemed without either realizing it, he and Sasuke had practically moved in together. Well, they were brothers now after all, it was only right. Despite his decision to ignore everyone, he overheard some Chunin Kunoichi talking amongst each other: "did that seriously happen?!" one asked. The other nodded, "hai, my Sensei said a tiger has broken out of the Forrest Of Death! Everyone's looking for it right now!" she replied. "Whoa! I hope they find it soon and it doesn't get into the village!" her friend said worriedly. The other Chunin giggled, "what? You not scared are you?" she asked. At this point Naruto tuned them out again.

A tiger broke out of the Forrest Of Death? That was bad. Well they'd just stick to the Village then where the large concentration of Chakra would scare it away until it was caught- wait, what was that? he could feel someone's Chakra flaring wildly in a panic. Was someone in trouble? Wait, no, that was _Sasuke's Chakra_! It was coming from the forest! "Sasuke!" he cried as he dropped his shopping and leapt into the air to the top of a nearby building and rushed as fast as he could to where he could feel his brothers Chakra. _'I'm coming Otouto! Just hold on!'_ he thought, forcing himself to calm down. He was terrified for his younger brother, but panicking wouldn't save Sasuke. He just had to get their as fast as he could, then he could deal with whatever was threatening his brother. There would be a time to be enraged that something had tried to hurt his precious Otouto later, but that time wasn't now.

 _'Please let me get there in time!'_ he begged to anyone who was listening as he sped towards the forest.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Meanwhile Sasuke was running for his life from the huge tiger that was chasing him through the forest. He glanced back at the animal, _'that thing is huge and it's smashing straight through tree's,'_ he thought as another tree slammed into the ground, _'it's no normal tiger, that's for sure'_. He turned back to face the front and jumped to another tree, _'I have to get back to the village, I used so much Chakra during training, there's no way I can face this thing'._ Sasuke was tiring out quickly, he needed to get away. Suddenly he tripped on a branch and fell to the ground, slamming into it hard. The boy tried to pick himself up, but his leg screamed in protest, and he bit down on a scream of his own.

Hearing a low threatening growl behind him, Sasuke flipped around to see the huge predator stalking towards him. Sasuke pulled himself backwards with his arms and his one good leg. Normally in this kind of situation he'd fight till the end, but he was in a bad spot. He had no weapons on him as he'd been training with his Fire Style Jutsu. He was low on Chakra from said training. And now his leg was injured so he couldn't run away. _'Is this it? is this how I'm gonna die? After everything_ _ **this**_ _is what kills me? Not an enemy Ninja or anything? But there were so many things I wanted to do! I wanted to restore my Clan and help Naruto with his! I wanted to find out_ _ **why**_ _Itachi did what he did. I wanted to help Naruto achieve his dream. Hell, I haven't even awakened my Sharingan yet! I don't want to die this way!'_ Sasuke thought.

The tiger roared and leapt at him. The Uchiha covered his face with his arm, _'I never even got to say goodbye to Naruto'_. Suddenly he felt someone grab him and move very fast. Sasuke opened his eyes and gasped with relief, "Naruto Anija!" he cried as he saw who held him. Naruto's eyes were steely and his face was set into a stern frown. Sasuke almost shivered at seeing it. The blond looked down at him, "are you alright?" he asked, voice carrying just a small amount of it's former warmth. The Uchiha shivered. Naruto was exuding so much rage that it scared him. Finally he got his voice working again, "my Chakra's really low from training, and I hurt my leg when I tripped on a branch, but the tiger didn't hurt me" Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded, then turned to face his growling opponent.

"Go, get as far away from here as you can" the blond said calmly. The Uchiha nodded and limped towards the trees as fast as he could. When he got there he turned to stare at his older brother. Right now Naruto was the angriest he'd even see him. That could only mean that the tiger wouldn't be leaving here alive. It was true that he didn't know a whole lot about his Anija's abilities, but he trusted in his brother's strength. Naruto had beaten him in every spar they'd had. And he knew that those were just friendly spars. Since the blond was now getting serious, that could only mean that he was going to see something amazing. Meanwhile Naruto wasn't glaring at the tiger, in fact he looked perfectly calm on the outside. But inside he was enraged. "How dare you try to hurt my Otouto" he hissed. The Uzumaki formed the hand signs Ox, Rabbit and Monkey. Lightning Chakra began to condense around his hand, so strong it was visible.

Sasuke stared, amazed at this, _'but, I thought Anija had a Fire Nature?'_ he thought in wonder. Even at nearly ten years old, Sasuke knew how rare it was for anyone to have more than one Chakra Nature. The huge cat hissed and ran at the blond. Naruto shot forwards in a blur of speed. Sasuke wanted to look away, but his gaze was locked on his older brother. The predator tried to swipe at the Uzumaki with his claws, but Naruto was moving too fast. He held up his hand as he ran passed the animal and tore through the tiger's flesh. It fell to the ground soon after while Naruto stood from his crouching position and lowered his hand, now no longer sparking with electricity.

Naruto then turned and ran back over to his younger brother, "Sasuke, are you okay?" he asked. The Uchiha looked up at the other boy and tried to speak, but no sound came out. He tried to stand but hissed and grabbed his leg. "Whoa, easy, no standing for you, let's get you to the hospital and check out your leg, okay?" Naruto asked, crouching down so that Sasuke could climb onto his back. Sasuke did so and Naruto began carrying his Otouto back to the village. He knew the questions would be coming as soon as things settled down again. He just hoped Sasuke would forgive him for keeping yet another secret from him.

To Be Continued 


	12. Meeting the Sage, part 1

When they got home, Sasuke said his eyes felt strange. Upon checking them, Naruto grinned, "congratulations Sasuke, you've just awakened your Sharingan" he said. The Uchiha grinned back, "yes, finally!" he exclaimed. After going to the hospital to get Sasuke treated for his injured leg and mild Chakra exhaustion, Naruto carried Sasuke home on his back again. The black-haired boy didn't complain, as his leg hurt too much to walk. It turned out that he'd twisted his ankle and torn some ligaments in his leg, so walking was out for him for a while.

However that night, the Uzumaki noticed that his younger brother's mood had gone down. Naruto frowned as he brought over dinner, "what's wrong Sasuke?" he asked. The Uchiha sighed, "it's just- I'm so- gah! forget it, it's nothing Anija" he replied, laying his head on his crossed arms on the table. Naruto quietly sat next to his younger brother, "it's okay, you can talk to me Otouto" he said gently. The black-haired boy clenched his fists, "I'm so much weaker than you" he said, but it was muffled by his arms and the table. Naruto heard it perfectly thanks to his advanced senses though, and he was shocked, "that's not true-" he tried, but Sasuke's head shot up, "it is! Is it true! You're so much stronger than me in our spars, yet I'm sure you're holding back! you can use _two_ Chakra Natures already, you have so much more stamina and Chakra! Anija, I respect and admire you, for your strength as well as your other traits, but how do you expect me to be okay about my own position when you're so strong that I can never catch up!" he exclaimed angrily.

Then all the anger left him and he slumped forwards onto the table top again, "it's just like with my Nii-San all over again- Itachi was always stronger and better than me at everything, and Otou-San always loved him more than me, no matter what I did I could never make him recognise _me_ \- and even when he did, it was always: _"but you have a long way to go before you catch up to Itachi", "why did I think you'd be like Itachi", "graduating the Academy at age 7 and a Chunin at age 9", "your brother had activated his own Sharingan by the time he was 8"_ every time! No matter what I did! No matter how hard I worked it was never enough!" Sasuke was crying now, sobbing at the memory of the losses he'd already suffered, "I was never as good as Itachi! And that was never good enough for him! I just wanted Otou-San to love me too! I just wanted-" Sasuke choked and cut himself off.

He sobbed harder, "and now you too! Why is it that I can never be good enough! Why?!" he cried, burying his face in his hands. He hated that he would never get the chance to finally make his father acknowledge him. He hated that Naruto was so much stronger than him. And he hated that he hated that Naruto was so much stronger than him. If Naruto hadn't been their today he would have died. He was alive thanks to his Anija. But he couldn't help but feel useless because of this. Now he had awakened his Sharingan from what? Being a coward? Almost dying? He was so weak and worthless. If he accepted his Sharingan and it made him stronger, what would that say about him now? That he was so weak as a Shinobi that he need his Sharingan to even keep up?

"You don't know what it's like! To have a name to uphold! To be the last of a once great and prestigious Clan! To have to be the greatest just because my Clan was the greatest! If they were here now at least the load would be shared, but not only do I have to be as great as everyone in my family, I have to be even more so now! My Clan was wiped out by my own older brother! He killed them all! That's at least 500 family members that he killed all in a day! There were at least 300 members who were civilians yes, but there were 200 Uchiha who were Shinobi! 200 elite, genius Shinobi and to restore my Clan's honour, I have to be better than all of them! Do you have any idea what that's like?! Do you _know_ how much pressure that puts me under?! I _have_ to be the best, otherwise I'd be dragging my Clan's name through the mud! But- I can't even beat a stupid wild cat. I'm just- worthless" Sasuke buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Naruto was shocked by his younger brother's rant. He had no idea that Sasuke had had so much pressure put on him, even with his family gone. _Especially_ with his family gone. It must feel like he's being crushed. Naruto looked down, trying to think about what to say to his Otouto. What _could_ he say? Eventually he realised that he couldn't say anything, so instead he just wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close while he cried. A while later, both fell asleep, exhausted by the day's events.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto slowly woke up to a gold tinted world with a water-like substance underneath him. At first he thought he was in his Mindscape again, but he could feel something. A power far stronger than that of the Kyuubi's. It was intense, and coiled tightly. He had a feeling that if it was released it would utterly destroy him. Naruto sat up slowly, looking around. He blinked. An old man was floating above the water. The two stared at each other. "Um, who are you? And where am I?" Naruto asked, "is this a dream?" the man began to speak, "'tis not a dream young one, 'tis quite a precise query also for this place but- I am quite uneasy over weather thou shalt be able to connect my name with thine actions as a herald- I am he who shall achieve peace and order… my name is Hagoromo"

Naruto blinked at him, _'okay, this guy is obviously not from around here- and by the amount of Chakra I can feel, he's also extremely powerful'_ he thought. "On the other hand- I had foreseen that thou wouldst end up in such a state as that" Hagoromo said. _'Okay, so he's some kind of herald for something, and he can float, and he has such an aura of power and strength that it makes the Kyuubi seem like a kitten in comparison'_ the blond thought in confusion. "Now then," the old man began. Suddenly Naruto noticed his eyes, "wait, what Dojutsu is that?" he blurted. Hey, he was stressed okay? "Thou dost appear to possess observant eyes. All that remains is for thee to pragmatically comprehend thy circumstances. We are in a place that is akin to the Inner Mind".

Naruto sighed and palmed his face, "just my luck that I would get to meet someone apparently really powerful and important, but I can't understand a thing he's saying" he muttered to himself, but the Sage overheard, "I am an anachronism, over the passage of much time, cultural traditions and notion, and ethics have brought about significant change. Each occurrence where I cross time and meet a reincarnate, I have come to sense greatly the differences between the other and myself-" Naruto's eyebrow was twitching, he could understand part of what this old man was saying, but the majority of his words were still too confusing. "I was also able to formalistically regulate and learn new mores and words, however-".

By this point Naruto had had enough. He'd had a stressful day and his patience had run out. The blond nine year old screamed and pointed at the Sage, "aaaaahhhhhhhhh! Shut up already! Your words are too confusing! Just tell me where I am, and where my Otouto is using normal Japanese!" He exclaimed. "Not just searching for words, but there is ambiguity in scholarship. If communication of wills cannot be achieved in addition to difficulty of definition- I see that I must speak simply taking into account current idealistic and materialistic thinking". "Um, are you sure you're human? I mean you seem really dignified but-" the blond said. It's not that he didn't appreciate this seemingly important figure coming to meet with him, he just wanted to know where he was and where Sasuke was.

"That's a bit much don't'cha think? Not human? Well, maybe that ain't too far off. So anyway…" Naruto was taken aback. Suddenly the old Sage was talking really weirdly, even more so than before, "uh, sorry, it's just that that way of talking sounds weird coming from an old man like you, you should be just a bit more formal, otherwise you come off sounding kind of dumb, no offense" the blond said, twitching slightly. "Now you're going too far, no? what do you mean by dumb? Well, considering how I was talking before, I guess I can't blame you for that" the Sage said, "so, how's that? a little better?" he asked. "Ah, yes, that's great!" Naruto replied. "Indeed, I'm getting the hang of it too" the old man said confidently.

Naruto sighed, "finally I can talk with you, so anyway, where's Sasuke, is he back at home awake?" he asked. "Sasuke is within a similar space in an alternate dimension, my double is speaking with him now, anyway, I am a person of the past, long dead. A monk who wanders through this world as Chakra, crossing generations, asserting the course of Ninshu, the teachings that I developed- my name is Hagoromo, the founder of Ninshu, I am also known as the Sage Of The Six Paths" Hagoromo explained. Naruto's eyes widened. He'd heard of this man. Although only as a myth comparable to a god that were written in fiction books. "What?! The Sage Of The Six Paths?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock and awe. Turns out he had been right about this man being hella powerful.

"The Sage from the legends I've read about?!" he asked. "Oh, so you know about me?" Hagoromo asked. The Uzumaki blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "no, not a lot- o-only what I've read in books from the library" he replied, embarrassed and keeping his gaze on the water beneath his feet. The Sage suddenly reached out and gripped his staff. He thrust the ringed end into the water, causing it to ripple. Where it met the blond nine year olds feet, the image of a young man with short brown spiky hair and bandages wrapped around his forehead appeared. He wore the same clothes as Hagoromo, "you are my son Asura's Transmigrant".

To Be Continued


	13. Meeting the Sage, part 2

Both stared into the water at the young man, before Hagoromo began to float over the water towards Naruto, "anyway, the conditions are all in place now. There are things I must entrust you with" the Sage said. The blond child stared up at the elderly man, "wait, what's a Transmigrant, and what do I have to do with your son?" he asked in confusion. "Well, first of all, a Transmigrant is like and Reincarnate, but what has been reincarnated is specifically the Chakra soul and will, and as for your second question, you, Naruto, possess my younger sons Chakra- after all, I'm sure you already felt Asura's presence, yes?" he asked. Naruto sighed and looked down, thinking over the mysterious bond he'd always felt with Sasuke.

"The first thing I want to tell you about is my mother and sons." Hagoromo tapped the water with the tip of the crescent part of his Shakujo, causing a ringing sound to echo though the air and the water to ripple. The Uzumaki watched as another image was cast onto the water, this time of a very beautiful and regal looking woman with long white hair, two strange horns on top of her head and white eyes, like those of the Hyuuga Clan had. "My mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, came to this land of yours from a far away place. She came in search of the fruit of the Divine Tree. The fruit is what Chakra originally came from, hence it's name as Chakra Fruit." The Sage began, "Kaguya consumed the fruit, attained power and subdued this land," Hagoromo continued.

Naruto blinked rapidly, _'a far away place? Now_ _ **that**_ _sounds like an alien'_ he thought to himself. "Mother was powerful- more powerful than any other… Some called my mother the Rabbit Goddess, and others came to consider her a demon. They both worshiped and feared her. Later Kaguya would birth two sons- I was one of them." The water had changed again to show Kaguya kneeling on the floor before two beds. One with a red-haired baby boy, and the other with a white-haired baby. "We brothers, to atone for the crimes our mother left behind, battled the Juubi, an incarnation of the Divine Tree, and sealed it inside me. The Divine Tree, robbed of it's Chakra Fruit, went on a rampage in an attempt to recover it" Hagoromo explained, showing the monster that the Divine Tree had become.

The scene changed again, to show Hagoromo standing in front of a sign with two symbols on it. On the left side was a blue Crescent moon, while on the right side was a yellow circle, which was probably the sun. Two boys were standing on either side in front of each symbol. A boy with long brown spiky hair was standing before the moon symbol, and a boy with short brown spiky hair was before the sun symbol. They were facing each other and both performing the seal of Confrontation. "Much, much later, I had two sons of my own. I named the elder Indra and the younger Asura, and I taught them both Ninshu. But there was a huge difference between the two. One possessed genes containing my powerful Chakra and the other did not. And this difference manifested itself in a huge manner. The oldest was a genius and a prodigy, able to do everything by himself. But the younger son didn't have any talent and had to work incredibly hard as well as alongside others to be on par with Indra" the Sage explained.

"Although, you don't seem to be that alike to Asura– well, that hardly matters, their have been Transmigrants who have been prodigies before-" an image of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju appeared in the water, "such as Hashirama Senju for example" Hagoromo said. "Wait, wait, wait, wait- are you saying that not only am I the Transmigrant of your youngest son, but also Hashirama Senju, the strongest Hokage in the Hidden Leaf Village?" Naruto asked in wonder. The Sage nodded, "that's correct, also, Madara was the previous holder of Indra's Chakra" he explained. Naruto sighed, "of course he was," the blond Uzumaki replied. Hagoromo then returned to his tales from the past, "in order to attain power equal to that of his older brother, Asura need the cooperation of others in addition to his own effort" the Sage paused for a moment.

"While struggling though training, the power of bodily Chakra, which I had bestowed upon Asura, awakened within him and he attained power rivalling his brother's. He came to understand that he was able to become strong, thanks to the cooperation and help of those around him. He learned of the love for others that comes from cherishing others, and perceived that it was love that can achieve everything," Hagoromo paused again, "in the way the younger one chose to live his life, I thought I caught a glimpse of new possibilities. I divided the power of the Juubi inside of me, and named each of the pieces, and believed that the bond known as "love" was true power. Before that though, I named the younger brother Asura the leader and guardian of Ninshu, believing that his older brother Indra, would cooperate with his younger brother," the Sage looked down with deep sadness in his eyes, "however,".

"Indra didn't accept my decision. And thus from that day on- interminable conflict began." The water showed the images of two giants battling each other. One was golden with markings all over it and six arms. The other was a huge purple warrior, armour and all. The picture faded to white, before going on to show hundreds of Torii Gates, weaving around in lines, "even after their flesh perished, the Chakra the two possessed continued to reincarnate across time, without stopping- over and over. And you Naruto are Asura's Reincarnate, as I have already said. Yes, I can see it quite clearly with these eyes- Asura's Chakra is firmly attached to your spirit" Naruto looked down, deep in thought.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Hagoromo stared at the blond Uzumaki, who was frowning in thought with his arms crossed, "however, it seems that you had already expected something of the like to be true- tell me Naruto, how long did you suspect that you held Asura's Chakra?" he asked. Naruto looked up, "I never knew what it was, but whenever I was with Sasuke, I would feel such a strong brotherly connection with him- also, I just had a feeling the first time I awakened my Chakra properly- that there was something there, something- else, that didn't come from myself or the Kyuubi". The Sage smiled, "ah yes, you have met Kurama now, haven't you?" he asked.

Naruto tilted his head, "Kurama? Wait- is that his actual name?!" the blond asked. Hagoromo nodded, "indeed, that's the name I gave him when I created him" he explained. The blond was again shocked, " _you_ created the fox?!" he cried. "Yes, along with all the other Biju as well- I created them from the Chakra of the Juubi that had been sealed inside me, I split the Chakra into nine forms, gave each a name and considered them my children along with Indra and Asura- I named them as my children then sent them to different places around the world that I had chosen as their homes" Hagoromo explained. Naruto stood frozen, before he shook his shock off, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised after everything else that happened and that I found out today" he replied with a sigh. "Now, I was planning on entrusting you and Sasuke with a part of my power each when I met with you, but that was going to be a long time from now- as you both are now, your bodies can't handle my power, so I will return in nine or so years once you have both reached a sufficient strength," Hagoromo explained. "Until then, a warning for you both- beware of red clouds. Farewell".

Naruto felt himself fall unconscious again, darkness claiming his mind.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

When the blond opened his eyes next, he saw the ceiling of his room. Naruto blinked several times, _'there's no way that could have been a dream'_ he thought. **_"It wasn't"_** a voice Naruto had only heard a few times said from within his mind. The blond blinked again, _'Kyu- I mean, Kurama?'_ he asked. He heard a sigh from his mind, **_"damn it, why did the old man have to tell you my name?"_** Kurama growled irritably. _'So that is your name? you're pretty stubborn, aren't you? You had to have your Tou-Sama tell me what your name was in the first place'_ Naruto thought with a small smile and an eye-roll. _'By what Sennin-Sama said, we'll meet again sometime in the future, in nine or so years- but what did he mean by beware of red clouds?'_ he wondered.

The Uzumaki sat up and stretched. Looking next to him, Naruto saw Sasuke also lying next to him, the remains of tear tracks on his face. He sighed, they had a big few years ahead of them, he was sure.

To Be Continued


	14. The morning after

Sasuke woke up slowly, yawning widely. "Good morning!" Naruto called from the kitchen as the Uchiha walked down the stairs, "morning Naruto, man, I had the strangest dream last night" Sasuke replied. Naruto smirked slightly, "let me guess, an old man calling himself the Sage Of The Six Paths appeared to you in an empty space with a pool of water underneath it, and told you that you're the Reincarnation of his oldest son, right?" he asked. Sasuke sighed, "so, you too huh?" he asked. The blond nodded, "Kyuubi confirmed that it did indeed happen," he replied, leaving out the fox's real name- he still wasn't comfortable with Naruto using it. "According to Sennin-Sama, I'm the Reincarnation of his youngest son Asura" he replied. Sasuke looked down, "and I'm supposed to be the Reincarnation of the genius older son, though I'm not sure how well _that's_ transferred over" he replied.

The Uchiha scoffed, "hey, maybe they both got mixed up at our births and you got Indra's Chakra, while I got Asura's? after all, I was always weaker than Itachi too" he said, sounding sad. Naruto went over and gripped his younger brother's shoulder, "now you listen to me Sasuke- you are not weak, and this just proves it. So what if you've had a higher failure rate than the rest of your family? It's not about how many times you fail, but about how many times you get back up and try again- you are strong Sasuke, everything about you is, except for your will, but you just don't have as much confidence in yourself as the rest of us do- I know, that one day you and I will be powerful equals, standing together against whatever threat is coming, okay? I have faith in you" the blond said. Sasuke stared at the Uzumaki, before he chuckled, "alright, alright, you win Naruto- I won't stop trying to be the best I can until the day I die" he replied.

Naruto grinned, "heh, I always knew we were brothers, even if we weren't blood related, I could always feel it" Sasuke smiled a bit in return, "yeah, I guess I could too- so, what's the plan from now on then?" he asked. Naruto smirked, "the plan, is to get as strong as possible as soon as we can during these nine years, so basically- train like crazy!" he replied triumphantly. Sasuke twitched, "I guess you can't be smart and mature all the time, can you Anija?" he asked. The blond shook his head, "nah, that's too boring. Life's too short to take everything seriously" he replied in an, ironically serious tone of voice. The Uchiha boy sighed in exasperation, but he had a smile on his face.

He supposed it wouldn't be hard to get used to part of this new situation. As Naruto had already said, they were already brothers, so finding out they were also siblings spiritually didn't affect them all that much, except maybe make them a bit closer. But the other part, about being reincarnations of the sons of a man who was considered a god? That would be harder to get used to. They still had their own parents, but how should they think of Sennin-Sama? Sasuke didn't know about his brother, but he couldn't really think of Hagoromo as his father- not after everything he went through with Fugaku. But having Naruto as his older brother was already natural. Except this time he was the younger brother and Naruto was the older one, even if his Chakra was actually older, being Indra. Man this was confusing.

He shook his head. From now on they had more important things to worry about. Like what Sennin-Sama had said about red clouds. What did that mean? "Hey Sasuke?" The blond suddenly said. Sasuke's head snapped up, "yes Naruto, what is it?" he asked. "do you know what Sennin-Sama meant by 'beware of red clouds?'" Naruto asked his younger brother. The Uchiha shook his head, "no, that's what I'm trying to figure out" he replied, crossing his arms and frowning in thought, "hmm, maybe I could find out something from the books in the library" he suggested. Naruto nodded, "okay, you go check their, I'll go check the ANBU barracks, and see if anything slips through" he said. Sasuke's head shot up, "what are you talking about Anija? I know you used to pull a lot of pranks when you were younger, but sneaking into ANBU barracks?" the boy asked skeptically.

Naruto grinned, "oh come on now Otouto, this is a Ninja village- if I could graffiti most of the buildings in the shopping district without anyone seeing me, despite Shinobi supposedly getting up before dawn, what makes you think I couldn't sneak into the ANBU headquarters and secretly listen to their conversations?" he asked with his grin turning into a wicked smirk. Sasuke also smirked in amusement, "you are so awesome Anija" he replied. Both laughed, before they began to get ready for their tasks.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Sasuke walked into the library, his form enshrouded by the image of a nondescript Leaf Village Shinobi. He sent a bored look to the woman at the counter, before walking to the "Shinobi-only" history section. He then began flipping through each one for mentions of "red clouds".

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Meanwhile, Naruto hid in a tree after observing the way one of the ANBU acted, a Shinobi called Dog. With a single hand sign, the Transformation jutsu was complete and he was ANBU Dog instead of Naruto Uzumaki. After checking the coast was clear, the now silver-haired boy strolled into the headquarters of Konoha's elite. Making sure to look board and disinterested with everyone and everything else, the Academy Student entered the records room. However, when he saw the room itself, his one "visible" eye widened in shock. _'Thiiis could be a problem'_ he thought as he saw the thousands of books and scrolls literally _everywhere_. Naruto had no idea where to start, as he looked around frantically.

 ** _"Hmph, hey brat, try the 'Bingo Book' information section"_** a voice that the Uzumaki Namikaze soon recognized said from within his mind. Naruto blinked before grinning, _'hey Kurama, didn't think you'd talk to me so soon'_ he thought back. The fox humphed, **_"whatever, the old man didn't say it, but I have a feeling that this crisis in the future involving "Red clouds" will be a danger to me too, therefore, the more you and that blasted Uchiha brat can find out, the more likely we'll be able to prevent them from doing whatever it is that they want to do"_** Kurama explained, while his host climbed a ladder once he'd found the right section. _'Let's see, we'd probably want current information- ah! Here it is, the most current version of the Konoha Bingo Book'_ he paused and looked around, _'better get a few others too, just in case- I can have Sasuke copy the info across using his Sharingan, then return the books, hopefully quickly"._

Naruto grabbed the Bingo books, then snuck out of the building as nonchalantly as possible. Once far enough away, our blond hero released his Transformation jutsu and ran for it.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Stopping against a fence, Naruto looked all around. Seeing no one, the Uzumaki breathed a sigh of relief, "what are you doing with those Bingo Books my boy?" a very familiar aged voice from behind him asked. Naruto shrieked and leapt five feet in the air. Spinning around, he came face to face with a frowning Third Hokage. Naruto felt a knot form in his gut, twisting and twisting and _twisting_ tighter. The look on his Surrogate Grandfathers face wasn't anger or anything like that. It was _disappointment_. His Jiji was _disappointed_ in him. Guilt began to burrow it's way into his heart before he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, "we need to borrow these, Hokage-Sama" he said, clearly and evenly. The old village leader stared at him for a long while, but this time the blond wouldn't budge an inch.

Hiruzen finally relented with a nod, "alright Naruto, but I not only expect those to be put back exactly where they were, but I also want a full explanation, from both you and Sasuke-Kun, understand?" he asked. Naruto instantly snapped to attention and bowed, "hai, Hokage-Sama!" he exclaimed. When he looked up again the man was gone. The Academy student shrugged, before leaping to the top of the closest building, now on his way home.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The two brothers stared down at the knowledge they had acquired in the last few hours, before turning to look at each other. "Are you ready to get started Otouto?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha nodded, "hai Anija" he replied.

To Be Continued


	15. What a genius of hard work can do

It had been four years since Naruto had discovered his Bloodline, became Sasuke's older brother and the two of them began to train harder than ever to fight this threat of "Red Clouds" whatever that was. Neither of them had found so much as a single drop of information about whatever this was, but they knew that if someone like "The God Of Shinobi" felt like he should warn them about it, then it had to be something serious. So every year, Naruto would "pick up" a new copy of the villages Bingo Book, and Sasuke would then use his Sharingan to memorize it, before they returned it to where they got it. When they got home, he would use the photographic memory that his Bloodline gave him to copy it down into their own notes.

Naruto had managed to master enough of the Uchiha Clans Katon Jutsu (Fire Style) that Sasuke had proclaimed him to be a master. It turned out that the Uchiha himself had a stronger affinity to Ration, or Lightning Style than fire, but he also had some for his Clans normal Chakra Nature as well. Naruto had learnt another Raiton Jutsu himself and was working on water next. He had two of the larger scale Jutsu down, in fact he had a lot of large scale Jutsu, though both boys attributed that to the Kyuubi (he still wouldn't let them say his name much, especially Sasuke), but his control was pretty crap still, so Naruto spent a lot of his free time, when he wasn't playing his Ocarina, reading about the Shinobi of the past, of training with his Gunbai, which was still a little difficult for him because of his height, climbing trees, or recently, water walking.

But all in all, Sasuke judged his Anija to be at mid to high Chunin level. Sasuke himself had mastered another of the Uchiha Katon Jutsu, Phoenix Flower, and was now trying to work on some smaller scale Raiton, mostly because he didn't want to electrocute himself, which he had done when he first started to train with it. Naruto almost choked on his own laughter, at seeing Sasuke look like, in his words 'a roast duck!' It was while Naruto was at one of the training grounds working on his Suiton (Water style Jutsu), that he heard a commotion from nearby. The blond followed the sounds of crying to find something that made his blood boil. Four older boys were all standing around a small blue-haired girl.

One of them had his hand on her head and was roughly holding her on the ground on her hands and knees. "Apologise you freak!" one demanded. The girl trembled, "I-I'm sorry" she replied softly. "Louder! Do it properly!" the other boy cried, pushing harder on the girls head. "I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry!" the girl whimpered, and Naruto could see tears falling onto the ground form the girl's face. Naruto growled, the sight making him absolutely furious, "hey! Leave her alone you bastards!" he yelled, running out into the open. The boys looked up, before laughing, "hey look Tenji! It's the class clown!" the one who was holding the girl down laughed. This just made the blond angrier, "get your hands off her damn it!" he yelled. The boys grinned cockily, "oh, who's going to make us, you?" the one who was apparently the leader replied.

The Uzumaki gained a determined look and slid into his fighting stance. He'd actually created this Tai-Jutsu style after his encounter with that giant tiger five years ago. Crouched low to the ground with his feet spread apart for balance and his arms up in a position to block easily. His hands meanwhile had the fingers curled like a tiger's claws. Three of the boys ran at him. Naruto stepped back, letting one rush passed him and over balance. The second one actually managed to throw some punches, which the blond managed to block with ease, before he swept the other boy's feet out from under him. The third came in for a regular punch. However, when Naruto blocked this one, the boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke to be replaced by a log. _'Substitution? So they are Academy Students'_ he thought, turning as his sharp ears picked up the sound of metal being drawn.

The third bully was behind him and had just pulled out a kunai, and before he could do anything, he'd stabbed him in the back. The girl screamed. Naruto looked pained for a single moment, before smirking. Then he turned into water which fell onto the ground in a puddle. "what!?" the boy cried in shock and outrage. Suddenly he felt a kunai being held to his neck, "don't move" the Uzumaki whispered from behind his opponent. Naruto glared at him, "I hate bastards like you- people who don't have any idea what it means to be a comrade.

What would you do if you ended up on a team with this girl, and she'd become the team medic? You end up getting fatally hurt, but do you think she'd be inclined to help you? The bully who made her life hell as a child? If I were you and you really want to become a Shinobi, I'd take a good long look at how I act and treat others, as well as who I make friends with. Because with the way all of you are headed, if you ever do become Shinobi, you'll be dead in a week" the Uzumaki Namikaze whispered. He slowly moved his kunai away, before the boy fell to the ground on his knees, obviously in shock. Naruto replaced his kunai and turned to smile at the girl, "are you alright Hinata-Chan?" he asked. The white eyed girl blushed, "h-hai, N-Naruto-Kun" she replied softly.

"Alright, well then if you're okay, I have to get home, it's getting late, and Otouto is making dinner tonight- can you get home by yourself?" Naruto asked. Before the girl could answer, the Uzumaki shook his head, "actually, never mind, I'll just have a Water Clone walk you back" he replied. The blond formed a hand sign Hinata had never seen and from the puddle of water on the ground, another Naruto appeared. Hinata blinked. This had been a long day. "Take care of her, okay?" The original Naruto asked his Water Clone. The clone Saluted, "hai boss!" it then turned to her, "are you ready to go Hinata-Chan?" Hinata, feeling tired and overwhelmed simply nodded. The original Naruto watched his Water Clone walking next to Hinata for a moment, before turning away and beginning his journey home.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

After buying the ingredients for dinner, they were having curry tonight, Naruto disabled the security seals on Sasuke's house, being set to only their Chakra and the Hokage's, and entered. "I'm home Sasuke, and I bought the ingredients you asked for!" he called, slipping off his shoes at the Genkan and stepping into the house. "Welcome home Anija, I'm in the kitchen!" the Uchiha called back. Naruto quickly entered said room and placed the shopping down on the counter next to Sasuke. "Hey Otouto, how was your day off?" the Uzumaki asked curiously. Neither of them took many days off nowadays, but when they did, they would mostly practice their hobbies, which for Sasuke was mostly learning how to play his Leaf Whistle, as well as tend to his small tomato garden in the backyard of his house.

Sasuke had also begun to draw pictures of all the things that upset him, made him angry or sad or hurt him. This was on Naruto's encouragement. If he couldn't draw a picture of a specific thing, then he would make one with images that represented his feelings. When one book was full, he would put it away, showing that the emotions were out now and gone. Then he would begin another. His Anija thought that this was a good way to release his emotions about what Itachi had done to their Clan without becoming obsessed with revenge. He personally agreed. While he did what to find out why his other older brother had done what he'd done- the _real_ reason, because the younger Uchiha wasn't buying the crap Itachi had told him about wanting to test his abilities- his current goal was to bring peace to the world alongside Naruto, as well as stop whatever this new threat was.

Currently, Sasuke was chopping spices and meat for their dinner. "So, did you get lots of training in for your Bloodline Anija?" Sasuke asked. The blond hummed while closing his eyes, "well, it's defiantly coming along- heh" he chuckled slightly. "What is it Naruto?" the biologically older boy asked while stirring the sauce and checking the rice, "oh, I was just thinking about the day I told you about my Bloodline Sasuke" the other boy replied. Sasuke pouted with a blush, "do you have to Anija? It's really embarrassing!" the Uchiha would later deny with every fiber of his being and a passion as hot as the Will Of Fire itself, that he did not pout or whine. Naruto grinned cheekily and closed his eyes again, "ah, I remember it like it was yesterday" he replied teasingly.

"Naruto! Don't you dare have a flashback! If you do, I swear I'll…"

 _*Flashback*_

 _A 10 year old Naruto was pacing anxiously around his bedroom in the Uchiha Compound. 'What do I do? What if I tell him and he hates me for it!' he thought frantically. **"Can't you be quiet for one minute, all your anxious thinking is giving me a headache!"**_ _Kurama yelled. Naruto winced, 's-sorry, I'm just really nervous, I mean, what if Sasuke does hate me?' he asked. **"Honestly, I don't give a damn, if it were up to me, I would either be nowhere near the Uchiha brat, or have finished what Itachi started and killed him already, but since you won't let me- just tell him, if he really loves you as much as you say, he won't hate you, now leave me alone, I'm trying to get some sleep"** the fox replied. Naruto frowned at the slightly unhelpful remark, but then sighed._

 _Maybe he really was over-thinking things. Sasuke was his Otouto. He loved and respected him as an older brother, even when he felt that he didn't deserve it. So he would do the same. He went out to look for the Uchiha and found him outside reading a book. "Hey, Otouto?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke placed his book down and turned to face his older brother with a smile, "yes Anija, what is it?" the blond shifted from foot to foot, "I have something I need to talk to you about" he replied. So Naruto told Sasuke about how Chakra paper had reacted to him when he'd tested his affinity, and about how he'd gone to the Hokage to ask him about it. How it was then that the old man had explained that he most likely had a new type of Bloodline and also about his parents and the fox._

 _"So that's why I have more than one Chakra Affinity- I actually have all of them-" Naruto trailed off, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke stared at him with his eyes covered_ _by_ _his fringe, and the Jinchuriki shifted awkwardly on the spot, "I'm sorry for not telling you but, I was worried you'd take it the wrong way and hate me" he said, the last part being really soft. Sasuke continued to stare at him with that shadowed look, until he finally spoke again: "Anija, I can't believe it," Naruto flinched and prepared himself for yelling, "that is so- awesome!" the Uchiha cried, leaping to his feet. The Uzumaki blinked, "eh?" he asked, unable to comprehend such a different response to the one he envisioned, "how many Bloodlines do you have? Can you show me some cool Jutsu? Which one's have you learnt so far?-" and so on the questions went, while Sasuke's eyes were practically sparkling._

 _Meanwhile Naruto was left stunned by his younger brother, dare he say it? fanboying over him._

 _*End flashback*_

"Ahhh, once I got over the shock, it felt nice to be so admired and loved" Naruto said, while Sasuke was as red as a tomato due to his blush. "I can't believe I've actually gotten this far in only four years, I never thought I would be this strong already, especially with how hard it is for me to get my grades up in the Academy" the Uzumaki stated. Sasuke scowled, "it's not your fault that your failing class, it's Mizuki's, I've seen him fail you on purpose in tests because of some slight mistake, or rule he just made up, and don't even get me started on your written exams- even though you're a genius!" the Uchiha exclaimed in frustration. Now it was Naruto's turn to blush, "I'm not-" but his Otouto cut him off, "you are a genius Anija, and if that bastard wasn't failing you on purpose!" Sasuke growled. The Uzumaki looked down, "but I have to work hard at everything I do, I have to try over and over again to even get close to mastering _parts_ of my bloodline and I even used to pull _pranks_! That's no way for a Shinobi to act".

"Exactly what I meant," Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "You work hard at everything you do, you get up and try again every time you fail and you refuse to give up until you do succeed- Naruto, you may not be a genius like how Itachi was viewed, but you **are** a genius. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are a genius of hard work! You always have been and you always will be. You are the kind of person who can fail a hundred times over, but still get up and try again. You are the type of person who can be beaten by all those other "genius's" but still keep trying. The type of person who inspires others to do their best and not give up either! You've come so far in only four years, with _more than one_ Elemental Affinity. While it's true, many people in this village don't see your strength or even your potential yet, I believe that one day you will achieve your goals, and show everyone just what a genius of hard work can do!" Sasuke stared his Anija in the eyes, his face now completely serious.

"Because that's the kind of person I was, and you convinced me". Naruto stared at Sasuke in complete shock, before he grinned wide, "hell yeah I will, you can count on it!" he cried, fired up now. Sasuke watched Naruto with a small smile on his face, _'I will Anija, and when that day comes, I will be right their beside you, giving you 100% of my support'._

To Be Continued


	16. Visiting those loved and lost

Sasuke wasn't in good mood today, Naruto noticed. Ever since he woke up, the boy seemed to be, well, _brooding_. The blond was almost afraid to ask his younger brother what was wrong. He kept peeking over at the Uchiha while he was cooking breakfast. After a while Sasuke came over with two trays with food on each: rice, grilled fish, miso soup and a _Japanese_ -style omelette. The two ate silently, but now the Uchiha seemed to be fidgeting in his seat. Naruto kept staring at him over his food. Finally his Otouto seemed to crack, "um, Anija?" he asked. The blond placed his bowl and chopsticks down, "yes Otouto, what is it?" he asked with a calm and encouraging smile.

Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out, "well, today is kind of- important-" he paused and began fiddling with his shirt. Naruto felt his eyes rise towards his hairline. Sasuke was _fidgeting?!_ Wow, whatever this was about must be making him really nervous. When it seemed like the physically older boy couldn't continue, the blond gave him a gentle push, "go on". "Today is the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre, so can you come with me to visit my parents!?" the black-haired boy blurted in a rush of words. The Namikaze blinked, before he smiled sadly, "of course I will Sasuke" he replied softly. Sasuke's head shot up, "r-really?" he asked. Naruto nodded, "but why haven't you asked me sooner Otouto? I would have been happy, well, not _happy_ that you were having to visit your parents graves, but happy to go with you so you didn't have to do it alone" he asked.

Sasuke began shifting awkwardly again, "I, well, I haven't actually gone since it happened, we've usually been too busy, and until now, it's- it's still been too painful to think about, and," he replied softly, blushing nervously, before looking up again, "part of me thinks they might hate me, for not coming to visit them since it happened" he said, just as softly. The blond placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "I'm sure your parents don't hate you Sasuke, they know that you've been very busy lately, and are probably proud of how strong you're getting Otouto". Naruto smiled softly, "speaking of visiting parent's graves, I should probably visit Tou-San and Kaa-Chan too, I haven't actually done that since I found out about them when I was nine" he replied, his smile becoming a guilty frown.

Sasuke copied his Anija and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure your parents feel the same as mine, they know you've been working hard to and are more than proud of you" he said. Naruto grinned, "yeah, you're right, and I'm not going to stop training, not until I master my Bloodline, become Hokage, and stop this threat alongside you!" the Uzumaki exclaimed, fired up now. Sasuke sweat-dropped, "you always do that Anija, get sad or depressed and suddenly your all happy or determined, are you sure you're not Bi-polar or something?" he asked. Naruto gave him a weird look, "no, why would you say that?" he asked, before suddenly gasping, "I know what we should do before we visit our parents! Let's go get Ramen from Ichiraku! I haven't had it in-" suddenly the blond paused and began counting off on his fingers, "wow, four years, has it really been that long? I was Teuchi's favorite customer, he must have thought I've given up Ramen or something" Naruto shook his head, "right, let's go and have lunch first Otouto" he said, rushing out to get ready.

Sasuke shook his head before smiling softly. His Anija could be so weird sometimes. As he stood to go get ready, he glanced at the table, seeing the unfinished food their. Sasuke's eyes widened, before he ran after Naruto, "wait Anija, we have to finish breakfast first!" he called, hurriedly pulling on his shoes and rushing after the blond.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

"Really Naruto, I know you said that you hadn't had Ramen from Ichiraku for years, but that's no excuse to skip a healthy breakfast that I spent all morning making for us" Sasuke admonished half an hour later when they'd actually eaten breakfast and were on their way to the Yamanaka flower shop to buy flowers first for Sasuke's parents graves and then some for Naruto's. The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry Sasuke, I was just really excited, that's all, I didn't mean to just run off like that without finishing eating" he apologized. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "for that, you have to do the dishes when we get home" he stated. Naruto nodded, "alright". The two walked in silence until they reached their destination.

The Yamanaka Clan's flower shop wasn't that flashy on the outside, due to it being in a Ninja Village, but the inside was filled with all kinds of flowers as well as other plants and seeds too. The two Academy Students entered the shop to the jingle of a bell and looked around. "Coming!" a male voice called out. Soon a tall man with blond hair which was spiky on top and tied into a high pony tail that reached his mid-back came out into the front of the shop. He wore a white apron and was drying his hands with a towel. He smiled kindly upon seeing them, "hello their boys, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka, what can I help you with today?" the man, now known as the head of the Yamanaka Clan received weird looks from the two boys.

Inoichi blinked, "what's wrong?" he asked innocently. "Aren't you a member of the villages Torture and Interrogation Unit?" Sasuke asked. The man blinked again, "I am, but how would you know that?" he asked curiously, wondering how such a young child could know about something like that. The Uchiha shrugged, "Tou-San used to talk about you, you were the one he delivered prisoners to, before taking them to the actual prison itself" he replied nonchalantly, but Naruto noticed that Sasuke's shoulders had started shaking slightly. The Yamanaka Clan Head stared at the boy for a moment, before his eyes widened in surprise, "Sasuke-Kun! You're Sasuke, wow, you've sure grown up haven't you? yes, that's right, Fugaku used to deliver his prisoners to me before taking them to the prison," Inoichi winked at them, "gotta make sure no village secrets were released after all!".

The man smiled kindly again, "I'm guessing that you want flowers for your parents today?" he asked softly. Sasuke simply nodded silently. Naruto spoke up then, "can I also get some flowers for my parents? I want to visit them as well today" he said. Inoichi frowned, "you uh, know who your parents are Naruto-Kun?" he asked uneasily. The blond nodded, "yeah, I figured it out years ago and the Hokage confirmed it for me, and I thought it was about time I actually visited them, so can I have some yellow flowers and some red ones please?" he asked. "White and red for mine thank you" Sasuke added, remembering that he hadn't told the man what colours _he_ wanted yet. "Coming right up boys" the off-duty Shinobi said pleasantly. While Inoichi went about preparing the arrangements for their orders, Naruto sighed. Sasuke looked over at him, "what's wrong Anija?" he asked, frowning slightly at the look on the blonds face.

"I'm just- *sigh*- I've never done this before Sasuke, what if, I mess up or something?" Naruto asked nervously. "You won't, all you have to do is stand there and talk, you can tell them about your life, your training, how you're an older brother now," the Uchiha smiled slightly, and put his hands on his blond brothers shoulders, "just close your eyes and picture them standing in front of you and start talking, that's all you have to do Naruto, okay?" he asked, squeezing Naruto's shoulders comfortingly. Naruto looked up and nodded, "okay, I-I'll try that" he replied. "Here are your orders" Inoichi said, handing each boy a bunch of flowers each. "Thank you very much Yamanaka-San" Naruto said with a bow as Sasuke handed over the money to pay for the flowers. However the older blond man held up his hand, "one, please just call me Inoichi, your Tou-San was a good friend of mine Naruto-Kun, and two, they're both on the house for today" he told them.

Both boys blinked, "eh, are you sure Inoichi-San?" Naruto asked. The Yamanaka Clan Head smiled, close enough, "yeah I'm sure, they're both for a very special purpose, so you can have them, free of charge" he said. Naruto's eyes were sparkling, "wow, no one except Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku have ever given me anything for free, thank you very much!" he exclaimed happily. Sasuke shrugged with a small smile of his own, "thanks then, bye" he said, turning and walking away. Naruto gave a shallow bow, "thank you again! See ya!" he called before straightening and following after the Uchiha boy. Inoichi chuckled, "they're an odd pair, but they go together so well because of that," he said to himself, "those boys will defiantly go far in this world".

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The two boys walked into the Shinobi Cemetery, Naruto in front leading the way. He walked right up to the fire symbol stature, where he knew the previous Hokage were buried. The blond placed his first bunch of flowers down, the yellow ones and cleared his throat, "um, hey Tou-San, it's Naruto," he rubbed the back of his hair, "I don't really know how to do this, since I've never done it before, but- I'll try. Well, I'm an older brother now, he he, surprise! It's Sasuke Uchiha, I'm his Anija now and he's my Otouto. I don't know if I'm doing that well as an older brother, considering I've never had any siblings before, but I'm doing my best!

Oh, and I've got a Bloodline too, I don't know if it's from you or Kaa-Chan, or if neither of you knew about it, but I have it now, and it allows me to use all five Chakra Natures as well as combine them into every Elemental Bloodline- it's really hard to train, 'cause I have to master the separate elements first then learn to combine them and control the Bloodline's they make as well, but I think I'm making progress. I also have lots of hobbies and stuff, but I think I'll tell you about them next time." Naruto paused and choked, trying to hold back tears and failing miserably, "I love you both as much as you loved me and I wish I could have known you. I promise I'll do my best to make you both proud, and I'll come to visit more often now too" Naruto took a deep breath and wiped his tears away, "goodbye for now". The blond Academy student clenched his fists but let his tears fall this time. Both boys stood there until Naruto had run out of tears for the time being.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto followed quietly after Sasuke as they entered the Uchiha Clan Cemetery. All Clans had their own Cemetery, partly out of respect and partly so that it would be easier to guard the bodies of their own members, so as to keep Clan secrets safe from those Shinobi who might think nothing of Grave Robbing to attain the powers of such secretly guarded Bloodlines. This Cemetery was pretty much full at the moment, after the tragedy all those years ago, but since there were only two known Uchiha left, it didn't really matter how much space was left in this piece of land. It's not like Sasuke would be having any children very soon. The young Uchiha quietly slipped past the countless graves of his relatives until he reached the place where the Clan Heads and their Wives were buried.

Sasuke knelt down and placed his flowers in a line before his parent's graves. Then he placed his hands together and closed his eyes. Naruto copied him, feeling that it was only right to pay his respects to the parents of his precious younger brother. Soon Sasuke opened his eyes and rested his hands on his legs, "hello Tou-San, Kaa-San, it's been a while I know- sorry about that. I've been really busy. Do you know? I have a new Anija now. His Name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's the best Anija I've ever had. He's kind and caring and he protects me when I'm unable to protect myself. He's also really strong too. Don't worry, I've also been training, and I actually invited Naruto to live at the compound- it's too empty otherwise, but I don't want to move out, because then it would just be destroyed. I've been doing well with Naruto's help, so you don't have to worry about me. I love you both, and everyone else too. I hope you're proud of me. Goodbye".

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was slightly shocked to find Sasuke sobbing uncontrollably. Now he was torn. Comfort his Otouto and let him cry, or just let him have his moment and let him cry? "Why?" Sasuke asked, his voice quivering, "why did Itachi do it?! why would he kill them?! why damn it?! why me?! Why the hell did he have to do this?! What the hell happened to my big brother to change him into a **monster** like that?!" the Uchiha was now trembling, "I-it wasn't- Itachi, he was never- _like that_! so why? I just want to know the truth! The real one! My- my Nii-San, he wouldn't just do something like this! H-he always told me that conflict was bad, and, no matter what he did, he always tried to be merciful and kind, to other people as well as on his missions. He hated conflict and death and he even told me one time that his dream was _peace_. Something else must have happened, it had to, something that forced him to kill them all, because I know that my kind, caring and peace-loving big brother, wouldn't just murder everyone for the stupid reason he gave me before!" Sasuke panted and gasped after his rant, his entire body trembling harshly.

Since it seemed like Sasuke was too worn out enough to start thrashing or even screaming again, Naruto shuffled forwards through the grass and wrapped his arms around the boy, while endless tears just flowed from his clenched eyes. Instead of pushing him away like he thought the Uchiha would do in this situation, Sasuke wrapped his own arms around the blond and held him close. Naruto could hear him whispering: "don't leave me, please don't go". Naruto began rubbing his Otouto's back in an attempt to comfort him, "never Sasuke, I swear that to you". After the black-haired boy had finally calmed down the two began to get ready to leave, only to find the Hokage behind them. Sasuke wiped his eyes quickly, "H-Hokage-Sama, I'm sorry, I- we, didn't hear you Sir" he stuttered, trying to get his emotions and breathing under control.

When he properly faced his village leader, but was surprised to find something that he didn't think he would in this situation: grief and guilt. Naruto blinked, "Jiji? What's wrong?" he asked. "Come with me, both of you, there's something you need to know Sasuke-Kun" the old man said.

To Be Continued


	17. The truth about the Uchiha

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the Hokage's office, both boys holding tissues, as they were still feeling quite emotional after the long day they'd had. However, Naruto got a feeling that it was about to get even longer. The two twelve year olds watched the old man as he seemed to age and sag in his seat. His eyes were sad but serious, so Naruto was serious as well, "you wanted to talk to us Hokage-Sama?" he asked. Hiruzen sighed deeply, "yes Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, I felt that with how mature the two of you have gotten, it would only be fair to tell you this now," he turned to face Sasuke especially, "Itachi never wanted you to find out about this, however, I have a feeling that if I don't tell you now, you'll just find out later on, and if Itachi's plan was partly carried out by that time, it would only make things worse" he began.

The Uchiha frowned, this didn't sound good. The Sandaime took a deep breath, "I know that you both know about the Kyuubi attack, and about it being sealed into Naruto," he paused to see both nod before continuing, "but what you don't know is that twelve years ago on the night of your birth Naruto, when the fox was released from your Kaa-San Kushina and appeared in the village, several of the surviving Shinobi reported seeing Sharingan with the fox's eyes" both boys froze at that. Sasuke just stared at the old man, unable to believe that it was possible, "are you saying," he began slowly, "that someone from my Clan killed Naruto's Kaa-Chan by releasing the Kyuubi and then took control of it with their Sharingan and set it on the village?" the Uchiha asked. Hiruzen bowed his head, "no solid proof was ever found, but it was enough to incriminate the Uchiha. I had my ANBU watch your Clan for some time, but nothing was showing up," he paused.

"I was going to drop the investigation, but by that time the bonds with the Uchiha had frayed beyond repair, and, due to their anger over being blamed for something they didn't do, as well as being treated like sheep, the tension boiled over, and before I knew it, your Clan had begun planning a coup d'état, under the leadership of your Tou-San". Sasuke was shocked and horrified. A coup d'état? Why? If they had just been patient for a little while longer, everything would have been okay! "The Uchiha, or at least the Elders and Shinobi wanted to take over Konoha and rule it, as they believed was their right. But if the coup had gone ahead, not only would Shinobi on both sides die, but so would civilians, elderly, children- you" Sasuke was beyond shocked now, he was numb. "I wanted to find a peaceful solution, but the elders went behind my back for a pre-emptive strike".

Naruto reached over and gripped his Otouto's hand tightly. "They gave your brother a choice: Kill the Clan, and stop the Coup, which would surly devolve into a World War, as enemies of the village would move in to strike while we were weakened, and let you live, or let the ANBU do it themselves and have them kill everyone. Itachi couldn't bear to let his precious little brother die, so he took the mission, knowing full well that he would be cast out of his beloved village as the most hated of criminals, while also leaving you Sasuke, believing him to be a heartless monster, and telling you to become stronger to kill him one day" Sasuke was full out sobbing again, his numbness replaced by pain, sadness, pity, and so many other emotions he couldn't even name them.

"But there was another reason that he did this" Hiruzen continued. Sasuke looked up through eyes red with the Sharingan, "Itachi had help that night with the massacre- another Uchiha, who he believed to have been the one behind the Kyuubi attack". Both boys heads snapped up at this, eyes wide. "The man who aided in the destruction of your Clan was part of a group, one who are after the nine Biju, like the Kyuubi sealed inside you Naruto. Itachi knew that he had to keep an eye on this man, so by taking the entire blame for the massacre of his Clan, he could become renowned throughout the Nations as an S-Rank Shinobi, strong enough to be allowed entrance to this group. Now Itachi is again a double agent, sending me into on this organisation, it's members, movements and goals- no one else knows about this, not even the villages top spy master and you must not breath a word about it to anyone, understand?" he asked in a deathly serious tone of voice.

Naruto and Sasuke snapped to attention, "hai, Hokage-Sama!" they said together. Afterwards, everyone sat in silence, "I, think we might need some time to process all this Jiji" Naruto said, looking over at his Otouto. Hiruzen nodded, "that's perfectly fine, take all the time you need boys" he said, watching as the two shuffled out of his office. He sighed, that conversation lifting a huge weight off his shoulders. Now it was back to the paperwork. Oh. Joy.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto and Sasuke slowly walked home, both lost in their own thoughts. Naruto didn't even notice the glares being sent his way, nor did Sasuke glare back. The two boys were silent as the wondered through the streets of the village. _'Is it true Kurama? Were you really controlled by an Uchiha's Sharingan on the night of my birth?'_ Naruto asked his tenant. Kurama huffed, **_"yes I was, not that anyone seems to care- would I have ever come back to this pathetic village if I hadn't? No. Would I have already been miles from here at that point if that bastard hadn't mind controlled me? Yes. Seriously, you humans are far too bad at reading people. If those old bats actually had half a brain between them, the Uchiha wouldn't be dead right now, I mean, come on! The Uchiha attacking and destroying their own village and homes? Even if they were the ones controlling me, why would they want to destroy the place where they_** ** _live_** ** _!"_** he ranted.

Naruto thought about that. It did actually make sense. Besides, if the Uchiha were eliminated because they were a _threat_ , why not kill every other Shinobi in the village as well? All of them could become dangers to the village, but no one seems to care about that! He peeked up at his brother, who still seemed deep in thought. Maybe he should say something. Naruto began to say: "Sasuke I-" at the same time Sasuke also started talking: "Naruto I-" both boys stopped in the middle of a deserted road, it now being quite late. "You go first Anija" Sasuke said. Naruto took a breath, "Sasuke I'm sorry, I'm sorry that that bastard used Kurama to attack the village, I'm sorry that your Clan was blamed, I'm sorry that they all had to be killed over a misunderstanding and I'm sorry that your Nii-San had to make decisions like that and take all the blame- I'm sorry Otouto" he sniffed, trying to hold in tears.

"I'm sorry too Naruto, I'm sorry that that bastard killed your parents and left you an orphan, I'm sorry that you had to live such a painful and lonely life because of that, and I'm sorry on behalf of my Clan as well because it was an Uchiha who ruined both our lives!" Sasuke broke down again, collapsing to the dirt and sobbing into his arms. Naruto picked Sasuke up, "come on, let's get home, we can cry all we want their and let out all our pain without having to worry about anyone else" he said, holding back his tears until he reached the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke did the same. When they finally arrived home, both boys began crying all over again. Crying about the unfairness of their lives, and about how life seemed to love screwing them over.

It was true. That mysterious Uchiha destroyed both of their lives. Destroyed Itachi's life. Sasuke swore that when he next met Itachi, he would tell him that he knew everything and that he loved him so much. It was now his personal goal to find some way to pardon Itachi for his crimes and to get his Nii-San back. Living with his Nii-San and Anija would be his new dream. As well as resurrecting his Clan. But as for that other Uchiha, he didn't care that they were related by blood, he'd destroyed all of their lives, and he would enjoy ending the bastard. By the time Sasuke had come out of his own head, his stomach was growling like how he imagined the Kyuubi did. He trudged downstairs and looked at what food they had for dinner. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto had ended up having lunch, so now that it was night time, both were starving. After looking over what ingredients they had, Sasuke decided to cook Fried Rice for dinner and go shopping tomorrow.

Naruto dragged himself downstairs, stomach audibly growling, "Sasuke, what's for dinner?" he moaned, slumping into his seat at the dining room table. "Fried Rice and either one or both of us needs to go shopping tomorrow, we're almost out of food" the black-haired boy called back. Naruto groaned, "I didn't get my Ramen today!" he moaned. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "we can get some Ramen tomorrow after we go food shopping" he replied, turning back to the food before it burned. "Okay" the physically younger of the two replied. After dinner was finished cooking, Sasuke scooped some into two bowls and handed one to Naruto. "Oh, and by the way, our final week of the Academy starts tomorrow, which means we'll either have to get up really early to buy food as well as get Ramen for you to be on time for class, or go the whole day without food" Sasuke explained.

Naruto paused with his chopsticks halfway between his mouth and the bowl, "damn it I completely forgot about that! we also have our exams to worry about and what team we'll be put on" he groaned, "we have a lot to do tomorrow Sasuke" Naruto said and continued eating. "Yes we do" the Uchiha replied, also thinking about tomorrow. At least his mind was on something other than his Clan being responsible for the death of his Anija's parents.

To Be Continued


	18. Exam day

Naruto yawned as he sat up. He'd spent the last week doing everything he could to make sure he passed the Academy today. And now, it was time to show off. He grinned and went to get dressed into his new outfit. Last week, he and Sasuke had gone back to the same shop that Naruto had bought his training kimono's from to buy a new look for graduation. He liked the training kimono's, but one, they were too small, and two, he wanted something new, distinct, something that said "him". That's when they saw them. Even Kurama had been shocked by what they'd found. Two grey long-sleeved kimono shirts with Magatama around the collar held closed by stripy sashes. The pants were a darker grey and had the bottoms folded up and sewed like that. Their shoes were the regular blue Shinobi sandals.

Sasuke had chosen a dark blue sash while Naruto had chosen a gold coloured one. When he'd been getting dressed, Kurama had muttered something, but Naruto had been able to hear it: **_"are they_** **trying** ** _to look like Indra and Asura or what?"_** After having a shower, Naruto quickly got dried and dressed, before going downstairs to find Sasuke preparing breakfast. When he saw the other boy, the Uchiha smiled, "I made plain omelette today, sorry, I know you like more flavour than that, but we can't afford to be late" he explained. Naruto nodded, "it's fine, after all, I want to get to the Academy as quickly as possible today, so I wasn't going to have a full breakfast anyway, if you'd made too much, I would have put it in the fridge to have later" he replied. Then both started to eat.

After Breakfast, the two pulled on their Shinobi sandals and left the house, locking it up before they left. As they walked, Naruto started chuckling. Sasuke smiled, "today's the day Sasuke! Today we're proper Shinobi, and we can finally get started properly on bringing peace and stopping whoever we have to stop!" Naruto exclaimed while fist-bumping the air. The Uchiha shook his head but kept smiling, "true, but you do know that everyone is looking at you like you're crazy, right Anija?" he asked. The blond looked around, and saw that, yes, everyone was indeed staring at him like that. Naruto smiled apologetically while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "sorry everyone! He he". The Uchiha rolled his eyes, his Anija really did act like an idiot sometimes.

Soon they arrived at the Academy, ready to have their exams and finally get out there. The two boys saw a familiar blue haired girl outside the building, "hey, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto called, waving his arm to help get the girls attention. Hinata turned around at the sound of her crushes voice. She bushed, _'Naruto-Kun looks so handsome today, and are those new clothes?'_ the Hyuuga thought, admiring the blond boy. After he'd saved her, the Hyuuga Heiress had gained more confidence in herself, mostly due to the fact that they would meet up occasionally, which pleased her Tou-Sama. But she'd also gotten a crush on him, making her shy around Naruto. Not as bad as she used to be, but bad enough that she couldn't tell him how she felt.

The two boys walked up to her, "good morning N-Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun" she greeted politely. Naruto grinned, making the blue-haired girl blush again, "morning Hinata-Chan, how are today? Feel ready for the exam?" he asked cheerfully. "A-as ready as I-I'll ever be" Hinata replied. "Yeah! That's the spirit! Let's go!" Naruto cried exuberantly, rushing inside the building. Sasuke sighed, "Anija" while Hinata giggled.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

They began with a written exam. Both Naruto and Sasuke easily completed it. Next was an accuracy test with kunai and shuriken. The Uzumaki managed to get nearly top marks in this as well, with only Sasuke scoring higher than him. After that was the Tai-Jutsu exam. Sasuke enjoyed beating the shit out of Mizuki, maybe a little too much. Naruto went against Iruka. He used a less advanced form of Striking Tiger. The blond managed to knock his Academy Sensei out of the ring in only five blows, shocking all his other classmates except for Sasuke and Hinata, both of whom had seen Naruto use this Tai-Jutsu style.

After that was over, they had lunch, before they were dismissed for the day so that the instructors could grade the previous exams and prepare the last portion. The Ninjutsu test. They had to perform the three Academy Jutsu to pass. Transformation, Substitution and Clones. Unfortunately that still presented a problem for Naruto. He still couldn't make a regular clone. It just took too little Chakra. And despite all his extensive Chakra Control training, he just couldn't do it. "I don't see why you have to specifically make regular Clones, I mean, the requirements just say 'Clone'. Shouldn't that mean that if you can use something more substantial, they should pass you for that?" Sasuke complained, partly to himself and partly to Naruto as they walked home together. The blond suddenly stopped, "wait, who says we do have to make an illusionary Clone like the rest of the students do?" he said, his younger brothers words striking accord with him.

"I need to check this with Jiji! You coming with me or do you wanna head home?" Naruto asked Sasuke, turning to look at his Otouto. Sasuke grinned, "oh, I'm defiantly going with you Naruto" he replied. The two boys headed over to the Hokage's mansion. When they got inside, the blond excitedly knocked on the door to the Village Leaders office. "Come on in boys" the old Kage called. The brothers entered the office, "hey their Jiji! The paperwork didn't kill you yet, did it?" the Uzumaki joked, feeling a bit mischievous today. Hiruzen was sitting at his desk which was full of papers once more. The old man mock-glared at his surrogate Grandson, "ha, ha, ha, very funny Naruto-Kun" he deadpanned. The Sandaime then smiled softly, "so, what can I do for you two today?" he asked happily.

"Well, tomorrow is the Ninjutsu portion of the Graduation Exams at the Academy, and no matter what I do, I can't perform the regular Clone, because I have way too much Chakra and always end up overloading the things, despite all my training with Chakra control." Naruto began. "But Sasuke mentioned earlier that the actual requirements for the exam, just say "Clones", and don't specify what kind of Clones to use, so I was wondering if I could use the Elemental variant that I've learned as a substitute for the normal one in the exam?" he asked. Hiruzen frowned in thought, stroking his short white beard, "hmm, very good question my boy, which elemental Clones have you learnt?" he asked. "So far I've only mastered the Water Clone Jutsu, the other Elements I've been working on don't have clone techniques, those being Fire and Lightning" Naruto said. The Sandaime closed his eyes in thought for a moment, before opening them again, "could you show me now?" he asked curiously, wanting to see how far Naruto had gotten with his Bloodline, even if it was just one element and Jutsu.

The Uzumaki nodded, "sure, Jiji!" he replied cheerfully, forming the Tiger hand sign. "Suiton: Water Clone Jutsu!" he called. Water coalesced from the air and formed a perfect copy of the blond Academy Student. Hiruzen stood up and walked forwards to examine the Clone. "Remarkable, and you created this from water vapor in the air, not many Shinobi can do that. It takes incredible Chakra Control!" the Hokage said, impressed. Hiruzen looked back at the original, "just how many of these can you make Naruto-Kun?" he asked. Both Clone and original moved into a thinking pose, leaning on one leg with his arms crossed over his chest and one hand cupping his chin, both with their eyes closed, causing Sasuke to snort, "hmm, I'm not sure if I've actually tested that yet, but I think I can say that it's easily more than three," the original Naruto replied, "I mean, I'm not even slightly winded yet".

The old Sarutobi nodded, "well then, you may defiantly use your Water Clones instead of regular Clones to pass your exams" he said with a smile. Both original and Clones eyes widened, before they began cheering, "yes! I'm defiantly gonna be a Ninja by tomorrow!" the blonds started dancing around. Sasuke sighed in exasperation, but there was a smile on his face, _'my Anija is awesome!'_ he thought with pride.

To Be Continued


	19. The Traitor

That night Naruto was almost too agitated to sleep. The final part of the Graduation Exams were tomorrow! Once they passed, both he and Sasuke would finally be able to start their Shinobi careers. They would be able to get stronger much faster and they could begin their goals. He tried to get some sleep, knowing that he would need it tomorrow, but he was feeling far too anxious and fidgety. He wasn't nervous about tomorrow, he had complete faith in himself and his Otouto that they would pass with flying colours. So what was it? this feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that something was wrong? The blond almost-Genin sighed as he got out of bed and stretched. Suddenly he heard a loud 'thump' sound coming from the roof.

Naruto frowned. Was someone roof hopping over the house of the Uchiha's main family? **_"Hey brat, I thought you might like to know that whoever that is has a whole lot of hatred leaking out of them"_** Kurama said from his mindscape. Naruto sighed inaudibly. That could be almost anyone. A lot of people knew he and Sasuke lived here together now and the majority of them still hated him for being the fox's Jinchuriki. Even so, he still had that anxious feeling, but now it was ten times worse. He figured that he should follow whoever this was, if for no other reason than to make the feeling go away. Naruto began to get dressed, pulling on the clothes that he had dubbed: Asura's outfit. Afterwards he grabbed his Gunbai as well as his Kunai and Shuriken pouches just to be safe.

While he was doing this however, Sasuke woke up, Sharingan eyes scanning the room for threats, before he deactivated them to conserve Chakra. Unlike his Elder brother, he wasn't a Chakra monster, no offense intended to the Kyuubi, since he and Naruto seemed to get along pretty well, Sasuke saw no reason to insult and piss off the centuries old fox. "Anija, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked his Elder Brother when he noticed the blond fully dressed with his Gunbai and weapons holsters, who was at that point pulling on his shoes. Naruto looked at his Otouto from over his shoulder, "I woke up with an anxious feeling in my stomach and Kurama sensed someone roof-hopping, who was leaking a lot of hatred. I figured it wouldn't hurt to check and see what was going on" he explained.

The Uchiha got out of bed, "I'm coming with you, if the person is very strong, you might end up needing help Anija" he said as he discarded his own sleeping clothes and began to pull on his "Indra's outfit". After that he grabbed his sword and the two boys left the compound and began to quickly chase after the mysterious person, with Kurama giving directions to his Host, since he was the one who could sense negative emotions. They ended up following the person, who was obviously a Shinobi to an old hut in a clearing of the woods. The person, who turned out to be Mizuki when he turned and threw a handful of Shuriken into the trees behind him, "come out, I know you're their!" he exclaimed. Naruto and Sasuke jumped down from their hiding spots and landed on the other side of the clearing facing their old Sensei, who was carrying a large scroll on his back.

Naruto frowned, wasn't that the Hokage's Forbidden Scroll? "oh, looks like it's my lucky day! The demon and the demons _pet_ have come to play!" Mizuki grinned evilly. Naruto shivered. No wonder he'd felt so uneasy before, Mizuki was releasing so much hatred for him that it was almost palpable. However, he felt a strong rage spring to life inside of him when Mizuki called Sasuke his pet. He'd basically just said that his Otouto was an animal, who was only with him because he wasn't smart enough to do otherwise. He gritted his teeth against the anger in his heart. Yes, people had said horrible and derogatory things to him in his life, but he was used to it, and knew he could take that hatred and move on. But no one had _dared_ to insult Sasuke, either to his face or behind his back. And he would know. Despite how he opted to ignore the remarks sent his way by the villagers, he'd always keep an ear out of instinct.

And whether it was from being "The Last Uchiha" or not, no one had said so much as a word against Sasuke. But this bastard had dared to insult his precious Otouto in such a disgusting way. He was defiantly going to pay dearly for that. The boiling fire of anger within the boy quickly turned to a frigid rage, and Naruto pierced Mizuki with an icy glare, "Mizuki, as a soon-to-be Genin of Konoha, I charge you with treason and theft. If you come quietly, we won't have to hurt you" the Uzumaki stated in a cold tone. Sasuke simply glared at his former teacher turned traitor. "He! He he, he he, ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You, hurt me? You aren't even Ninja! Do you brats really think that you can even land a scratch on me?" the man laughed crazily.

Sasuke began to move but stopped instantly when his brother held out an arm in front of him, "wait, let me" he said. The Uchiha nodded and stepped back. The former Konoha Chunin grinned even wider, "that's what I mean! You don't think for yourself! You just do whatever the fox brat says without question, like a well trained dog!" "Silence" it was barely more than a whisper, but that one word suddenly chilled the traitor to the bone. Mizuki began to gasp and choke, as killing intent poured out of the seemingly calm Uzumaki. Naruto didn't even move quickly, he simply walked up to the man with slow measured steps. The white-haired man fell to his hands and knees, dry-heaving on the ground, while his body was wracked with shivers. The blond stopped in front of the traitor, staring down at him with apathetic eyes that hid a storm of rage within their blue depths.

He raised his Gunbai ready to bring it down and end the miserable mans suffering. Sasuke flinched. Part of him wanted to stop his Anija, not wanting him to have his first kill yet. However, the other part of him, the practical part reasoned, that as a Shinobi, the blond would most likely kill sometime and he would rather it be this filth than someone who may be innocent. Someone who may wrack his brother with guilt. "Wait" a voice called from behind them. The two boys turned around at the voice to find a single ANBU operative standing there. "I've come to retrieve the scroll and take Mizuki into custardy by order of the Sandamine Hokage" he explained. Naruto nodded and withdrew his Gunbai, watching as the ANBU, who was female by the sound of her voice, picked up the quivering lump that was the former Chunin as well as the Forbidden Scroll, before turning towards the two boys again, "The Hokage wishes to speak with you once you are ready" she said, before disappearing with the traitor and scroll in tow.

Naruto and Sasuke let out twin sighs of relief that the problem was over, though Naruto still had a steely look in his eye, like back when he'd killed that giant tiger form the forest of death. The Uchiha frowned, worried, "Anija?" he asked cautiously. Naruto sighed and his entire body sagged, before he turned to look back at his Otouto, "come on Sasuke, let's get this over with so we can go back to bed already" he said. Sasuke nodded. The two then jumped to the trees, heading towards the Hokage's office.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

"So, that's what happened hm?" Hiruzen asked, watching the two boys in his office. Sasuke nodded, "hai Hokage-Sama" he replied. The old man sighed, "well it seems to have gone alright, the scroll is safe, Mizuki is in custardy and no one was hurt- all in all I must congratulate you both on a job well done" Hiruzen said, puffing on his pipe. "Well now, you boys look exhausted, why don't you go home now and get some rest for tomorrows Ninjutsu exam" he said. Both Naruto and Sasuke bowed, "thank you Hokage-Sama" they said in unison, however, Sasuke's eye twitched towards his brother on hearing the almost lifeless tone he'd spoken with. Those were the first words he's uttered since he'd nearly killed Mizuki. Neither one said anything more as they travelled home, but when they'd reached the safety of Sasuke's house, the blond sighed deeply and leant back on one of the walls.

Sasuke frowned, "Naruto, are you alright?" he asked tentatively. Naruto stared up at the ceiling in silence for a moment, before letting out another long sigh, "I don't know Sasuke" he finally replied in a lost voice. His Otouto flinched at hearing it. In all the time he'd known his Anija, he'd never heard him use such a tone before. Sasuke carefully walked over and sat next to him slowly, "want to talk about it?" he asked slowly. Naruto stared up at the wooden rafters that supported the roof for a moment. The Uchiha didn't push him, just let him think silently. "I-" Naruto began. Sasuke stared forwards, not pushing the boy, "I was going to kill him" the blond said softly. Still the other boy said nothing, "I was going to kill Mizuki- I wanted to kill Mizuki," the Uzumaki continued quietly, "I didn't feel any hesitation or remorse at all. I didn't have a flash of guilt at the thought of killing him, nor did I desire to" Naruto paused, letting out a deep breath.

"Wasn't- wasn't I supposed to feel something at the thought of killing someone?" he asked, "wasn't I supposed to be guilty that I was going to end the life of a fellow Konoha Shinobi? Even if he _was_ a traitor. And yet, even now I don't feel anything, and I can't help but think that if I had killed him, I still wouldn't feel anything" the blond let out a quivering breath, before taking another, "does that mean I _am_ a monster? That I didn't even feel anything for the life I was about to take?" Tears began to form in the corner of Naruto's eyes and fall just as fast, and he took more breaths, though these now sounded more like sobs, "I don't- want to be a monster! I don't want to become a heartless killer Sasuke! We may be Ninja, but- we're still human! I don't- I don't want to lose sight of who I am!" The boy was full out sobbing now, clutching his heart, sorrow engulfing him at the thought of what he might become.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother, rubbing his back while he sobbed into his shirt, knowing that no words could comfort his Anija right now. All he could do was hope that by being there for Naruto, these feelings would eventually fade and his brother would heal.

To Be Continued


	20. The formation of Team 7

It was now Graduation day as well as the day they would be split into teams of three. Both Naruto and Sasuke refused to work with anyone besides each other. Well, Sasuke did. Naruto wouldn't mind trying out a different team, but he was worried that his Otouto wouldn't- well, let's just say play nice with two teammates if he wasn't one of them. He knew the Hokage knew this as well, and so was fairly confident that he and his brother would end up on a team together. As for their third teammate, the blond prayed that it was anyone but Sakura Haruno. Hinata would be a good match for them, all three of them were friends, and Naruto was sure they could work well as a team.

Iruka called Naruto in first. After entering the room, he saw his Academy Sensei sitting at a desk with multiple Konoha headbands laid out on it. "Alright Naruto, first perform the transformation jutsu" he said. The blond formed the hand signs, "transform!" a cloud of smoke concealed the Uzumaki from view, and when it faded, Naruto had been replaced with a young man with an angular face, short spiky brown hair, two locks of which were tied with bandages. His eyes were almost almond shaped and black. Naruto's clothes had been replaced with a white kimono with a black sash and Magatama around the collar. Underneath that he wore a black full body suit with black shoes. Kurama sighed from inside his mind, **_"you just love doing that, don't you brat?"_** he asked. Iruka on the other hand cocked an eyebrow, "interesting, who is that Naruto?" he asked curiously. Naruto-as-Asura grinned, "oh, you wouldn't know him Sensei, he died a long time ago- I found info about him in an old history book, his name was Asura Otsutsuki" he explained casually.

He then changed back into his normal appearance. Iruka marked it down, "alright then, next the Substitution Jutsu" Naruto instantly swapped places with a very startled Iruka, _without hand signs_. The Academy Instructor cleared his throat, "very good, and finally, the Clone Jutsu" he ordered, praying that the boy had managed to get it right. "Actually Iruka-Sensei, I have something for you about that" Naruto said, handing the man a signed note from the Hokage. Iruka read it over with a shocked expression, before looking back up at his student, "ah, okay, I guess you can try using Water Clones instead if you have too much Chakra for the regular Clone's" he said, worried. After all, Suiton: Water Clone Jutsu was a very advanced technique for such a young boy. The boy grinned ain and made the Tiger hand sign: "Suiton: Water Clone Jutsu!" Three perfect Water Clones appeared from thin air, all copying their creator's grin.

It was safe to say that Iruka was shocked, "you pass" he said almost without thinking. Naruto grinned even wider, grabbed a headband and ran out of the room with a cheer. Iruka was still too dumbfounded to speak.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Later on, the Academy Sensei gave his speech, which Naruto completely missed out on due to his worrying about who their third teammate would be. "Now, team 7, Naruto Uzumaki," the blond perked up at hearing his name, "Sasuke Uchiha," both boys gave twin sighs of relief at that, and nonchalantly high-fived, "and Sakura Haruno". Just as quickly as their good moods appeared, they evaporated. Said girl stood up and cheered loudly, shouting at Ino and rubbing her team placement in the other girls face when she loudly complained. The siblings winced at the volume. Naruto stood up, "excuse me Iruka Sensei, but why is Sakura on our team? There is no way we can work with her- she's a Sasuke fan girl, which means she'll spend all her time fawning over him instead of training, and she hates me- no offense intended to her, I'm sure she would do well on a different team, but she'll be useless with us" he said in the nicest way possible.

Sakura glared at him, "what are you talking about idiot! There's no way I'd ever get in Sasuke-Kun's way! If anyone will slow us down, it'll be you!" the pink-haired girl screamed. "Enough now Naruto, those are the way the teams were designed, specifically chosen by Hokage-Sama. If you don't get along, you'll just have to deal with it until you can both get over it, understand?" Iruka asked sternly. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, before they both sighed at the same time, looking thoroughly miserable: _'we're doomed'_ they thought in unison. "Next up, team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka" "Whoo, we made it Akamaru!" the dog-boy exclaimed happily to his partner. The small white Ninja Dog on his head yipped in reply. "And finally, team 10, Shikamaru Nara," said boy woke from sleep at hearing his name, "Chouji Akimichi," the, uh, big-boned boy said nothing, just continued munching on his chips, "and Ino Yamanaka," Ino stood up in equal outrage to Sakura, "what! Why do I have to be on a team with laziest guy in class, as well as the biggest pig!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Congratulations to everyone who graduated today, I wish you luck on your chosen paths! Now, wait here for your Sensei to come pick you up" after saying that, the Academy teacher left. After Iruka left the room, Sakura got up from her seat and walked towards Sasuke, "Sasuke-Kun! Why don't we have lunch together and get to know each other better?!" she called cheerfully. Sasuke scowled, "pass" he said firmly. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "oh come on, despite everything, she is our teammate now- we should at least try to get along, right?" he asked cheerfully, trying to placate his brother and new teammate. The blond turned to Sakura, "so? Why don't we all go have lunch together?" he offered. Sakura glared at him, "I didn't ask _you_ Naruto! I wanted to go with Sasuke-Kun!" she replied angrily. "No" the Uchiha replied, standing up and grabbing Naruto's hand, "come on Anija, let's go have lunch" he said, practically dragging his elder brother away from the pink-haired girl.

The blond turned back and smiled apologetically at Sakura, "sorry, maybe next time Sakura" he said, as the two boys left the classroom, leaving a crushed Sakura in their wake. The former civilian shook her head and smiled, "it's fine! Everyone knows that Sasuke is hard to get! I have plenty of chances now that we're on the same team, I just have to try harder!" she said to herself. She then determinedly left to go to the ladies bathroom and freshen up for 'her Sasuke-Kun'.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Meanwhile the Sandamine was showing Kakashi around Sasuke and Naruto's house. "So they live together in Sasuke's house in the Uchiha Compound, do they?" the white-haired Jonnin asked, looking around with his one visible eye. Potted plants everywhere, scrolls and books stacked neatly on shelves, one bed with a green sheet in one room that had a shuriken pattern on it with a sheet of fabric tacked on the wall above the bed. This sheet was orange with a red Uzumaki spiral on it. The other room had a plain white bed with a dark blue sheet on the wall with the Uchiha Crest on it. Looking into the room that he assumed was Naruto's, Kakashi found a single book on the bedside table.

His eye widened slightly. It was: 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' written by Jiriya. Kakashi eye-smiled, "heh, they've become very interesting" he stated.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

After lunch, the brothers went back to the classroom. Soon a woman and a man entered, "Team 8, please come with me" the woman said. Hinata, Kiba and Shino followed after her, with Hinata turning to smile at her crush, _'good luck, Naruto-Kun'_ she thought. "Team 10" the man said. Ino and Chouji got up, with the blond girl having to drag Shikamaru from his seat and his nap to get him to follow. Then it was just Team 7 left in the classroom. Naruto sighed, "I should have brought a book to read" he complained quietly. Sakura heard him, "shut up idiot!" she yelled. Inner Sakura agreed, **"yeah! Shut up you annoying brat! Cha!"** she yelled inside the pinkette's head. "Hey! Don't call my Anija an idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily. Sakura seemed to wilt, "but Sasuke-Kun-" she began softly, looking ready to tear up.

Naruto held up his hands, "now, now you two, calm down, we shouldn't be fighting with each other, we're a team now after all," he turned to Sasuke, "what did I say about trying to get along with Sakura Otouto?" the blond asked. Sasuke frowned, "but she just insulted you right to your face!" he exclaimed in anger. Seriously, how could Naruto take all of this? "I know, and it'll be my job to change her mind, won't it?" Naruto asked. He looked between his brother and other teammate, "let's all try to be friends, okay?" he asked. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away, "if _she_ keeps insulting you like that, I won't be becoming friends with her anytime soon!" he replied angrily. Sakura hung her head. Naruto sighed, "Sasuke-". Listening in from outside the window, Kakashi lowered his book, "hmm, an interesting team dynamic they've got their" he muttered to himself.

After two hours of waiting, even Naruto was starting to get angry, Sakura was continuously peeking at Sasuke and Sasuke himself was murderous. Suddenly the door to the room opened, causing all three to stare at it. A man stood there. He had white hair that spiked to one side, the bottom half of his face covered with a mask, including his mouth and nose, and his right eye was covered by his slanted headband. He wore a standard Jounin outfit and stared at them with a bored single eye. As he looked over his new team, he found that both the boys were staring at him intently, while Sakura was watching Sasuke. "Hmm, my first impression of you guys- is that you're interesting at the very least" he stated. "Meet me on the roof" then their new Sensei disappeared into smoke. The pink-haired girl gasped, "he disappeared!" she exclaimed.

"Must've been some kind of clone" Naruto said. He turned to look at the others, "let's go Sasuke, Sakura". Sasuke nodded, "hai Anija". Sakura said nothing, just followed after Sasuke like a love-struck puppy.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

As they stared one another down on the rooftop of the Academy, the older Shinobi spoke: "alright, why don't we introduce ourselves then" he said. Sakura blinked, "introduce ourselves, what do you mean Sensei?" she asked curiously. Their Sensei crossed his arms, "oh you know- things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that" he explained, still laid back and relaxed. "Why don't you go first Sensei, so we can see how it's done?" the pinkette asked. "Oh...me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...hmm...never really thought about it...as for my hobbies...well, I have a lot of hobbies. Okay, you next Pinkie" he said. Naruto's eye twitched, _'the only thing he told us was his name'_ he thought.

"My name is Sakura Haruno- what I like is, I mean the _person_ I like is- *giggle*" she began, "my hobbies are- *soft squeal* my dream for the future is- *loud squeal*" all three males sighed inaudibly, "and? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked in a deadpan voice. Sakura scowled, "Naruto!" she exclaimed angrily. Sasuke growled almost inaudibly, but Naruto put a hand on his arm to calm him. "Alright, next up, you blondie" Naruto sat up straight, "alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen from Ichiraku's, my Otouto Sasuke, his cooking, spending time with him, either training or doing our hobbies. I hate the hatred in this world, and bastards who would dare insult or hurt my Otouto. My hobbies are gardening, learning about the powerful Shinobi of the past and playing my Ocarina. And my dream for the future- now that's a big one, he, he". The Uzumaki said, getting ready to continue.

"My first dream is to help Sasuke confront someone with the truth. My second is to revive the Uzumaki Clan, and with that- to have a family with someone who loves me for who I am, and who I love. My third dream is to protect everyone precious to me, my fourth dream is to become Hokage with Sasuke by my side. My fifth dream is to make a certain person pay for his actions. And finally, my last dream is to bring peace to this world, also alongside my Otouto" he took a deep breath, before letting it out, "whoo! So that's me! He he!" Kakashi nodded, like he heard this kind of thing everyday, "and last" he looked at Sasuke, who nodded. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, my Anija, training and peace and quiet. I _hate_ screechy fangirls," the black-haired boy glared at Sakura, "losing those I care about, and everyone who hates, disrespects or tries to physically hurt Naruto," another pointed glare at Sakura.

"My hobbies are reading, drawing, playing the Leaf Whistle and spending time with my Anija. And my dreams for the future are helping Naruto with his dreams, restoring my own Clan, have a certain person come live with Anija and I and help Naruto make that other person pay for what he's done" he finished. Sakura stared at her crush with hearts in her eyes, _'Sasuke-Kun is so cool!'_ she thought.

 ** _"_ _Heh, you got that right!"_** Inner Sakura stated. Kakashi clapped his hands, "alright! Now that we've introduced ourselves, this is the part where I tell you that you're not really Ninja just yet!" Sakura gasped with a shocked look on her face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto just sighed. Seeing no further reactions from his possible team, the white-haired man continued, "that test you took in the Academy was meant to weed out those truly unfit for life as Shinobi, and find the ones who most likely were, at least in theory."

Kakashi looked up at them with a serious dark eye, "however, tomorrow we will have our real test" he began chuckling ominously, causing Sakura to shiver, and the two boys to roll their eyes and send him unimpressed looks, which clearly said: _'just cut the theatrics and tell us already!'_ "tomorrow you will be doing survival training, but not the kind you did in the Academy. Tomorrow you will be surviving against me" the Jounin proclaimed darkly. The trio just stared at him. Kakashi chuckled again, "oh you may think it'll be easy, but I promise you it won't be!" he said, frightening Sakura. The white-haired man crossed his arms over his chest, "just so you know, no team I've ever been given has passed this test, and it has a failure rate of 66%" the formerly civilian girl gasped. "You can bring anything you have tomorrow, special weapons, use Jutsu, other Ninja Tools, it doesn't matter. Just be at Training Ground 3 tomorrow at - oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll just be sick, see ya!" Kakashi called with an eye-smile and a wave as he disappeared into smoke.

A moment later, Naruto stood up and stretched, "well I think that's enough excitement for one day- you ready to head home Otouto?" he asked, turning to Sasuke, who nodded and stood as well. "Bye Sakura, oh, and don't mind what Kakashi Sensei said, make sure you eat breakfast tomorrow, we'll all need our strength!" He called back as the two boys walked away together. Sakura was left sitting on the roof of the Academy in shock.

To Be Continued


	21. The Bell Test

Kakashi stood panting in an utterly destroyed training ground. Trees had been uprooted and torn apart, the ground was scared and had several craters littering it from various Jutsu as well as explosive tags thrown by the lone female of the group, and one small cluster of forestry was even on fire. There were large pools of water everywhere, and that was just the Training ground. Kakashi himself was in much worse condition. In the past hour, he had been beat up, set on fire, electrocuted and nearly drowned. Hence the cuts, bruises, burn marks, ash and dirt all over his clothes and skin. His Jounin vest was gone, it had been set on fire by one of the various attacks that had been sent his way during, what the Jounin would dub: "the Genin test from hell". He had had to throw it away to avoid being burned. Not that it had done much good.

When he had told his Genin to come at him with the intent to kill, he hadn't thought they would take him _that_ seriously. As he stared exhaustedly at the two thoroughly tied up, (at least he _prayed_ they couldn't escape) boys, he thought back to how this had all started.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kakashi arrived in training ground 3 2 hours after he thought his students would've gotten there to find only Sakura and Naruto their waiting for him with Sakura glaring angrily at the blond. The Jounin waved cheerfully at the two, "morning, so it seems Sasuke is late then" he said. Sakura glared at him, but Naruto grinned, "oh, not at all, the Boss and Anija were taking some extra time to make sure they were ready, I'm just a Water Clone" the now identified clone of the blond explained, "well, I'd better make sure they know you're here now Sensei, see ya soon!" it said cheerfully, before it turned into a pool of water._

 _A few minutes later, both boys landed in the Training ground, Naruto with a Gunbai strapped to his back and Sasuke with a sword on his hip. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. No doubt he would see how well the two could use those weapons during this test. With all three Genin now present, he could explain the test. "Good, you're all here now, so let's begin." Kakashi took out two bells from his pouch, "your test for today will be to take these two bells from me. Anyone who doesn't get a bell gets no lunch and will get tied to one of the posts here to watch while we eat our lunches in front of you, after that you will be sent back to the Academy for extra training," he tugged the strings tied to the bells and grabbed them in the palm of his hand._

 _"To get the bells, you'll have to come at me with intent to kill, you can use any Jutsu, weapons, even that Gunbai and sword you two have" he said indicating Naruto and Sasuke, "if you don't you'll never be able to get these from me" Kakashi explained. Sakura blanched, "but Sensei, if we do that, we could really hurt you!" she exclaimed worriedly, while Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes, "Sakura, the man's a Jounin, I doubt he got that rank by having tickle fights and poking wars" the blond said. The white-haired man nodded, "true, alright now, everyone ready? Start!" he exclaimed._

 _(End flashback)_

After that it had just been one long continuation of explosions and pain and running. Jutsu and Kunai and explosions and debris. At one point Wind, Lightning _and_ Fire Jutsu had been shot at him simultaneously from the trees. _'How the hell did they manage to do that?!'_ he'd thought in shock and amazement. Then he'd been forced to dodge before he had become just like ground that had been almost _vaporized_ by the sheer strength of the combined attack. And that wasn't even half of what he'd been put through. He considered going to the Hokage and demanding to swap teams, but then again, he _was_ the only one left in the village with any ability to teach Sasuke about his Sharingan. Though he wasn't sure if he was willing to make these Genin any stronger than they already were. Then again, with how strong they were it would also not be a good thing to send them back to the Academy. They could end up being of great help to the village one day.

His team hadn't got the bells but, "eh, you pass" he said warily, hoping he hadn't just made a huge mistake, before he disappeared to report to the Hokage, as well as find people to fix this Training Ground. God he really hoped he wouldn't regret this.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

A group of Jounin stood in the Hokage's office, reporting on how their prospective teams had done with their tests. Kakashi was the only one who wasn't their yet, but that wasn't surprising considering his usual lateness. It was just as Kurenai had finished explaining how Team Eight had passed, that Kakashi appeared in the room. Well, it kind of looked like Kakashi, if there was a secret war going on within the village that he was fighting in which no one else knew about. Everyone stared at him, "Hokage-Sama, Team Seven didn't manage to get the bells, but they passed" he said. "What the hell happened to you Kakashi, you look like you just got done fighting in some kind of war?" Asuma Sarutobi stated.

The Jounin sagged, "I just might've, even if they passed, those Genin might just be the death of me" he muttered. His lone eye trailed back to his leader, "permission to give my report later Sir?" he asked, his voice conveying his utter exhaustion. Hiruzen nodded, "permission granted Kakashi, take a few days off, you've earned it" he said. The white-haired man sagged, "thank you Hokage-Sama" he said, almost sounding on the verge of tears. Then he vanished just as quickly as he came. "What exactly happened during his Genin's test?" Kurenai asked. "Trust me Kurenai, you don't want to know" Hiruzen replied, thinking about the utter destruction he'd witnessed with his crystal ball.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto and Sasuke were celebrating with home-made Ramen and a bunch of tomato dishes and Rice Balls. They were currently talking about the Bell Test laughing at Kakashi-Sensei's face at some of their attacks and how he had looked after the test was over. After the man had left the Training ground, both boys had used the Escape Jutsu and left, though Naruto made sure to thank Sakura for helping them and for all her hard work during the test. It had been a bit hard to get her to work with them against Kakashi, but once Sasuke had turned to Naruto for their plan, Sakura had been all for it. They would really have to work hard to snap her out of the mindset of a Fangirl, before she got in over her head. The life of a Shinobi wasn't for those who weren't going to take it seriously.

If she didn't start actually getting serious, she might just die on one of their missions. The blond figured that maybe he could search around the library for some subjects that might interest the lone Kunoichi of their team. When he suggested this to his brother, the Uchiha had sighed, "I don't see why you're so concerned about her Shinobi career, for one, Sakura would never help you like that if the situation were reversed, and two, she ignores everything you say and do most of the time unless she's trying to hit you- why do you even care so much Naruto?" he asked in exasperated confusion. Naruto frowned, "Sasuke, she's our teammate, and weather she likes me or not, that's no excuse not to help her- after all, who's to say that by showing her kindness and forgiveness, won't help her open up more and get over this hatred she has of me faster?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest, "alright Anija, you can help Sakura if you want to, but if her attitude doesn't improve towards Shinobi training or you, don't come crying to me" he replied. After that the two boys continued eating their dinner in silence.

To Be Continued


	22. Tora and Naruto's new pet

Naruto hid behind a tree, "this is blond fox, I repeat, this is blond fox, come in silver dog, do you copy?" he asked into a radio around his neck. "Silver dog here, I copy, do you have the target in sight?" Kakashi asked from over the radio. "Pink rabbit here, yes I can see the target, it's about twenty meters away" Sakura replied. "Black Wolf here, I also have the target within sight- I'm ready whenever you are" Sasuke replied. Kakashi nodded, "alright, stay as quiet as possible so the target doesn't hear you- go!" Sakura leapt at the target, who yowled and tried to use her as a spring board to get away.

Sasuke grabbed the cat and tried to knock it out with his Sharingan, but it scratched him across the face, narrowly missing his eyes. Naruto was worried about his Otouto, but the cat was getting away. Creating a Water Clone, he left it to check on Sasuke, while he chased after Tora. He cornered it in an ally way. The cat hissed as he advanced towards it, "hey there, it's okay- I'm not going to hurt you" Naruto said softly, Chakra reacting to his unconscious desire to clam the terrified and angry creature down. His Earth Nature Chakra stirred, combining with his Water Nature and began slowly leaking out of his body and into the ground.

This Chakra reacted with the plants growing in-between the tiles making up the floor of the ally. A small bush grew out of the ground around the cat and the calming natural energy within the plant turned The Demon Cat into a harmless purring kitten. Tora walked over to the blond boy and began rubbing herself against his legs, purring loudly. Naruto blinked in confusion, both at the cat and the bush that had grown spontaneously. Oooookaaaaayyyy? That had been random. Or had it? however, before he could think on it more, Sasuke caught up with him. "Anija, did you-" however, he instantly trailed off as he saw the now harmless Tora, who was now curled in his elder brothers arms and seemingly asleep.

"Um, wow, good job Naruto, looks like you tamed the Demon Cat" he stated, a little weirded out by how the feline was snuggled in the blonds arms, looking nearly asleep. Naruto smiled and shrugged slightly, "yeah, well, let's get back and report this mission a success, also, we need to speak to Jiji very soon" he said, turning back to glance at the bush his Chakra had grown without his control. Sasuke glanced at it too, confused on why there was a bush in an empty alleyway. Naruto caught eyes with the Uchiha and smiled slightly, "that's what I need to talk to the Hokage about Otouto" he explained. Sasuke shrugged, assuming it had to do with the Uzumaki's Bloodline, "alright, let's just get this mission over with" the black-haired boy said.

Both began to walk away, leaving the ally and the strange bush behind.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

"Oh! My sweet Tora! Mummy missed you dear!" Madam Shimji exclaimed, crushing the yowling cat to her chest. Naruto winced at the sight of the poor thing. No wonder that cat ran away, and so often too. Meanwhile Sasuke was smiling wickedly with a vindictive look in his eyes. _'That's what that stupid cat deserves for nearly taking my eyes out!'_ he thought. Soon after they were paid and the two boys were on their way home. While walking, Sasuke decided to voice a question he'd been wondering about since he'd seen Naruto with that weird bush, "hey Anija?" he asked. "Yeah?" the blond asked. "What happened earlier with that bush? Where did it come from?" he wondered out loud. Naruto looked sheepish, "well I actually wanted to talk to the Hokage about that this afternoon, but I guess I kind of- forgot?" he replied nervously.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto". "Well we _were_ kind of busy, weren't we?" the blond asked. Deciding to change the subject, Sasuke once again spoke, "you were very good at handling Tora today Anija" the Uchiha said. The Uzumaki folded his hands behind his head, "yeah, well, it's not my first time handling cats" he replied. Upon noticing the curious look on his younger brothers face, the boy decided to explain, "about two years before we met, I found a dead mother cat in an ally way. Her kitten was tiny and looked to have just been born. I couldn't just leave the poor thing there, so I took it home, cleaned it up and left it next to a hot water bottle in an old basket. After that I went to the library to find info about hand rearing kittens, but had to sneak in to look for anything, since back then I didn't have Jiji's permission to come and go as I pleased and there would be nothing to stop the Librarians from kicking me out," he began.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mention of the Civilians hatred of his brother, but decided to ignore it for now in favor of hearing the rest of the story. "So I managed to sneak out with the book and took it home. After finding out what I needed to know, I went to the Hokage and explained the situation. He agreed to go with me to buy what I would need to care for my new pet. After buying bottles and a bed and Goats milk, since he explained that some cats were allergic to Cows milk, he left me to care for the kitten, which I discovered was a girl. I named her Shiro, because she had white fur. I did everything I could to look after and protect her, but- it wasn't enough" Naruto wiped at the small tears that had gathered in his eyes and sighed forlornly. "About five weeks after taking her in, I had gone out to do target practice for the Academy. When I got home, it was to find my apartment at the time on fire," the blond choked, trying to hold back tears.

"I tried to go in to rescue Shiro, but one of the Hokage's ANBU stopped me, while others put out the fire. Once it was gone, I rushed inside, screaming for my kitten, shoving debris out of the way, desperate to find her. I eventually did, but there wasn't much left. She had been crushed. I hadn't been able to save her" the tears were flowing down his cheeks now, as he relived that day. "For a while I gave up on my dream of becoming Hokage. I couldn't bear to think about it. A Hokage's job is to protect everyone in the village- but I hadn't even been able to protect one small kitten! How could I possibly become someone who could care for thousands?!" Naruto was screaming now, drawing odd looks and glares, but neither boy cared. The Uzumaki covered his face with his hands, struggling to get his breathing under control. "But then, I met you, Sasuke, and I felt far more protective of you than I had of Shiro-Chan. You- you _wanted_ to be around me, wanted to be my brother." Naruto sighed and removed his hands from his face, tears becoming drying tracks on his cheeks.

"I could barely let myself feel anything for you, terrified to have it ripped away, plus I felt like I didn't deserve to have a younger brother, especially when I saw myself as so weak a person" he explained. Sasuke thought back to that day, when he'd accidentally called Naruto _Anija_ for the first time. The way he'd put himself down, the way he didn't think he deserved Sasuke's respect as a brother, let alone an _older brother_. It made sense that he would think that way now, after failing to protect such a fragile and small thing as a kitten, he must have thought that he would be a horrible older brother as well. "After that, telling you about the Kyuubi, and what happened with that tiger, I was even more afraid that I'd lose you- afraid that you'd hate me like so many others do, and afraid you'd die just like Shiro-Chan did." Naruto was silent again, and Sasuke said nothing, just letting his Anija say what had been burdening him for so long.

Eventually the Uzumaki raised his eyes to his Uchiha brother, "but you never left me, no matter what happened- you never condemned me or hated me, and it- it made me believe again. Believe in myself, and have faith that I _can_ and _will_ become strong enough to protect everyone, to protect you- and so, I decided that I would start trying again to become Hokage, as, well as all my other dreams of course" Naruto replied tentatively, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at the end. Sasuke was silent, processing all this quietly. Naruto waited for the other boys exclamation that he's such a wimp, getting so worked up over the death of a _kitten_ of all things, even years after the fact. But it never came. Instead, Sasuke looked back up at him and said solemnly: "I'm sorry". Naruto blinked, having not expected this. "Even if she was a kitten, Shiro-Chan was still important to you, right?" the Uchiha asked. The Uzumaki looked down sadly, "she was the first person, species irrelevant, that I ever looked after, the first person that I wanted to protect- so yes, she was important to me- precious really" he replied.

Sasuke gained a determined look to his eye, "alright, I want you to go home and wait for me, understand, I'll be back in about half an hour" he said, before hurrying off in another direction. Naruto blinked after the other boy, before shaking his head and deciding to just go with it for now.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

It had been half an hour since then, and Naruto was just finishing making their dinner, Curry tonight.

Suddenly the door opened. Naruto wasn't worried, there were only a handful of people who's Chakra was keyed into the seals protecting Sasuke's house. He wondered if he would ever change his opinion of the Uchiha main house. Probably not. After all- he wasn't an Uchiha, adopted older brother of the current Clan Heir or not. "Welcome home Sasuke, I just finished making dinner!" Naruto called, after recognizing his Otouto's Signature. Sasuke soon came into view, but he was carrying a strange container. Kind of like a box, only fairly big and with holes all over it. Catching a glimpse of the front of the box, he saw it wasn't as closed off, with a door made of criss-crossing metal. Something small moved within the shadows of the box.

"Um, Sasuke, what is that?" he asked, curious and confused. Sasuke placed the box down gently and moved in front of the door, opening it and reaching inside, "this, is your well-deserved thanks for everything you've done for me Naruto" he explained, turning around. Naruto's eyes widened, and his throat constricted. Cradled in Sasuke's arms, was a tiny black and white fluff-ball of a kitten. It yawned, showing off it's tiny pink tongue and sharp, though-not-sharp-enough-to-pierce-skin teeth. Then it's eyes opened and it looked around sleepily, before locking onto Naruto due to his bright coloured hair. Sasuke looked up at his older brother, "I bought her from the pet store, yes she's a girl, and, yes, she's yours" The blond stepped forwards slowly, "Sasuke, why?" he asked, tears gathering in his eyes, which were locked onto the kitten. _His_ new kitten.

"Because you need to remember what it means to protect something so vulnerable. To know that you can do it. After all- you protected me from that tiger before. If you can keep me safe, you can defiantly keep this kitten safe Anija" the black-haired boy explained, eyes showing that he had complete faith and confidence in him. Naruto stared down at the black and white kitten, before a small smile made it's way onto his face, "thank you Otouto" he whispered, gently taking the baby feline from his brother. Examining his new pet, Naruto noticed something strange. One of the black spots on her back had the exact shape of a leaf, even had the stem and veins. Naruto smiled wider as the kitten snuggled against him. "What are you going to call her Naruto?" he asked. "I'm going to call her Konoha, and I will protect Konoha, both this kitten and the village," here he paused and looked up, eyes burning with determination, "by becoming Hokage" he replied with conviction.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched this from his crystal ball, beaming when he heard the boy's words. "Well now, it seems that Naruto-Kun has finally regained his true Will Of Fire" he stated with a chuckle. "I look forward to seeing both of you boys grow ever stronger".

To Be Continued


	23. The mission to Wave

It had been one month since Naruto had been given Konoha-Chan, and since then, their Shinobi Career and been comprised of nothing but more D-rank missions. Sakura had taken to either complaining loudly whenever she wasn't too exhausted or sticking close enough to Sasuke that it looked as though she were attempting to merge with him, which freaked the black haired Genin out. Due to this, Sasuke stayed as close as possible to his elder brother so as to ward off the pink-haired girl. Naruto didn't mind that much, but kept trying to convince Sakura to work with both of them instead of just his Otouto. Of course Sakura's first and normally only reaction was to yell at him, which caused Sasuke to storm off with the blond in tow and Naruto and Kakashi to unconsciously let out synchronised sighs of exasperation.

Sasuke mostly tried to ignore the lone female of the team, mostly due to how loud she was, or glaring at her whenever she insulted Naruto. Once he had even been so angry, he had tried to conspicuously knock the girl out, but his Anija had stopped him, giving him a look that basically said: _'calm down, she's our teammate, you can't attack her'_ Sasuke had sighed deeply, before glaring over at Sakura and returning to his work. By now they had completed pretty much every D-Rank possible at least once, due in part to Naruto's Clones. Even Naruto was getting sick of them, being unable to even train with his Bloodline, wary of Sakura's big mouth. Even with all his encouragement of Sasuke to try and socialise with their third teammate, he didn't really trust Sakura not to go and blab, or accidently say something to Ino, rivals or not.

And everyone knew that Ino Yamanaka could out-gossip one of those magazines sold in the Capital of the Land Of Fire. And the last thing the Uzumaki needed was assassins from other villages trying to take him out because he had suddenly become _'a worthy challenge'_ to them. So they had kept it a secret, even from Kakashi, as they hadn't really gotten to spend much time alone with the Jounin, as as soon as training or missions were done for the day, he would just vanish, not even Kurama could find him with his emotion sensing. But after a month of this, even our blond hero was starting to get tired of the _chores_ that were passed off as missions and was itching for some action. After spending the morning getting ready and looking after Konoha-Chan, the two boys once again found themselves before the mission assignment desk with the other two and the Hokage and Iruka sitting before them.

"Good work Team 7, you're on fire this month!" Iruka beamed proudly. Naruto's foul mood lifted a little and he smiled at his old Academy Sensei. "Alright now, the other available missions for today are, babysitting the chief counsellor's three year old, helping the chief counsellor's wife shopping, digging up their potatoes and-" But the Uzumaki had lost his patience, "Hokage-Sama, as much as I _love_ helping out in the village- I AM GOING TO GO CRAZY SOON IF I DON'T GET A REAL MISSION!" he screamed, panting afterwards, before seemingly returning to his calm demeanour, "I'm just saying" Naruto replied. Both Sakura and Iruka were staring at the blond, while Kakashi was staring out into space and Sasuke was also staring at his aged leader. Hiruzen coughed, "well Naruto-Kun, since you put it like that, I might have a slightly harder mission for you, if that is, Kakashi deems you ready?" the man asked, turning his attention to the white-haired man in the room.

Suddenly Kakashi found himself on the receiving end of two glares, one from a pair of Sharingan eyes, and the other from a pair of steely blue ones, both promising pain if he didn't say that they were. The Jounin gave one of his practiced eye-smiles and relented, "I believe that they are Hokage-Sama" he replied easily, showing no sign of the terror he felt at the thought of what his students would do to him if he didn't say so. Memories of the Bell Test flashed in his mind and he shuddered inwardly. The old man frowned minutely, before nodding, "well if that's the case, I do have a C-Rank mission that I could assign you" he replied, sorting through the documents on his desk, before he found the correct mission scroll.

"Ah, here we are, it's an escort mission" he explained, handing the scroll to Kakashi. Two pairs of eyes tracked his movements like hungry wolves as he moved forwards to take to offered scroll. The white-haired man read over it's contents, before looking up and nodding at the village leader, "we'll take it Sir" he replied. Hiruzen nodded, "very well, Team Seven, your mission will be to guard a certain person, in other words, an escort mission" the old man explained. The two boys stared at him, while Sakura blinked. There was a knock at the door, "enter" the Sandamine called. A middle-aged man opened the door, holding a Sake bottle in one hand and appearing to be fairly drunk if the red in his cheeks had anything to do with it.

"whah's this? A bunch 'o brats?" he slurred, leaning against the door, "I paid for actual Ninja, not kids- an' whah about that little one, eh? He looks like 'e couldn fight 'is way out uf a paper bag!" Sasuke glared at the drunk, "you wanna' say that again you old geezer? No one insults my Anija!" he growled, one hand going to the handle of his sword. Naruto placed a hand on the other boys shoulder, "it's okay Otouto, don't worry about it" he said with a smile. Naruto turned his smile onto Tazuna, "Tazuna-San, I promise I will do my best to protect you, however if you insult me again, I can't guarantee that I will be able to stop Sasuke from attacking you- also, if you insult my Otouto, I'm afraid we _will_ have a problem then, alright?" he asked cheerfully, but the amount of killing intent was enough to snap the man out of his drunken stupor.

"A-ah, right, sure!" Tazuna replied, gulping a little. Naruto's smile turned sincere again, "thank you for your cooperation Tazuna-San" he replied presently. Hiruzen cleared his throat, causing the other man to seem to collect himself, "right, I am Tazuna, the great bridge builder, right now I am building a bridge that will join my country to the mainland and I expect you all to protect me, even if it costs you your lives" he explained seriously. Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Suddenly Kakashi clapped his hands, making all the Genin jump in surprise. All three turned to face him with a glare, "now, now, no need for that, it's time to go get ready for the mission- go pack everything you'll need for at least a month long trip and meet at the front gate, dismissed". Everyone left to get ready. Before he left, Kakashi shared a look with the Hokage.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

 _As they were packing, Naruto looked down at the kitten winding her way around his ankles and smiled, "awe, you're so cute Ko-Chan!" he exclaimed, using his nickname for his pet. Sasuke suddenly remembered something, "Anija, what are we going to do about her, if we're going to be gone for so long?" he asked. Naruto froze, his mind whirring. He'd completely forgotten about that fact, and someone would have to care for his little Konoha while the two of them were away. Scooping his kitten up, he snuggled her against his chest while he thought over this problem. "Maybe we can get someone to cat-sit for us?" Naruto suggested. "Maybe, but who do we know who has that kind of time, won't be lazy and will actually be in the village while we're gone?" Sasuke asked._

 _"_ _Well, Hinata might do it if she doesn't have any missions of her own" Naruto suggested. "Probably, she does love cute animals" the Uchiha stated, smiling slightly. The two agreed to go to the Hyuuga compound and ask their friend to watch Naruto's pet. Hinata was happy to care for little Konoha-Chan while the two boys were away. Naruto thanked the girl, before the brother went on their way to the gate to the village. Upon getting there, they found, to their surprise that the rest of their team was already there with their client. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "you're here Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked. "Of course, I'm never late for important missions, you two on the other hand-" Naruto looked sheepish, while Sasuke's face was blank, "sorry for being late Sensei, I just had to find someone to look after my kitten while we were gone" the Uzumaki explained._

 _"_ _Liar! You don't have any animals!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, while Sasuke glared at the girl, "as a matter of fact he does have a cat, I bought her for him last month" he replied. Kakashi turned to his blond student, "well I hope you found someone reliable to take care of your kitten 'cause we'll be gone for a while" he stated. Naruto nodded, "sure we did, Hinata-Chan is taking care of Konoha-Chan" he replied. The silver-haired man raised a hidden eyebrow 'so he named his kitten after the village hm? Interesting' "right, well if everyone is ready to go now?" he asked. The three Genin nodded, while Tazuna just stared at the man, "alright, let's go then, shall we?" Kakashi asked, leading the way out of the village. On the outside everyone was calm, but Naruto was excited, 'I can't believe we're finally getting out their! Now we'll get to start to work on our dream of bringing peace!' he thought._

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Team 7 and Tazuna travelled silently for a while before Sakura seemed to get bored of the silence and turned to their client, "Tazuna-San?" she asked. The civilian man turned to her, "yeah, what is it?" he asked, "you come from The Land of Waves, right?" she asked. "Yeah, that's right," Tazuna replied. The girl turned to Kakashi, "Sensei, doesn't the Land Of Waves have it's own Ninja?" she asked. Naruto and Sasuke barley managed to keep from face-palming. _This_ girl was the Academy's Top Kunoichi? "no, there are no Ninja in the Land of Waves, as it is a small nation with no Ninja village, instead it has natural protection by the ocean from enemies" Kakashi explained patiently. Sakura frowned and looked down. Their Sensei placed his hand on her head, "don't worry, on a C Rank mission like this one, the worst we'll have to deal with are bandits and robbers" he explained reassuringly.

"Oh, so we won't have to worry about being attacked by enemy Ninja then!" Sakura exclaimed with relief. Kakashi laughed, "no, nothing like that!" he replied cheerfully. However, both Naruto and Sasuke noticed Tazuna tense at their Sensei's words. _'Something's not right here'_ Naruto thought. Just then he saw something on the road in front of them. It was a puddle. The Uzumaki narrowed his eyes, _'what's a puddle doing in the middle of the road during such hot weather?'_ he wondered. He had a very bad feeling, just like he did during the Mizuki incident, or when that shop owner was yelling at him all those years ago. **_"Brat, there is hatred coming from that puddle"_** Kurama stated from Naruto's mindscape. Naruto let out a breath, _'enemies, and they would be Shinobi, but are they after us? or-'_ he looked over at Tazuna. Making a split second decision, the blond twitched his eyes over to Sasuke, who was looking at him curiously after noticing his strange behaviour. Sasuke, understanding that something was going on- though unable to sense hatred like the Kyuubi, blinked and activated his Sharingan in an instant so as not to be caught unaware. The group passed by the puddle without incident, but neither boy let down their guard.

When they were a few feet away, Naruto felt a flare of Chakra crackle over his skin. He was no Sensory Shinobi, unless you count his emotion sensing from Kurama. But when you're a Ninja, it becomes easier to feel when Chakra is being used, especially when you're so close to the source. Suddenly two mysterious Shinobi wearing cloaks and masks and with a giant clawed gauntlet on one of each of their hands had a Chain looking to be made of Shuriken wrapped around their Sensei. "One down" one of the Shinobi said, before the two pulled the chain tight and ripped the grey-haired man to shreds. Sakura screamed. Before anyone had time to do anything else one of the two men had appeared behind Naruto while the other went for Tazuna. The Uzumaki tried to get himself to move but he was in shock. Were they all, about to die?

To Be Continued 


	24. The Demon of the Mist

The enemy Shinobi appeared behind Naruto, ready to slice into him with his clawed gauntlet. Another one had gone for Tazuna. Sakura was screaming and Sasuke was wide-eyed as he tried to make it to Tazuna in time. Simultaneously the enemy slashed at their targets, who fell in a shower of blood- until that blood turned into water and splashed to the ground. "What?!" both men said at the same time. 'Sakura' and 'Sasuke' also turned to water and splashed to the ground. Before either rouge Ninja had a chance to react, they were set upon by two demons, one blond with a Gunbai, and the other dark-haired with a sword.

The carnage that followed is too graphic to speak of.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Two ex-Mist Ninja, who barley looked human anymore were groaning in agony as they lay tied with ropes on the ground. Kakashi walked into the clearing followed by Sakura and Tazuna, "good work boys," he said proudly as Sasuke and Naruto stood glaring at the now terrified Shinobi. The Jounin looked down at their prisoners, "well now, are you going to tell me who sent you two to kill Tazuna?" he asked. The Bridge Builder flinched, but stayed silent, "we not telling you anything Konoha scum!" one of the men yelled. Kakashi eye-smiled, "I see, that's too bad, I was going to let you off easy," he turned to face the two demons who had- well, let's just say beaten them.

Sasuke and Naruto walked forwards, both oozing killing intent. The Demon Brothers started screaming, "okay, okay, we'll talk, just don't let those demons near us again!" the other one screamed in terror. The boys stopped and the Jounin eye-smiled again, "good boys," he said, patting the enemy Ninja on the head like they were dogs. He turned back to his students, "Naruto, Sasuke, you two stay with the Bridge Builder and Sakura, I can finish this" he replied cheerfully. The two brothers nodded and walked back to their teammate and client. Sakura was staring at the two of them with fear in her eyes, "th-those two Ninja can't escape, r-right?" she asked.

Naruto grinned, "don't worry Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei sealed their Chakra, we're safe" he explained, calming the girl slightly. Tazuna chuckled, "well, that was defiantly something, sorry for what I said before you two" he said. The blond boy smiled, "don't worry about it" he replied, "hn" was all Sasuke said, still annoyed with the man for insulting his elder brother, but he wouldn't push the issue for now.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

About 30 minutes later Kakashi returned to his team and their client, "well, as it turns out, those two are working for the A-Rank Missing Ninja Zabuza Momochi and were sent to kill the Bride Builder," he eye-smiles at the civilian, but the look is cold, "anything you'd like to tell us Tazuna-San?" he asked the now sweating man. It wasn't long before the Bridge Builder caved and explained about Gato and how poor the Land Of Waves had become. "That still isn't a good reason to lie about the mission, this is now a B-Rank mission, and it will only get more difficult if stronger enemies show up. I'm sorry Tazuna-San, but my team simply isn't up to something like-" Kakashi started, before Naruto cut him off, "oh speak for yourself Sensei," he began.

When their Sensei turned to face him, the blond crossed his arms, "I'll admit it will be a little more difficult with someone like Zabuza to worry about, but Sasuke and I are tougher than we look, if anything, the only one you'll have to worry about is Sakura, but there are three of us- I'm sure at least _one_ of us will be able to protect her along with Tazuna. Besides, this team needs experience if we're ever going to become stronger, not to mention that no mission ever goes exactly to plan, so this will help us think on our feet as well as getting used to battling Shinobi-level opponents. Not to mention the fact that I, as a future Hokage, can't just abandon these people- what would that say about _me_ when I'm actually a candidate? "Runs away from challenges and leaves people he's supposed to protect to die". That's not the kind of person, Shinobi or Hokage I want to be. So I don't care what you say, I _will_ help this man!"

Naruto finished his impassioned speech, while everyone else, even Sasuke was left stunned. "Eh, okay then, I guess we continue," Kakashi then turned to face Tazuna again, narrowing his eye, "but you're going to have to pay the full price at the end of the mission, understand?" he asked. The Bride Builder nodded, "of course, of course, as soon as we get the money, we'll pay you back in full, I swear on my family" he replied, looking extremely grateful. Kakashi eye-smiles, "alright then, that's been decided, now what are going to do about these two?" he wondered out loud, turning to look at the still tied up Demon Brothers. "Why don't we just send a message to the village requesting someone to come pick them up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, "good idea Otouto!" he said with a grin.

"Wait, how are we going to send a message back to the village from here?" Sakura asked in confusion. Kakashi shrugged, "I suppose I could do it" he replied. Everyone turned to face him in confusion as he removed a kunai from his pouch. Cutting his thumb with the blade, the man went through the Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram hand signs, before he crouched and slammed his bleeding hand onto the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" a cloud of Chakra smoke appeared and when it cleared a small pug with a Hidden Leaf headband stood there, "yo, what's up Kakashi?" the dog asked. Sakura and Tazuna stared with astonishment, "is that a talking dog?" the Bridge Builder asked. "You're talking to the wrong Genin, I've only been a Ninja for a month and before that, I was a civilian like you" Sakura replied. "We have a few prisoners here that we'd like to have picked up, the Demon Brothers from the Mist" he explained, gesturing to said Missing Ninja.

"Alright, I'll get your message to the Hokage" the dog replied with a nod. "Thanks Pakkun" the Jounin replied. The now named Pakkun saluted with one paw, "see ya" then disappeared in another cloud of Chakra smoke. Kakashi straightened up, "well, now that that's sorted, let's continue our mission, shall we?" he asked with his familiar eye-smile.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The group had reached the ocean and now sat together in a motor boat, though the man who was taking them across the water was rowing instead, "can't make too much noise now, if they find us-" the rower whispered, before shivering. They made it to the shore and Team 7 and the Bridge Builder disembarked, "thank you for doing this" Tazuna said quietly to the rower. "No problem, just don't die Tazuna, if you do, their will have been no point" the other man replied, before he turned on the motor on his boat and sped away as quickly as possible. The Bridge Builder turned to the Shinobi guarding him, "now if you could get me home safely-" he said. "Don't worry, we will" Naruto replied.

They started off towards Tazuna's home, all keeping a lookout for when Zabuza would attack. _'Kurama, you feel anything?'_ Naruto asked his tenant. **_"Nope, no hatred nearby, either he's really good at hiding his emotions or he doesn't feel any hatred towards any of you, though I don't see how considering you're his enemies"_** the fox replied. Suddenly a whooshing sound caught their attention, "everybody down!" Naruto called. Kakashi pulled Tazuna down while Sasuke grabbed Sakura. Naruto himself was already on the ground and looking around for their enemy. He spotted the man on a tree branch above them, "huh, it is my lucky day, Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja" Zabuza stated.

"Well, well, well, Zabuza Momochi, we were wondering when you'd show up" Kakashi said nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. He seemed relaxed, but Sasuke could see the tenseness to the man even without his Sharingan activated. He lifted his hand to his covered eye, "if you're my opponent, I'll definitely need this" Kakashi lifted his head band, showing a long scar running from his eyebrow down through his eye. When he opened his eye, it was to reveal a three tomoe Sharingan. Sakura and Tazuna were shocked, but the two boys had found their Sensei's Profile in their Bingo Books, and had known about his Sharingan the whole time. They also knew about Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist. Suddenly their enemy chuckled, before grabbing his sword and leaping away from the tree. He landed on the nearby lake and bean gathering Chakra.

Zabuza formed the ox, Snake and Ram hand signs, "Suiton: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" he exclaimed. Suddenly the mist surrounding them began to thicken to the point that it was impossible to see anything around them. _'This is bad'_ Naruto thought.

To Be Continued


	25. Naruto's rage

The mist continued to thicken around them, "be on your guard!" Kakashi exclaimed, Sharingan scanning the mist for Zabuza. The three Gennin stood around Tazuna, all trying to keep their senses open. Naruto was relying on Kurama's Emotion Sensing to find the Missing Ninja's Hatred. **_"You better not end up getting killed here brat"_** the fox growled. Suddenly a sinister voice from the mist caused the three Genin and civilian to jump, "lungs, spine, jugular, sub-clavian artery, brain, heart- now, which will be my kill point?" before anyone had a chance to react to that, a blast of Chakra slammed into them. Naruto turned to see an almost visible shroud of Chakra surrounding their Sensei. Sasuke couldn't get any air into his lungs or even blink. _'This feeling, they have so much desire to kill, so much intense hatred-it feels like, I'm being crushed! The slightest breath, the tiniest movement of the eye or twitch of my body will be enough to draw his attack,'_ his blood felt like it was frozen inside his veins.

Sweat poured down the Uchiha's back, _'if it goes on like this I'll go insane!'_ the boy's hand tightened around the handle of his sword, _'I-I-I can't do this, just wait here to die! I-I have to, I'd rather-'_ suddenly a hand clamped around his hand holding his sword. Sasuke suddenly found his lungs burning for air and he gasped desperately, tears streaming from his eyes as he blinked rapidly. "It's okay Otouto, I promise I'll protect you, so breathe" Naruto said. The Uchiha shuddered, forcing himself to do as his Anija said. "Oh, do you really think you can protect even yourself from me, boy?" Everyone noticed Zabuza in their midst at the same time. The Genin and Tazuna were all suddenly knocked away from the Missing Nin. Looking up, they found Kakashi standing where they had been mere moments ago, a kunai stabbed into Zabuza's gut. Water dripped from the wound in the former Mist Ninjas abdomen.

Kakashi flinched when the man fell apart into water. "Look out!" Sakura called as Zabuza leapt from the mist and cleaved the Leaf Jounin in two. Then their Sensei turned to water and splashed to the ground as well. Zabuza instantly appeared in the middle of Team 7's formation again and swung his blade. Everyone turned into water. Sasuke sped forwards, his sword drawn. At least he could distract Zabuza. However, the former Mist Ninja blocked his blade with his own, before smirking under the bandages covering his mouth. With the one arm holding his sword, Zabuza flung Sasuke away into the lake. "Otouto!" Naruto called, as his younger brother surfaced in the water, before blinking and activating his Sharingan again. His eyes widened as he saw the Chakra saturated in the water, "shit!" he gasped as his enemy appeared behind him, rapidly forming hand signs, "no! get out of their Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Heh, too late brat!" Zabuza finished his Jutsu, "Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu!" he exclaimed.

The Chakra Saturated water rose up and formed a bubble of water around him, cutting off his air supply and movement with unnaturally dense water. Sasuke barley managed to take half of a breath before he was trapped. Zabuza created a Water Clone to take care of the rest. Naruto was utterly furious, but, just like before, it was a cold calm fury. He stared at the man, "tell me something Zabuza, do you enjoy your life?" he asked, while projecting Killing Intent. The real one smirked, figuring he'd mess with the kid a bit, "of course I do, it means I get to kill snot-nosed brats like you who think you're Ninja! When you have hovered between life and death so many times it no longer fazes you, then you may be called 'Ninja'! when you have had your first kill, then you may call yourself a Ninja! But you? You're just pathetic!" he cried. Naruto didn't even flinch at this, "I see, so you do value your existence then" he stated calmly, "well then, you should be more than willing to comply- my demands are simple, release my Otouto-" he paused as he vanished.

Zabuza's eyes widened, before he felt KI coming from behind him, and the cold touch of the boy's Gunbai against his neck, "or I will end it right here and now" he said in a dangerously calm voice. Instantly the former Hidden Mist Jounin swung his sword behind him in an attempt to behead the blond, however Naruto simply blocked the attack with his Gunbai. Zabuza tried to overwhelm the Genin with his strength, but it was like trying to cut through a steel wall, neither the weapon blocking his sword or the infuriating blond budged an inch. Suddenly something in front of him, caught the man's eye. It was a kunai, headed straight for the arm that was occupied keeping the Uchiha brat in his Water Prison. Growling, Zabuza yanked his arm out of the way, causing his Jutsu to be released. He again tried to decapitate the boy behind him, but Naruto had moved the instant he had moved his arm.

Landing on the shore from his leap, Naruto held his Otouto up, while pounding his back to help force all the water in his lungs back out. Sasuke coughed all the water out, before taking a deep gasping breath of oxygen, "are you alright Otouto?" Naruto asked worriedly, as Kakashi began to fight with Zabuza. Sasuke slowly regained his breath, before opening his eyes and looking up at his Elder Brother, "h-hai Anija, I-I'm fine, *cough*" The Uchiha carefully stood up, and sighed in relief when his legs managed to support him, before turning back to his brother "thank you Naruto". The Uzumaki smiled gently, "it's fine, you know I would never let anything happen to you Sasuke" he replied. Naruto helped the black-haired boy back over to where Sakura and Tazuna were waiting. Of course the pink-haired girl was already in worry mode, "are you okay Sasuke-Kun? Zabuza didn't hurt you did he?" she asked, looking like she wanted to reach out and check that he was okay with her own hands.

Sasuke stayed rooted behind his brother, "of course I am, I had complete faith that Naruto Anija would be able to get me out of their" he replied firmly. Sakura looked sad for a moment, before she smiled slightly, "right". Naruto turned back to the battle that was now occurring between their Sensei and the rouge Mist Shinobi, "we should get back in formation around Tazuna-San and keep our eyes out, just in case Zabuza has made anymore clones, besides, we need to be ready to help if Kakashi Sensei needs us" he said. Everyone agreed, before once again getting into the Manji formation around the Bridge Builder. Right now, the two Jounin had just begun to go through a long string of hand signs. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated to memorize the Jutsu that was being used. Just as the last hand sign was completed, both men called out the name of the technique: "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" two enormous pillars of water shot out of the lake, forming into twin dragons of water with matching yellow eyes. The two dragons twisted around one another before attacking, one of them managing to bit into the other and spraying water all over the two combatants who were now clashing blades beneath where the two water dragons had fought.

Zabuza was pushing downwards with his huge sword, trying to cleave their Sensei in two, while Kakashi was blocking with a kunai. Suddenly both jumped backwards at the same time, before Zabuza placed his sword back onto his back. Naruto blinked, noticing something different about the way Kakashi was moving, "Sasuke, is it just me, or is Sensei-" he cut off, as the white-haired Jounin followed Zabuza as he ran in a circle. "He's moving exactly the same way Zabuza's moving _as_ he's doing it" Sasuke affirmed. Zabuza formed the hand signs for the Hidden Mist Jutsu again, and watched as Kakashi did the same actions. "All you're doing is copying me, like a monkey!" he exclaimed, beginning to become unnerved, "you can't beat me with cheap tricks, I'll crush you!" both Jounin said at the same time. Zabuza bristled. "It's his Sharingan, you can copy things like hand signs and movement instantaneously. It's how the Uchiha were able to copy so many Ninjutsu so quickly" Sasuke explained to his Elder Brother quietly. Naruto nodded in understanding.

Zabuza began forming many hand signs almost too fast to see, "I'm going to make it so you can never open that monkey mouth of yours again!" he cried, while Kakashi copied him again. Suddenly the Missing Ninja noticed something behind his opponent. It was a shadowy version of him! Wide-eyed, Zabuza paused in making his hand signs for a moment, but a moment was all Kakashi needed. He completed his technique first, "Suiton: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" he cried, the whirlpool of water sucking it's prey down into the depths of the lake, before forming a huge wave and slamming Zabuza into a tree. Kakashi appeared on a branch of the tree Zabuza had washed up against once the water had receded. The bandaged man looked up at him with wide eyes, "c-can you, see the future?" he gasped. "Yes, yours is death" the Leaf Jounin raised a kunai.

Suddenly two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck. Naruto narrowed his eyes at seeing this. "You were right, his future was death" a mellow and calm voice stated from nearby. Looking up at a tree, everyone saw a boy wearing a Hidden Mist Hunter Nin face mask. Kakashi stood up and walked over to the prone form of Zabuza, looking for signs of a pulse, before looking up again, "no pulse, he's dead" he said calmly. "I have been trailing Zabuza for weeks now, thank you for giving me a chance to kill him" the Hunter Ninja said gratefully. He disappeared in a swirl of water, before reappearing next to the body, "now I must dispose of this body, so that the secrets of my village are kept safe, farewell" then he disappeared once again with the body in tow. Kakashi sighed, before pulling his headband down over his Sharingan eye, "well, let's get going now" he began to walk away, before gasping and falling forwards in a dead faint. "Ah! Sensei!" Sakura yelled, while everyone crowded around the man.

To Be continued


	26. Water-walking

Soon after Kakashi had passed out and Zabuza had been taken out by that Hunter-Nin, the three guys carried the white-haired man to Tazuna's house. The Bride builder's daughter answered the door, her eyes widening, "Tou-San! You're back!" she cried. Her eyes wondered over the three exhausted Genin and passed out Jounin, "oh, my god, what happened?!" she exclaimed, worried. "Hey Tsunami, these are the Ninja I brought with me, they just had a hard battle and their Sensei is unconscious, would you mind if they stayed here with us?" he asked. The woman, Tsunami nodded immediately, "of course! Come inside quickly!" she replied, beckoning the group into her house.

Everyone entered and Tazuna's daughter looked around before hurriedly closing and locking the door. The woman led the group into an empty room and set up a futon. Then the adults began getting Kakashi ready for bed, taking off everything but his Jounin blue's and mask. After he was safely resting, Naruto began to explain to Tsunami what had happened during their mission so far. It was fair to say the woman was shocked and worried when she heard about the Ninja battles they'd participated in. "But I'm okay now thanks to these Ninja" Tazuna explained. "Well, thank you all very much!" The woman said gratefully, smiling at them.

Sasuke blushed slightly and looked away. "You're all stupid" a young voice said from the doorway. Everyone looked towards the person who had spoken to see a young boy, around seven years old standing there and glowering at them. He turned to Tsunami, "Kaa-Chan, all these people are going to die" he said. "Inari! These are Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village who risked their lives to protect your Jii-San!" the woman admonished. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy, _'his eyes. They're just like mine were after the Massacre before I met Anija. He must have seen something horrible'_ he thought. "So?" Inari asked, "they're still going to die! Gato is going to kill them!" He looked at the Leaf Nin with contempt, "if they don't want to die, they should go back to where they came from!" he yelled, storming out of the room. "Inari! Inari where are you going!?" Tsunami demanded. "To look at the ocean from my room!" The woman sighed and stood, "I'm, sorry about that" she said to Naruto and his team, before following her son out of the room.

Everyone is quiet for a moment, "well, I don't know about anyone else, but this had just made me even more determined to succeed! I'm going to go train, you wanna come with me Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha nodded, "sure Anija," he turned to face Sakura, "are you alright to stay here and keep an eye on Sensei?" he asked her. The pink-haired girl nodded, "sure, I'll take care of him and if anything changes I'll let you know" Sakura replied. Naruto nodded and picked up his Gunbai from where he'd placed it against the wall, while Sasuke retrieved his sword. Then the brothers left the house to train. Sasuke stares at the ground in thought, while Naruto is also silent. Eventually the two boys reach a deserted clearing in the forest. The Uzumaki gets into his stance with his Gunbai ready for both offense and defence, while Sasuke draws his sword, "you ready Otouto?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

A moment later the two shoot forwards, both their weapons ready to attack.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The next morning, Kakashi shot up in bed, just as Tsunami was changing the sheets. The woman gasped, before she smiled slightly, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you Kakashi-San, my name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter and this is our home, your students brought you here after you collapsed from Chakra exhaustion" she explained. The Jounin lay back down slowly, "I see, thank you for your hospitality Tsunami-San, but could you ask my team to come see me, we have some things to talk about" he replied, closing his eyes, he was still so tired. "Of course, and thank you for continuing to protect my Tou-San by the way" the young woman replied, leaving the room. A few minutes later Sakura rushed into the room, followed by a calm Sasuke and Naruto, "Kakashi-Sensei! You're okay!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed. The white-haired man nodded, "yeah, I'm okay, just really tired" he replied.

"You know, if your Sharingan takes so much out of you whenever you use it, maybe you should take Chakra Replenishment Pills with you as one of your main items for away missions Sensei?" Naruto suggested. Kakashi nodded, "yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I'll do that from now on, thanks Naruto" he agreed. Then their Sensei's single visible eye turned serious, "I have to talk to you about something and I want all of you to stay as calm as possible, alright?" he asked, eye falling on each of his Genin in turn. Naruto and Sasuke nodded seriously, but Sakura simply looked confused. "Zabuza is still alive" he said. Sakura's eyes widened, "w-what? But you checked him yourself and you said that he had no pulse Sensei?!" she cried, nearly hysterical. Kakashi sighed, "what did I just say?" he asked rhetorically. Naruto crossed his arms, "now that I think about it, it does make sense" he said. He closed his eyes, "I've been think about doing a bit of training in medical Jutsu, or at least enough to help keep someone alive if they're hurt badly- one of the things I found in the books I read was about the uses of Senbon" the blond began.

Sakura looked confused, "what do you mean?" she asked. Naruto opened his eyes, "Senbon can be used in a variety of ways, from piercing pressure points in the body to relieve pain, to putting another person in a death-like state" he explained. "Wait, how could putting someone in a fake death be counted as medical Jutsu?" Sakura asked. "Well, imagine you are treating someone out on the field, and they are bleeding out, if you use Senbon to place them in a temporary death-state, all of their bodily functions would temporarily slow to the point of non-functionality. For example the heart would slow right down in the process of pumping blood around the body, meaning the patient wouldn't bleed out while you're trying to heal them, get it?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened, "oh, I get it, it's a preservation tactic for until you get your patient somewhere you can actually heal them!" she gasped in realisation.

Sasuke's eyes widened now, "that Hunter-Nin! The weapons he used were-" he began to say, while Kakashi nodded, "Senbon, exactly. Zabuza was never killed, he was just placed into a temporary death-state so we wouldn't kill him- and if that's true then that means that masked person and Zabuza were allies rather than enemies" he affirmed. Sakura shuddered, "Sensei, does this mean that Zabuza is still alive?" she asked fearfully. The Leaf Jounin nodded tiredly, "I'm afraid so Sakura" everyone was silent at this, just processing the information. "Well then, what do we do? No doubt you're going to be out of commission for a few days, but we need to train more if we want to protect Tazuna-San" Sasuke stated. Kakashi nodded again, "exactly, which is why as soon as I'm recovered enough, we're going to be doing some training, understand?" he asked. All three Genin nodded, "right!"

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The next day Kakashi led his team into the forest. Because he was still very tired and weak, the white-haired man was using crutches he had managed to summon. Thankfully summoning objects wasn't very energy consuming. Once he seemed satisfied with the spot he had picked out, he turned to his students, "alright everyone, today you're going to learn to climb trees without using your hands!" he said cheerfully. Naruto raised his hand. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "um, you do know that this isn't the Academy, right Naruto? You don't have to ask permission to speak" he asked his blond student. Naruto nodded, "sorry Sensei, it's just, Sasuke and I learned how to do the tree-climbing exercise years ago when we were still in the Academy, so it would be kind of a waste of time" he explained.

The man raised an eyebrow and turned to the Uchiha, who nodded, "he's right, Anija and I mastered the tree-climbing exercise when we were nine years old" he confirmed. Sakura was staring at the two of them like they had sprouted tails or something. The Jounin scratched his head, "eh, okay, I guess you're right, it would be redundant to make you do this when you've already mastered it, hmm" he replied, then thought for a minute, "do either of you know the water-walking exercise?" the man asked his two male students. At their negative head-shake, the Jounin nodded, "alright, then Sakura will begin the tree-climbing exercise, and you two will begin working on water-walking" he decided. Naruto and Sasuke nodded at that. After Kakashi explained the technique to her, the pink-haired Kunoichi began running up her tree, "hey, this is easy!" she called about half a minute after the Jounin turned to his two male students to begin explaining water-walking.

The three males looked towards where Sakura's voice had come from to see her sitting on the lowest branch of her tree. Naruto and Sasuke looked astonished, not even they had mastered tree-climbing that fast! The white-haired Shinobi eye-smiled, "well, it seems that you have a natural talent for Chakra Control Sakura- however, your reserves are infinitesimal compared to your teammates, so for now I want you to continue that exercise until your stamina and Chakra reserves increase, okay?" he asked. Sakura frowned slightly, before nodding, "hai Sensei" she replied, before turning to continue up the tree. Kakashi nodded, before turning back to the two boys, "now, what do you know about Water-Walking?" he asked.

"Well, it's pretty much like Tree-Climbing except you need a finer amount of control due to the water being so unstable" Naruto replied. Their wasn't really much to know without having done it yourself. The white-haired Jounin nodded at that, "yes, those are the basics, and the reason you need a finer amount of control is due the way the water shifts and moves, so yes, to keep your balance on that, you not only need the regular coating of Chakra on the bottom of your feet, but also to send a steady, constant stream downwards from your feet to keep your balance." Kakashi explained. Naruto and Sasuke nodded at that, "I see, so it's like walking on stilts then" the blond crossed his arms in thought. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "how so?" he asked, looking towards his brother.

Naruto looked at the other boy, "well, with stilts, you need three things: a flat place to put your feet, the part of the stilt that is touching the ground and balance- with water-walking, the flat place to put your feet is the water's surface, where you're basically standing on Chakra pads on top of the water, the part of the stilt that is touching the ground is the stream of Chakra leading from your feet downwards and thirdly, you need to be able to balance yourself on the surface of the water- so it's just like using water stilts" he explained. Sasuke nodded, "I get it, so that's how this works hm?" he thought, getting into a thinking pose. Kakashi sweat-dropped and cleared his throat, "thank you for that explanation Naruto, but could you let me do the talking from now on? I am your Sensei after all" he said. Naruto turned back to the man and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "right, sorry Sensei". The Jounin eye-smiled, "It's alright, but since you both know what to do now and how to do it, why don't you give it a try?" he asked. The brothers nodded and removed their clothes. Kakashi stared at them, "um, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well we don't want to get our clothes soaked, we'd just have to take them off anyway if that happened" the blond boy replied, then he closed his eyes in concentration and focused on forming his Chakra into how he needed it. Once it was shaped properly, Naruto took a tentative step onto the water, _'focus, you need to keep your Chakra flow steady-'_ suddenly a wave rolled underneath him, unbalancing as well as distracting him and the Uzumaki gasped, "wah!" before falling into the water. Naruto climbed out onto the shore, watching as Sasuke barley manage to stay upright as he went over a wave as well. Upon observing this, Naruto noticed something, "oh, I get it! if you increase your output going down into the water, your 'stilt' will have more purchase when going over waves!"

Standing up and walking out onto the water again, Naruto began to test his theory. Kakashi smiled as he watched. _'This team will go far in the Shinobi world, especially Naruto and Sasuke'_ he thought to himself , not know exactly how right he was.

To Be Continued


	27. A hero and a broken heart

Naruto was engulfed in a wave of water as he accidentally applied too much Chakra to his feet, before he fell into the lake. Gasping, he climbed out onto the shore again and flopped down. Sasuke's face appeared in his field of vision, "are you okay Naruto?" he asked worriedly. The blond boy grinned, "yeah, I'm fine, it's just really hard to get this" he replied, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke frowned, "but Anija, you always get things like this easy, why is it so hard for you now?" he asked in confusion. Naruto's smile turned grim, "it's not that this stuff comes easily to me, it's that I just always tried hard to master it until it _was_ easy" he explained.

Sasuke nodded, "I guess that makes sense, but are you sure you'll be okay? I mean even if you had trouble before, this is-" Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's back, "Otouto, do you remember what you told me before? That I'm a genius of hard work? Well it's time for me to prove that right here and right now!" he climbed to his feet, "I will not give up on this exercise until I master it! no matter what!" Naruto exclaimed, fired up now. Inari watched this from the tree-line, face drawn into a scowl.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

That night at dinner, Naruto ravenously devoured everything placed in front of him, yet somehow seemed to still show table manners. Finishing his food, he looked up at Tsunami, who was staring at him in shock, "excuse me Tsunami-San, I apologise if my table manners weren't very good, training uses a lot of energy" he explained. The black haired woman shook her head with a smile, "don't worry about it at all Naruto-Kun, we have plenty, but your Kaa-San must do a lot of cooking if you eat this much!" she said cheerfully, standing up and taking the blond boys bowl. Naruto flinched at the mention of his mother, while Sasuke looked up sharply from his food.

"Well actually Sasuke and I alternate doing the cooking in our house" the blond explained, trying to keep a cheerful face, but clenching his fists. Tsunami scooped more stew into a bowl, "you mean your Kaa-San doesn't do any cooking?" she asked worriedly, "not at all, I'm sure they did lots of cooking, but I'm afraid both Sasuke and I are orphans Tsunami-San, both our Kaa-Sans and our Tou-Sans are dead" Naruto explained, carefully keeping his mind blank so-as to avoid a build up of tears from thinking about it.

The woman gasped as she was coming back over, while Sasuke noticed Inari's eyes widen across the table. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject" she exclaimed, before placing his bowl back down in front of him gently. The Blond Uzumaki shook his head, "It's fine, really, they both gave their lives to protect me and our whole village, so-" he smiled, but there was still sadness there, "I can content myself being the son of two hero's, heh". The three Land Of Wave natives stiffened at his words, before a cold tension began to emanate around the room. "That's stupid" a quiet voice said. Naruto's face became completely blank, and even Sasuke tensed, "what was that?" The blond boy asked, voice just as calm and devoid of emotion as his face. Suddenly Inari slammed his hand on the table, "I said that your parents were stupid! There are no such things as heroes!" he yelled furiously.

Now Sasuke began emanating Killing Intent along with Naruto's rage, as Itachi was also a hero, sacrificing everything for the sake of his village. How _dare_ this brat! The civilians began to tremble harshly. "Naruto! Sasuke! Stop!" Kakashi demanded instantly, "they're only civilians, they can't handle this amount of KI!" The two boys instantly relented on their Killing Intent, causing the three civilians to gasp for air. Inari began sobbing, before he got up and ran from the room. Naruto let out a breath of air, before sliding out of his chair and bowing low before Tazuna and Tsunami as they caught their breath, "I am truly sorry to you both, it's just, when I found out the truth of my parents, I had so many mixed emotions, mostly pride and happiness.

I finally knew who my parents were, and to top it off, they were heroes- I was so proud to be their son-" here he paused and bit his lip, before letting out another breath, "so to hear them insulted like that, as well as their sacrifice made me so furious. I was angry, but I shouldn't have let myself hurt all of you, I apologise, truly- I didn't mean to scare or cause any harm to anyone" he explained. He looked to his brother, making Sasuke sigh imperceptibly, "I apologise as well, I don't- like anyone insulting my Anija's family" he said with a nod of his head, forced to omit that while hearing Naruto's parents insulted may have upset him, he'd really been angry for Itachi's sake. Tsunami cleared her throat after a moment, "it's fine boys, and I apologise for Inari too, It's, well, It's hard to explain" she said awkwardly. "Inari was staring at that picture on the wall all throughout dinner, does it have something to do with that?" Kakashi asked carefully. The other two adults seemed to wilt, before Tsunami turned to her father, "Tou-San, can you explain it to them, I have to go check on Inari" she said, evading the question.

The Bridge Builder nodded. Tsunami nodded in understanding and apology to the Leaf Ninja, before she left the room. The silence was absolute, until Kakashi decided to break it, "so" he said softly. "Right," Tazuna began, before turning towards the two boys, "the first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry, I didn't know, and I want to apologise on behalf of my Grandson also, but you have to understand we've all been through a lot," he paused and sighed, "though that doesn't make what Inari said to the two of you any less hurtful." Tazuna closed his eyes, "It's been a year now since that day, the day the word courage was stolen from this land- all our spirits were broken and Inari suffered the most, ever since **it** happened-" he paused, removing his glasses and wiping the tears that had trailed down his face. Everyone was staring at the man now. "Tell us, what happened to Inari?" Kakashi asked gently. The Bridge Builder replaced his glasses, "first I need to tell you about the man, his father, the man who taught us the word courage, who was a hero in this land" he paused for a moment.

Naruto lowered his head slightly, thinking of his own father, the one who was forced to seal Kurama inside him, but who truly believed in him and loved him despite everything. "He came here about three years ago, _(flashback) "Poochi!" a young Inari cried, while being held by the arms by two slightly older boys, "Poochi no!" The four boys stood on a pier, while Poochi, a small white dog with black ears, was being held by another boy, who looked down at the do and smirked. The boy looked back up at Inari, "that's not 'is name, starting today his name is Shooting Star, and 'e's my dog now!" the bully said. "No he's not! He's my dog, and his name's not "Shooting Star! I've had him since he was a puppy, he's my friend and he doesn't belong to you!" Inari exclaimed angrily, before trying to pull away from the two other bullies holding onto him. "Just shut up!" the main bully cried angrily._

 _He looked down at the small dog in his arms, who whimpered, before smirking cruelly. Then he tossed Poochi into the water. "Poochi!" Inari exclaimed worriedly. The dog tried desperately to stay above water, yelping with fear. "See what happens when you don't listen to me? Now I'm not gonna lift a finger to help 'im!" the boy said haughtily. The boy looked up at the two other bullies and Inari, "okay, you can let 'im go!" Inari was released, and he stared angrily at the other boy, "why did you do that!? my dog is gonna drown!" he exclaimed. The bully crossed his arms, "if 'e's your dog then jump in and et 'im! Be a big hero and save your friend!" he replied uncaringly. Inari's angered expression fell away into fear. "After all that big talk! You're not gonna let 'im go under are you?" the bully demanded. Breathing heavily from fear, Inari walked over to side of the dock, where Poochi was whimpering and thrashing trying to stay afloat._

 _The small dog was repeatedly pulled under water, barely managing to stay above the surface. 'I've gotta jump in and save him, I've got too! But-' "ha, ha, he won't even help 'is precious little Poochi!" the head bully mocked, walking up behind the boy. 'I-I can't swim, and I'm too scared! I'm sorry Poochi' Inari thought, shivering with terror as he watched his beloved pet drowning in front of him. "Hey, you made such a big deal about 'im, go get 'im!" the bully exclaimed, planting his foot in the centre of Inari's back and kicking him into the water as well. The five year old cried out in terror as he fell into the water. The boy flailed about in the water, crying with fear as he desperately tried to keep from being pulled under, thrashing and coughing in a panic. The other two bullies, walked up to the one who had pushed Inari into the water, "I think you went too far Akane, I mean he could really drown or something" one of them said worriedly._

 _"Aaahhh! H-help, p-please!" Inari begged anyone who would listen. The now named Akane shook his head, "forget about it" he replied uncaringly. The other boy looked worried, "I don't know-" he began, before being cut off by Akane grabbing the front of his shirt, "you say one more word and you're goin' in next, got it!" he said angrily. "I don't wanna die!" Inari sobbed, his tears being indistinguishable from the water that soaked him. Suddenly he saw his dog passing by him in the water, "P-pooch! Poochi!" the boy cried, as the small dog swam through the water, and climbed onto the shore. (Pause flashback)_

"Interestingly enough, at that exact moment, Poochi figured out how to dog paddle" Tazuna said. Everyone stared at the man with the same blank expression on their faces. _(Continue flashback) "Poochi!" Inari called, swallowing water in the process. "Hey Shooting Star's getting away! After it!" Akane called, as he and the other two ran off after the dog. Inari continued to try and stay above water, but as a five year old boy, didn't have much stamina and was pulled under. 'Oh no, can't breathe, I-' he thought as water filled his lungs and he lost consciousness while sinking into the depths._

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

 _Inari groaned and opened his eyes to the sight of a clear blue sky, a trail of smoke leading up into it, "so, wakin' up huh? finally" an older male voice said. The boy sat up to find a man with black spiky hair and a piece of rope tied around his forehead. The man turned around with a small smile, "I had a little talk with those kids, they won't bother you again," he held out one of the cooked fish, "here, eat" the stranger offered. 'Am I alive, is this real?' "did you pull me out of the water mister?" Inari asked. "he, he, have a bite to eat first, then we can talk all about it!" the man replied. (Timeskip, a little later*) "I see, so your dog abandoned you too huh?" the man asked, as Inari chomped down on the freshly cooked fish._

 _"In my country, dogs are very loyal, they stand by their masters, but you did abandon the dog first, so, what can you expect?" he asked. The small boy stooped eating and looked down sadly, "I really wanted to save him, but I just froze, I was so scared, I guess that I just don't have any courage" Inari sniffled. "Hey, come on!" The man said, placing a reassuring hand on top of Inari's head, "don't be so hard on yourself, you're a kid! When I was your age, I was scared too!"the small bay looked up at the man, "it's no big deal- but always remember this, live your life so you have nothing to regret," The black-haired boy stared up at the other man with awe, "if you care about something, protect it, no matter how tough, no matter how scared, you've got to keep trying! Even if you have to put your life on the line! Protect it, with both arms, never give in!"(pause flashback) "_ his name was Kaiza, a simple fisherman who'd come here from another land to follow his dreams, after that Inari and Kaiza were inseparable- the boy had never known his real Father, so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life,".

 _(Continue flashback) Kazia and Inari did all kinds of thing together, eating, Kaiza taught the young boy how to swim, and Inari tied a piece of rope around his forehead just like the older man._

 _(Pause flashback)_ "The two did everything together, and it wasn't long before he'd become a part of our family too. And then, when this town needed him the most, he became something more"

 _(continue flashback) The rain poured down outside their house. One of the other villager's pushed up en the door, "we've got trouble Kaiza! The floodgates open and the water's rising!" Kaiza stood up at those words, " If we don't act soon, the entire lower district will be flooded!" the man exclaimed. "What?!" the black-haired man exclaimed. "Tou-San!" Inari exclaimed worriedly, "Inari, get me some rope!" Kaiza ordered, looking down at his son. The small boy nodded in determination, "right!" her replied, running off to do as asked._

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

 _A large group of villagers stood dressed in cloaks and hats in front of the floodgate, watching all the water rushing through, "see where the floodgate is? We have to get a line out there and pull it closed!" one man called over the pouring rain and rushing water. "No way, you'd have to swim out there to do that! it's impossible, no one can make it through that current!" another denied worriedly. "If we don't do it the whole district will be wiped out! It's the only way!" one of the other men replied. "I'll do it!" a voice called from the crowd. It parted to reveal Kaiza. "Kaiza!" the first man exclaimed. "Don't be foolish!" the second man cried, "you'll never make it!" another said. "Tou-San" Inari said, scared. Kaiza smiled and knelt down, placing his hand on his sons head, "don't worry, nothing can stop your Tou-San! This is_ _ **our**_ _village, so we've gotta do everything we can to help!" he said with a smile._

 _Inari stared up at him with hope and wonder in his eyes. Kaiza securely tied a rope around his middle. As he stood poised to jump into the water, Inari recalled the man's words from their first meeting: 'if you care about something, protect it,' Kaiza leaped into the water, fighting through the current with sheer determination and the will to protect burning in his eyes. 'Even if you have to put your life on the line,' Inari watched his father making his way through the water, his desire to protect them all moving him forward where anyone else would have given up already, and he felt a burning feeling swell within his heart. 'Protect it with both arms, never give in!' it was pride. The small boy was so proud of this man that he called father and even more proud to be his son! Inari grinned, this new pride and hope shining in his eyes, "Tou-San! I know you can do it!" he cried. Kaiza reached the Floodgate and tied the rope onto it._

 _"He did it! he tied the rope on!" one of the villagers exclaimed in disbelief and excitement. "Alright let's pull it closed!" Another man cried, as everyone got to work._

 _(Pause flashback)_ "From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero in this land, he taught us all the meaning of the word courage and Inari was so proud to be his son! But it wasn't long after, that Gato showed up, and took over. He terrorized the whole village, only Kaiza stood up to him. Gato couldn't have a local hero getting in his way. It took his whole gang to stop one man,

 _(continue flashback) Kaiza was tied with a beam of wood securing both his arms out to his sides as a man with a sword sliced away at him, only letting out short gasps and groans, refusing to show his full pain to someone like Gato. "You've overplayed your hand Kaiza, all that talk about how you were going to protect this place and it's people with your two arms- well those hands aren't much good to you now are they?" Gato asked, as the young man glared at him, "still got that defiant look in your eye though, don't ya? Well my men'll get rid of that" he chuckled ominously, while gesturing to another man with a sword. They forced Kaiza down with his arms out in front of him. The two men drew their swords and sliced both of his arms off, while Kaiza couldn't stop it anymore and let out a scream of pure agony._

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

 _The entire village was gathered around an iron gate, watching as their beloved hero was tied to a pole, where his arms would have been were bloody stumps which were crudely cauterized so he wouldn't bleed out yet. "This man had defied the Gato Corporation," one of said worthless mans thugs intoned, "he has disturbed the order of this land, his punishment is execution" he stated. The villagers all whispered to themselves with worry and fear, while Kaiza glared at the ground. Gato himself then stepped forwards, "let this be an example so that no one will ever get in our way again!" he said. "Tou-San!" Inari cried, pushing himself against the gate as much as he could, tears streaming down from his eyes as he sobbed uncontrollably._

 _Kaiza looked up and gave a small smile to his son. "Do it" Gato said emotionlessly, while one of his would-be samurai guards pulled out his sword again. "Tou-San no!" the boy sobbed, clutching the gate for dear life as his body shook with the force of his sobs. The sword was poised in front of Kaiza's throat. "PAPA!" Inari screamed as he watched his father get killed right in front of him. (Flashback end)_

"Ever since then Inari's changed, so did Tsunami and all our people, we lost our will" Tazuna finished his story. Naruto was silent, thinking about what the boy had said before: _"You're all stupid" a young voice said from the doorway. Everyone looked towards the person who had spoken to see a young boy, around seven years old standing there and glowering at them. He turned to Tsunami, "Kaa-Chan, all these people are going to die" he said. "So?" Inari asked, "they're still going to die! Gato is going to kill them!" He looked at the Leaf Nin with contempt, "if they don't want to die, they should go back to where they came from!" he yelled, storming out of the room._ _"That's stupid" a quiet voice said. Inari slammed his hand on the table, "I said that your parents were stupid! There are no such things as heroes!" he yelled furiously._

Naruto stood up carefully, keeping his hand on the table for support. Sasuke watched his brother, staring at his eyes, before he smirked and also stood. The Uchiha moved over to Naruto and nodded, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna prove it! that in this world-" the blond turned back to all of them, eyes burning with determination, "there are real hero's!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared at the two boys as they retrieved their weapons and left the house once again.

To Be Continued


	28. Those who are precious

The next morning Sakura walked into the kitchen of Tazuna's house while yawning, "morning" she said, rubbing her eyes. She was met with the sight of Kakashi, Tazuna and a sulky Inari sitting at the table while Tsunami cooked breakfast. "Good morning, your teammates aren't up yet?" The woman asked, while Sakura sat down. Sakura shook her head, "they didn't come back last night, Naruto's gone completely insane and dragged Sasuke-Kun into it as well! They're out running across the lake in the dark!" she sighed, "I'll never understand boys" she said, shaking her head. Meanwhile, Inari's thoughts were on what the boys had revealed last night: _(Flashback) Tsunami scooped more stew into a bowl, "you mean your Kaa-San doesn't do any cooking?" she asked worriedly, "not at all, I'm sure they did lots of cooking, but I'm afraid both Sasuke and I are orphans Tsunami-San, both our Kaa-Sans and our Tou-Sans are dead" Naruto explained. (Flashback end)_

 _'Both those boys have been through similar things to me, so how have they-?'_ he wondered to himself, eyes flickering over to their family photo, where the part with his Tou-San's face had been ripped off, which he'd kept for himself in his own frame in his room. Suddenly the sound of a door opening alerted the group to someone entering the house. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they saw it was only Sasuke- well, everyone who didn't have an advanced sense of smell and who couldn't sense Chakra, AKA everyone but Kakashi. "Sasuke-Kun, you're back!" Sakura exclaimed. The black-haired boy sat down at the table, eyes showing his exhaustion. Kakashi stared at his student, "Naruto?" he prompted. "Asleep in the woods, but I'm not worried about him- anyone who tries to attack my Anija won't last very long, besides, despite being unconscious right now, he's still deep in training mode and if I tried to bring him back right now, I'd probably get my head bitten off, whether by Naruto himself or by his Gunbai" Sasuke explained, fighting back a yawn as he accepted the plate of food Tsunami placed in front of him.

Suddenly his eyes widened at the sight of the food. Among other things was fried tomato's, just like Naruto does and his Kaa-San used to make for his breakfasts. Sasuke hid his smile behind a mouthful of food as everyone went back to eating.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Meanwhile Naruto was laying in a clearing of the forest, his clothes and body slowly drying in the early morning sunlight that fell onto him. A young boy entered the clearing then. At first glance you might think this boy was a girl due to his feminine features and the kimono that he wore, but he was in fact a boy. He'd come here to gather medicinal herbs, but he blinked in surprise at seeing the blond boy sleeping in the forest. His eyes narrowed, this was one of Kakashi's students, the older brother of the Uchiha boy if he remembered correctly. He walked up to the Genin and knelt down. The best thing to do would be to kill him here, then he wouldn't be a danger to Zabuza-Sama. He reached forwards, fingers twitching towards the blonds neck, it would be so easy. Just a simple twist and the boy would be dead.

However his hand stopped just before reaching the boy's throat. He couldn't do it. He could never just kill someone. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to. He let out a silent sigh and placed his hand on the blonds shoulder, "you'll catch cold if you sleep here, wake up" he said softly, while giving the boy a shake. The blonds eyes opened, revealing sapphire blue irises, soft and kind, but with a hard edge to them. The boy sat up and yawned, stretching deeply before shaking his head. When he opened his eyes again, he stared at him, "um, hello" he said, blinking. The other boy smiled, "hello, my name is Haku, it's very nice to meet you" he said. The blond Shinobi grinned, "hello their Haku, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too," he said while holding out his hand.

Haku shook Naruto's hand with a smile, "so, what are you doing out here Haku?" Naruto asked curiously. "I'm collecting medicinal herbs, my friend is hurt and so I'm gathering these to make some medicine to help him get better" Haku explained. Naruto grinned, "really? Let me help, I'm good with plants, one of my hobbies is growing them" he replied cheerfully. Soon both boys were searching the clearing to find the right kind of plants to help Haku's friend, "you sure get up early, huh Haku-San?" Naruto asked as he worked. "Please just call me Haku, and I like to get up early, it's peaceful" the other boy replied. "Heh, sure Haku". "What about you, you're up very early as well?" the black-haired boy asked. "Well I'm training, I have to become stronger after all" Naruto said with a chuckle. "You seem to be very strong now, isn't that enough?" Haku asked curiously.

"No way, I need to keep getting stronger, I'm nowhere near what I need to be! I have lot's of dreams I need to achieve, plus I have to become strong enough to protect my Otouto too!" he explained. "I see, so your Otouto must be very important to you" Haku stated. Naruto nodded, "yep, he's the only family I have and my most precious person, he's accepted every part of me, while most others in my village hate me for them, he's the one who first called me Anija and chose me to be his elder brother, and he believes in me too," Naruto's eyes became sad, "he's stayed with me for everything and truly loves me as an older brother. I love him more than anything and I swore I'd protect him, even though he's very strong himself. He admires me where other back home scorn me, loves me where others hate me and believes in me when very few do. He's my most precious person, and I swore to him and both our deceased families that I would love and protect him as my most precious Otouto for the rest of our lives, no matter what happens!" the boy proclaimed proudly.

Haku was shocked. This boy, seemed so much like him, plus he understood as well! He smiled, "do you know, when a person has something precious to protect, that is when they become truly strong" he said. Naruto grinned, "uh huh! That's how the Will Of Fire works back home too! We all see each other as family so we're all precious to each other and we fight to protect our comrades, making us even stronger! You know, I want to become Hokage so that I can make everyone in the village precious to me to and keep them all safe!" suddenly his face fell, "but well, I can't see that happening for a long time because they hate me so much- but even so, I will prove to everyone who I am and protect them until they come to see me as someone they can trust to keep them safe themselves, because to the Hokage, everyone in the village is family and precious to them!" Naruto exclaimed, perking back up.

Haku was silent through this, before he smiled and picked up his basket, "you will become strong" he said before beginning to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. He smiled radiantly, "oh and just in case you were confused, I don't like other men" he stated, before disappearing into the woods. Naruto was still as a statue, before his eyes widened, "wait, are you telling me that was a boy!" he screamed. **_"Hmph, of course he was brat, I could've been able to tell that just by the way he walked and the shape of his shoulders, if his scent hadn't given him away- you still have a lot to learn Naruto"_** Kurama stated. "Hey, I didn't ask for a lecture!" Naruto exclaimed, flustered and embarrassed, a red blush dusting his cheeks, _'damn, that's the first boy I've ever met that I could call 'pretty''_ he thought. Suddenly the blond boy heard a noise from behind him, before he calmed upon sensing Sasuke's Chakra. He turned around and smiled, "what's up Otouto?" he asked. Sasuke crossed his arms, "did you just forget about breakfast Anija? You've been out here for hours" he replied.

Naruto blushed, "I'll have to apologise to Tsunami-San when I get back, but uh-" he rubbed the back of his head as his stomach growled, "she wouldn't have happened to save my breakfast, would she?" he asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto, I have no idea how you're so smart and intelligent one minute and then the next you forget something basic like eating" he replied, turning to walk away. "Oh come on Otouto! Give me a break, I'm trying to master Water walking at the same time as training with my Suiton Jutsu, you could be a bit more understanding you know?" he replied, though neither boy was really arguing with the other, more like friendly bantering. They continued this all the way back to Tazuna's house.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Later, Naruto and Sasuke were standing on the lake shore. Both focused their Chakra to the bottoms of their feet, before walking across the water's surface. Upon reaching the other side both boys looked at each other. Naruto grinned wide while Sasuke smiled slightly, "yes, we did it!" the Uzumaki exclaimed. Sasuke crossed his arms, "I had no doubt that we would, congratulations Anija" he replied. Naruto placed his hand on his Otouto's shoulder, "let's go back and tell everyone the good news!" he cried excitedly, before running off. Sasuke chuckled, "never change Anija" he said softly, before following after his Elder Brother. Once they reach Tazuna's home, the two boys removed their shoes before entering.

Dinner was just being served by Tsunami, with Sakura helping. Everyone looked up upon hearing the two enter. Naruto was still grinning, "we both made it Sensei, all the way to the other side of the lake" he proclaimed proudly. Kakashi eye-smiled, "well done, both of you" he said. Tsunami was worried by the sight of the two boys, they looked like they were barely keeping themselves upright. "You two should sit down, rest and eat something, you look about ready to keel over, both of you" she said. "Thank you for your concern Tsunami-San, and for sharing your food with us" Naruto replied as the two slowly sat down in their seats. "It's the least we could do after all you've done for us, after all, you didn't have to stay to protect me, or help, you could have just left as soon as you found out I'd lied to you" Tazuna replied. "To abandon your duty is not courageous, below the courageous there is nothing," Kakashi paused, "that was a quote from our Fist Hokage, the one who founded our village and it's ideals" he explained.

Everyone was silent, thinking over what the white-haired man had just said. Inari stared at his hands, tears running down his face, as he remembered his Tou-San's words: _"if you care about something protect it, no matter how tough, no matter how scared, you've got to keep trying! Even if you have to put your life on the line! Protect it with both arms, never give in!", "this is_ _ **our**_ _village, so we've gotta do everything we can to help!"_ the boy was shaking, "but why?" he asked softly. Naruto's sensitive hearing picked up the boys words and he paused in eating. He stared at Inari, but something seemed to have cracked within the child. He slammed his hands on the table and glared at the blond, "all this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army, he'll beat you down and they'll destroy you! All these cool things you all say! They don't mean anything! No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always loose!" Inari yelled.

"Hmph, tell that to everyone back home, they won't believe you either- if you just sit here and cry about, nothing will get done! How can you just do nothing and let yourselves get trampled on like this!" The Uzumaki exclaimed. "Just shut up! Just looking at you makes me sick! You think just because you never knew your parents that means you know what we, what **I** have gone through? You don't know what it's like to suffer, to be helpless and treated like dirt!" Inari yelled. Naruto said nothing, but began letting off that same cold rage as before. Sasuke flinched at the boys words. Naruto probably knew about that better than anyone here due to his Jinchuriki status and how he was treated by the villagers. "Oh? Is that what you think?" Naruto asked as he slowly sat up, his hair shading his eyes. Everyone shivered at the feel of Naruto's rage, "do you know what it's like to hated? To have your very existence denied? To have the people of your village glare at you and whisper behind your back about how much they hate you and that they wish you would just die? Do you know what it's like to have nothing whatsoever and to be alone for so long because no one wants you? Do you know what it's like to have the people around you completely ignore you like you mean nothing whatsoever?" The Uzumaki asked softly.

"Yes I never had parents, so I don't know what it feels like to lose one, but you have no idea what my life was like before I met Sasuke, before I gained a family. Even now, everyone still either glares at me and whispers behind my back, or completely ignores the fact that I exist. So don't you ever say that I don't know what it's like to suffer, understand?" Naruto asked, before he stood up and left the room. Sasuke watched his brother worriedly. "Naruto! You went too far!" Sakura exclaimed after him. He wanted to go after him and check that he was okay, but he knew that he wasn't and that his presence wouldn't help his Anija right now. He needed some time alone. Kakashi turned and watched as Inari sobbed.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

That night the small boy was sitting on the veranda around the house, staring silently at the water. Kakashi walked up to him, "can I talk to you?" he asked. Soon both were sitting side by side on the veranda, "Naruto can be a little- harsh, sometimes, but he doesn't hate you. Despite the calm, happy persona he gives off most of the time and though he is happy a lot, sometimes that cheerfulness is a mask to hide the pain in his heart. Your Grandfather told us what happened, to your father. Naruto's been through a lot in his life too, as you know, both his parents are dead. But unlike his adopted younger brother, Naruto's parents died the day he was born, so he grew up without knowing that kind of love at all. Until he was 9 years old, he didn't have a single friend or family member in our village. He and Sasuke met then, became friends and later self adopted siblings," The Jounin said.

Inari looked up at the older man in surprise. Naruto had said that both their parents were dead, and that his own parents had been hero's, but not that they'd died when he was born, "Sasuke also lost his whole family when he was 7, and later Naruto became his older brother. The two of them are all they have, but I know for a fact that when Naruto was young, before he became Sasuke's older brother, he spent a lot of time crying and asking why he was the one who was all alone. After he met Sasuke, I never once saw him cry, sulk or give up. He's always eager to try, he wants to be respected by everyone in our village. That, among other things is his dream, and he'll put his life on the line for that, as well as to protect his most precious person, his Otouto. My guess is, he just got tired of crying, of being weak, so he decided to fight instead, to do something about it," Kakashi explained.

Inari looked down in thought. "Even though he's young and still learning, he knows what it means to be strong, like your Tou-San did- I think he and Sasuke know better than any of us, what you're going through. And even though he's lost more than most people have in their whole lives in his first hour of life, he still strives to protect, because he can't stand to lose anyone else who is precious to him" Kakashi said. Inari was silent, while Kakashi stood up after a moment, "well, I'd better get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow after all" he said, before stretching and taking his leave. Inari stared out at the ocean in silence for a few minutes. _'Those who are precious'_ he thought as his Tou-San's face flashed into his mind.

To Be Continued


	29. Battle on the bridge part 1

The next day most of Team 7 stood outside the Bridge Builder's house. "I leave Naruto in your hands, he's pushed his body to the limit, using up as much Chakra as he has. Normally he'd be more careful, but I think this mission has made him a bit too overeager. He probably won't be able to move at all today" Kakashi explained to Tsunami, who'd come to see them off. "What about you, you're still recovering yourself?" She asked. "Why, do I look wobbly? I'll be fine" the Jounin replied with an eye-smile. Sasuke stared at the house where his brother was sleeping, then turned towards Tsunami, "please look after my Elder Brother Tsunami-San" he implored with a bow. The black-haired woman smiled and nodded, "of course, and you take care of Tou-San as well as yourselves alright?" she asked kindly.

Everyone nodded before leaving.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking at the midmorning sun. His eyes widened, _'midmorning!?'_ he shot up in bed, "oh that's just great, and I can't sense the others Chakra nearby! Damn it, even Sasuke just left me here!" he exclaimed, looking out into the kitchen where Tsunami was washing dishes, "where is everyone?" he asked, trying to be polite despite the gnawing fear in the pit of his stomach, the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong today. "Oh, Naruto, your Sensei wanted to let you rest, so you've got the day off" the civilian woman replied. Naruto shook his head, "no! no! no! something bad is going to happen today, I just know it! And they chose today of all days to let me rest?! Today's supposed to be the day that Zabuza is recovered enough! I need to get out their damn it!" he exclaimed, rushing back into his borrowed bedroom and changing into his clothes before grabbing his Gunbai.

He then ran out of the house, call out a "see ya!" to Tsunami as he went.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Naruto leapt through the trees, _'damn it, if that bastard lays one finger on my Otouto!'_ he thought, before his attention was caught by something below on the forest floor. It was a boar that had been all cut up.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the bridge, but were shocked speechless at what they saw. Well, the Shinobi were, "hold on, what the heck is this!?" Tazuna demanded, seeing all of his workers laying on the ground. Sasuke ran towards the closets one, and checked the man's vitals. "They're alive, just out cold" he explained, rushing back towards his team and Client as soon as he'd made sure of that. "Could it be?" Kakashi whispered to himself.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

"Inari, could you give me a hand here? Inari?" Tsunami called. "Be right there!" the small boy called. Unknown to either civilian, Gato's two "Samurai" stood just outside their house.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Back on the bridge a thick mist began to roll in. "This mist-" Kakashi said, before moving in front of Tazuna, "Sasuke, Sakura! Get ready!" he ordered. Both Genin got into position, Sasuke pulled up a kunai, with his other hand on the handle of his sword, but didn't pull it out yet. With how close they were to each other, he might accidently injure Tazuna or Sakura, but that didn't mean he shouldn't be ready. Sakura opened her kunai pouch and held her hand there, ready to pull one out in an instant. "I knew he was still alive, he just couldn't wait for round 2" Kakashi said. "Kakashi-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't it? this is his Hidden Mist Jutsu?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's body shook, his hand clenching and loosening around the handle of his sword. "Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi, I see you've still got those brats toddling along behind you, that one is still trembling- pitiful" Zabuza's voice said from the mist, talking about Sasuke. Suddenly four Zabuza's were surrounding them. But Sasuke simply smirked, "I'm trembling with, excitement" he replied. Kakashi turned and eye-smiled at his student, "go on Sasuke" he said. Sasuke leapt into the air, unsheathing his sword in an instant and before you could blink, had sliced through all four Zabuza's, revealing them all to be Water Clones. When he landed, his eyes widened, realising that his regular eye-sight had improved to the point where he could tell Water Clones from the Original. _'Looks like that training that Naruto suggested is paying off'_ he thought.

 _*Flashback* Naruto stood in front of Sasuke in one of the Uchiha training grounds. Both boys were nine years old. It had been a few days since that tiger had tried to kill Sasuke and the Uchiha had awakened his Sharingan. "Alright Otouto, first I want you to activate your Sharingan and tell me what you see, what differences there are and how you see" the blond said. Sasuke nodded and did as asked. His black eyes bled into crimson with one Tomoe in each eye. The boy looked around, taking in the new information that his eyes gathered. "Well, I can see in much more detail, like right now, I can see each individual strand of your hair being blown by the breeze, the wrinkles on your clothes and even the dust particles in the wind, that's- wow" Sasuke replied, eyes widening just a bit._

 _And this was only stage one of his Sharingan? No wonder so many members of his Clan had so much pride their Dojutsu! Naruto nodded, "alright, so this stage gives you a higher perception then?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "just like my relatives said it did" he replied, looking around, "that's really weird" he said. "What is?" the blond asked curiously. Sasuke looked back at his Elder Brother, "it's like, I'm not just seeing more details on things, but everything's moving in slow motion too" he explained. Naruto took up a thinking pose, "I see, so if your Sharingan makes everything seem like it's going in slow motion in order to help you react faster, then that means we need to get your body up to speed- literally. Not only that, but it would be good if you were able to see things in slow motion or whatever else your Sharingan gives you without having to have it active the whole time, at least partially" he said to himself._

 _Naruto nodded, "right, first things first, show me just how much those eyes of your help you Sasuke!" he exclaimed, rushing forwards without any warning. Sasuke saw it coming, but was barely able to dodge in time. "Ack! Anija! Wait, g-give me a minute!" he demanded, desperately trying to dodge or block each of Naruto's strikes. Naruto continued ruthlessly, "you don't have a minute Sasuke! On the battlefield every second counts and just 'cause you can_ _ **see**_ _your opponents movements in slow motion, doesn't mean he's_ _ **moving**_ _in slow motion! You need to improve your speed and reaction time to match what you can see, and if you can do that- It'll really be like they are moving in slow motion!" he exclaimed, as he threw another punch, but this time, Sasuke was able to move out of the way and grab the appendage as it few past him._

 _Then he moved with his Elder Brothers momentum and flipped the blond over his shoulder. Naruto blinked up at him, before grinning, "well done Sasuke, that's it!" he stood up. "Keep going like that and you'll get it in no time!" he exclaimed happily. The young Uchiha smiled, "ariato Anija". *End flashback*_

 _'I can see it!'_ he thought with satisfaction. "So you could see they were Water Clones huh? The brat's improving" Zabuza said as he and the fake Hunter-Nin stepped out of the mist. "It looks like you've got a rival Haku" he said to the boy at his side. "So it seems" the now named Haku replied.

To Be Continued


	30. Haku's Bloodline, Hyton! part 2

Naruto rushed through the trees, "this is bad, I gotta hurry!" he cried. Back on the bridge, everyone stared at the two Missing Ninja. "Well, well, well, so we got it right, it was all an act" Kakashi said. "With a cute little mask" Sakura continued, "big phony, huh!" Sasuke said. "So I guess all that about being a Tracker Ninja protecting his village was just a bunch of bull" Tazuna said, "they look pretty chummy to me, I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time" Kakashi stated. "He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling a trick like that!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke stared at the fake Hunter, in situations like these where the enemies strength and abilities were unknown, he would usually wait for Naruto, who was better at adapting to situations and coming up with successful plans on the fly.

But they didn't have time to wait. As the second most powerful Genin on this team, it would be his job to take out Zabuza's accomplice, while the two Jounin went at it. Sakura would be protecting the client, and if he were lucky, this 'Haku' wouldn't have anything hidden up his sleeve. But with them being Ninja, Sasuke didn't have much hope for that. He'd just have to be on his guard and ready for anything. "Alright, I'm taking the masked kid out, after all I have the best chance for it out of anyone here" the Uchiha said, drawing his sword and walking forwards. "He's impressive, even though Water Clones are only one tenth of the original's strength, he did destroy them all" Haku said. "That move's given us the first advantage, now use it" Zabuza ordered. "Right" Haku replied. Suddenly he spun forwards in a literal whirlwind of speed and icy wind. Sasuke held up his sword in a guard position, tracking the boy's movements with his eyes.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The front door to Tazuna's house was sliced open. Tsunami gasped and stepped back at the sight of two men with swords. They walked forwards, "so you're Tazuna's daughter huh? Too bad, you'll have to come with us now" the white haired one said with a smirk. Inari, who'd just been to the toilet and was washing his hands, suddenly heard a crashing sound and a feminine scream. "KAA-SAN!" he cried, running out of the bathroom and into the living room where he saw his mother on the round cowering before two Samurai who he recognized as being Gato's thugs. Tsunami's protective instincts overrode her fear and she stared at her son, "no! don't come in here! Run away! Hurry!" she cried. The big tattooed man turned to look at the boy, "don't move!" he demanded.

He turned back to look at his partner, "should we grab this one too?" he asked. "No, Gato asked for just one hostage" the grey-haired man replied. Inari shrunk back behind the wall in terror, _'h-hostage?'_ he thought fearfully. The tattooed man grinned sadistically, holding up his sword, "alright, then let's waste 'im!" he cried. Inari cried out and hid even more, body trembling fiercely. "WAIT!" Tsunami screamed, causing the two to turn towards her, "please don't hurt my son, I'm begging you, he's just a boy! I'll do anything you want! Just please don't hurt him!" she begged. The white-haired man gave a tiny smirk, while the brown-haired man grunted and re-sheathed his sword. "You're Kaa-San came through for ya kid, lucky for you" the white-haired thug said.

Inari whimpered and fell to the floor, "what a waste, I was in the mood to cut something!" the brown-haired man groaned. "Give it a rest, you already drew blood today" the white-haired man replied. They walked over to Tsunami, "let's get her out of here" the white-haired man said, reaching down and pulling the woman to her feet. Inari sobbed while the men tied his mother's hands behind her back with rope. "I'm sorry Kaa-San, I'm sorry," the boy cried, curling up in a ball and wrapping his arms around himself as the two men led his mother out of the house, "what, could I do? I'm too weak to protect you!" he cried. _(Flashback) "Naruto's been through a lot in his life too, as you know, both his parents are dead. But unlike his adopted younger brother, Naruto's parents died the day he was born, so he grew up without knowing that kind of love at all. Until he was 9 years old, he didn't have a single friend or family member in our village. He and Sasuke met then, became friends and later self adopted siblings,"._

 _After he met Sasuke, I never once saw him cry, sulk or give up. He's always eager to try, he wants to be respected by everyone in our village. That, among other things is his dream, and he'll put his life on the line for that, as well as to protect his most precious person, his Otouto. My guess is, he just got tired of crying, of being weak, so he decided to fight instead, to do something about it._ _He knows what it means to be strong, like your Tou-San did" (End flashback)._ Inari sobbed softly as he looked at his hands, once again remembering the words his Tou-San had said to him, _if you care about something protect it! with both arms, never give in! 'Papa'_ he thought. He thought of his Kaa-San's smiling face, how no matter how much of a brat he was, she always loved him anyway. He thought of all the people who were fighting or who had fought, Team Seven, His Kaa-San and Jiji and lastly, his Papa, "c-could I, could I be that strong too?" he asked himself.

Inari stood up, a look of determination on his face "Papa".

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Gato's thugs led Tsunami outside, "he he he, we're gonna treat you just fine, so don't you worry your pretty little head" the large one said. The white-haired one pulled on the rope tined around the woman's wrists, "come on, keep walkin'!" he demanded. "Stop!" Inari called. Everyone turned around and stared at the boy. The scarred man chuckled, "well, well, if it ain't the little tough guy" he said. "Inari!" Tsunami called. "How cute, you've come to save your Mama!" Inari clenched his fists and channelled his desire to save his Mother over his fear, "you, better get away from my Kaa-San!" he yelled and before he could start to be afraid again, he ran forwards. "Inari no!" Tsunami exclaimed. "He, he, this kid's a little short on brains, don't you think?" the bigger man asked, "take him down" the other man said as both moved to draw their swords.

Tsunami looked between her son and her kidnappers, "if you hurt him I swear I'll-" she began but was cut off as the white-haired man hit the back of her neck with his hand, knocking her unconscious, "shut up, take a nap" he said as the woman fell to the ground. Then the two moved to draw their swords again. Inari ran towards them seething with anger, as the men drew their swords.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Sasuke blocked one of Haku's Senbon with a kunai, while holding his sword in a reverse grip. _'So, he can keep up with Haku's normal speed huh?'_ Zabuza thought, watching the two boys. Kakashi kept his eyes on the two, while addressing his lone female student, "Sakura, stay with Tazuna, let Sasuke handle this" he ordered. The two boys twirled and spun, clashing again and again. "We want the Bridge Builder not you, if you back down I won't have to kill you" Haku stated calmly. "If I gave up now and let Tazuna-San die, my Anija would never forgive me" the Uchiha replied. "You're making a mistake, I've gained two key advantages" the masked boy said. "Oh yeah? What are they?" Sasuke asked. "First, we're surrounded by water, second, I've blocked one of your hands, therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself" Haku replied.

He rapidly formed multiple hand signs with his free hand, ' _what, one handed?'_ Sasuke thought in disbelief. _'Hand signs with a single hand, I thought only Kage level Shinobi could do that!?'_ Kakashi thought. "Hyton: A thousand needles of death" the masked boy said. He stomped his foot into a puddle and all the water on the ground rose up and formed into literal needles of ice all pointed towards the Uchiha. Sasuke closed his eyes, focusing his Chakra to the bottom of his feet, before he released it all at once.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Inari's hat flew into the air. The two swordsmen replaced their blades. However when they looked behind them, they found, not a dying child, but a log that had been split into three pieces. "Huh! The woman and kid, they're gone!" the brown-haired man exclaimed. "Sorry for being late Inari," Naruto apologized as he gently laid Tsunami down on the ground, with said boy in his arms. Inari opened his eyes, "Naruto, it's you!" he exclaimed with relief, as he was set onto his feet again. The blond Shinobi grinned at him, "of course, did you really think I would let anything happen to you two! Inari, you did great!" Naruto praised. "When you charged, they forgot about your Kaa-San for a moment, that gave me a chance to use one of my Ninjutsu to get her away from them!" he explained to the civilian child.

Tsunami let out a small noise as they looked at her. Inari looked back up at Uzumaki, "Naruto, how did you know these Samurai guys were coming here?" he asked, "in the forest I found a boar that had been all cut up, and the trees nearby had cut marks all over them too, and I figured that bastard Gato had probably sent some of his goons to get you or Tsunami-San for a hostage, so I came back to make sure things were okay" Naruto explained. Inari blushed slightly, "wow Naruto, that was really smart!" the boy exclaimed. "Bla! bla! It's one of those puny Ninja brats Tazuna hired, get him!" the brown-haired thug exclaimed. "T-they're coming!" Inari cried. Naruto stood and took his Gunbai off his back, then spun around and charged it with his Chakra, "Gunbai Wind Wall!" he cried, swinging the War Fan and sending a huge gust of compressed air at the two, knocking them backwards onto the wooden pier and into unconsciousness.

Inari stared at the older boy with wide eyes, admiration shining within them, "you did it!" Naruto chuckled, "no, we did it!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out for a fist bump. Inari grinned wide, "that was so excellent! Like a real Ninja!" he exclaimed. "You twerp, I am a real Ninja!" Naruto replied. The younger boy laughed with tears in his eyes, "thank you so much Naruto, I-I hope that one day I can become like you and Papa" Inari said. The Blond nodded, "we'll both strive to be the best we can" he replied, still holding out his hand. Inari wiped his eyes and bumped fists with Naruto, "that's a promise!" Naruto said.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Back on the bridge, the needles were all heading towards Sasuke, but before they could touch him, he leapt up in a Chakra infused jump. The needles impacted with the bridge, and Sasuke stared at the spot he'd just been standing. _'Is that- ice?'_ he thought. When the dust cleared Haku stared, "he vanished?" he whispered. Suddenly he had to dodge a whole handful of Shuriken thrown from the Uchiha, who was currently still in the air. Sasuke suddenly appeared behind the masked boy, his sword held at his throat, "you may be fast, but I am too, my Anija saw to that" he said as he went to cut through the other boy's throat. However he blurred out of the way before he could. They once again went at it, but this time Sasuke managed to land a kick on his enemy's chest and sent him flying back towards Zabuza.

Haku landed at his master's feet. Zabuza stared at his apprentice with wide eyes, _'it's not possible, no one's faster than Haku!'_ he thought, looking up at Sasuke. The Uchiha raised his sword in a backwards guarding position, eyes locked onto the masked boy. "You made a big mistake insulting these Ninja and calling them brats! Sasuke is one of the best Genin of our Village, and Sakura here is our sharpest mind. As for Naruto-" however he was cut off as Sasuke finished instead, "he'll become far stronger than me eventually, he's got unlimited potential and drive- one day he'll become Hokage, and I'll be right their beside him! so don't underestimate us" the Uchiha said. Kakashi looked surprised for a moment, before he grinned, "exactly".

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Meanwhile Naruto had finished with the two "samurai" and was now on his way to the bridge. He was infusing his legs with as much Chakra as he could without injuring them to get their faster, _'be okay Otouto, please!'_ he begged in his mind.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Zabuza chuckled, "Haku, stop playing around already and get on with it" he ordered. "Right" the masked boy replied. Ice cold Chakra began leaking from Haku's body, "I'm sorry it's come to this" he said. Sasuke involuntarily shivered, "what is this?" he whispered. The long-haired boy formed a strange hand sign and Ice slowly formed into multiple rectangle shaped pillars until both Sasuke and Haku were surrounded by a dome of them, "Hyton: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku cried. The now revealed ice user walked over to one of his mirrors and seemingly melded with the construct. Sasuke stared at the boy, "I understand now, you're like my Anija aren't you? You have an Elemental Bloodline" he stated. Though what he didn't say was that Naruto could use _all_ Elemental Bloodlines, even this one with a bit of training.

Despite his faith in Naruto, he was Ninja enough not to go spouting his Elder Brother's abilities to his enemy. Kakashi growled and ran towards the dome trapping his student, but Zabuza appeared in his way, "if you enter this fight, you fight me. Your boy has no chance against that Jutsu, he's finished!" the former Mist Jounin said. Sasuke looked around warily, wondering if he should activate his Sharingan or keep it off to conserve Chakra. He raised his sword, eyeing the multiple forms of Haku in each mirror. "Now, we'll begin, and I'll show you what speed really means" he stated calmly. Suddenly Sasuke got a very bad feeling and activated his Sharingan. It was a good thing he did, because and uncountable number on Senbon began flying at him. The Uchiha spun and blocked them with his sword, but still, he wasn't able to deflect all of them and some of the needles sliced into him.

 _'This isn't good, I can't block them all! At this rate-'_ suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the side of his middle left finger and gasped as his grip on his sword released itself. Looking down, he saw a smaller needle embedded in his finger. Soon his whole hand was numb, _'damn it, I can't feel my hand at all now, shit!'_ he thought as more and more Senbon pierced into his body. Sasuke realised there was nothing more he could do and held his hands over his head in an attempt to protect it. Sakura watched this through the mist and she knew what she had to do, "I'm sorry, I can't stay with you" she said to Tazuna. "I understand, go now" the man replied. Sakura ran forwards and grabbed a kunai that was on the bridge and rushed towards the Ice dome. As soon as she was close enough, the pink-haired Kunoichi threw the Kunai towards the gap in the mirrors, hoping Sasuke would be able to grab it.

However Haku caught the Kunai instead. Sakura was shocked, while Sasuke fell to the ground. Suddenly a Shuriken hit the masked boy and knocked him out of his mirror. A feeling of cold fury suddenly settled over the bridge. Everyone looked towards the source, which was one Naruto Uzumaki, "are you the one, who put my Otouto in this state?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

To Be Continued


	31. Dreams part 3

Naruto stared at the masked Ninja, "answer the question, are you the one who did this to Sasuke?" he asked calmly, but everyone could feel his cold fury. Haku stared at the boy, _'it's him'_ he thought, remembering back to when he'd met the blond Genin, _(flashback) "What about you, you're up very early as well?" the black-haired boy asked. "Well I'm training, I have to become stronger after all" Naruto said with a chuckle (End flashback)_. Haku said nothing. Suddenly Zabuza threw several Shuriken at the blond. He easily evaded each projectile coming towards him. _'He's fast and agile, I should make sure I don't underestimate him'_. Haku thought. "Zabuza-Sama, please let me fight these two my way" he asked. The Demon Of The Mist stared at his Apprentice, "so you want me to leave this to you? Is that it Haku?" he asked.

Zabuza scoffed, "as usual, you're too soft" he said. Haku bowed his head slightly, "forgive me" he said. Sasuke stared at his body, _'soft? He's right. He cut the skin with his needles, but he didn't hit a single vital spot, and I know he can if he was able to perfectly hit a pressure point on the neck to cause Temporary death,'_ the Uchiha watched his opponent, _'what's his game?'_ he wondered. Haku turned back towards his new blond opponent, "to answer your earlier question, yes, I was the one who did this to the boy, he is my enemy, and I cannot allow him to stand in my way- as I cannot allow you to either" he explained. Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I see". The long-haired boy bowed his head, "please don't take it personally, that is the way of the Ninja" he said. Sasuke glanced down to the kunai Sakura had thrown to him earlier, _'now while you're distracted, it's the perfect time to take you out!'_ the Uchiha threw the kunai, but the masked boy simply dodged out of the way, "I haven't forgotten about you, not for an instant" he stated.

"Some warriors accept defeat gracefully, they know when they are beaten- others do not. So be it! let us finish our battle, to the death!" Haku proclaimed, as he moved to enter his dome of mirrors again. However, a blast of wind slammed into him, throwing the other boy several meters back, "I might not know the exact details of this Jutsu of yours, but I sure as hell am not letting you hurt my Otouto again!" Naruto growled angrily, holding his Gunbai at the ready. Haku stood up, "you think you can stop me?" he asked, forming hand signs and stomping his foot on the ground again. Sasuke's eyes widened, recognising the technique, "look out Anija!" he called. Naruto deflected most with his Gunbai, and the ones that he couldn't catch in time, were melted away when Kurama ran a thin layer of his Chakra over his Hosts skin. This continued for what seemed like hours, but what no one realised is that Haku was slowly manoeuvring his opponent into the radius of his Jutsu, Sasuke tried to warn his Anija, but Haku had already thrown another Senbon at him, making him cry out and Naruto automatically rush over to him out of concern.

As he helped his Otouto up, Sasuke panted, "damn it Naruto, you're such an idiot sometimes!" he exclaimed. The blond raised an eyebrow, "well excuse me, I _was_ going to help you, but if you'd rather become a human pincushion-" he moved away from Sasuke and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ah! No, I'm sorry Anija, please don't leave, I've just had a rough day, that's all" the black-haired boy replied apologetically. "So, what's the plan?" the Uchiha whispered to his Elder Brother. "Working on it, trying to figure him out" Naruto whispered back. Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, "he's a bit like you Anija, he has an Elemental Bloodline, called it Hyton" he said. _'Ice Style hm? Interesting'_ out loud he said, "well Haku, it's nice to see you again!"

The masked Ninja said nothing, "I admit I didn't expect for your precious person to be Zabuza of all people" Naruto smiled slightly, "to each his own I guess- but, you know you shouldn't be working for someone like Gato, he's nothing but a greedy heartless bastard, and I'm sure he's not intending to pay you either, so why not drop the asshole and come back to Konoha with us? Both you and Zabuza? I'm sure Hokage-Sama could sort something out" he suggested. "Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that Naruto, Zabuza-Sama's dream is too important to me to risk it" Haku replied. The Uzumaki smiled slightly, "well at least you're loyal, there are some in my Village I wish could be more like you, loyal to our home and people and ideals," he looked down for a moment, before standing up and staring at the other boy who he'd met in the forest what felt like ages ago.

"But I can't let you kill Tazuna and I won't let you hurt my Otouto anymore, like I said before, he's my most precious person, and I _will_ protect him, no matter what!" _'I wonder, these mirrors are made of ice, but it would take a lot more than regular fire to destroy them because Haku's Chakra is sustaining them- but if I do something to destabilise the Chakra holding together the mirrors!'_ Sasuke formed multiple hand signs, "Raiton: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" two clones appeared, _'looks like this is my limit with the state I'm in'_ Haku threw senbon at the clones, but their natural make up, caused their speed to be tripled from the original. Both clones threw themselves at one of Haku's mirrors and dispelled, electrocuting the Ice mirrors instantly, and causing both targets to collapse into water. The two boys ran at there exists, but all the mirrors lit up, and suddenly they were knocked backwards by something.

The blond Uzumaki pushed himself up and shook his head, "urgh, good plan Sasuke, unfortunately there weren't enough clones, and I can't do the same thing because I'm still having trouble with that Jutsu" he said softly. "Well so what? It didn't work this time, but that doesn't mean we can't break through! I'm not gonna lose here, because I have dreams I need to accomplish- I _will_ become Hokage, restore my Clan, find someone I love, make **_that_** person pay for what he did to both Sasuke and I and bring peace to this world alongside Sasuke, those are my dreams, and together my brother and I will make them come true along with his dreams!" Naruto proclaimed. "Dreams-" Haku repeated softly.

 _(Flashback) A young Haku was sitting curled up on a bridge while snow fell gently around him. It was obvious the boy was an orphan and was all alone in the world. Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Haku looked up. It was a Ninja from the Hidden Mist Village, dressed in the traditional Jounin garbs and with his headband worn sideways on his head. "he, he, he, pathetic little urchin" the man said. The boy just stared up at him. The Ninja walked towards him and knelt down in front of him, "no one wants you huh? before winter ends, you'll die with nothing, not even a dream" he said. Suddenly he gasped, as the boy smiled at him, "your eyes are just like mine mister, we're both the same" Haku said. Zabuza stared at the child in shock. (End flashback)_

"It was not my desire to be a Shinobi, it's painful. I don't want to kill you, but if you continue, I will have no choice but to kill the kindness in my heart and fully embrace the Shinobi way. Then there will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge will be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream, just as you fight for yours, please do not blame me. I fight for the one who is precious to me, I live for him, and I face death for him, so that his dream may become reality. That is my dream, and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I will act as a Shinobi and take your lives!" Haku exclaimed, holding up another Senbon.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Both boys stood up, "well Haku, not that we don't understand or anything, 'cause we do, but we still can't let you kill Tazuna! This bridge is important! It's something that will bring hope, health, happiness and safety back to these people, and we can't let you kill the one who is building it! 'cause we're not just fighting for our dreams here, we're fighting for his! _His_ dream of security and happiness for his people and family! _His_ dream of gaining more supplies and trade for this land, and Tazuna's dream of reigniting courage and hope! That's what we- all of us are fighting so hard for!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smirked, _'you always have had a way with words Anija'_ the black-haired boy thought.

Haku stared into the eyes of the two boys in front of him, eyes burning with determination, and lowered his head, "very well, then let our dreams take life on this very bridge where we fight for our beliefs- yours, and mine" the Ice user replied, preparing to strike the two once again.

To Be Continued


	32. Naruto's Bloodline, part 4

They had been fighting Haku for a while now and both boys were in pretty bad shape. They had Senbon sticking out all over them and Sasuke was starting to get tired. Naruto was okay for the moment due to his large amount of Chakra, but even he wouldn't last if this battle was drown out long enough. "I'll draw him out, you try and hit him with the Fire Ball Jutsu" Sasuke whispered. Naruto shook his head, "you can't, I'm not letting you be bait Sasuke!" he whispered back fiercely.

"You have more Chakra than me Anija, plus I'm faster due to my Chakra control, you can shoot off more techniques and I can try and escape while he's distracted, it's the best option we have" the Uchiha replied, "not to mention with the ability I've been saving until now, I'll be able to read his movements easier than you can Naruto". The blond sighed and nodded, "alright, just be careful, okay?" he asked. The black-haired boy nodded, "of course Anija" he held out his fist. Naruto smiled slightly and bumped fists with the other boy, "okay, let's do this!" he cried. Sasuke rushed forwards, focusing his Chakra into his legs, watching for any movement from the mirrors.

Haku leapt out and attacked in a blur once again, but this time Naruto was ready. Having already gone through the Hand Signs for the Fire Ball Jutsu, the blond shot off a ball of raging flames towards the masked boy. Haku managed to dodge and sent a Senbon at him, before appearing before Sasuke and knocking him back. Naruto managed to block the needle with his Gunbai, but his brother wasn't so lucky. "Otouto!" The Uzumaki cried as the other boy hit the ground again. The black-haired boy stood up, "I'm fine Naruto! Focus on the enemy!" he replied. Naruto looked worried but nodded and looked up. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the burn marks on the bottom edge of Haku's Hakama's. _'We got 'im that time, this might work if we had more time and Chakra, but-'_ his eyes trailed over to the Uchiha who was breathing heavily and had cuts and Senbon sticking out of him. He'd also lost his sword, so right now Naruto was the only one with a weapon that could block all the attacks.

Things weren't looking good for them. Haku watched the two boys a bit more warily from his mirror, _'the human eye cannot track my movements, it must have been a coincidence'_ he thought. The mirrors began glowing again, "Sasuke, go!" Naruto exclaimed as he formed hand signs. "Go and attack from the outside, hurry!" he cried. Sasuke ran opposite to the way his Anija was facing, hoping that the ice user wouldn't be able to get to both of them if they were in completely different directions. Unfortunately this just resulted in the mirrors glowing again and both boys getting thrown back once more. Suddenly the two boys heard a feminie scream. Sasuke's eyes widened, _'that was Sakura! What's going on out there? What happened to her?'_ he thought in worry. Yes the girl annoyed him due to her constant affections and disparagement of Naruto, but she was heir teammate, and despite everything, he was starting to care about her.

Naruto forced himself up, "S-Sakura, she's in trouble" he said, body shaking under the effort. _'Anija'_ Sasuke thought. "I'll distract him" he whispered, before focusing more Chakra to his feet and running around all the mirrors. Haku followed him while Sasuke ran for the gaps in the dome. However, he gasped when he saw the masked boy appear behind his Elder Brother, "watch out!" he called. Unfortunately his warning came too late as Naruto lost his Gunbai as well. Before the Uzumaki could grab for it again, Haku sent it skidding out of his radius of mirrors with a kick. Then before he could blink, the blond was peppered with Senbon until he matched his Otouto. Naruto hit the ground hard. "Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors, is zero. That is absolute" Haku stated. Naruto stood up shakily, "damn, I don't have much Chakra left, at least not for me" he panted.

Sasuke scowled, _'we can't go on like this, he's blocking us at every option, Anija is getting tired and my Chakra levels are getting low too, at this rate, we'll take ourselves out by exhaustion, and all he has to do is stand their throwing Senbon at us! I've gotta find some way to get around him- I might even end up having to use that'_ he thought. Suddenly Naruto fell to the ground. "Anija!" Sasuke exclaimed, turning to him. Naruto's eyes were clouded, "m-my body is so numb, I-I don't know if I c-can-" he collapsed into unconsciousness. "Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, alarmed. He'd never seen his Elder Brother pushed so far. Haku appeared in another mirror and threw more needles at the Uchiha. Sasuke picked up one of the scattered Senbon on the ground and used it to block the others. Soon after he fell to his knees in exhaustion, panting.

But he pushed himself up again, and continued to block the endless attacks, "I won't let you, *pant* get near my brother again! *pant*". _'He's clearly exhausted, but he's fighting to protect his brother, that's why he's so determined, I have to end this quickly'_ Haku thought, disappearing from his current mirror. Sasuke's eyes widened, _'shit not again! Where did he go?!'_ he thought. "Come on Anija, we have to work together here, so get it together!" but the blond was unresponsive. "You can't revive him, he's reached his limits" the masked boy stated. Sasuke looked up, seeing their enemy in the mirror directly above them. He threw the Senbon he held, infusing it with what little Chakra he could spare in an attempt to shatter at least one mirror. However his opponent threw another needle, also infused with Chakra and knocked the other out of the air, "impressive, your attacks are very skilful," he paused, disappearing and reappearing in the mirror right in front of him, "but you've reached your limits as well" Haku threw another three Senbon at the Uchiha, which he barely managed to dodge.

He began appearing in each mirror in turn, "motor functions- reflexes- judgment, your abilities are weakening slowly but surely. _'Here he comes! Focus, concentrate, see everything- now it's time,'_ Haku leapt from the mirror and threw one of his handfuls of Senbon at the two Genin. However, Sasuke had already predicted the other boy's movements, grabbed Naruto and leaped away. The masked Shinobi dove back into one of his mirrors, _'he saw every move! But, how?'_ he thought. Sasuke landed in a different spot and placed the blond boy down, _'there's no way he could have seen it, unless-'_ Sasuke panted, but when he looked up, it was to reveal Sharingan eyes with _two_ tomoe in each rather than just one like he had before. _'Impossible, those eyes!'_ Sasuke stared at their enemy, taking in how his perception and ability to read Haku's movements seemed to have improved. Looking down, he saw his reflection in a small pool of water on the ground _'My Sharingan's evolved!'_ he thought, _'yes, finally!'_

 _'It's not complete yet, but I can track him better now, plus the more I see, the better I'll be able to protect Anija'. 'So, he too has a Kekke Genkai, the power of a Bloodline passed down through a Clan. To be able to awaken it in the midst of an attack is an amazing feat,'_ Haku thought, unaware that Sasuke had possessed his Sharingan all along, he was just saving it for the right time. And it seemed that his patience paid off due to it evolving once he activated it. _'And because of that, I won't be able to fight much longer,'_ he lifted another handful of Senbon. _'My Jutsu uses a tremendous amount of Chakra, but his swift movements and keeping his Dojutsu active also take energy, there is no doubt that the longer we fight, the more his Sharingan will observe and study me, adjust and become able to perceive my moves, eve now'_ Haku thought. He lifted two more handfuls of Senbon, _'I have no doubt he'll block a frontal attack, so I'll have to throw him off guard, by attacking his brother'._

Haku leapt out of the mirror, shooting past Sasuke and heading straight for the unconscious Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing this clearly, _'no! Anija! Please let me make it in time!'_ he thought desperately, rushing towards his brother.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Naruto slowly woke up, seeing Haku on the ground and Sasuke standing in front of him. "Otouto, what happened, did you-" He paused and his eyes widened in horror. Sasuke was standing in front of him, entire body shaking, Senbon sticking out of most of his body and looking like he was barely staying upright. "OTOUTO!" he screamed, as the Uchiha's body gave out and he collapsed backwards. Naruto caught him in his arms, "Sasuke, Sasuke don't you dare! You can't leave me!" His vision was blurred by tears, and his memory was failing him as panic took hold. Were any of the spots he'd been hit at fatal?! He couldn't remember, couldn't think. For once the sharp mind that he'd gained from years of meditation and study was failing him.

"S-sorry Anija, I guess, we won't be, f-fulfilling our dreams, together, after all" the Uchiha's eyes clouded and closed before he fell still. No breathing, no heartbeat, even his warmth was starting to fade. _'No, no this- this can't be real, it can't be-'_ panic was starting to flood his mind, followed shortly after by rage. This wasn't his usual cold fury. No, this was true murderous rage. His Chakra began to go wild, his water nature mixing with that of his suddenly awakened wind nature. The temperature dropped even more, Haku's ice mirrors beginning to frost over while the ground was soon covered in ice. _'What is this?! It's not coming from me?'_ the long-haired boy thought. Naruto screamed, clutching his younger brother to him, and suddenly huge ice spears emerged from the ground all around him, piercing and shattering every mirror in an instant. "How!? How does this boy possess the same Bloodline as me?!" Haku wondered, leaping out of his broken mirrors before they could fall to the ground.

Landing back on the ground, the other Ice user was barely able to avoid the next lot of pillars that shot up from the ground in an attempt to pierce him through. Even more pillars of ice shot up through the ground, twisting into strange shapes and a powerful wind began to blow all over the bridge. However it didn't help much, for as soon as the mist was blown away, came the snow, creating a howling blizzard with Naruto and Sasuke at its core, the blond still screaming, seemingly unaware of the freezing cold that entombed them. In truth Naruto didn't care. The moment he had caught sight of Sasuke standing their covered in needles, his insides had frozen. His heart was currently so numb that he couldn't care what happened to him. The wind was so loud that he didn't even know if he was still screaming or not. Tears streamed from his eyes without his knowledge, freezing instantly on contact with the outside temperatures. Naruto didn't care about that either.

His heart didn't feel broken, it felt dead inside his chest, shriveled to a frozen lump. His precious younger brother was dead. Haku pushed against the icy winds, his mask flying off his face from the force. Due to his own Bloodline, he had much more resistance to the cold than most people. He knew that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't dead, for he'd only put him into a temporary death state, like he had with Zabuza. But if Naruto kept this up and the temperature kept dropping like this, the boy would defiantly be dead soon, to the point where nothing would revive him. Not to mention how many of the others on this bridge would die if this kept up. He had to try and calm the boy down.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Kakashi and Zabuza fought against the freezing winds. _'What is this?! Did Haku lose control of his Chakra? No, that boy would never do something like this by accident or on purpose, he has a much too fine control of his Chakra to let it go so wild!'_ Zabuza thought. Kakashi held tight to his Student and client, trying to keep them from getting blown away and block some of the blizzard with his body. He could hear Sakura screaming as the ice bit into her skin, and Tazuna was almost no better. Both were clinging to him like a lifeline. The Copy Ninja forced his eyes open against the stinging winds, _'is that Haku boy doing this!? No, he can't be, this Chakra is too familiar! It's-'_ "*gasp!* oh no!" he cried, though it was barely audible over the screaming blizzard.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Haku made it over to where Naruto and Sasuke were. What he saw through the snow broke his heart. Naruto was hunched over his brother, clutching the Uchiha to his chest. Tears streamed from his eyes, either freezing against his cheeks or crashing to the ground as frozen droplets. His mouth was open in a scream that was inaudible over the wind, and his eyes looked broken even from this distance. The long-haired boy steeled his resolve, determined to help this boy. The boy who was breaking right in front of him. The boy who had spoken to him of his younger brother with such love in his eyes and voice just a day before. He _would_ help him, his own heart was crying out for it. Pressing forwards Haku forced his way to the blond. Once he reached him, he clutched the boy by the shoulders, "Naruto! Naruto! Your brother is not dead! I only put him in a fake death state like I did for Zabuza! Please, you have to listen, I know you're in so much pain right now, but if you don't stop, your brother will freeze to death!" he screamed, trying to be heard.

Naruto could barely think with the amount of turmoil his heart was in, nor could he process anything that was going on outside his own head. Sasuke was dead and now he'd lost the person who he loved the most. The two of them shared a very powerful bond, going back centuries and countless Transmigrants. They were brothers, not by blood, but by Soul. And his Soul was screaming. Asura was screaming. Weather older or younger, by age or by choice, Indra was his brother. And now his brother was dead. It hurt. It hurt so much. If he had been the one with the Sharingan, it would have defiantly awakened by now with the amount of agony he was in. Within the depths of Naruto's mindscape, Kurama huffed. Years ago, he would have done anything for this to happen. For the opportunity for the seal to crack just a little and be able to rampage again, let all his anger lose. But damn it, he'd really started to like the brat! Not to mention, as Asura's Transmigrant, Naruto was _technically_ his older brother too.

 ** _"Damn it! the things I do for this brat!"_** the fox growled, drawing his Host into his mindscape. Naruto stood before his cage, still screaming his head off, and Kurama clamped his paws over his ears, **_"damn it Naruto, SHUT UP!"_** he screamed. Surprisingly that worked and Naruto stood their gasping for air and with tears still running down his cheeks. **_"Now, are you going to listen or start screaming again?"_** Kurama asked. Naruto stayed silent and still except for the tears still streaming from his eyes and violent tremors wracking his form. **_"Good! Now look at me!"_** he ordered. Naruto was still staring at the wall blankly, while trembling, **_"Naruto! Look at me!"_** he demanded. The Uzumaki's eyes snapped towards the fox, with a look that suggested he'd forgotten where he was for a moment. **_"Concentrate and think brat! You know that the Uchiha brat isn't dead, you were the one who realized that that boy you're fighting had placed Zabuza into a fake death state! None of Sasuke's vital spots have been hit and he's only in a fake death too! Pull yourself together and calm down before I decide to shut you up myself by eating you!"_** Kurama exclaimed.

Naruto blinked several times, as though he couldn't understand a word the Biju had said, "Sasuke, Sasuke is not dead?" he asked. The giant fox rolled his eyes, **_"no, he's a zombie- what did I just say?!"_** he demanded. Tears began streaming from Naruto's eyes again, but this time they were tears of relief and joy. "Oh thank god! Oh thank you, Sasuke!" he sobbed. **_"Hmph, whatever Brat, now go away and let me rest, I've got an awful headache now thanks to all your screeching"_** Kurama said, laying back down as Naruto disappeared from his Mindscape. The Kyuubi sighed at finally getting peace and quiet again and closed his eyes. But not before smiling to himself, knowing he'd helped his older brother once more.

To Be Continued


	33. A past shrouded in white

Naruto gasped, his throat hurting from breathing the freezing air, blinking rapidly and trying to regain his vision. There was someone in front of him, gripping his shoulders tightly- he could feel that now as the numbness began to leave him. Blinking, several more tears fell from the boys eyes, allowing him to see without the blurriness that had been present. And as his vision cleared up, he realized he recognized the person standing before him, hands holding him by the upper arms. "H-Haku?" he asked, before coughing. His throat was raw and hurt from all his screaming. "You're back to normal Naruto-Kun? That's good, I was worried" The long-haired boy said. Mind sifting through the last few minutes, Naruto suddenly gasped, "Sasuke!" the boy exclaimed.

Haku held up a hand, "please be calm, your brother is fine, I simply put him into a fake-death state as I did with my master" he explained. Naruto looked hopeful, "so he's really not dead?" he asked. The ice user smiled softly and nodded. The Uzumaki exhaled a huge sigh of relief, before looking around. On seeing the ice everywhere, Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "eh, he, he! I guess I kind of freaked out, huh? Sorry about that" he apologised while rubbing the back of his head. Haku shook his head, "no need to apologise, you thought I'd killed your most precious person- you had every right to panic and become enraged" he replied. The Uzumaki sighed, looking away in shame, "yeah, well, still, I'm sorry, I don't think I've ever lost control like that". The two were silent for a moment, before Haku looked back at the other boy, "Naruto-kun, do you mind if I ask you how you did that?" he asked curiously.

Naruto blinked in confusion, "did what?" he asked. The black-haired boy indicated the bridge, which was covered in sheets of ice as well as spear-like pillars of it as well as snow. "How were you able to use my Bloodline like that? I'm pretty sure you're not a secret member of my Clan" he replied with a slight upturning of his lips. Naruto smiled slightly as well, "it's _my_ Bloodline, I'm able, or will be able to use every elemental Affinity as well as combine them to create every Elemental Bloodline- I actually already awakened my Mokuton back home before we left on this mission, but I didn't really have a chance to do anything with it before we left" he explained. Haku's eyes widened, "amazing! And you were able to use Hyton without any prior training just by mixing your Wind and Water Natures together?" he asked, shocked. The blond Genin blushed, "yeah I guess, but the truth is I wasn't really in control back their- all I remember is agony- so much pain, and then cold numbness spreading through my heart, it felt like my heart was dead inside my chest, shriveled to a frozen lump," he paused and looked around before returning his gaze back to the other boy, "if I tell you something, you have to promise not to laugh, call me crazy or a liar or tell _anyone_ about it, okay?" he asked.

Haku raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but nodded, even if what he said _did_ sound crazy, it was probably true for Naruto and that was all that mattered. Leaning in closer to the Ice user, he whispered: "Sasuke and I remember our past lives," Haku leaned back and his eyes widened, "well, nit remember, more like, we _know_ about them, who we were and such" he explained. "I see" the long-haired boy replied calmly. "Well, we were brothers back then too- actual brothers, related by blood. Even though in those lives, Sasuke's former self was the older brother and mine was the younger, we still see each other like this now. And, well, before, when I was freaking out- I could feel him Haku. I could feel the man I used to be screaming out for his brother. My Soul was screaming Haku. And in so much agony I felt like I was dying," Naruto reached up and gripped his heart through his shirt, choking on a sob, "I felt so helpless- my brother, I thought my brother was-" tears gathered in his eyes again and this time he just cried. He allowed himself to let go of all the terror and pain of the past few minutes.

Haku said nothing, waiting for the blond to finish. Naruto took a deep breath, "I'm okay now" he said, before turning back to where his Otouto was laying, "can you, uh-?" he began, unsure how to ask his question. But the ice-user just nodded, "of course, I'll remove the Senbon, that will help him wake up sooner". The two walked back over to where Naruto had left Sasuke and Haku knelt down beside the boy. Still slightly wary, Naruto watched as the other boy carefully pulled the two Senbon that kept him in a temporary death-state out of Sasuke's neck. When his Otouto began to breathe again, Naruto let out a breath of his own that he didn't know he had been holding, "thank you" he sighed, placing his hand over his heart in relief. The two stood up again, "hey Haku?" Naruto asked. The long-haired boy hummed in acknowledgement, "can you tell me about yourself? Like, where you come from and how someone like you ended up with someone like Zabuza of all people?" the blond asked.

"I mean I know you said he's your only precious person, but _why_?" he wondered. Haku stared at him, "I suppose I can tell you" he replied. "To show mercy to those who threaten the one you care for, to allow his enemies to live, when you could strike them down- this is not compassion. It is a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then? You're of use to no one- your life has no meaning, it is mere existence. Day after day of pain and struggle, signifying nothing" Naruto stared at Haku with wide eyes. It was like he was describing his life before he met the Sandaimine, before he met Sasuke. Back then, when nobody cared about him. Nobody cared how he felt. How painful it was to know that he could die, and everyone would be _happy_ about it. How they ignored his existence, _denied his existence_. How there was a point when he even wondered if it would be better to die, because then he might at least make some people _happy_ about something to do with him. Naruto cringed, shuddering, forcing the memories and the pain away, 'cause he couldn't deal with it right then.

"So you've been through that too" Haku said, seeing the look on the other boys face and his shuddering form. Naruto shook the memories away and took a calming breath, "you still haven't explained _why_ Zabuza of all people is your only precious person" he pointed out, once he was able to speak again. "There were once others who mattered to me, long ago," Haku paused, "my Tou-San, and my Kaa-San. I was born in the Land Of Water, in a small village where the snow lies deep in the Winter _(Flashback) a small house was shown with snow gently falling from the sky. A man and a woman stood outside the house, the woman holding a small baby boy in her arms. (pause flashback)_ "My parents were farmers and very poor, our life was hard, but we were content" he said, "my parents were good to each other and kind to me, yes, we were happy once, but then, because of something that happened before I was even born, everything changed".

Naruto frowned, "what happened?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be. "It wasn't my doing, it was because of my blood" Haku said. The blond clenched his fists, "what was it?" he asked. "It was, my Tou-San who changed, he killed my Kaa-San and he almost killed me" the ice user replied. Naruto gasped with horror, mind flashing back to what Sasuke had told him about the Uchiha Massacre, mostly after they'd found out the truth behind his older brother's actions.

 _(Continue flashback) A desolate and burning forest was shown, people screaming in the distance. (Pause flashback)_

"After years of suffering the horrors of Civil War, the people of my land had come to fear and hate anyone, who carried the Kekke Genkai in their blood" Haku continued. Naruto's eyes widened again, and he looked down at his hands, then over at his brother, "like me, and Sasuke" he whispered, clenching his fists. "Because of the unique abilities of those with Bloodlines, many Clans were used as mercenaries, they fought in many battle and were much feared, but when the wars were over, they were despised and shunned by the people, who feared their presence would only bring more war and misfortune" Haku paused and looked back up at Naruto, "so it was that after the wars, these Clans went into hiding, denying the Bloodline Trait that flowed in their veins, concealing their unique abilities, knowing that to be discovered meant certain death."

 _'I am so glad Sasuke and I were born and live in Konoha instead of Kiri'_ Naruto thought with another shudder. "I can see it in your eyes Naruto-Kun, you know the cruelty of people, their fear of things they don't understand" Haku continued. The blond boy gripped his robe over his stomach, where Kurama's seal lay, clenching his eyes shut as he remembered the hatred, glares and whispers of all the civilians in his village. No doubt if they found out about his Bloodline, they'd want him dead even more, fearing him for the power he held. "For years my Kaa-San was successful in concealing her Bloodline, she met and fell in love with a simple farmer. And they were married, and after that my Kaa-San thought she would live a peaceful ordinary life till the end of her days"

 _(Continue flashback) Young Haku laughed as he played with the water held suspended in the air between his hands. "Mama, look what I can do!" he said proudly and excitedly, sure his Mama would be proud of him for being able to do "magic" with water. The woman gasped with horror however when she saw what her child was doing. Haku stood up, proudly showing his Mama his new "magic trick". "See what I made? See? Isn't it beautiful?" he asked happily. But his mother shook her head, "no! you must never!" she exclaimed, roughly grabbing her son by the arm and causing him to drop the water on the ground. Haku whimpered with pain, "you hear! Never! You wicked, wicked child!" the woman gabbed the boy harder, terrified and angry._

 _"Mama! What is it?! stop, Mama!" Haku cried, trying to get his mother to let go, scared and not knowing what he did wrong, before his Kaa-San slapped him in the face. The boy was shocked, because his Mama had never hit him before. The woman started sobbing and held the boy to her as Haku started crying as well, "I'm sorry my darling, I'm sorry" his Kaa-San apologized._

 _(Pause flashback)_ "but it was too late, my Tou-San had seen, and so he knew our secret, my Kaa-San's and mine" _(continue flashback) young Haku whimpered with terror as he fell to the floor, crawling into the corner of his house away from his Tou-San and the other men who had already killed his Kaa-San while sobbing uncontrollably._

 _His Tou-San had tears running down his face, but he still raised the farmer's scythe he'd brought with him. The child began hyperventilating with fear, knowing that his Papa was going to kill him before everything just exploded into white and red. The small child trudged wearily through the snow until he collapsed to the ground with exhaustion and pain and too many other feelings for him to contemplate. Behind him, lay the remains of his old house, huge sharp icicles sticking through in all directions and destroying it. Haku sobbed from everything he'd been through, while it just continued to snow peacefully. (Pause flashback)_ "when at last I was myself again, I was no longer myself. My Tou-San and Kaa-San were gone, but I knew something else had been taken from me, something even more important. And that is when I truly despaired." The long-haired boy continued.

Naruto stared at the ground, knowing exactly where this was going now. "I had lost my purpose. In all the world, there was no one who needed me. I was, unnecessary" Naruto flinched at those words, knowing exactly how that felt. Haku looked up at the blond, "why is it you're so determined to be Hokage? Because you want everyone in your Village to acknowledge your existence- when there is no one who see's you, who will even look at you, it's as though you do not exist. Then Zabuza came along and looked at me and his eyes were not full of hate or fear. He did not shun me for my strangeness. Indeed, my special powers were just what he wanted. He made me necessary again". _(Flashback) Zabuza stood before young Haku as he sat alone on a bridge, "he, he, he, pathetic little urchin" he said. The boy just stared up at him. The Ninja walked forwards and knelt down in front of him, "no one wants you huh? Before winter ends, you'll die with nothing, not even a dream" Zabuza said._

 _The boy smiled up at him, "your eyes are just like mine mister, we're both the same" he said, while Zabuza stared at him in shock. "Well little one? Will you stay here and die? Or come with me and be of some use? Will you serve me, and submit to my will in all things?" the Ninja asked. Young Haku nodded with a small smile. "Then your special abilities belong to me, from this day forward". Haku stood up as Zabuza walked over to him and placed an arm around his shoulders, "let us go then" the Mist Shinobi said. (Pause flashback)_

Haku stared at the ground sadly, "I was happy" he said. _(Continue flashback) Zabuza with the young Haku by his side stared down at the Hidden Mist Village, "my time here is done Haku, tonight I cast aside the Land Of Water," he paused, "one day I will return and seize this land and hold it in my hands. Many things must be done before that day comes, and you will help me to do them!" Zabuza said. "But I warn you, friendship, comfort, encouragement! I do not need these things, nor should you expect to receive them from me!" the man said, turning to look at his new apprentice. Haku looked back, "I understand, I am yours Zabuza, I am only an instrument of your will. Think of me as a weapon to be kept at your side and used as you see fit" he said with a smile. Zabuza looked at him for a moment, "well said child" he replied. (End flashback)_

 _'I have failed you Zabuza, I am now no more than a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use'_ Haku thought, before looking up and walking towards Naruto. The blond Uzumaki tensed, ready for a sneak attack or anything else. Haku stopped a meter away from him, "Naruto, kill me" he ordered. Naruto's eyes widened "WHAT! Why?! And if you say it's because you failed Zabuza I'll punch you again!" Haku gasped. "Yeah, I get the whole 'wanting to be useful and needed' thing. But just because you failed one time, doesn't mean you need to go and commit suicide by having me kill you! If I did that every time I failed, I would have killed myself when I failed to save my first kitten at the age of Seven! Hell, even if you see yourself as a weapon for Zabuza, weapons can be reforged! Just train harder next time, and don't take missions where you have to kill a country's possible savior! That way, you can complete your duty without having to worry about doing the right thing!" Naruto ranted.

The ice user stared at the blond for a long moment. Suddenly both Naruto and Haku tensed. "Hold that thought and don't move!" the Uzumaki ordered, before running off. _'Damn it, why does it always have to be me!?'_ he wondered, scooping up his Gunbai as he ran past where Haku had thrown it. The sound of birds chirping grew louder. As the mist started to clear, he saw two figures through it. One looked huge and bulky, and the other was lean. Naruto could sense the raw charge in the air from a Raiton Jutsu. _'Let me make it!'_ he begged. Naruto leaped in front of Zabuza. He brought his Gunbai up just as his Sensei brought his Lightning coated hand forwards, "Gunbai Reflection!"

To Be Continued


	34. Shinobi- weapons or-?

Chakra is a strange thing. In a away it's a kind of- living energy. Probably why it was called the energy of life and was so tied into a person's life force itself. That's why it's fairly easy to sense, whether or not you're a Sensory Ninja yourself. However, it's easier to sense a certain Chakra signature if you have the same one yourself. As Naruto had all of them, he was able to feel Kakashi's Lightning Chakra even from where he was standing. It crackled in the air, over his skin, and tasted like ozone in his mouth. The Charged air caused his hair to stick up even more, and he knew that whatever his Sensei was doing was _powerful_.

And he knew that whatever it was, Zabuza wouldn't be able to survive that. So? That should be a good thing, right? Zabuza was the bad guy. He was trying to kill Tazuna, which would leave the Land Of Waves under Gato's rule for however long the bastard lived. And seeing as Naruto couldn't imagine a guy like that ever having a wife of children, he was sure the man's reign would only last that long. But they weren't sure of how much longer the people would last like this, and besides, better to free them sooner rather than later. But no matter who Zabuza worked for, he was precious to Haku. The boy was so kind and caring that he'd never killed anyone in his life. He had no one left. No family, no friends. Only Zabuza.

And the Uzumaki knew exactly how it felt to be alone and unwanted. Unneeded. _Unnecessary_. That pain you experience when you feel like your existence means nothing to anyone and no one would care whether you lived or died. In fact everyone around you would probably be _happy_ if you died. He knew that all too well, the days spent asking yourself: _'if no one wants me or needs me, why do I even exist?'_ he knew that struggle intimately. And he also knew that if the people of his Village ever found out about his Bloodline with how they viewed him currently, they might even try to kill him like they had Haku. But right now he wasn't alone. He had his little brother. His most precious person. And his teammate and Sensei. He had the Third Hokage and Hinata-Chan. He had the Ichiraku family. He had Iruka-Sensei. All these people cared about him and acknowledged him. Haku only had Zabuza.

And once Zabuza was dead, the boy would most likely kill himself. While he could understand how the boy felt, and empathize with him, he'd become someone precious to Naruto too. Even if they'd only known each other for a few weeks and had spoken less than 1000 words to each other, **_"he's spoken 957 words to you since you met in the woods and you said 2000"_** the fox corrected. _'Oh, okay,'_ Naruto thought before he paused mentally, _'wait, why were you keeping track of how many words we said to each other? Do you know how creepy and stalkerish that sounds?'_ he asked mentally. **_"Hmph, I'm sealed inside you brat, I've watched you grow from infancy to now since there's not much else to do in here, and even that get boring after a while, so I decided to count how many words you and the Ice brat said to each other- and as for being a stalker-"_** Naruto could almost _feel_ Kurama's grin, **_"I'm the only stalker you can't get away from! I'll be watching every moment of your life until we both die weather you like it or not!"_** the Kyuubi laughed.

The Uzumaki felt his eye twitch, _'right then, remind me to kill myself once this is all over please'_ he requested blankly. **_"He, not a chance!"_** his Biju replied. Naruto sighed. Then he focused on the outside world again, finding that only a moment had passed while he was having his mental conversation with his tenant. He had to time this just right if he wanted to save Zabuza's life and have this all go over smoothly. He created a Water Clone and had it go up to Zabuza and knock the man out while he was restrained by Kakashi's Ninja Hounds. The dogs looked rightfully confused. They knew this was one of Kakashi's pups, so they didn't attack him, but why did he knock out their prey? He then leaped in front of the Missing Ninja (who was only standing because of the Ninja Hounds now) and held up his Gunbai just as his Sensei was about to land the killing blow, "Gunbai Reflection!" he cried. This was an Uchiha technique. By utilising a Gunbai as a weapon, the wielder could convert any incoming attack into Futon Natured Chakra, which is then reflected back at the opponent.

After he and Sasuke had bought their Gunbai and Sword respectively, his Younger Brother had found this technique as well as "Gunbai Wind Wall" for him in the Uchiha Clans library. In his own words, Sasuke had said: "it's a waste not to use them if you main weapon is a Gunbai. After Madara left, no one in the Clan ever used the War Fan in battle, so as not to be associated with the man, but I think if you can, you should, right Naruto Anija?". It was, interesting to say the least watching the reaction of Raiton Natured Chakra being converted into Futon Chakra, especially considering the two are completely opposite elements.

The result was a powerful explosion which knocked Kakashi unconscious and Zabuza to skid across the ground. It also caused his Sensei's Summoned dogs to dispel themselves quickly in caution. Naruto himself, at the epicentre of the explosion was blown straight up in the air, body sparking with electricity. The explosion cleared a lot of the remaining mist, and Haku, (who was watching over Sasuke while doing as asked, as he knew how powerful Naruto alone was now, and combined with Zabuza-Sama and Kakashi, he didn't want to imagine what would happen) being closer to where the two Jounin had been fighting looked up instantly. The first thing he saw was Kakashi, who, when he first saw what was going to happen, had cloaked himself in all the Chakra he could in an effort to protect himself from the blast, but was now unconscious. Next was Naruto, who, while looking considerably beaten up, seemed to already be healing strangely enough.

Finally his eyes landed on Zabuza, who had been the least affected by the explosion, but didn't seem to be in a much better state either way. His right arm had all the muscles slashed and cut through to prevent movement. Huge bloody bite marks were all over his master's body and he was laying on the ground, also unconscious. "Zabuza-Sama!" the boy yelled with wide eyes, running over to the man. As he reached his master and Naruto, he saw the blond push himself up painfully and place a tag on the ex-Mist Jounin's chest, "it's a Paralysis tag, this way he can't wake up and do something stupid that'll get him killed. No way, after all the trouble I just went through to save the bastard am I gonna let him get himself killed!" The Uzumaki exclaimed, before coughing, "urh, I'm defiantly gonna need at least a month off after all this" he complained. Haku became confused, "but why?" he asked. Naruto looked up at the long-haired boy, "why would you do this for me?" he clarified, "because he's precious to you" The Uzumaki said simply.

Haku's eyes widened. "He's all you have left now and like hell am I going to let you be all alone again. I've been through that before and so have you- and I won't let any of my friends suffer if I can help it!" Naruto exclaimed seriously. "But, we're your enemies? I'm your enemy?" The Yuki boy asked. Naruto smiled, "only because of that bastard Gato, if it weren't for him, even serving Zabuza like you do, I think we could be friends!" he beamed. Haku looked completely shocked by that, before smiling slightly, "thank you Naruto-Kun" he said gratefully. Sakura looked over at them, "um, Naruto, what's going on!?" she called. Naruto turned to his female teammate, "everything's fine now, the battle's over!" he called. "Then why is that other kid with you? Isn't that the guy in the mask that was with Zabuza!?" she asked. Naruto sighed, "come here Sakura, that way you don't have to yell so much, we're Ninja, not School kids!" he yelled.

Haku sweat-dropped, _'says the boy just yelled that out loud'_ he thought. Sakura and Tazuna came up to them, "um, so, what's going on? Why is Sensei unconscious and where's Sasuke?" the pink-haired girl asked. "Well, Haku here put Sasuke in a fake death state while we were fighting and Sensei is unconscious" Naruto explained. Seeing Sakura's look, Naruto waved his hands around, "don't worry, it's not as bad as you think, Sasuke's perfectly fine, but he'll probably need a few days to recover like Zabuza did, right?" he asked, turning to his new friend. The other boy nodded, "at the very least yes, but your brother is very strong, it took me a while to actually place him in a Temporary Death State at all" Haku replied. "So he's gonna be okay?" Sakura asked hopefully. Naruto nodded, "yep, Otouto will be just fine, if a little sore and physically weak for a while" he said.

Sakura placed a hand on her chest above her heart with relief, "oh thank goodness!" she said with a sigh. "Well, well, so this is how it turned out, huh?" an unknown voice said obnoxiously. Everyone conscious turned to the owner of the voice, who was a small man in a business suit and glasses, holding a cane and with his left hand in a cast. "I must say I'm, disappointed" the man continued. Standing behind the man were a whole army or men armed with everything from swords to clubs. "Did quite a job on Zabuza, didn't ya'? he looks like yesterdays Sashimi" he said. Naruto's eyes narrowed into a glare, "that's-" he stopped. Haku was the one who answered, "Gato".

To Be Continued ****


	35. The many meanings of Yuki

Yuki. A word which can mean many things. It can mean snow, or happiness. Or hope. Or courage. This day it meant all of those things, and still held meaning for those who dared to believe. Gato stood on the bridge with his thugs. Haku narrowed his eyes at them, "what is this?" he asked. "Oh look, it's the girly boy!" Gato cried in mock fear, getting those who stood behind him to laugh. "Well the truth is theirs been a slight change in plan- according to the new plan, you and Zabuza die right here on this bridge" The Ice user tensed, "you're too expensive, so I've decided to take you and your boss off the payroll- of course, even these thugs I brought with me cost something, so I was hoping that Zabuza could have slaughtered a few of them for me before they took him down, but it looks like he's not even awake right now!"

Naruto glared at Gato. Hearing the stories is one thing, but seeing it was something else entirely. How could a person like this, with such little regard for human life even exist at all. "Well, well, it would seem we no longer need to fight with you Naruto-Kun" Haku said, keeping his eyes on their enemies. The blonds eyes widened, "what! Haku, you can't seriously be thinking of fighting all of them by yourself!?" he demanded, "both Zabuza and Kakashi-Sensei are still out of it, even if he was awake Zabuza's hurt too much to do anything against all of these guys without getting killed, Sasuke's still in a Death State, and you don't look like you have much Chakra left! They'll kill you!" he yelped.

"I have to protect Zabuza-Sama, that is still my purpose, besides," here Haku paused and turned to look at the Uzumaki, "you haven't killed yet, and I don't want your first to be so many" he explained. Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke told me soon after we graduated that I should only feel guilty about killing people if they deserve that guilt, like if I really had killed you, I defiantly would have felt guilty about that, so even if I kill all these bastards and Gato, there would be nothing to feel guilty about" he replied. **_"Hey Naruto, if you're so intent on making sure the little girly-boy survives, why don't you give him some of my Chakra?"_** Kurama asked. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, _'I don't know how to do that, and why would you offer?'_ he wondered.

 ** _"Well I'm still bored, and if you're not going to kill all these useless idiots, at least you could give me the pleasure of being able to watch the Ice user kill all these useless idiots, and as for allowing that kid to use some of my Chakra, it'll make me feel more like I'm killing all of them!"_** he growled excitedly, and Naruto could almost _see_ his tenants bloodthirsty grin. The Uzumaki sighed, _"alright fine, but if you make him explode or boil him from the inside or something I_ _ **will**_ _find a way to make your existence inside me miserable, got that?'_ he asked. **_"Yeah, yeah, if I killed the brat,_** ** _he_** ** _couldn't kill everyone else now could he?"_** Kurama asked. _'Okay, so how do we do this?'_ Naruto wondered. **_"Just take his hand, I'll do the rest, oh, and you might want to stop making so many faces to yourself if you don't want your new 'friend' to think you're insane"_** the Biju replied.

The blond-haired Ninja blanched, _'what! I've been doing that this whole time! Why didn't you say anything!?'_ he demanded indignantly. **_"Because it's funny to watch you make a fool of yourself"_** Kurama replied. Naruto sweat-dropped, "damn bastard" he muttered to himself. "Is something wrong Naruto-Kun? You've been making weird faces for a while now?" Haku asked curiously. The Uzumaki shook his head, "don't worry about it, I'll explain later," he held out his hand, "here, take my hand, I'll give you something to help" he said. Haku stared at him, only seeing genuine honesty in the other boy's gaze. He nodded his head, then reached out and held the hand of the boy he was tentatively coming to call 'friend'. Suddenly he felt a rush of Chakra enter him and his body was engulfed in an red glow. _'Um, Kurama, what's happening?'_ he asked warily. The fox scoffed, **_"it's our first time doing this brat, and we haven't even synced our Chakra, what did you expect to happen?"_** he replied.

 _'Just tell me we didn't make a mistake and Haku is about to explode'_ Naruto asked. **_"Do you think I have such little control of my own Chakra brat? I am Chakra! I have absolute control of every bit of it! if that boy were going to explode from Chakra overload it would have happed the instant my Chakra entered his system"_** Kurama explained. Naruto sighed with relief, "good, it worked" he said out loud. Haku stared at himself, shocked at the sudden massive amount of energy he could feel within himself. It was different from his own normal Chakra which was a constant numbing cold most times when he wasn't using it. This Chakra was warm, nearly hot in intensity and felt almost wild. But it wasn't hurting him in any way, and forming a few hand signs, multiple frozen icicles formed from the water on the bridge, so his Hyton Chakra wasn't affected.

In fact it felt _stronger_. Looking up at Gato's thugs who were staring at him warily, and the worthless man himself who was looking terrified, Haku got ready to attack, "normally I would feel remorse at being forced to kill so many people, but none of you are worth anything, so I'll just dispose of you all as quickly as possible" he said. Suddenly he shot off from the ground, cracking it from the sheer power he'd accidently put into it. Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to watch so many people die, even if they had deserved it. Meanwhile, Haku was tearing through the men who were attempting to stop him. Key word, attempting. Every one of them fell instantly as the black-haired boy slashed them apart. While controlled enough not to kill him, the Chakra that Naruto had given him seemed as powerful as it felt.

As he punched a man away from him, a hole was blown through his stomach instead. When his enemies tried to stab or pulverise or hit him, every attack just hit the Chakra around him and did nothing but break their weapons instead. He was a red flame of destruction and death, tearing through the poor souls who had come here today. Eventually the last of the mercenaries were dead and Haku slowly walked towards the cowering form of his 'employer'. However and hand on his shoulder stopped him. The long-haired boy turned to look at the person who had stopped him, finding it to be Naruto, "that's enough Haku, he should be trialled for his crimes properly by the people of this land. They deserve that much" he explained. Haku nodded, sighing as the red Chakra let his body and was sucked back into Naruto's. Naruto turned towards Gato with an emotionless look on his face.

Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind the man, knocking him out with a precise chop to back of his neck. It was as he was tying the scumbag up, that he heard footsteps coming along the bridge. Turing back towards the sound in unconscious synchronicity with Sakura, they saw Sasuke slowly walking towards them, his eyes scanning the surroundings. When his eyes locked with Naruto, he gave a tiny smile and raised his hand in greeting. Naruto basically lit up from within, "Sasuke!" he cried, getting up and racing over to his younger brother. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, crying tears of relief into his shirt, "Otouto! Thank god! Oh Sasuke!" he sobbed, clutching the boy in his arms without ever wanting to let go again. Sasuke's grip was weak, but still warm and comforting as always. "Anija" he said softly, rubbing light but comforting circles into his older brother's back. As his legs still seemed very weak, Naruto supported both of them, "my brother, I'm so glad you're alright" he whispered, voice shaking from relief.

By now, Sakura had noticed the Uchiha boy and gasped happily, "Sasuke-Kun, you're okay!" she cried, racing over to them with Tazuna in tow. Sasuke was too drained to dodge, so he just stood there when Sakura embraced him. Soon they heard the sound of many feet echoing through the air. Everyone conscious looked up as the last of the mist cleared to show everyone from the village. They were all holding anything they could use as weapons. Kitchen utensils, garden tools, anything and everything. But they all stopped upon seeing what was going on. Naruto reluctantly pulled himself away from Sasuke and walked over to the unconscious Gato, "hey, anyone have some rope to tie this piñata I just found up? I think there's going to be lot's of turns before this one ends up bursting!" he called, hefting the bastard up for everyone to see.

A great cheer went up among the people as it began to snow. Naruto looked up at the sky. _'Heh, that's so appropriate right now, given all the meanings of the word yuki'._ Haku looked up at the sky as well, breathing in the cold of natural snowfall for the first time in years. The last time it had snowed had been the day he had met Zabuza for the first time. And now it seemed like the current snowfall was heralding a new beginning. Maybe they _could_ take Naruto's offer of returning to Konoha with him and his team. Yes they would have to subjected to questioning, but if they became Shinobi of Konoha, they could finally get those Hunter Ninja off their back. Deciding to ask Naruto, he turned to the boy- only to find him sound asleep in his younger brother's arms. Oh well, they could talk later.

Looking up at the Uchiha's face, he found him to be glaring at him. Oh, right, he didn't know about everything that had happened since their battle. Well, now was as good a time as any to begin explaining everything.

To Be Continued 


	36. Recovery

Zabuza had been laying in a bed in the Bridge builder's home for a few days. Body stuck with Chakra suppression seals, all he can do was lay there and recover. Considering Haku told him he had a concussion he couldn't really argue. Or should he say, he decided to be courteous enough not to. The Missing Ninja let out a breath of air through his nose. He has no idea where Haku is. Probably off helping those civilians with their work or something like that. Maybe even spending time with that blond brat and the Uchiha. Upon hearing the door open, he sees the kid, Tazuna's Grandson if he remembers correctly standing in the open doorway and holding a bowl of something- most likely food considering the smell.

"What?" he demands gruffly, when the child stands there for too long just staring at him. The black-haired kid jumps, but steels himself and walks forwards, "Kaa-San made some soup for you, um, do you want me to uh-" he pauses, "d-do you, need some help or-" he stutters. Zabuza rolls his eyes, "I can eat by myself! Now get lost brat!" he demands. The boy shivers, but remembers Kakashi's explanation of the seal- namely that the ex-Mist Ninja would be too weak to do anything to any of them for a while and determinedly steps further into the room to place the bowl down on the bedside table as Zabuza pushes himself upright with what looks like supreme effort, "I'll just put it here for you then, um- Zabuza-San" after his hands left the bowl, he leaves the room as fast as he can without making it look like he's terrified of the criminal Ninja in their spare room.

Zabuza glares at the bedroom door after it closed, before turning to look at the innocent bowl of soup on the bedside table. He grunts. What could civilians do to him? Still he is tentative when taking his first bite. He sighs. He hasn't eaten real food in who knew how long and the soup tasted quite good, despite the sub-par supplies it's cook obviously had to currently work with. He'll still be more comfortable when he's allowed to leave this country.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Naruto, Sasuke and Haku are in a clearing of the forest, not too near Tazuna's house, but not too far away either. The three boys are there to begin training Naruto in his new Hyton Bloodline. Well, Naruto is there to train, Haku is there to teach and supervise and Sasuke is there to watch and because he was interested in the mechanics of this Jutsu style. Haku was initially wary about training with, what were essentially Clan techniques around someone who wasn't of his Clan or Zabuza-Sama (or someone who shared his abilities in Naruto's case) until the blond had pointed out that, as a Bloodline, Sasuke couldn't copy the Jutsu they would be practicing in the first place. After that, the other Ice user had agreed and relented.

Besides, it would give the Uchiha the chance to get to know and trust him more. At least that's what Naruto said. And it was obvious that Sasuke trusted his older brother more than anyone. So, here they were, with Haku trying to explain how his Jutsu worked to the blond. "Well, first I combine my Water and Wind elemental Chakra together and then I just imagine what I want to create. After that I come up with the techniques, but some of the things that can be done require no signs or specific Jutsu at all" the long-haired boy explained. Naruto was in, what he had heard Sasuke call his brothers: thinking pose. "So it's mainly about visualization then?" the Uzumaki asked. Haku nodded, "exactly, these techniques are mostly visualization really- with no one else to learn from, I had to come up with my own Jutsu, Hand Signs and names".

Naruto lit up with a face that Sasuke had come to associate with his Elder Brothers wild and most times crazy Jutsu ideas. "No Anija, whatever it is, no" he said immediately. The Uzumaki turned to his younger brother, "but Sasuke! I had a really cool idea for these Hyton Jutsu! Like- like a Jutsu that lets you create a huge avalanche made out of ice wolves! O-or a technique where you can make a giant whale out of ice to attack enemies with, or-" Sasuke sighed deeply, "there he goes again, every time, he comes up with these ridiculous Jutsu ideas, I swear every one of them is impossible" he said as he shook his head. Haku however looked thoughtful. Using Hyton to create animated creatures through Chakra, even if only as long as the Jutsu was active, wasn't an option he'd considered before.

In fact he had no idea if it was possible. Sasuke remorselessly cut through the two boys speculation on the subject by clearing his throat. When both turned to him, it was to be met with a scowl, "I thought you were supposed to be training, not coming up with crazy new techniques" he stated flatly. Haku nodded, "right, we have to focus on the basics, right now isn't the time to experiment" Naruto looked crushed. The long-haired boy smiled sympathetically, "sorry Naruto-Kun, but look on the bright side, once you become proficient enough in Hyton, then you can come up with your own Jutsu" he replied. Naruto looked up, his eyes seeming to sparkle with stars, "really?!" he exclaimed happily. "I wouldn't encourage him if I were you- last time he came up with an idea for a Jutsu that combined Nature Chakra, wind, water and Lightning Chakra to create a living storm" Sasuke stated bluntly.

The Uzumaki shot a withering glare at his brother, "oh yeah mister, 'how about a jutsu that creates a beast made out of real lightning?'" he mocked in an imitation of the Uchiha boys voice. Sasuke's face turned bright red, and he crossed his arms and turned away from the other two, "yeah, well, at least I only came up with one!" he exclaimed, never admitting that when he had come up with said Jutsu, his goal hadn't been to create an offensive technique so-to-speak, but to create a pet made out of lightning. Well, he had been ten years old at the time. Haku watched this interaction with amusement and interest. He knew the two boys were adopted brothers, and had once been real brothers in a past life, be he really had no experience with such things. As he had been an only child in his youth and then a tool for Zabuza-Sama, Haku was very interested in finding out as much as he could about the two boy's interactions.

"Anyway, why don't we get started on the basics Naruto-Kun?" he asked, gently interrupting the mounting argument between the other two boys. Both stopped what they were doing and Naruto grinned, before punching his left fist into his right palm in excitement, "alright! Let's do this!" he exclaimed enthusiastically with a grin. The other two black-haired boys couldn't help but grin back. "Now, you know that Ice Style Chakra is made up of both Wind and Water natures, don't you?" Haku asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "is that what it's made out of? Sorry, when I used it before I was kind of out of it, not actually focusing on what I was doing" he apologized while rubbing the back of his head. Haku thought back to before. When Naruto had been using his Hyton, he had been in turmoil and unresponsive. That screaming, broken boy, eyes clouded. He could understand if that had been the case.

Naruto looked apologetic, "sorry" he said again. Haku shook his head, "there's no need to apologize, it's completely understandable, but well, Hyton Chakra is a combination of Water and Wind Chakra, but your control must be perfect, otherwise all you will end up doing is blowing up the water instead of freezing it" he explained. Naruto nodded, "I see, well Sasuke and I both mastered Tree-Climbing years ago, and had started learning Water-Walking during this mission, but we're still not that good yet, at least, we haven't completed the exercise, so before I start learning this, maybe I should finish that training" he replied. Haku nodded, "that would probably be easier for you". Naruto turned to Sasuke, "hey Otouto, let's keep going with Water-Walking, 'kay?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "right". With that, the three boys left to go back to the lake the other two had been practicing on before.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

That night, nearly everyone was at the dinner table. Well, everyone except Zabuza of course. The atmosphere was considerably lighter than before, now that Gato had been dealt with. The townsfolk had talked it over with Kakashi, and while some of them had been in favour of the Ninja simply dealing with the bastard himself, Kakashi had pointed out, that none of them would get anything back unless Gato was properly tried for his crimes against them. That way, The Land Of Waves would be able to have everything returned to them that was taken, and the bastard of a man could be taken care of officially. So it was decided that, along with taking Zabuza and Haku back to Konoha with them, the Ninja would also take Gato, with a written list of everything he had done to the Land of Waves people and hand him over to the civilian Police force within the Land Of Fire on their way home.

Now that that had been taken care of, the ocean-side town was slowly beginning to get up on its feet again. Without the constant worry of being killed hanging over their heads, all of Tazuna's workers had returned and were helping the man complete the Bridge at breakneck speed. Normally you'd think that they would be taking their time now that they could afford to, but without Gato in the picture, everyone had become much more enthusiastic, and were instead working ten times as hard. The shop workers, and other civilians, while still poor and with little to sell, were working together to hand out what was available in rations to everyone until they could get more supplies from the mainland. All in all, the Land Of Waves was becoming a much livelier place, despite the hardship they still faced. With all of that going on, conversation at the dinner table of Tazuna's house was filled with laughter and healthier spirits. Haku had been invited to sit with them, but had declined, saying that he had to tend to Zabuza.

Tsunami had just smiled and offered the boy two bowls of the vegetable soup she had made everyone and thanked her earnestly for sharing what little she currently had with them. Haku walked towards the bedroom his Master was kept in, pushing open the door, to find Zabuza glaring at the wall. The Ice-User smiled, "I know it's not ideal, but until Kakashi can get permission to bring you back to his village and the Bridge is finished, they can't exactly trust you not to try something with the civilians- after all, you did try to kill Tazuna-San not too long ago" Haku said softly as he knelt down and passed Zabuza his food. The former Swordsman of the Mist growled, "I feel like one of Kakashi's dogs, chained in this bed without being able to do anything!" he replied, but begrudgingly accepted the food. Zabuza turned to his apprentice, "what have you been doing anyway? I haven't seen you for a while?" he asked, trying to make it seem like he didn't care.

The long-haired boy smiled softly, "I've been training Naruto-kun in Hyton, since I am the only one who can teach him" he replied, turning to his own meal. The older man grunted, "training our enemies? I thought I taught you better than that" he said gruffly, but his words are resigned. "Well, they're not our enemies anymore, are they? Besides, I find I quite like being a Sensei, I never thought I'd ever get the chance to teach anyone about the Hyton, and yet here I am" here Haku paused and giggled, "those two boys are very interesting, their dynamic is that of brothers, and they seem completely comfortable in those roles, despite not being related by blood. But the Jutsu idea's they come up with are amusing, impossible and childish, though for some reason I find that I believe both could do them eventually. I was surprised that things actually managed to go smoothly at all today, but Naruto is making great progress already. He had to learn better Chakra Control to begin learning the Hyton, but Both Naruto and Sasuke seem to have finally completed Water-Waking today" he finished.

Zabuza grunted again as he finished eating, and handed his bowl to his student. He had been thinking of the boy as such more and more lately, rather than just his tool. In truth, even before this blasted mission. No matter how he tried to hide it, how he never spoke of it, he cared about Haku. Not that he would ever, ever say that out loud, much less within the boys range of hearing. Maybe if they both had died that day on the bridge, he would have found the courage to confess his feelings to the boys corpse, but not now. Besides, Haku, as perceptive as he is, probably already knew. Even though he had tried so hard to kill any feelings in his heart, become nothing but the demon of the mist, he couldn't do it. Damn it.

As he fell asleep, Zabuza remembered something that had happened a few months after he had acquired Haku's services: _(Zabuza's dream/memory) Zabuza was looking for Haku. The Child had run off after a rabbit in the forest while they had stopped for a rest. Despite saying that he had no need of things like friendship, encouragement and comfort, he didn't want the brat to hurt himself. That wouldn't help him get strong as his weapon. Suddenly he stopped, seeing the boy running along the path towards where they had stopped originally. He stared at the child._

 _Haku was smiling, a white rabbit clutched in his arms. Suddenly the animal escaped and jumped into the bushes near him. Zabuza's hand shot out and grabbed it by the ears, not taking his eyes off the sad look on his new tools face. Staring at it for a moment, he looked down as the creature he held, before sighing. Walking out of the bush, Zabuza walked over to Haku and held out the rabbit. The boy smiled and took it, happily rubbing his face against the animal. Sighing internally, and wondering why he had even done that, he reached out without thinking and placed his hand on top of Haku's head._

The dream ended there. Zabuza slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Turning his head when he sensed another presence beside him, the man found Haku to be asleep while curled up beside him. He stared at the boy. Haku looked so peaceful when he slept. Argh. Fine, he admitted it. He cared about the boy. But again, he would never say that out loud. For the first time in a very long time, Zabuza felt guilt. Not for his own actions, but for what he forced this boy to do. Haku's spirit had always been as pure as the snow, whenever he could help it, he never killed. And Zabuza knew it. Somewhere in his heart, he had always been glad of that. Glad that the boy always left the killing aspect to him and kept his purity, despite considering himself nothing but a tool. He was far more than that though. But again, he would never say any of this out loud to the boy.

The former "Demon Of The Mist" sighed and closed his eyes again. It would do him no good to be exhausted when they finally left this land.

 _To Be Continued_


	37. Return home

Team Seven, along with Haku and Zabuza stood on the bridge that would take them back to the mainland, which they would then continue on to Konoha. An unconscious and tied up Gato was draped across Kakashi's back. Zabuza looked resigned if not still frustrated. At least the possibility of being integrated into Konoha instead of just being imprisoned or killed was there. Standing before them was the entire population of the Land Of Waves. "We could never have finished the bride without you," Tazuna said. "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you" he continued. "Do be careful" Tsunami said. "Thank you, for everything" Kakashi replied. "Now, now, don't get all choked up, we'll come back and visit real soon" Naruto said with a smile as he saw Inari's lip beginning to tremble.

"You swear you will?" the boy asked. The boy looked like he was trying not to cry. Naruto felt his eyes tear up, "of course, I never go back on my word! You know Inari, it's okay to cry sometimes!" he said, holding back his tears. "Who says I wanna cry?! Anyway if there's nothing wrong with it, then why don't you cry?" Inari asked, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Naruto also had tears beginning to form. Both tried hard to hold back, before the blond turned his back, "just forget it!" he cried. Inari finally broke down in tears, while Naruto sobbed uncontrollably. Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation, but still had a smile on his face, "Anija, you're such an idiot sometimes" he muttered jokingly.

Everyone watches as the group walks away, "it was all his doing, that boy made you stronger Inari, and you in turn made the rest of us stronger. It was thanks to that boy, we were able to build a bridge to a place we'd never known, a place where we found our courage, a place to fulfill our dreams" Tazuna said. "Say, speaking of the bridge, now that it's finished, what are we gonna name it?" another man asked. "Yes, of course, I know just the name! we'll call it The Great Naruto Bridge" Tazuna replied. Tsunami giggled, "that's a very nice name" she agreed.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

"Oh man, this mission was really exhausting!" Naruto complained, letting off a huge yawn, "not that it was your fault you guys" he said, turning to Haku, who was walking next to Zabuza. The long-haired Yuki smiled, "thank you, but really, we were the ones causing trouble for you after all, so I apologise for that" Haku said. The blond boy grinned, "I can't wait to show you both around the village, and, oh! Let's go to Ichiraku when we get back Sasuke, we haven't been there in a while!" he said happily. "Ichiraku?" Haku asked curiously. "It's a Ramen shop, and the owner makes the best Ramen in the whole Village, maybe even the world, though I'm not sure since I haven't had any Ramen from anywhere else yet" Naruto explained.

"The two owners, they're two of my precious people too! They don't care about," he pauses for a moment to place a hand on his stomach, before continuing, "that, or hate me like everyone else does, they were two of the first people to be kind to me back home, aside from the Third Hokage. Back then, I didn't have much money for food, since the manager of my Apartment always charged me a lot for rent, plus most businesses didn't let me into their stores. That day, I was walking through the village, very hungry and out of money for food, when I smelt this heavenly scent!" Naruto said with a dreamy smile. "So I followed the smell, mouth watering and stomach growling until I came to the small Ramen shop. I peeked inside, seeing the man at the stove, stirring a pot of Ramen. I was so hungry I didn't even realize I had entered the shop, clinging to the bench in an attempt to see over it. That was when Teuchi noticed me. I was scared at first, thinking he was going to yell and kick me out of his shop like so many others did. But he smiled at me, and told me to take a seat. I was really shy at that point and I told him that I didn't have any money. Teuchi simply told me that he wouldn't want money from a starving child and that me having something to eat was payment enough.

So I climbed up onto the stool and he made me up a bowl of Ramen. When I first took a bite I thought I was in heaven. I'd never had anything so delicious before in my life. After that, Teuchi welcomed me into his shop whenever I came, and he even gave me coupons for free Ramen so that if I was ever in the same situation, I could always come get something to eat" he grinned, "ever since then, they've helped me out a lot and been so kind to me, I'm really thankful for everything they've done!" he said cheerfully. Haku smiled, "they both sound like wonderful people Naruto-Kun, I can't wait to meet them" he replied. After that, they mostly traveled in silence, running along the road because both Haku and Naruto don't want Zabuza tree-jumping if he has a concussion. The former Demon Of The Mist tried to protest once, but is reminded that if he does have a concussion it would be very easy to fall off a tree branch and die.

Despite the slower pace of their travel, it was still faster than their trip to the Land Of Waves had been, so they were able to reach and cross the border of the Land Of Fire fairly quickly. Eventually the group reached a village with a civilian Police Force. The people there were surprised at the sight of the Ninja and their prisoner. "This is a corrupt business man who we dealt with on our last mission. You'll find a list of crimes attached. Please deal with him in any way you see fit Officer-San" Kakashi explained cheerfully. All too soon, the group of Shinobi were travelling through the forests surrounding Konoha. "We're nearly home everyone!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

As they emerged from the trees, they walked along the dirt path leading to the entrance to the village. Cresting the last hill, everyone stared out at the large village below them. Haku stared in wonder, "wow, I never imagined Konoha would look like this" he said. Zabuza simply rolled his eyes, not impressed in the least. As the group of Shinobi walked up to the gate, the guards tensed at the sight of the Missing-Ninja, but Kakashi held up his hands to forestall any impending attacks. "Team Seven, reporting back from our mission to the Land Of Waves with two former Missing-Nin. We need to speak to Hokage-Sama as soon as possible, and I promise I will watch these two personally" he explained.

The Gate Guards frowned in thought, before one turned to his partner, "Izumo, go tell Hokage-Sama about this" he ordered. The other guard nodded and disappeared.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

A few minutes later Izumo returned, telling them that the Hokage wanted to see them. The group entered the village before leaping to the rooftops in order to reach the Hokage's office faster. It was a short while later the Ninja found themselves in the Hokage's office. The aged Kage stared at Team Seven and their 'extra's' with critical eyes. Sarutobi then turned towards the Jounin leader of the team, "well now Kakashi, would you mind explaining about all this?" he asked, though, Haku was surprised to note, the Sandamine didn't sound angry, more like- resigned. "Well, you see Sandaimine-Sama-" the Copy Ninja began while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

A few hours of explanation later and the three boys had left the Hokage Tower. Sakura had been dismissed almost immediately after Kakashi had started explaining what had gone on during their mission. As a civilian-born Kunoichi, the pink-haired girl had much less stamina than the boys, and as such, had almost fallen asleep from exhaustion during the de-briefing, making the Hokage send her home early. Now, Haku had been cleared to stay with Naruto and Sasuke, however Zabuza, as a former Missing Ninja, had had to stay behind to undergo an interrogation. Haku had initially protested, but the adults had placated him by saying that if Zabuza cooperated, there would be no need to harm him. Zabuza had also told his apprentice that he would be fine, and to go with his new friends. The way he said 'friends' was sarcastic, but Haku could sense the care in those words, so agreed to leave things up to the adult Shinobi.

Now the three boys were walking through the village together. However things had started going downhill after that. Haku had immediately noticed everyone staring at him. They were giving him the same looks that everyone back in the Land Of Water used to give him when they found out that he was a Bloodline User. He looked down, fearing suffering that same hatred and prejudice as before, when Naruto spoke up, "they're not looking at you Haku," he began, making the long-haired boy turn to him. Naruto had his head bowed as he walked, his hair shadowing his eyes, "it's me they hate" he said softly. "Why? Is it because of your Bloodline, like me?" Haku asked in a whisper. The blond boy shook his head and grabbed his shirt over his stomach, "no, not that- they don't even know about my Bloodline yet- it's, something else" he replied softly.

Sasuke too, had taken notice of the glares being sent their way. His eyes narrowed at everyone who looked at them, laying his hand casually on his sword in warning. "Sasuke, don't" Naruto spoke up, his voice soft, but coming across as an order none-the-less. The Uchiha stared at his Elder Brother, "but why Anija!? You _don't_ deserve to be treated this way and you know it" he hissed angrily. "Let them hate me for now, it's the least they deserve after everything they've lost- I can still win them over one day, but for now, I'll just have to be a Shinobi and endure their hatred, won't I?" The Uzumaki whispered back. Sasuke growled and looked away, before forcing his hand off the handle of his blade and crossing his arms over his chest, "*sigh* fine, have it your way Naruto" he replied, but was still wary just in case anyone tried anything.

Meanwhile Haku was staring at both boys with a frown on his face. So he had been right. Naruto knew exactly how he felt, being hated by all those around him for something out of his control. But why? It couldn't be because of his Bloodline, he'd heard stories while travelling with Zabuza, about how Konoha practically worshiped their Bloodline Users. So _why_ would Naruto of all people, who seemed so cheerful and kind so much of the time, be treated like this by his own people? He looked up at the Uzumaki, "Naruto-Kun-" he began, but said blond cut him off, "not here, wait until we get home, then we can talk" he replied. The ice user slowly shut his mouth and nodded.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

To Haku's surprise, the two boys led him to a Compound that had a stylized flame embossed on the gate. The other boy was confused, as Naruto had told him that he lived in the Uchiha Compound with his brother. The guards, who both had white eyes, narrowed them at the trio. Naruto stopped and bowed before the two, "Konichiwa, Hyuuga-San, is Hinata-San in? I left her in charge of my kitten when we left on our first C-Rank mission before, and I want to retrieve her now please" he asked politely. The two guards stared at them for a minute, before one of them nodded, "wait here" he replied, leaving to talk to his Clan's Heiress.

The three boys ended up waiting for about ten minutes, until Hinata came running out to the gate, a cat carrier held in her arms, inside which a distressed meowing could be heard, "Konoha-Chan has been very well behaved, but doesn't seem to like the carrier very much, sorry" she explained, handing the kitten back to her owner, "it's fine, thank you for caring for her while we were away" Naruto replied gratefully. The Hyuuga Heiress blushed, "it was no trouble at all," then she noticed Haku, "who's this Naruto-Kun?" she asked curiously. Naruto then introduced Haku to Hinata and vice'versa. After that was done, the group made their farewells to each other, and went their separate ways for the night. As Naruto, Sasuke and Haku walked towards the Uchiha Compound, Naruto worked on soothing his pet. Or tried to anyway. Sasuke looked over at the Cat Carrier, from which frantic meowing and shuffling sounds could be heard.

"Wow, Ko-Chan really doesn't like the carrier, does she?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, looking down at the crate worriedly as well, "no, but we'll be home soon, and then I can let her out again" he replied. Soon they reached the Uchiha Compound, which, in contrast to the Hyuuga compound, was entirely empty and slowly succumbing to decay from being empty for so long. Sasuke frowned around at the sad sight, "maybe I should request a mission from Hokage-Sama for someone to come and clean the Compound" he wondered to himself. The three boys reached the largest house in the compound and Sasuke unlocked the door. As soon as they were all inside and the front door was closed and locked again, Naruto let Konoha out of the cat carrier.

Laughing slightly as his kitten rushed out of her confinement, the blond watched as Sasuke bean to walk into the kitchen, "alright, why don't you both sit down and I'll go get dinner started?" he asked. Haku hurried up to the Uchiha, "please, why don't you both sit down and rest? I'll be happy to cook dinner for us" he said. "While I appreciate the offer Haku-San, you are the guest here, and besides, I doubt there is anything actually edible in their after a month" Naruto replied, while Sasuke smacked himself on the forehead. _'How could I forget something like that?!'_ he demanded to himself. Since it's late and we're all tired, plus I promised we'd have Ichiraku Ramen, I'll go and pick some up, okay? Any requests?" he asked, looking between his brother and new, most likely temporary house guest.

"Just Beef Ramen for me Anija" Sasuke replied, walking to the living room and collapsing on the couch. Haku shrugged, "well. I don't know what they have their, so I'll let you decide what you think I would like best for tonight" he replied. Naruto grinned, "sure, coming right up! Be back soon guys!" he called, leaving the house quickly.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The blond was soon back with two plastic bags with Ramen in them. Haku looked down at his, which Naruto had said was combination Ramen with Wontons. Blowing on the food to cool it down, the Yuki took a tentative bite. After a moment, the long-haired boy began ravenously but carefully gulping down his dinner, eyes shining with how delicious it was. Naruto chuckled as he ate his. He knew that tomorrow things would get hard again, with training beginning once more, but he felt ready for it. He was sure everything would be fine.

To Be Continued


	38. The worst mission

It had been a month since the Wave mission, and despite a few _incidents_ , Haku was fitting in nicely, while Zabuza had also been cleared by the ANBU, however he was still on his probationary period, and wasn't allowed to participate in Shinobi activity except for a physical workout until that time was up. He was currently living in an apartment complex, on the top floor with a nice view of his new Village, including the Hokage mountain (Naruto's apartment from the Anime). His student had visited him plenty of times to spend time with him, tell him how he was going living with Naruto and Sasuke in their spare bedroom.

Aside from that, he also relayed how Naruto's training was going. Apparently, the blond brat was making great strides with his Hyton. The Hokage was also looking into getting the only Mokuton user in the village to be one of Naruto's Sensei too. This was harder than it sounded though, due to said Shinobi being a part of ANBU. Things had been going well so far, so the Sandamine was looking into giving Team Seven another mission outside of the village. Only a low ranked one this time though. At least, that's what everyone hoped. Soon enough, the group was called into the Hokage's office. To everyone's surprise, Kakashi wasn't there. Hiruzen cleared his throat to get the Genin's attention on him rather than scanning the room quizzically for their missing Sensei.

"Team Seven, I have called you here because a new mission has become available. This is a bandit hunt, and _should_ be a real C-Rank mission this time. Now I'm sure you're wondering where Kakashi is. The truth of the matter is, I had to send him out on an urgent mission, and so he won't be here for a while. Instead, I would like to introduce you to your temporary Team leader, Yamato" the Third said, gesturing towards the door, as the team of Genin turned and watched it be pushed open by a man with short brown hair and almond shaped eyes with black irises. He was wearing a standard Jounin Flack Jacket with a blue long sleeved shirt and blue long pants. The only really noticeable thing about the man was his Headband, which was of a similar style to the Second Hokage's, being a happuri that framed his face.

"So, this is my temporary team then Hokage-Sama?" Yamato asked curiously, eyeing the two boys and one girl before him. Hiruzen nodded, 'that's right, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" he replied. The Jounin rested his gaze on each of them, but paid particular attention to Naruto. _'So, he's the one with that new Bloodline. The one who recently awakened Mokuton and Hyton'_ he thought. "Alright, now shall I explain the mission to you all?" The Third thought. Everyone snapped their attention back to the Professor. "Good, now, the mission is a simple, _actual_ C-Rank mission this time, Bandit Elimination, all the details are on their" he explained, handing a manila folder to their new Taicho. Yamato looked through the details of the mission, before nodding, "this should be fine, thank you Hokage-Sama" he replied, bowing towards his leader. The Genin also bowed, while the old man nodded, "good, I pray for your mission to be simple and swiftly completed" he said.

Everyone left the office, while Hiruzen shuddered, "why do I have a horrible feeling that I've just caused a horrible outcome for this mission to become reality?" he muttered, pulling out his pipe and lighting it, "I'm too old for this".

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Team Seven and their temporary team Captain leapt through the trees on the way to their destination. Half an hour after their mission had been assigned to them, the three were at the gate, ready and waiting. This time Naruto had asked Haku to care for Konoha-Chan as well as keep an eye on the food in the house. The Yuki boy seemed fine with that. Haku waved them off from the gate. The group travelled in silence for the most part. At least Sakura tried _really_ hard to be quiet. Until she shrieked and dropped to the ground. Everyone spun around instantly, expecting an enemy or some other danger. "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. "I-I, I ran through a s-s-spider web!" the pink-haired girl stuttered in fear.

Yamato-Taicho squinted his eyes, while Sasuke sighed and stared up at the sky, "let me see" Naruto replied patiently. He then went on to carefully pull every bit of web from Sakura's hair, before running his fingers though it, "no bugs, you're clean" he said as he finished. Sakura sighed, "thanks Naruto" she said in surprised gratefulness. Yamato stood up from the tree he'd been leaning against, while Sasuke went to stand next to his Elder brother again, "alright, if everyone is ready to go now?" Their leader asked. The boys nodded, while Sakura straightened up and saluted, "yes Taicho!" she said, trying to focus on their objective. The team leapt away, after destroying any trace that they were there. The group of Shinobi continued on their way.

Soon they stopped a short distance away from a canyon. "alright, according to the Intel Hokage-Sama gave me, the bandit camp is at the bottom of this canyon, all we have to do is go down and take them out. They're not Shinobi, so it should be fairly easy to do that, but be careful- if you let your guard down or underestimate your enemies, you'll end up dead. One thing you learn very quickly in this line of work- always overestimate your enemy. It's better to be prepared for anything and everything than get taken by surprise and killed. Got it?" Yamato asked. The three nodded, Sakura slightly more hesitant that her teammates, but still fairly firm in her determination. The group of four descended quietly, feeling no need to hide their Chakra signatures, as their enemies were only civilians. They would soon learn just how wrong they were.

Soon enough they were in the centre of the camp, searching for the bandit's leader. It was far too quiet, as though Nature itself had been scared stiff by something. Naruto had a very bad feeling and decided to check the Chakra of the bandits as they went. As he focused, his body stiffened. Sasuke instantly noticed this, and turned to the blond, "what's wrong Anija?" he whispered. "They're not bandits" he whispered back. Sasuke's eyes widened, "what?" he hissed, as Sakura and Yamato noticed the boys absence, "everyone run! It's a trap! Everyone one of them is Missing Ninja and they're all at Jounin level or slightly below!" Naruto cried, as _lot's_ of powerful Chakra Signatures suddenly flared to life all around them. The tents fell and their enemies surrounded the Konoha Shinobi, all armed and grinning madly at them. "Shit! I can't believe we were tricked, how did they manage to fool the scouts?" Yamato asked no one in particular.

The team quickly got back to back, with Sakura slightly further in the middle of the circle as she was the most vulnerable. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and watched their opponents warily. Both boys drew their weapons, knowing they had to conserve as much Chakra as possible. "Well, well, well boys, look what we have here!" One of the Missing-Nin sneered, "a group of babies and an old man has wondered into our camp!" all the men chuckled. Suddenly one noticed Sasuke's Sharingan, "oh, a baby with a pedigree! This one has a Sharingan!" he exclaimed. "Imagine how strong we'd be if we captured the brat and made him sleep with our women! We'd be able to breed a whole new Uchiha Clan, one that would help us take over the Great Hidden Villages!" All the colour drained from Sasuke's face and his stomach heaved at the idea.

That was _not_ how he wanted to revive his Clan. The way the men were looking at him now, coupled with what they had just said they would do to him made terror crawl up his spine, and he felt absolutely sick. Meanwhile Naruto was utterly furious at the mere suggestion of such a disgusting thing being done to his younger brother. It was revolting how these men thought. For the first time, Naruto felt such a strong sense of hatred and desire to kill, some of the Missing-Ninja actually started choking. "None of you will so much as lay a finger on my Otouto, if you do I will **murder you**!" he growled, unconsciously channelling some of Kurama's Chakra, making his eyes glow red with a single black slit down his pupil.

"Oh yeah? Big words for a little brat! Let's get them!" the Missing-Nin then began attacking. Sasuke shrugged off the terror enveloping him and began fighting back. Naruto took his opponents down with no mercy, while Yamato created a Wood Clone in all the Chaos and ordered it to watch Sakura, who was lost and terrified at the huge battle going on around her. She'd never be able to keep up, so rather than dragging the pink-haired girl into the battle, he ensured that she was safe, then joined the fight himself. Naruto ruthlessly tore though the Missing Nin around him with a fierce efficiency so as to ensure they were all dead. He would not allow even one to attempt to do **_those things_** to Sasuke. The blond didn't even think about that fact that these people were his first kills, though he was sure he'd start feeling guilty at some point. Maybe. Hopefully.

But after what they'd said they were going to do to his precious younger brother, he couldn't imagine feeling any guilt for his actions today for a long time. Suddenly a feminine scream tore through the air. Both Genin of Team 7 immediately turned towards the sound. A Missing-Nin had cut down the Wood Clone, grabbed Sakura, and was now rushing away with her. Despite not wanting to leave their Captain alone against all these guys, neither boy could just let them take Sakura. Naruto, being the closest, rushed after them, Sasuke following after.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

When Naruto reached them, it was to find Sakura on the ground and her assailant bent over clutching his man parts. Despite the utter loathing he felt for the fake Bandits, he couldn't help but wince slightly in sympathy. "Y-you f****** bitch!" the man screamed, raising his sword to kill the pink-haired girl. "NO!" he cried, and, just as Sasuke arrived, Naruto used the Substitution Jutsu to switch places with his teammate. Naruto appeared in Sakura's place just in time to have the enemies' sword carve right into his chest, the very deep cut going from his shoulder, down his chest and almost to his hip. The Uzumaki gasped in agony as his blood sprayed from the wound, eyes wide as he fell backwards, nearly falling off the cliff side.

Yamato suddenly appeared and slammed his had onto the ground. Wood shot out of the cliff side, wrapping around the boy and stopping his fall. However, Sasuke, seeing what was apparently his Anija's death, began screaming. He wondered if what we feeling now was like what Naruto described feeling like during the mission to the Land Of Waves. When he'd thought he'd lost his younger brother. Naruto had told him that it felt like his heart was dead inside his chest. That's how he felt right now. His beloved Anija was dead. His heart felt beat wildly in his chest, but he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was agonising pain, travelling from his chest up into his eyes. Sasuke clutched his hands over them, still screaming uncontrollably. The pain in his eyes was immense. But it didn't compare to the agony in his heart. The Ninja who had killed his Elder Brother smirked at him, "oh how nice of you, you've come to hand yourself over to me, how lucky must I be?" he said, before sniggering, beginning to walk over to the boy with the intention of knocking him out.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped screaming. The man- no, the waste of flesh stood over him, "now, why don't you be a good little boy and come quietly" he said, reaching out towards his neck. A single tear of blood leaked down the Uchiha's face, leaving a bloody trail. Suddenly a purple ethereal sword impaled the Missing-Nin. He gasped wetly, staring down at his chest where said sword had stabbed him, "w-what the f***! What are you!" he asked, eyes wide in shock and fear. The Uchiha slowly looked up, meeting the gaze of his terrified victim. His eyes were pitch black with a blood red six pointed star replacing each pupil. A purple aura of Chakra surrounded the boy, part of said Chakra forming a bony hand. This hand was grasping the sword impaling the man who had killed his Anija. As the man stared down at the boy in terror, Sasuke opened his mouth, "death" he said simply.

The Missing-Nin choked, before his body went limp on the sword and Sasuke pulled it out of the man's chest. Slowly, the sword, hand and entire purple aura disappeared, leaving Sasuke panting, as his eyes reverted to their natural black. Suddenly the boy stumbled, collapsing to his knees in exhaustion. Seeing that the situation had been taken care of, Yamato willed his wooden branch to lift Naruto back onto solid land. Once he was released from the branch, the Jounin quickly checked the blonds wounds and pulse. His eyes widened, "Sasuke, you may want to come see this!" he called. The Uchiha slowly pushed himself up, mentally preparing himself for what he would see. However, his eyes widened in shock and joy when he found Naruto's wound nearly healed completely.

His Elder Brother was breathing slowly and evenly and seemed to be fine. "Anija!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the blond boy and hugging his tightly, but not too tight as he was still recovering. The Uchiha then broke down in sobs, so many emotions all slamming into him at once. Soon after, Sasuke fell unconscious as well The Wood user sighed and turned to a terrified and shocked Sakura, who was likely going to need a while to cope with what she'd just seen. Yamato palmed his face, "damn it, why me" he muttered.

To Be Continued


	39. Recovery 2

Naruto slowly woke up, the smell of chemicals and antiseptic invading his senses, causing him to wrinkle his nose. As well as that came the scent of someone he'd know as intimately as himself, along with the sound of steady beeps. A hand grasped his, holding it in a soft but relentless grip, and the persons Chakra signature thrummed steadily. _'So I'm in a hospital and Sasuke is here too'_ he thought. Shifting slightly, pain suddenly lanced through his chest, causing him to gasp and bite back a groan of pain. However, his movement must have woken his younger brother, for Sasuke's hand shifted it's hold, and the boy moved around. The Uchiha's shocked and delighted gasp is what he heard next, "Anija! Oh thank god! I was so worried!" he cried, sounding almost on the verge of tears.

His Otouto's arm were suddenly around him in a gentle but firm embrace, and Sasuke was sobbing into his shoulder, "oh Naruto! I-I thought you were dead and I killed that guy, and my Mangekyo Sharingan awoke and-" he blurted out in a rush. "Woah, woah, woah, easy, calm down and speak slowly, also, one, is there any water in here, and two I need a wet cloth or something so I can wipe my eyes- they're all crusted up" Naruto cut Sasuke off quickly before he could start to ramble properly. "S-sorry Anija, I was just so happy that you were awake!" the Uchiha replied, and something clod touched his left hand. "Thanks" the Uzumaki rasped, taking the cloth and cleaning his eyes so he could see.

When he was able to open his eyes again, Naruto blinked at the obscenely white room they were in, before turning back to where Sasuke was standing beside his bed and pouring him a cup of water from the jug on his bedside table. He handed his brother the water and the Uzumaki drank greedily, relieving his dry throat. Once he'd finished, Naruto placed the cup down and turned to look at back Sasuke, who was now sitting down in the visitors chair and giving him a small happy smile. Naruto smiled back and settled back into bed with a sigh. Then he turned back to his Otouto, "so, how long have I been out and what's happened since then?" he asked curiously. "Well, Yamato-Taicho has been beating himself up this whole time about what almost happened, Kakashi-Sensei has returned to the village, he came to visit you while you were unconscious.

Haku's come to visit, and has also told me that Konoha-Chan is fine right now, Hinata came to visit you and left Sunflowers and Forget-me-not's, and the Sandamine has also come to check up on you since we got back. That's about it" Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded, "I see. And what about you Sasuke? How've you been doing after what happened?" he asked seriously. Sasuke stood up and looked around before he walked closer to his older brother's bed, "when I saw that man cut you down Naruto, I-I thought you were really dead. Something- broke, inside me, and I awakened something because of that" he began. Naruto looked curious, but knew from his Otouto's face and the dark feelings of shame, pain and regret, that what he was about to hear wasn't only serious, but something very bad, "what was it Sasuke?" he asked softly, but still in a serious tone of voice.

The Twelve year old Uchiha shuddered, before slowly looking up at Naruto and revealing his eyes. The Uzumaki gasped. Sasuke's eyes had changed again! But this time instead of his eyes having gained another Tomoe on one eye or both, they looked completely different. They were a red six pointed star on a black background, black lines criss-crossing within the star to create another inverted six pointed star within the red. A black dot sat in the centre of the star as the pupil. Naruto stared at the other boys strange eyes, gaping, before his mouth snapped shut. Kurama had begun growling within his mind as soon as Sasuke had revealed his new Sharingan pattern. _'Alright Kurama, I know that you know what those eyes are, so tell me'_ he demanded, still unable to tear his eyes away from his brothers. **_"Those cursed eyes, there is no doubt, they are the Mangekyo Sharingan"_** Naruto blinked, _'the what Sharingan? And how_ _ **do**_ _you know what they are anyway?'_ he thought to the fox.

 ** _"Hmph, none of your business brat, and why don't you ask the Uchiha in the room instead of me"_** Kurama replied. Naruto came back to reality and frowned, "what is that Sasuke?" he asked. "It's the Mangekyo Sharingan, I awakened it after you were seemingly killed right in front of me. It's an advanced form of the Sharingan, that gives it's user new abilities, the one I awakened seemed to be some kind of solid Chakra construct, shaped like a skeletal hand with a sword, but I'm sure that's not all" the young Uchiha explained. "How do you know so much about it? if you only just awakened it and all?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke sighed and deactivated his eyes, as they were starting to feel strained, "Tou-San and Itachi-Nii-San told me about it. Tou-San said that it was an advanced form of the Sharingan that could only be awakened by fulfilling a certain condition.

Itachi told me after he'd killed our Clan to stop the Coup, that the only way to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan was to kill the one closest to you. I thought I saw you die and these eyes awakened for me, so I guess it's not really that specific, but it seems to cause great strain on the body, specifically the eyes. I only used them for a few minutes before, and not only did I feel like almost every bit of my Chakra was gone, my eyes felt like- I can't even describe the amount of agony they were in, or even what it felt like really. White hot, stabbing , tearing, crushing, pounding, no, too much to describe. It felt like that as well while I was using my Mangekyo, but the adrenaline and rage kept me going. But thinking you were dead- that was unbearable, I understand how you felt now when you'd thought Haku had killed me. It really did feel like my heart was dead inside my chest. Losing you, even _thinking_ I'd lost you was too much for me to bare Anija." Sasuke looked down, "you're the most precious person to me and the only one I've ever felt this close to.

I never even felt this way towards Itachi-Nii-San, and when I was young I practically worshiped him. And you may argue that I do the same to you, but it's still not the same. Yes, at one point I felt jealous of you, just like I did towards Nii-San, and I admire and love you. But my Nii-San was just that. Only my brother in this life. But you and I? we have been brothers and best friends and enemies- as much as I don't want to admit it. We have been through more than almost any other person ever has. We have lived and died, and laughed and fought and killed and hated and loved. Probably more times than anyone can count. Our relationships are far more than just best friends, more than just brothers. Our relationship goes far deeper than this life or blood relations. The relationship we have with one another? Is made up of years and years worth of lives, and is something that is far stronger than any other. You are far more than my best friend, more than my brother. You are precious to me in a way that I can't even describe and I know that losing you would utterly destroy me. So **_please_** -" he begged, closing his eyes tightly and bowing low to his brother, so low in fact that his forehead touched the ground.

The Uzumaki was shocked speechless, eyes wide, struggling to comprehend this new turn of events, "I'm begging you Naruto, don't leave me! Please, you have to stay with me! I can't handle losing you after everything else Anija!" Sasuke sobbed, clenching his fists as he cried on the ground. His body started shaking from the force of his sobs. Naruto's eyes widened, he knew that Sasuke loved and respected him, but he'd never seen the other boy _beg_ before. "Sasuke, come here" he said, heart feeling heavy as the other boy's words rung in his brain. It was all true. He'd felt it the day the two first met, had it confirmed by Sennin-Sama and truly felt it himself during the mission to The Land Of Waves. They had always been connected, even when Indra's hate attempted to tear that bond to pieces. No matter what he'd done, he'd never been able to sever the connection to his precious younger brother. Mainly because Asura hadn't let him. He'd chased his brother, following him even into the afterlife, then their next life, and their next and the next. And no matter how strong Indra and his Transmigrants became, they could never shake Asura off them, because their bond wouldn't let him. Now Indra had finally acknowledged him, not only as someone with his own kind of strength and that that wasn't a bad thing, but also as his precious brother again.

And that made both Asura and Naruto so happy. Indra and Asura would always be with them up until the day they died, but now their feud had finally come to an end. The two brothers were at peace and felt whole once again, as Sasuke and Naruto would achieve the peace that their Tou-Sama wanted, but with them being too busy fighting each other, Ninshu had just sort of faded into the background. But now they had a chance to make that up. These boys would be the ones to do so, they knew it. Sasuke and Naruto eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, Sasuke's head tucked into Naruto's chest with his older brothers arms around him, causing him to feel safe and relaxed. When the Nurses and Medical Shinobi came in later on, all their hearts melted at the sight, and they found that they didn't have the heart to separate the two brothers.

And so, Sasuke spent the night in Naruto's arms, and had one of the best night's sleep he could ever remember having.

To Be Continued


	40. Acclimating

A few days later, Naruto had been discharged from the hospital. They had spent their time since then in the Uchiha library, where, surprise, surprise, there were actual books written! They both searched out anything they could on the Mangekyo Sharingan, finding pretty much exactly what Itachi had told him. After seeing that there wasn't anything useful on those books and scrolls, Sasuke led Naruto to the Clans former secret meeting place to study what was there. Naruto snorted as they descended the steps into the darkness, Sasuke carrying a torch, "your Clan really had a flare for the dramatic you know Sasuke. I mean, have they _ever read_ any detective stories? Having a secret bunker underneath an important place where the enemy held all their secret meetings is one of the most cliché things I've ever heard".

Sasuke chuckled slightly as well, "that is true, also, yes, my Clan was always dramatic- you get used to it" he replied. Eventually the two boys reached a dark room. Sasuke walked over to the wall where the other torch was resting and lit it, before going over one placing the one he carried in the other holder. Then the Uchiha went back over to stand in front of the stone tablet. "So, this is it then? Doesn't look like much. Right, let's see what I can find." Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, his Mangekyo Sharingan whirled within them. The young Uchiha scanned the ancient text carved into the stone, the words translating within his brain. As he read, Naruto was quiet, knowing this was a big moment for his Otouto. After about a minute, Sasuke started frowning, "all that's written here is a poem about cooperation. While I get that, as Indra and Asura and their descendants had been fighting for centuries, I don't see how this is in any way relevant to the Mangekyo Sharingan" he said, deactivating his eyes with a sigh and looking around the room, "there has to be something else here, something about those eyes" he began searching around, looking for anymore hidden compartments.

Sasuke glanced up at his Elder Brother, "help me look Naruto, there has to be something around here that can tell me more about what these eyes can do" he said. Naruto grinned and nodded, walking right in front of the Stone tablet to put his torch in it's holder. However the floor gave way beneath his foot and his leg fell through the hole that had broken there. Dropping his torch as he fell, the flaming part hit the floor and set fire to the wood very near his face, "gah!" he yelled, trying to pull himself up and put out the fire at the same time. Sasuke ran over to try and help, before the blond created a water Clone and had it throw itself at the flames. They went out with a hiss, and the two boys sighed. The Uzumaki sighed and pushed himself out of the now much bigger hole in the floor. He blushed in shame, "sorry Otouto, it was an accident" he said apologetically.

The Uchiha shook his head, "don't worry about that, I'm just glad neither of us got hurt". Naruto cocked his head to the side, "but I thought you said that this place was sacred to your family?" he asked in confusion. Sasuke nodded, "true, it was sacred to them, but I'm not the rest of my Clan. You're far more important to me than some dusty old room" he explained. Naruto blushed in happiness, "Otouto" he said with a smile. Sasuke looked down at the hole in the floor, "though I should probably get this fixed" he said. Suddenly he squinted and activated his regular Sharingan. Then he gasped, "Anija, look!" he exclaimed, pointing into the hole. Naruto strained his eyes to see into it, and then they widened. There were many scrolls hidden under the floorboards. The two boys pulled them all out and looked at them, "this one says 'abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan'" Naruto said, reading the words inscribed on the outside of the scroll. Sasuke looked at the one he held, "'weaknesses and disadvantages of the Mangekyo Sharingan'" he read aloud. The brothers looked up at each other, before they dived back into the scrolls in the hidden compartment. "'Famous Mangekyo Sharingan users and their abilities', 'How to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan', 'How to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan'? What's the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" Naruto asked as he read off the titles on the scrolls.

Sasuke shrugged, "don't ask me, I know about as much as you do at this point, but it would probably be best to take all of these with us so we can study them where we can actually see. But we have to make sure to hide them in a safe place in my house, we don't want anyone finding out that we have these scrolls" he said. Naruto nodded and the two went to leave the room after Sasuke handed his brother the scrolls he'd grabbed and went to get the other torch. As Sasuke led the way up out of the underground area, both boys breathed a sigh of relief as sunlight filtered down from the bright room up above. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, they replaced the seventh tatami mat from the far right back over the secret entrance to the Uchiha Clans "Super Secret Meeting Room Underneath The Naka Shrine". Naruto was going to go on about cliché Detective Novel references for a week.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Once back in the privacy of their house, the two boys began discussing which scroll to start with. Sasuke still wanted to find out what ability he apparently had, but Naruto though it was best to start with the 'Weaknesses and disadvantages' scroll. After a bit of thought, Sasuke agreed that it would be best to start with that one. After all, the pain he felt in his eyes every time he used his Mangekyo, wasn't normal. So, sending a burst of Chakra into the seal on said scroll, Sasuke opened it and read the contents aloud: "The Mangekyo Sharingan is a very powerful ability of the Uchiha. However, many would like to pretend it is the pinnacle of our Clan and that it has no flaws. If you're reading this, you, like me, understand that every ability and technique in this world has its own weaknesses, and disadvantages to its user. I applaud you for your common sense, unlike _some_ members of our Clan.

I assure you, the weaknesses of our Ocular prowess do exist, and can be debilitating to their users. First and foremost is the Chakra drain that use of the Mangekyo Sharingan causes. These eyes consume a _lot_ of Chakra for even a short period of use. Prolonged usage of the Mangekyo's techniques can drain so much Chakra, that you have nothing left to fight with and you can't defend yourself afterwards. That is if you don't pass out from loss of Chakra first. The next two weaknesses go hand in hand. First is the pain that is caused during use of this ability. The reason your eyes hurt so much while using your Mangekyo, is because this ability damages the eyes themselves. The longer and more often you use them, the more damage you will cause to your eyes.

That brings me to the next disadvantage of using this ability. Blindness." Sasuke paused his reading and stared with wide eyes at the scroll. Naruto gulped, "seriously? Your own ocular abilities make you blind?" he asked. Sasuke shook off his incredulity and continued reading, "the damage caused by using Mangekyo techniques is not just limited to making your eyes hurt, or in some cases bleed. Use of this ability degrades your eyesight, the more you use it, the more blind you will become. There is a way to overcome the blindness, not that I would do this unless forced, but that will be covered in "How to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" though I myself would only do that when there were no other options. The last disadvantage is not one that most people admit to, but one that I have seen with my own eyes. Uchiha who attain the Mangekyo Sharingan have, at least in my experience, all gone insane at one point or another," the young Uchiha again stopped reading here, eyes wide and shocked.

Naruto looked at his Younger Brother in worry. He wasn't afraid of Sasuke now or anything, so much as he was afraid _for_ the boy. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that _something_ felt wrong whenever he used his new eyes, especially when he first awakened them. But learning that he might/probably would go insane one day was- he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he was met with warm, bright blue ones, filled with worry. Sasuke's own eyes were wide and only barley suppressing his terror. Seeing this, Naruto's expression firmed and his grip tightened on his Otouto's shoulder, "you won't go crazy Sasuke" he said. "How do you know Anija? What if I do? What if I go insane one day and kill who knows how many people? I-I don't-" suddenly Naruto had his arms wrapped around his Younger Brother, "because, you will always have me to stop you. I will keep that from happening or die trying. You will not go crazy if I have anything to say about it!" he exclaimed confidently.

Sasuke bit back a sob and clutched at Naruto, "thank you Naruto Anija. Thank you for everything". After a few minutes, Sasuke had calmed enough to keep reading. "That's all the disadvantages of this Dojutsu, now on to the abilities. Please refer to: "Abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan" to find out what these eyes can potentially do". Sasuke rolled the scroll back up and placed it down on the ground. He took a few deep breaths, before standing up, "since this'll take a while, why don't I go and make us some lunch Anija?" he said. The Uzumaki smiled, "sounds good, thanks" he replied. After nodding, Sasuke walked towards the kitchen to make up something to eat. Naruto looked around at the other scrolls on the floor around them, "oh boy, this is definitely going to take a while" he muttered to himself.

To Be Continued


	41. The Chunin Exams!

It had been a few weeks since Naruto and Sasuke had begun figuring out Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan. The Uchiha had only spent one hour every day training with said Dojutsu due to the damage it caused to his eyes. He also went to the hospital right after this training to have his eyesight checked for degradation as well as to have any damage healed. This way, his eyesight hadn't had a chance to start fading from use of the Mangekyo. The two boys had told the Sandamine and only the Sandamine about his improved Dojutsu. Sarutobi had assigned the young Uchiha to his private Physician for his eye care, this way no one, coughDanzocough but select people knew about Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan. Of course Sakura knew, having seen her teammate's eyes change when Naruto had almost died.

Yamato knew because he'd been there and Kakashi had been told everything that had happened while he'd been away when he'd gotten back. After 21 hours of training with his Susanoo as they'd discovered it was called, Sasuke was fairly proficient with manifesting the Ethereal warrior and manipulating it. Naruto had improved his abilities with his Hyton. He had even begun working on Mokuton with Yamato-Taicho. Sakura's Chakra Control was perfect at this point and Kakashi had her eating more filling and healthy food to increase body fat. He also had her doing cardio and exercises to build up muscle. Aside from that she was also trying to increase the amount of Chakra she possessed. All in all the team's training was going well in Kakashi and Yamato's eyes. The Mokuton User was mostly an emergency Team Leader in case Kakashi was ever away again, as well as Naruto's second personal trainer for his bloodline, the other being Haku of course.

The Uzumaki had also been taught a very useful Jutsu in regards to his Elemental Manipulation. _(Flashback) Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their Sensei to show up. Kakashi had returned to the village shortly after Sasuke had been discharged from the hospital and now they were waiting for him again in their Training Ground, which had been fully repaired by Yamato and other Shinobi. After two hours, their silver-haired Sensei appeared on a tree, "yo! Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to go the long way around" he said cheerfully. His team were glaring at him. "Anyway, let's move on, shall we? Sakura, right now you're going to be starting twelve push-ups" he ordered. After the mission in Wave, and the previous mission, the pink-haired girl had decided to start taking her training seriously, so she went and started her exercises without complaint._

 _Kakashi then turned to the boys, "right, now Sasuke, I want you to work on your Chakra Control for your Ration Affinity, understand? You need improvement in that aspect for the moment" he explained. Sasuke nodded and walked a fair distance away from his Team so that they would be safe from his attempts to crinkle leaves into little balls. The Jounin faced Naruto, "right then, I have been fully informed about how far you have come with your Bloodline Naruto, and about Sasuke's improvements also," he began. The Uzumaki nodded. "You have done well so far with your abilities, but I think we should speed it up a little more, which is why I've gotten permission from the Sandamine to teach you a particular A-Rank Kinjutsu, one that is perfectly suited to you and that won't be a problem for you at all, due to your huge Chakra reserves." Kakashi said. " But this technique_ _ **is**_ _a Kinjutsu for a reason, and that is the amount of Chakra it takes and the fact that one particular effect of this Jutsu causes large amount of information to be pumped directly to the brain._

 _This isn't a problem for you due to you being an Uzumaki as well as a Jinchuriki. Not only does the amount of Chakra you have right now equal a high level Jounin. And as for getting information overload, with the Kyuubi inside you, that won't be a problem either. The fact is that the Shadow Clone Jutsu, transfers the memories of the clones to you once they dispel. The fox can process the returned memories and send them to you slowly so that it doesn't harm you. This therefore makes this the perfect Jutsu for your training as well as reconnaissance. No doubt if I had taught you this technique before that disaster of a mission, you might not have almost died Naruto" the silver-haired man said bitterly._

 _Naruto walked over and placed his hand on Kakashi's arm, making his Sensei look up at him. "You didn't know that was going to happen. And really, things worked out better than they might've. No one actually died, the mission was completed and Sasuke got stronger without having to lose me. Win-win right?" he asked with a grin. Kakashi Sensei eye-smiled, accepting his students optimistic outlook. As long as no one had to die, everything worked out. "Right, this is the hand sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu" the man said, holding up his hands in two Tiger Seals overlapping each other in a cross shape, "you make this sign and focus your Chakra. The more Chakra you use the larger the amount of clones will be" he explained, focusing his Chakra to create two clones on either side of him. "See, easy" he said. Naruto nodded, "right! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he exclaimed as he made the hand sign. Suddenly the entire training ground was filled with clones of the blond, "like this Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked innocently._

 _The while-haired man twitched, while everyone else in the Training Ground gaped at the amount of solid clones surrounding them, "ah, y-yes, that's good Naruto, but just how many of these can you make? Are you even slightly tired at all?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, "nope, not a bit," he replied with a grin, "so, what's next?" he asked cheerfully. (End flashback)._

Ten clones would work with Haku on Futon and Hyton manipulation while ten more would train with Yamato on Doton and Mokuton. Kakashi trained Sasuke in his Ration Chakra as well, his own affinity being the same as his other male students. All-in-all, their training had been going well. Currently the team was training again during a break in taking more D-Rank missions. Suddenly a hawk began circling above the training ground, calling out as it did. Kakashi looked up from where he was teaching Sasuke a more refined Lightning Jutsu. He and Yamato shared a look, one which Naruto, Sasuke and Haku noticed. They turned to their students, "that's enough for today Sakura, you can go get some rest" the silver-haired Jounin said. The pink-haired Genin stopped her laps around the Training Field and collapsed in exhaustion. However, despite the amount of pain she was currently in, she could feel her body getting stronger. Sasuke stopped his training while Naruto dispersed his Clones.

Yamato nodded, then turned to face Haku, "Haku-Kun, thank you for your time today, you were a big help with Naruto's training" he said gratefully. Haku smiled and bowed, "it was no trouble at all, I had already promised Naruto-Kun I would help him train his Hyton, being the only other user of the Bloodline alive" he replied politely. He then turned to face Naruto, "I'm sorry that I can't stay longer, but I need to get going now. I also promised Zabuza-Sama that I would meet him today and work on my own Hyton" he explained. The blond waved his apology off, "no problem, go do your own training, but make sure you get home on time, I'm making home-cooked Ramen tonight" he replied with a grin. The Yuki boy nodded, before turning and leaving the Training Ground. Naruto stretched deeply, "I need to go shopping for some ingredients for dinner and I still need to meditate today" he said to himself as he went to leave the Training Ground with Sasuke in tow.

"I can do the shopping, you go home, feed Konoha-Chan and do your meditation before you have to start making dinner Anija" Sasuke replied. The Uzumaki frowned, "are you sure Otouto?" he asked. The black-haired boy nodded, "hai, go home Naruto" he said. Naruto shrugged, "okay then, see you when you get back Sasuke!" he called as he decided to tree-jump home. Sasuke smiled, before heading to the market district of the Village.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were walking to their teams meeting spot, namely the bridge to meet up with everyone and find out what they would be doing that day. Suddenly a Square box with two eye holes on the front that was painted to look like a rock crept up behind them. Sasuke looked at it out of the corner of his eye, "wonderful, we've got miniature stalkers" he muttered. Naruto sighed. When he'd run into the three kids while practicing his Jutsu, he didn't think they'd become as attached to him as they did. They practically worshiped him now and were constantly following him around in the guise of 'stealth training' and always wanted him to teach them a new technique or play with them.

Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against children, and even enjoyed hanging out with the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad" as they called themselves, and after he'd given the leader, Konohamaru, who was actually the Sandamine's Grandson, some tips about what it really meant to be a Ninja and a Hokage, as he was obsessed with surpassing his Jiji, the boy had actually started to put some real work and determination into his own training, proclaiming that he wanted to be recognized as his own person and not just the Grandson of the Third. But the three children tended to be very demanding of his time and today he had to go meet his team and get back to training. He had no time to play with them. Besides, their disguises were so bad that even another Academy Student could spot them coming a mile away.

The two brothers stopped and Naruto turned around, "alright, I know it's you guys, come out Konohamaru, Moei, Udon" he said calmly. "You saw through my disguise again! You're slick Naruto Sensei, that's why you're my greatest rival!" Konohamaru's voice came from inside the box, before the whole thing began to glow. Suddenly the box exploded into shrapnel, causing Naruto and Sasuke to instantly place their hands on their weapons out of reflex, before they remembered the three were only Academy students. A cloud of blue, pink and yellow smoke obscured their vision, and multiple people coughing could be heard from within the shroud. The forms of the children were soon revealed, kneeling on the ground, "I think we used a little too much gunpowder you guys" Konohamaru said. Just then they noticed the two boys staring at them. The three stood up and ot into weird poses, "I'm Moegi, the sexiest Kunoichi in Preschool, check me out!" "I love Algebra, call me Udon!" "and I'm the number one Ninja in the village, Konohamaru! And when we're all together," he paused and all three children finished speaking at the same time, "we're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" they exclaimed.

The two boys stared at the children in front of them, "um, you do know that when you become actual Shinobi, you have to be quiet, right?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop. There was silence. Crickets chirped in the distance. "Hey, guys, I'm kind of busy at the moment," Naruto said, trying not to hurt the kid's feelings. "But you promised that you would play Ninja with us today!" Moegi exclaimed. "Oh, um, well-" Naruto was torn. On the one hand his Nindo was to never go back on his word, but on the other, the Chunin Exams were coming up and he needed to train more. Suddenly the young Sarutobi ran off, "okay Sensei, we'll run and you have to catch us, okay?!" Konohamaru called, his two friends following after him. "Ah, hey, Konohamaru, wait!" he called, going to run after him. Sasuke sighed, "you know, there are times when you practically personify Konoha's Will Of Fire- and then there are time like this. Why don't you just say no to them Anija, or tell them you play some other time? We have training to do before the Chunin Exams" he said.

Naruto sighed, "well, yeah, I try to say no, but those brats have started to grow on me, besides, they aren't Ninja yet, they can afford to spend time playing and being children" he replied. Suddenly there was a yelp from around the corner where Konohamaru ran. The Uzumaki became serious in an instant and ran around the corner with Sasuke following. That's when they saw two strange Shinobi standing there. One, a boy in a black full body suit looked down at the boy by his feet, "do you need something?" he asked, while the taller girl with sandy blond hair in four short ponytails beside him looked down at the Hokage's Grandson as well.

To Be Continued


	42. New faces and new problems

Naruto was tense. Konohamaru had been grabbed by the boy with face paint and black suit and was being held off the ground by his scarf. He knew that the boy was losing circulation by how red in the face he was getting. But from what he could sense, these guys were strong too, so he didn't want to just go charging in there, especially since the Hokage's grandson was now a hostage. "So, does this hurt punk?" the boy asked, gripping the scarf he held and making the boy struggle to breathe. "Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later" the girl said, looking around before back at the now named Kankuro. "I would release him if I were you, not only is he the Hokage's Grandson, but he is also someone I care about, and I think there are some things that you care about too, like say, your arm?" Naruto said calmly.

Suddenly something shot out of the trees and pierced Kankuro's hand, making him gasp and his grip involuntarily slacken. A blur shot out of the trees. The blur landed in front of the Konoha group, revealing itself as Haku, who held a panting Konohamaru in his arms. "When Naruto-Kun said that Konohamaru-Chan was Hokage-Sama's Grandson, he meant it. So unless you intend to start a war between Konoha and Suna, I suggest you acquire a little more prudence in who you decide to pick on like children on the playground Kankuro-San" the Yuki boy said pleasantly, but his entire posture was lethal, ready to spring like a wild cat, and his voice was calm, despite the mocking words. Kankuro growled and pulled the wrapped item off his back, placing it down in front of him, "you're the kind of pesky brat I hate the most, I'm gonna enjoy taking you apart" he said threateningly.

"Kankuro, back off" a raspy calm voice said. Everyone gasped and turned to the voice, who was in the same tree that Haku had been in mere moments before. Everyone tensed, feeling the barely suppressed Killing Intent leaking off the speaker. It turned out to be a boy with short red hair around their age. He wore a large gourd on his back and had sea foam green eyes which were rimmed with large black circles. The two from Sauna tensed, "uh, hey Gaara" Kankuro said nervously. "You're an embarrassment to our village" the boy named Gaara said. **_"Hey Naruto, just thought I'd let you know, that kid is Shukaku's Jinchuriki"_** Kurama said. _'Shukaku huh? The Ichibi'_ Naruto thought. **_"You'd better stay away from them, I don't know why, but over the years that brat went crazy. I hear he makes all his Jinchuriki crazy too, unless their will is stronger than his. And I can tell just by that Killing Intent from before, that Gaara kid_** **defiantly** ** _doesn't have a stronger will than Shukaku"_** the fox explained.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara asked. "I know, I-I mean, they started it- see, here's what happened-" he began rambling nervously, before the younger boy silenced him, "shut up, or I'll kill you" he stated calmly. "Ah, right, I was totally out of line, I'm sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line" Kankuro said, holding up his hands to show he was backing off. The blond girl had her hands clenched into fists and held over her chest like a timid Academy Student, her face a mask of terror. Gaara looked over at Team Seven, Haku and the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, "I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused" he said. _'This guy has an evil look in his eye'_ Sasuke thought. Meanwhile, the red-haired boy looked over Naruto, Sasuke and Haku, _'those three are powerful, the blond and the short-haired boy in particular, and there's something about the blond boy that Kaa-Sama doesn't like'_ Gaara thought.

Suddenly Gaara turned into sand and flowed to the ground. He materialised again in front of his siblings and stood up, "let's go, we didn't come here to play games" the red-haired boy said in annoyance. "Alright, sure, I get it" Kankuro said, then all three turned around and started walking away. Sakura flinched, and made to go after them, but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. When the pink-haired girl turned to face him, the Uzumaki shook his head, "they're most likely here for the Chunin Exams Sakura, let's leave them alone- we'll probably meet plenty of time during the exams themselves, so don't worry about it, okay?" he asked, face serious. Sakura nodded slightly. Naruto turned to Konohamaru and his friends, "sorry guys, maybe next time, if we're entering the Chunin Exams, and I have a feeling that Kakashi-Sensei will enter us, we need to be ready" he told the three children seriously.

All three nodded, "sure thing Naruto-Sensei! We'll see you after you wipe the floor with all the competition!" the Sarutobi exclaimed, turning and leaving with Moegi and Udon, all three waving back at the blond, "bye for now!" he called. Haku also bid them farewell and left. Naruto frowned as soon as they were out of sight. He turned towards his teammates, "I have to tell you two something".

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

So Naruto told them about Shukaku and what 'he'd read' about the Sand Biju, and how he affected his Jinchuriki, "that's why I think that Gaara Kid is Shukaku's Jinchuriki. Sasuke nodded, instantly knowing that his Elder Brother had been told this by Kurama. Sakura however, frowned, "are you sure about this Naruto? I mean you could be wrong. Just 'cause this Gaara person had huge bags around his eyes and seemed violently scary, doesn't mean that he's a Demon Container?" she asked. Naruto glared, "the Biju aren't Demons! They're masses of sentient Chakra with thoughts and feelings and everything, just like us! Don't call them Demons!" he hissed. Sakura was taken back, "I-I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't realise you felt so strongly about it" she replied, feeling contrite.

Naruto relaxed and sighed, "no, I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to snap" he replied, calming both his own emotions and attempting to calm Kurama's. Sasuke frowned, "if we are getting nominated, we should get as much rest as we can, I have a feeling we won't be getting that much once the Exams start" he said. The other two nodded at him, then all three went their separate ways.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The next day all three Genin of Team Seven were waiting on the bridge for their Sensei to arrive. Suddenly the man appeared on the Tori Gates on said bridge, "sorry for being late guys, I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said. Everyone's eyes twitched, _'liar'_ they all thought at once. The Jounin jumped down, "I know it's bit sudden, but I've nominated all three of you for the Chunin Exams, here are the application forms" he said as he held out three forms with information about said Exams and places to sign. "Application forms?" Sakura asked. "You're repeating me Sakura, this is all voluntary, it's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready, you can wait 'til next year" Kakashi explained. "Whoever want to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy, it's at 3PM five days from now, that's all" the Jounin said.

Both boys nodded seriously as they took their forms. Sakura eyes her teammates as she took hers. They both looked so confident and strong. She didn't know if she was up for this. If Naruto and Sasuke weren't able to advance because of her-. The pink-haired girl felt herself falling behind her two teammates. She didn't want to hold them back. Sakura really didn't know what to do. She defiantly had some serious thinking to do.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Five days later Sakura arrived at the Academy, finding her two teammates already waiting for her, both with their main weapons on them. "Good morning Sasuke-Kun" she said quietly. "Hn, morning" the Uchiha replied. He eyed the girl, _'what's up with her? She's acting different than usual. Maybe what Naruto told us yesterday is worrying her?'_ he wondered. They entered the Academy together.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

A crowd was gathered outside room 301. Team Seven walked towards it, trying to see what was going on. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked at the door number, then he scoffed. Naruto looked approvingly at his Younger Brother. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "but wait, isn't this-" she was cut off by Naruto placing his hand over her mouth. The pink-haired girl turned to him, to see the blond place his finger over his lips in the universal sign of: be quiet. The three quietly walked up the stairs to the third floor. Naruto chuckled, "I can't believe there are so many suckers in the other villages, any idiot would know that was the second floor instead of the third" the boy said. Sakura looked at him confused, "but if we know it's a Genjutsu, why wouldn't we say something?" she asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "and give ourselves more competition? No way, there are enough monsters in these Exams as it is," he replied. "Besides, if those idiots can't even _count_ , they're not fit to be Chunin" Naruto agreed with a nod. Sakura hummed in agreement. As the group walked up the stairs, they didn't notice the group watching them.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Team Seven walked through a training room, which they knew was a short cut to the classroom that they would be using for the first Exam. "Hey you, hold on" an unknown voice said from behind them. Turning around, they saw a boy with huge back eyebrows, large eyes and bowl-cut shiny black hair. He was wearing a green spandex suit with bandages around his hands and arms. The Genin wore his Konoha Headband as a bet around his waist and had orange leg-warmers with the standard blue Shinobi sandals. "Yes? Is there something that you need?" Naruto asked politely. "I want to fight Sasuke Uchiha. Right here and right now" the boy said. He leapt from the stairs to the floor, "my name is Rock Lee, and I want to challenge you".

"I am a genius of hard work, and I want to fight a natural born genius to prove that hard work can win against natural talent" he said. Naruto beamed, "really? That's what Sasuke called me too!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "Lee-San, I understand how you feel, and that you want to prove that hard work can make you just as strong as any natural-born genius- but we're about to take the Chunin Exam. If you really want to fight my Otouto, you can do it during the exam itself, not when we might end up being late if we don't hurry, would that be alright?" Naruto asked. The older Genin nodded, "that would be fine" he replied. The Uzumaki walked up to Lee, "you know, I like you, I wanna fight you some day too. Let's make a promise, right here and right now." He held up his fist, "one day we will fight, not to become Chunin, or to try and beat the other, but just for fun, promise?" he asked.

Lee grinned, and brought up his fist, "yes, one day, and when we do, let us both give it our all!" he replied, bumping fists with Naruto. Said Genin grinned, "right then the promise is set, and I never go back on my word, that my Nindo". Then Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura continued on their way to the exam room. _'Naruto Uzumaki, yes, I will eagerly await the day we can both fight each other in earnest!'_

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

As the three made it to the real exam room, they were surprised to see Kakashi-Sensei their waiting for them, "glad you came Sakura, for your sake and the others" he said. "Now, you can all formally register for the Chunin Exam" the silver-haired man continued. "Why, what do you mean?" she asked in confusion, "well you see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the Exam, that's the way it's always been" Kakashi explained. "But Sensei, you said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual?" Sakura asked. "That's right, I did" the silver-haired Jounin replied. "Was that a lie?" the lone Kunoichi of Team 7 asked. Kakashi turned to look out the window of the hallway, "sort of. It is an individual decision, but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you before, because I didn't want the other two possibly pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feeling you might have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will" the Jounin said.

"Wait a minute, do you mean if the others had come, but I decided not to come with them-" Sakura paused. "It would have been the end of the line. If you hadn't of come along, I couldn't have let the others in. But it's a moot point. You're all here and for the right reasons." There Sensei smiled at them, "I'm proud of you, I couldn't ask for a better team!" Kakashi stepped aside so that his Genin, hopefully soon-to-be-Chunin could enter the First Exam room. "We won't let you down Sensei, or at least we'll do our best not to!" Naruto said determinedly. As the trio entered the room Killing Intent blasted them from too many places to pinpoint, but Naruto just pushed back. "Alright, let's get started now, shall we, Sasuke? Sakura?" he asked casually. Sasuke smirked, while Sakura was feeling nervous, but calmed herself knowing that they could do anything as long as they were together. Both nodded to the blonds' words, feeling their own determination spiking, "right!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke nodded in response to his Anija's words.

"Yes, let's do this Anija!" he replied.

To Be Continued


	43. Reunion of the Rookie Nine

As they entered the classroom, an almost physical _wall_ of Killing Intent washed over them. Sakura started shaking immediately. Sasuke shuddered, but since it wasn't focused on them like Zabuza's had been, he was able to focus himself to ignore the feeling of impending death. Naruto took a deep calming breath. His meditation had other benefits than calming his mind and emotions. _'Man, when Naruto said about not wanting to give ourselves more competition by not telling those other Genin about the Genjutsu'd door, I didn't think we'd already have so many people to deal with'_ Sakura thought. Everyone glared at the three Genin. The pink-haired girl gulped.

Suddenly a voice she recognised almost as intimately as her own called out, "Sasuke-Kun! Where've you been!" A girl with long platinum blond hair appeared and glomped Sasuke. The Uchiha was so shocked that he couldn't even move out of the way. Ino wrapped her arm around the boy and smiled at him, "boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here! I've missed those good looks of yours!" she exclaimed. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he just barely managed to restrain himself from lashing out at the girl when she'd leapt on his from behind. But even now, as she had her arms around his neck, it took all his self control not to grab her arms and trow her off him. Didn't she know not to do something like that to a Ninja?

Well, Ino was supposed to be a Ninja as well, but did she or Sakura act like it? no, no they didn't. Naruto stepped up to his younger brothers rescue, "Ino, it's nice to see you again, but would you mind letting go of my Otouto? Sasuke's very uncomfortable having someone's arms around his neck" he explained. The Yamanaka heir blinked and looked down at the way she was holding the boy, before she gasped and released him, "sorry Sasuke-Kun, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything!" she replied. Sasuke moved next to his Anija, shuddering slightly. "It's you guys" another familiar voice said, as everyone looked over to see Shikamaru and Chouji walk over to them, Chouji with his ever present bag of chips in hand, "I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame" the lazy boy said, as the Akimichi next to him continued to eat.

Naruto smiled, "so your Sensei recommended you guys too, huh?" he asked. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah he did and it's so troublesome. All I wanna do is go home and sleep" he replied. "Well, well, what do ya know? It look like the whole gang's back together again!" a mocking voice said. The group turned to see team 8 with Kiba, Shino and Hinata walk over to them. Naruto and Sasuke smiled, Sasuke less so at the Hyuuga, "hey their Hinata-Chan, I had a feeling you'd be here too" Naruto said happily, beaming at the girl. "Oh, hi Naruto, I hope we can all do well in these exams" Hinata said with a soft smile, blushing slightly. "You guys too huh? Man everyone's here for this stupid thing" Shikamaru complained. "Yep, here we all are! The nine rookies, man this is gonna be fun!" Kiba said with a wolfish grin. Naruto felt the hatred in the room steadily increasing and noticed everyone glaring at them harder out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, we might wanna be a bit quieter guys" he said softly. That was when everyone noticed that the level of animosity in the room had almost tripled since team 7 had entered the room. "He's right you know, I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies, right? Fresh out of the Academy?" a new voice said. Everyone turned to see a Genin with a Leaf Headband walking over to them. He had silver hair tied into a pony tail and round glasses, "I wouldn't go making a sceptical of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't a class fieldtrip you know" he said. "Well who asked you!? Who are you?!" Ino yelled. Naruto sighed. Did no one but himself and Sasuke know the meaning of the word _quiet_? "My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and the blond boy there is right, I mean look around you, you've made quite an impression" Kabuto said. Sakura and the others looked around, finally seeing everyone practically trying to set them on fire with their eyes. Naruto sighed, it was a good thing none of them possessed a Mangekyo Sharingan and Amaterasu, otherwise they'd all be ashes right now.

Even the other Konoha Ninja were glowering at them. "See those guys over their? They're from the Rain Village, very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone tense and you don't want to rub anyone the wrong way right now" Kabuto said. "You can't help it, I mean how could you know how things work, you're just Rookies- you remind me of myself a while back" the young man said. "Kabuto, is that your name? this isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked. "No, it's, my Seventh" the grey-haired Genin replied. Kiba was confused, "huh?" he asked. "Well, they're held twice a year, so this'll be my fourth year" Kabuto explained. Sakura seemed impressed, "wow a Veteran! You must really be an expert by now!" she said. Kabuto smiled, "yeah sort of" he replied.

"So I guess all those rumours about the Exams being tough are true, oh man, I knew this was gonna be a drag" Shikamaru sighed. "Hang on, don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little," Kabuto said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a deck of orange cards, with the words: Ninja Info" written on the back, "with my Ninja Info Cards" he said, holding them up. "What the heck are those?" Sakura asked in confusion. "It's hard to explain, but these cards have been Chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years" the Konoha Ninja explained. **_"Hey Naruto, there's something I don't like about that boy, he holds far too much hatred for Konoha to be a regular Ninja of your Village"_** Kurama suddenly spoke up. Naruto frowned internally, _'and you didn't mention this earlier_ _ **why**_ _?'_ he asked. **_"With all the rest of the hatred in here it was hard to pick out, besides he was hiding it until now, but it's slipped through, he's very good at suppressing his emotions, more than a regular Genin"_** the fox replied.

"I've got more than two hundred of them, so you see I haven't been completely wasting my time" Kabuto said as he knelt on the floor. He pulled the top card off the stack, "they may not look like much to the naked eye, in fact," he turned it over and placed it down, "they appear blank" he explained. "Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff" Kabuto placed his pointer finger of his left hand on the card and bean spinning it around. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, "I'm using my Chakra to reveal their secrets, like this for example" the young man stated, focusing his Chakra into the card and suddenly it was engulfed in a small cloud of smoke. When it cleared, a map of all the Shinobi Nations with holographic green bar graphs stickling up appeared. "This shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin Exam, what villages they come from and how many from each village" Kabuto explained.

He placed a finger on the card and the map disappeared. "I also have information on all the candidates, including stuff about you guys" the Genin said. Kiba smirked, "what about Naruto Uzumaki! I wanna find out just how much stronger I've gotten compared to him!" he said confidently. Both Naruto and Sasuke tensed. "Oh alright, I guess I could, might strengthen any friendly rivalry you two have got going" the Yakushi boy said. Just as he finished focusing his Chakra into the card, Naruto snatched it up, "hey, I wanted to see that!" the Inuzuka howled in indignation. Naruto walked a few meters away and stared at the card, eyes widening with every line. _'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, age 12, adoptive Older Brother to Sasuke Uchiha, son of fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, only known user of a Bloodline which allows him to not only use every Elemental Affinity, but also every Elemental Bloodline, main weapon Gunbai, Ninjutsu: 5, Taijutsu: 4, Genjutsu: 0, Bukijutsu: 5, Team Leader Kakashi Hatake, Teammates Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno'_.

Naruto was seething. How did this supposed Genin know all this stuff, especially since some of it were Village secrets that were never told to the public, and no one but very few knew about his Bloodline either! Growling internally, the blond plastered a smile on his face and turned to look at the older boy, "Kabuto-San, may I keep this card please?" he asked politely. The silver-haired boy smiled, "of course, I can always make a new one Naruto-Kun" he replied. _'I need to get this card to Hokage-Sama as soon as possible'_ the blond boy thought to himself. "Oh come on, that's not fair! I wanna see that!" Kiba whined. Naruto turned to the feral boy, "as a Shinobi, and as this is my own private information, not to mention the fact that _if_ we'll all be facing each other in these exams, then I reserve my right to keep my secrets _secret_. The same goes for Sasuke" he began seriously.

"And if we end up facing each other in this contest, then you may very well see my abilities for yourself, alright Kiba?" the Uzumaki asked. Everyone was left stunned at not only what Naruto had just said, but _the way_ he'd said it. It had been so intelligent and mature. Two things they believed the blond boy to not be. He may have let down his mask in the Academy, but still. Years of prejudice, peer-pressure and the general belief that Naruto Uzumaki was a prank-loving idiot that should be kept away from was something that was difficult to break away from, especially for some. Sasuke decided to take the attention away from his Elder Brother, "do those cards of yours have information on any other candidates individual stats?" he asked. "They might, you have someone special in mind?" Kabuto asked curiously. "The Genin on the team from Sauna Temari, Kankuro and Gaara" Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded, they knew that Gaara was a Jinchuriki and that he was potentially insane, but nothing about his two teammates. Good call.

"Well I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone" Kabuto said casually, replacing the other card that had been used and organising the deck. "Heh, you even know there names, that's no fun" the silver-haired boy replied. He held his cards in one hand and swiped three from the top in a flash. He held them up in front of himself, "here they are" he said. "Show them to us" Sasuke said after nodding. "First up is Gaara of the Desert" Kabuto said, placing the card down and running his Chakra through it. The card was engulfed in Chakra smoke and the boy's name, picture and stats appeared. "Mission experience eight C-ranks and, get this, one B-rank as a Genin. There's not a lot more information on this guy, he was a rookie from another land, so I haven't been able to gather much intel on him. But there is this," Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "he survived every mission he's ever been on without getting a scratch on him" he said, impressed.

 ** _'That's because of Shukaku as well, that Tanuki can control sand, so he's probably been protecting his Jinchuriki with it'_** Kurama added in. "The dude's done a B-rank as a Genin? And has never even been injured?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto internally scoffed, "doing a B-Rank as a Genin isn't such a big deal, _we_ did an A-Rank just a month and a few weeks ago" he muttered, quietly so that no one heard him. Kabuto took another card and placed it on top of the pile of other cards and focused his Chakra into it, causing the same map and bar graphs as before to appear, "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound, from the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the Exam this time around" he said, turning to look over the other Shinobi, before turning back to their group, "of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small, it was just created recently, no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery" the silver-haired Genin explained.

Kabuto flipped his cards back onto their pile, "well, you get the point, the competition's going to be intense this year" he said. Naruto was trembling with excitement and anticipation. Even though he knew that it wouldn't be easy, he blood was boiling with the chance to let loose and really find out what he could do against a bunch of strong opponents. He wasn't an idiot, or arrogant by any stretch of the word, but he couldn't help feeling excited at the thought of a challenge. He lifted his head and grinned wildly, "I can't wait to get started. With so many strong opponents here, I'm defiantly going to get some good challenges" he said, eyes gleaming. Sasuke smirked, that was just like his Anija. While he did respect his opponents, he enjoyed battling against those who could challenge him. Within the crowd of Genin, three Shinobi from the Hidden Sound looked over at the group of Konoha-Nin. "You heard what he said about Oto? He called us small, a mystery" one of the boys said. "I heard" the mummy-like one replied. "I say, we teach this guy some manners" the lone Kunoichi on the team said.

The bandage-wrapped one nodded, "yeah, time to clear up some of the mystery for him. Update his information, let him know that- if you insult Otogakure Ninja, you'd better be ready for the consequences!" he replied. Naruto twitched as his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of rushed footsteps. Sasuke also noticed what was happening and activated his Sharingan. The blond placed his hand on his Gunbai as he waited for Sasuke's signal. The other Rookies looked confused, "what do you think you're doing Naruto? Everyone's already on edge enough as it is, you making for your weapon isn't going to help that, I mean-" Ino began, but Naruto's gaze snapped to her instantly, "quiet!" he hissed. The blond-haired girl was so shocked by that that she stopped talking immediately. Suddenly the other boy from the Oto Team leapt into the air and threw two kunai at Kabuto. As the silver-haired boy leapt back, the mummy-wrapped one appeared in front of him and swung his arm.

He had a strange contraption on it, some kind of gauntlet with holes on it. **_"Naruto, cover your ears!"_** Kurama suddenly cried. The boy had an instant to comply before an ear-splitting piercing sound erupted in the room, almost shattering his, Kiba's and Akamaru's eardrums. "Aaaahhhhhh! What the hell!" Kiba yelled, while his partner writhed in his jacket, whining. Naruto tried to move away from the noise, but when he tried to walk, he stumbled and fell to the ground, still clutching his ears and head. "Anija! What's wrong!?" Sasuke asked, worried. Because of the sound making his heightened senses go haywire, Naruto missed what happened next. He was still clutching his ears and head after the whole thing had ended. Suddenly a cloud of smoke erupted at the front of the classroom, "alright you baby-faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up!" the smoke cleared to show a whole group of Konoha Ninja. The one at the front had a bandana instead of a simple headband and it covered the whole top of his head, as well as two scars running along his face, "it's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino your Proctor, and from this moment- your worst enemy!" he proclaimed sinisterly.

To Be Continued


	44. The First Exam begins!

Ibiki pointed towards the back of the room, "first, you candidates from Otogakure, knock it off! Who told you you could fight here?" he demanded, "you wanna be disqualified before we've even begun?!" the bandaged Genin turned towards him, "sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy, Proctor-San" he replied. Ibiki smirked, "I'll say this once, so listen up, there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?" he asked ominously. Ibiki turned towards the back of the room again where, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were still all in agony and deafened, "you two Konoha Genin, what's the matter with you?!" he called.

Since Naruto was still too agonized to speak, Sasuke stood up, "I'm sorry Ibiki-San, neither of them can hear at the moment, the Oto-Nin used some kind of Sonic Jutsu. My Anija has very sensitive hearing, and I'm sure you already know about the Inuzuka Clan. The high-pitched sound waves were too much for them, they need a moment to recover Proctor-San" he explained. Naruto's hearing slowly returned to him as Kurama worked together with his Uzumaki healing to reverse the damage done to his ears. _'Goddamn it that hurt!'_ he thought, body shaking. **_"You're just lucky there was no permanent damage to your ears, and that you didn't get the full blast of that attack. If you had you might very well have gotten irreversible damage"_** the Kyuubi explained. _'Thanks Kurama'_ Naruto replied, rubbing his head and ears as they cleared up.

He slowly looked up at his younger brother and smiled slightly, "I'm okay now Otouto" he said softly. Sasuke smiled and helped the other boy to his feet. Naruto was still a bit shaky, and his head felt dizzy, but he was well enough. "Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam" Ibiki said. Sasuke whispered the details Naruto had missed to him, which he nodded to. "Hand over your paperwork, in return, you'll each be given a number." He explained, holding up a small card with a number 1 on it as an example, "this number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated" Ibiki said. By now the Uzumaki's ears had healed completely, and he lined up with everyone else.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't sitting with Sasuke _or_ Sakura. But thankfully he'd decided to take his studies seriously after he'd awakened his Bloodline. Even so, he felt a little nervous without his brother by his side. "Um, Naruto-Kun?" a familiar voice spoke up from beside him. The Blond looked up, seeing Hinata sitting beside him. Naruto smiled, feeling better with a friend next to him, even if it wasn't his Otouto, "hey Hinata-Chan, sorry for not noticing you earlier, I uh," he looked around then lowered his voice to a whisper upon turning back to the girl, "I don't do so well when Sasuke isn't with me, it, makes me nervous" he whispered, blushing slightly. "It's alright Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-San is very smart, and so are you, I'm sure you'll both make it just fine" the Hyuuga heiress said softly. Naruto smiled, "thanks Hinata, you always know just what to say to make me feel better, just like Otouto" he replied cheerfully.

Suddenly Ibiki tapped a piece of chalk on the board at the front of the room, "everyone, eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around" he said. Naruto nodded to himself, took a deep breath to calm his nerves and focused on the Proctor and what he was going to say. Ibiki began writing on the board, "alright, rule number one is this: the written part of the exam is conducted, on a point reduction system," he stated, "contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss three, your final score will be seven" the man explained.

 _'And if you miss them all, your final score will be zero, that's pretty straight forward so far'_ Naruto thought, nodding to himself. "Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members" Naruto's eyes widened, _'okay, screw this being straight forward, what kind of crazy rule is that?! If that's right, then a team can be knocked out just because one member isn't as smart as the others? I guess this is a test for Ninja, so there's no reason to play fair, but come on, seriously?'_ he thought to himself. "Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating, and for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprits score," Ibiki explained. Naruto's eye started twitching, _'is this seriously for real? Why are there so many ways to lose points! Are they just making up ways to fail Genin?'_ he wondered, starting to get seriously annoyed with all these rules.

"Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored!" the Proctor exclaimed, "anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here!" One of said sentinels, a gate guard by the name of Izumo smirked, "I've got my eye on you guys" he said. "If you wanna be considered Shinobi, then show us, what exceptional Shinobi you can be" Ibiki said. "One more thing, if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails" he stated ominously. Naruto squinted, _'alright, there is_ _ **defiantly**_ _something going on here, this is just too much! I mean what the heck! They're practically shoving the prospect of failure down our throats! There are two reason's someone would emphasize a point so much. One is to make sure you don't do it under any circumstances. And the other is-'_ the Uzumaki gasped silently, _'the other reason is because they want you to do the opposite! They want you to find the holes in the situation and do the direct_ _ **opposite**_ _of what they said! So they want us to cheat? Hmm, I'll have to get a little more information before I can be sure'_ he thought.

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period, you'll have one hour total," Ibiki stated. At that moment the clock struck 3:30, "begin!" the proctor called. Immediately there was a rustling of paper as everyone turned their tests over. Naruto was still unconsciously mulling over the 'rules' of the test. He looked down at his sheet, _'alright, the first question is deciphering a code- hm, okay, so say every number is a letter, the numbers go from one to twenty-six in the whole thing, yep, that looks like it'll work, so- like this'_

10 6

5 19 3 1 16 10 14 7

1 14

5 14 5 13 25

19 5 5 13 19

20 15 15

5 1 19 25

8 5

10 19

1 10 14 7

25 15 21

10 14 20 15

1

20 18 1 16

 _'If escaping an enemy seems too easy he is leading you into a trap'_ _that looks about right'_ the Genin thought, checking to make sure everything looked right. _'Okay, on to question two'_. _'Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a Shuriken thrown at enemy C by Ninja A seated atop a tree seven meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned at points D, E and F. Also predict the farthest possible range of the Shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer?'_ Sasuke read the question to himself, raising an eyebrow in incredulity, _'there is no way these are questions meant for Genin'_ he thought. _'I knew it, all those rules and the complexity of these questions just screams out: CHEAT! But if those sentinels catch us doing that, we'll lose points. Which means they want us to cheat without getting caught! Heh this isn't a test of intelligence, this is a test of Intel gathering! They want us to cheat without getting caught!'_ Naruto realized.

He smirked, _'well played Proctor-San'_. Sasuke eyed the sentinels sitting along the walls, _'it's strange, they make more of a fuss about cheating than they do about the test itself. These sentinels, watching our every move, trying to catch one of-'_ his thoughts trailed off as the man he was watching started making down someone caught cheating, _'somebody just got nailed,'_ the Uchiha turned back to his test paper, _'that's another thing, why only a two point deduction? Doesn't make sense. Ordinarily if someone's caught cheating even once, that's grounds for dismissal right there'_ Sasuke thought. Suddenly all the pieces fell into place, _'so that's it! yeah, that's gotta be it! This is about more than a written exam. The real aim is not to test our knowledge, but our ability to gather information!'_ Sasuke closed his eyes, _'yeah, that explains everything, the eagle-eyed Sentinels everywhere, the incredibly difficult questions- the fact that only two points get deducted for each incident of cheating! Very cleaver. "A Ninja must see through deception" he's not actually forbidding us from cheating, he's expecting us to. He's daring us to try and cheat and not get caught!_

 _Only exceptional Shinobi could get away with it under these circumstances, and that's just what he's looking for. I wonder how many of the others have realised that's what this test is all about?'_ The Uchiha stared at his Elder Brother who sat in front of him, _'I'm sure Anija has already figured it out'_ he thought, smirking. Naruto closed his eyes in thought, _'I need to figure out a way that I can cheat without it being obvious, but how? What do I have that can give me that kind of edge in information gathering- oh!'_ the blond had to stop himself from gasping out loud, _'yeah, that's perfect! Now I just need a way to implement it!'_ The blond boy raised his hand sheepishly. Ibiki frowned, "what is it?" he asked. Naruto blushed, "uh, well, I have to use the bathroom really bad!" he said, scrunching up his face and shaking. One of the men sitting along the wall stood up, "I'll take you, just to make sure you don't try anything" he said. Naruto scowled, "what, do I look stupid to you? Why would I try anything when that'll just get all of us kicked out?" he asked, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

As the two left the room, Sasuke smirked again, _'he's got a plan'_ he thought, watching them go.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

As they walked down the hall, Naruto slipped on some water on the floor and something round and pink fell out of his back pouch. As soon as it hit the ground, it exploded into a cloud of pink smoke. The man coughed and gasped, "what is that?!" he demanded, closing his eyes. Naruto created a Shadow Clone during the distraction and it transformed into a fly. "Ah, damn that shop keeper, he sold me the wrong smoke bombs! I'm sorry, here, let me open the window!" the Uzumaki said, hurrying over to said window and opened it. The smoke started to escape the hallway, and with it, Naruto's transformed Shadow Clone. He then went back over to the recovering Chunin, "sorry about that Chunin-San, I'm really gonna have to get those replaced" Naruto said, helping the man up. After that things proceeded without incident.

They were soon back in the Exam room, and Naruto's transformed Shadow Clone began scanning everyone's test papers. It seemed many of the Genin had discovered the answer, for he could see many people cheating already, and in many different and creative ways. The hooded Genin from Sauna was doing something with what looked like a puppet. The Hyuuga in the room were using their Byakugan to see the test papers through peoples bodies. Akamaru was searching out the answers to Kiba's questions then giving them to him. The Oto Ninja were listening to peoples pencil strokes and determining what they'd written with that. Shino was using his insects to gather the answers. The girl from Lee's team had somehow rigged mirrors to the lights to reflect the answers to her teammate who had no way of cheating for himself.

Sasuke was of course using his Sharingan to copy another Genin's hand movements. Determining that he had enough intel to give his boss, the transformed clone flew out the window and dispelled. Naruto flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. After washing his hands, he suddenly came across Kankuro from Sauna, handcuffed and with a strangely _'wooden'_ looking proctor standing beside him. The other boy was in handcuffs and both glared at each other in suspicion, before Naruto left the bathroom. Soon he returned to the examination room and took his seat again. With the memories of his Shadow Clone fresh in his mind, Naruto quickly wrote down all the answers he'd gathered. Sakura had been smart enough to figure out the answers herself, and Ino used her Mind-Body switch Jutsu to go into Sakura's body, read her answers then go into her teammates and write them down for them, as well as herself of course.

"Number 59, you fail", "numbers 33 and 9, fail" two of the sentinels called out. "Number 41, fail!" "numbers 35 and 62, fail" "Hey, no way!" the young man cried, before being punched and dragged out of the room. Gaara used his Third Eye, where he created another eye made of sand and connects his real one to it to look at another person's answers. Naruto sighed, the tension leaking out of him as he finished writing down his answers to the questions. Finally. Now, he just had to wait the five minutes until the tenth question. Easy. Man he was so glad Kakashi-Sensei taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu before. It was alright. They would defiantly all pass, he was sure of it!

To Be Continued


	45. The Tenth Question

There was silence as the clock ticked down. As it reached the mark at fifteen minutes to time, Ibiki smirked, "now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, with fifteen minutes to go, it's time for the main event" the man said. "Alright! Listen up, here's the tenth a final question" Ibiki began. Naruto appeared relaxed, but inside he was feeling a tiny bit nervous. What would the tenth question be? If the rest of the test was about gathering information without getting caught, just what would the last question be about? "But, before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of" the man said.

Just then Kankuro entered with the 'Sentinal'. "Ah, made it just in time. I hope you found you trip to the bathroom "enlightening" the scarred Proctor said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Well? Take your seat" Ibiki said. The Suna Genin walked in and took his seat again. Ibiki walked towards the window, "these rules are unique to question 10, listen carefully," he glanced back at the remaining Genin, "and try not to let them frighten you" he said. _'Oh great, what now, maybe we're going to get disqualified for actually taking the damn test in the first place or something ridiculous like that- just get on with it will you!'_ Naruto thought impatiently. Who could blame him? all these stupid rules and everything really grated on his nerves and pissed him off.

"Rule number 1, each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question, it's your decision." The proctor said. "Woah hold on, so what's the catch? let's say we decide we don't wanna do it, what happens then?!" Temari demanded. "If you chose not to take the question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero, in other words you fail. And that means of course both your teammates fail as well" the proctor explained. Angry and confused muttering broke out in the room, pretty much all the Genin agreeing to take the question. Ibiki closed his eyes, "not so fast, you didn't let me finish" he said slowly, like he was talking to toddlers instead of Genin, "if you do except the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail- you will be barred from taking the Chunin Exam, ever again!" he yelled the last part. _'What!? Now that is defiantly bullcrap. The only one who could do that would be the Hokage, not the Exam Proctor and especially not for those from other villages, he doesn't have that kind of authority. If he did ban any of the participating Genin from other villages, they would all be in uproar- he's trying to use scare tactics to demoralize us, not to mention how the Clan's from_ _ **this**_ _village would react if he really could ban all their heir's from becoming Chunin'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto had the exact same thoughts. Kiba stood up and pointed angrily at Ibiki, 'hey that's bull man! That's ridiculous! What kind of stupid rule is that!? There's lots of people here who've taken the test before!" he yelled, Akamaru barking in agreement. Ibiki began chuckling, "I guess you're just, unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before- but I am now. Of course if you don't wanna take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year" the man laughed again. Naruto sighed, letting any tension that had sunk in bleed out. He was sure he and Sasuke would be okay, Sakura as well if push came to shove. They could do this, just had to stay calm and believe in his brother and teammates. "Now then if you're ready. The Tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it raise your hand, your number will be recorded and then you're free to go". The Konoha Genin next to Naruto raised his hand, "ah, I'm out. That's it, I can't do it. I just can't! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Number 50 fail! Number 130, number 110, that means you're out too" one of the Sentinels called out. "Genai, Inoho, I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry" the Genin said, while his two teammates stood up. Soon after that, more people started to quit, one by one. Naruto was confident in his decision, but- he started feeling nervous again. Sakura, despite all her spunk wasn't very confident in herself. She'd always preferred to take the safest route. If it meant she couldn't advance with Sasuke, she might even give up, that would take the both of them out too. So, what did he do? Damn it, he was so unsure of himself without his Otouto's simple unwavering confidence in him. The blond clenched his fists as more people kept leaving the room.

Making a decision, Naruto closed his eyes and focused his Futon Natured Chakra. A strong gust suddenly blew around the room, taking everyone's tests and scattering them. Many Genin covered their eyes and face from the wind. Naruto stood up, wind ruffling his hair and clothes, "I don't give a damn about your stupid rules or this test. I have faith in my abilities, and I have faith in my teammates. You can call me a Genin if you want. Hell, I'll stay as a Genin all my life, it doesn't matter to me one bit. I'll still become Hokage one day no matter what rank I am!" he met Ibiki's eyes calmly, "I will not give up or run away, and neither will my team. Because that is my own Nindo and if anyone says I can't do it, then I'll prove them wrong" he said, unwavering confidence in every word. No one else moved from their spots, Naruto's speech having given them more confidence.

The proctor turned to look at the Chunin lining the walls. Each of them nodded to him. "Well then, I admire your determination, nothing more," Ibiki began, "for those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's to tell you," he paused for a few minutes, seemingly for dramatic effect, "that you've all passed the first exam!" the proctor exclaimed. Everyone was shocked into silence. Naruto crossed his arms and lent back in his seat, "ha, I knew it!" he said, grinning to himself. Sakura stood up in shock, "hold on! What just happened?! What do you mean we passed?! What about the Tenth question?!" she demanded. Ibiki chuckled and grinned widely, "there never was one, not a written one at least. Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the Tenth question" he explained cheerfully. Most people looked confused. "Wait a second!" Temari called angrily, "so the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time, is that what you're saying?!" she demanded. Naruto scoffed, and the girl's attention turned to him, "what do they teach you in Sauna? Ever hear the words: A Ninja must see through deception? It was a test of Intel gathering, though all those rules really got on my nerves," he paused and closed his eyes.

"I worked that out after reading the second question, of course the first one was too easy. With how hard the questions were and how much emphasis he put on not cheating, plus all the ways to lose points, the whole thing just _screamed_ about having to cheat without getting caught" Naruto explained. He opened his eyes and stared at the Proctor again, "right Ibiki-San?" he asked. The man nodded, "that's right, the first nine questions on the test were difficult, in fact you may have realised they were too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve, I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion, and that you'd have to cheat if wanted to have any chance of passing. The fact is the test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it," he began. "Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from, so I disguised two Chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you," one young man raised his hand and another grinned widely.

Several people were shocked by this. Even Naruto and Sasuke stared at the two with wide eyes. "Those who were caught at it failed, better not to cheat, than to cheat clumsily" the Morino said, removing his bandanna-headband. Everyone stared open-mouthed in silent horror at the man's head, including the Uzumaki and Uchiha. "Information. It can be the most valuable weapon in battle, how well you gather intelligence can determine whether a mission's a failure, or success," Ibiki's head was covered in scars, burn marks and holes, as well as the two long, thin scars across his face, "there'll be times you'll have to risk your life to get it!" he exclaimed. Sasuke suppressed a shudder, "man, what a mess, scars and puncture wounds, burn marks, what he must have endured" he muttered to himself. Ibiki tied the bandana back around his head, "of course you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bare this in mind. Misinformation, can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence, cheat, in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you" the Proctor explained.

"Alright, but I'm still not getting what the Tenth Question thing was all about" Temari said. "You're not? The Tenth question was the main point of the whole exam" Ibiki said incredulously. "Surly you see that" Naruto, Sasuke and a few other people nodded, but many others just looked lost, including Sakura, "uuh, sure, but explain it anyway" she said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, she was supposed to be the smartest Kunoichi of their Graduating class? "As I said before, the goal was to test you not only as individuals, but as part of a squad. The Tenth Question gave you two choices," he held up two fingers, "both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed, or you could try and answer it, knowing if you got it wrong, you would lose your chance of ever being Chunin. It was a no-win situation." Ibiki walked back to the front of the class, "but just the sort Chunin have to face every day, for example, let me give you a hypothetical mission: to steal a document from an enemy stronghold." He said.

"You have no idea how many Ninja the enemy has or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe the enemy expects you, and you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission? Of saying my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger? No. There will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal if you think about it, but you do not think about it. You think only of the goal, and of aching it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of the two paths, those who falter in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy, by worrying about their own. Those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honour, will never be able to call themselves Chunin. At least as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I've given you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin Exam completed."

"There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck" Ibiki said. Naruto grinned, _'yes, we did it Sasuke! Sakura!'_ he thought happily. Suddenly a black shape crashed through the window, unravelling to reveal a woman in a very revealing fishnet suit over her upper body and thighs and a short orange mini skirt. She wore normal Shinobi sandals with metal shin guards and a beige overcoat, "heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next Proctor, Anko Miterashi!" the now introduced Anko exclaimed dramatically. "Ready for the second test? Good! Let's go, follow me!" she exclaimed, fist-pumping the air. Everyone was silent, just staring at the woman. And more than a few young men ogled her clothing, with it leaving so little to the imagination. Ibiki stepped around the cloth, which read: Second Exam Proctor Anko Miterashi! In big bold letters. "You're early, again" he deadpanned, with just a hint of aggravation in his voice.

Anko sweat-dropped, before looking around in confusion, "how many are their? Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy, you must be getting soft!" she grouched. "Or it could be, a stronger crop of candidates this year" Ibiki replied. "hm, they sure don't look it. Trust me, before I'm done, more than half'll be eliminated" Anko said confidently. Naruto blinked, while Sakura gasped, "what, more than half, seriously?" she asked. The woman smiled, "huh, this is gonna be fun" she said sadistically. "Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far, but, things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning, I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me, dismissed" she said. Everyone got up left the room, shaken. Naruto and Sasuke said nothing as they began their way home. They had no doubt that tomorrow would be much more intense than the first Exam had been.

To be Continued


	46. Konoha exclusive! Secrets Revealed

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke had a meal of fruit, steak and cereal. Two of the Uzumaki's Shadow Clones went around the house, packing everything the two would need into storage scrolls. Once that was done, and the two Genin had finished their breakfast and gotten dressed, they slipped on their sandals, took their respective storage scrolls from the blond Shadow Clones and grabbed their weapons pouches as well as their main weapons. Naruto tied his Gunbai to his back, while Sasuke attached his sword to his hip. They didn't usually carry their main weapons inside the village unless heading to the gate due to a mission. But they were sure they'd need every advantage they could get in the second test, and they wanted to be ready.

They soon met up with Sakura and reached the place they had been told to meet. They stared around at everyone who stood waiting outside the huge iron gates, marked with signs like: Do Not Enter, and Waring: Danger attached to it. Those signs seemed to be there for good reason, because behind the gate was a huge and deadly looking forest. "This is the location for the second phase of the exam, it's the forty-fourth battle training zone. But we call it, The Forest Of Death!" Anko explained, smirking at all the Genin. Naruto clenched his fists at hearing the name, wondering what was so bad about it. A square box with eye holes shuffled through the grass towards the group of Genin. Naruto turned towards it and sweat-dropped. Not this again. It was so annoying to see such a pitiful disguise being used by the village's future Shinobi.

"*sigh* Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, come out, we've been through this before I know it's you" the blond said blandly. Once again the box exploded into blue, pink and yellow smoke. Naruto stared flatly at the coughing trio as the smoke dissipated. The three kids did their weird into again. Everyone was silent. "Guys, I'm about to take the second phase of the Chunin Exam, whatever you're here for, can't we do it later?" Naruto asked. "But we came here on official business from the Academy Sensei, we have an assignment to interview the Konoha participants for the Chunin Exam and make a documentary about it to go with an article in the Academy Newspaper- it's a big time story all about the Chunin Exams!" Konohamaru explained. "And we want to do an exclusive interview with all of you, please say you'll do it!" Moegi exclaimed hopefully.

Udon bowed politely, "it would mean a lot". Naruto thought about it, "I'm not sure we can right now-" he replied. "Hey you over their!" Anko called, walking over to them, "what are ya doing? You're holding up the exam!" she said, annoyed. The Uzumaki smiled politely, "sorry Anko-San, Konohamaru and his friends wanted doing a documentary assignment for the Academy Newspaper, I was just explaining that we don't really have the time right now" he explained. Anko grinned and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "oh yeah, I forgot all about that, Hokage-Sama had mentioned something about them interviewing me" she said. "Alright we're taking a ten minute break, for those of you being interviewed, please be respectful and courteous to those from the Academy Newspaper!" the Proctor called.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

"Okay, first up is Naruto and the members of Team Seven!" Konohamaru called. He levelled the camera on the blond, "okay Sensei, first, tell us a little bit about yourself!" the boy said. Udon was taking pictures and Moegi was writing down the conversations. "Alright, well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I live with my adopted Younger Brother Sasuke Uchiha, who is also one of my teammates. A few months ago, my team and I went on a dangerous mission to the Land Of Waves. It started out normally enough, but then we ran into a bunch of different Missing Ninja! After a very long mission, we managed to free the Land Of Waves from a tyrant named Gato. And the Bridge Builder who we'd protected even called his Bridge: The Great Naruto Bride from what I heard. We even managed to bring Zabuza and Haku, two of our strongest enemies back to the village where they're in the process of becoming citizens, then Konoha Ninja!" Naruto said.

"Then we went on another mission that was _supposed_ to be a Bandit Elimination, but turned into a battle with even more Missing Ninja! One of them nearly killed me, but thankfully things turned out okay, thanks for listening and when you all become Ninja, make sure you're very careful!" the Uzumaki exclaimed. "My teammates are my Otouto Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno. Like I said, Sasuke and I live together and are very close as brothers, no matter if we're blood related or not. In fact we've been this close since we were nine years old!" Naruto said. "As for Sakura, eh, well, she can be really strong when she wants to be, I just think she lacks determination in the right areas, such as, well, everything to do with being a Ninja. But I do believe that if she were to really focus herself, Sakura could become an extremely powerful Kunoichi" the blond explained. "The path to my dreams is still going to be long and hard, but as long as I'm breathing, I will never give up on them! All of you should take that to heart, never give up on yourself.

Also, one thing I learned that is very important- when you have something that is precious to you and you fight to protect them, you can become far stronger than ever before! Haku told me that, and all of you down at the Academy, make sure you remember it too. That's the way to become very strong Shinobi and Kunoichi!" The Uzumaki said cheerfully. Konohamaru nodded, "that's great, thanks Sensei!" he called, as the trio walked away.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

"Now, time for our next interviewee, Sakura Haruno" the young Sarutobi said. "I really admire you as a Kunoichi Sakura-San!" Moegi exclaimed, sitting next to the pink-haired girl, as Konohamaru pointed the camera at the two girls. "Well thank you very much Moegi-Chan, aren't you sweet!" Sakura said happily. "Well, I'm also on Team Seven along with Sasuke-Kun and Naruto. He's not as bad as I used to think and I've admitted to myself that he and Sasuke really are brothers now. The two of them are really strong, but physical strength can't get you everywhere, which is why I decided to focus on knowledge. Trust me, you'll want to be smart when you become Shinobi and Kunoichi. Knowledge takes you a long way" she explained.

"Thank you very much for your time Sakura-San!" Moegi bowed gratefully. "You're very welcome!" Sakura said happily.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

"Last but not least is the final member of Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha" Udon said, standing next to the boy. "So Sasuke-San, you and Naruto-Sensei are adoptive brothers, is that right?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "that's right, the two of us became brothers many years ago now, when we were both Nine years old" he explained. Udon nodded, "I see, so the two of you must be very close then?" The Uchiha looked down, "well, yes. He is my most precious Anija, and he'd say the same about me as his Otouto. He's someone I not only care about a lot, but also look up to and admire. Naruto has become as strong as he is through hard work and effort, even though some thing may be hard for him, I've never once seen him give up on either his training or himself" Sasuke said, hiding a blush from the camera. "Can you tell us, how hard it was to master some things, like your sword and Gunbai, I've never seen you with those until today, are they new?" Udon asked.

Sasuke fingered his sword, "no, we've actually had these for years, we bought them when we were Seven. Generally we don't carry them around the Village, except when we have a mission out of Konoha's walls, or if we're specifically training with them during the day. I'd say we've both become very proficient with our main weapons" he replied. "Okay, so, I know you're not really allowed to talk about Clan stuff, but what's a normal day for you two?" Udon asked. "Well, it's mainly made up of a mix of Jutsu training and Tai-Jutsu, mixed with some weapon handling" Sasuke said. The young boy nodded, "right, thank you for that information, and one more thing- are there any particular words of advice you would give to those of us in the Academy in regards to our futures in being Ninja?" Udon asked. Sasuke adopted a thinking pose, "well, I'd say to remember that the life of a Ninja is much more serious and dangerous than you think, and also not to expect much just after you graduate. Also, never abandon you comrades, because not only are they precious to you, but one day they might become the only thing standing between you and death" the Uchiha said.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi bowed, "we really want to thank all of you, those were some great interviews!" The young girl said happily, "yeah thanks!" Udon exclaimed, "this'll be a great article, good luck on the Chunin Exams Sensei!" Konohamaru said confidently. The three members of Team Seven stood together, "you know it! And good luck on your assignment too guys!" Naruto said, giving the three children a thumb's up. As the young Sarutobi and his two friends walked away, Naruto looked at his Otouto and Sakura, "you ready for this Sasuke, Sakura?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "of course Anija". Sakura nodded as well. The three Genin turned to face the gates to the Forest of Death. The next Exam would begin soon. They were ready.

To Be Continued


	47. The Seconed Exam begins

Everyone stared at the forest before them. A giant Centipede crawled up a tree. A bird landed on a tree branch and was abruptly snapped up by a giant snake which slithered back down. Naruto and Sasuke stood together, "so, what do you think?" Sasuke asked. "Yep, this is defiantly the place that tiger escaped from all those years ago" the blond replied. "What was that?" Anko asked. The two boys stared at her, "a few years ago a giant tiger escaped from this forest, right?" Naruto asked her. The Proctor crossed her arms over her chest, "yeah, what about it?" she asked. "Well it nearly killed Sasuke, he was too low on Chakra after just training for hours. I had to kill it and save him" Naruto explained. Anko smirked, "oh really? Well I hope you won't need saving this time" she replied. Naruto scowled, "hey, Sasuke is more than capable of dealing with a few overgrown animals" he said defensively.

Meanwhile Sakura shuddered, "this whole place just completely creeps me out" she said. Anko smirked, "it should, we don't call it the Forest Of Death for it's private resorts you know" she replied. "you know, most times in the Ninja world, things that we think are real and dangerous are illusions or tricks, this forest could be just another of those. Then again, giant tigers kind of speak for themselves. What, do you feed the animals here bucket loads of steroids of something?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, we have a smart one here. Someone who thinks he has all the answers simply because he knows one way to do something" Anko proclaimed with a grin. Suddenly a kunai knife was headed towards the blond boy. Naruto pulled out a kunai of his own and deflected the thrown one. Suddenly the proctor was behind the Uzumaki, who's hand immediately went up to his Gunbai. He turned his head slightly towards the woman, "I wouldn't recommend sneaking up on me Anko-San, I tend to react violently towards perceived threats" he replied. Within the next moment, Anko had pulled another kunai from her holster and lifted it up.

Naruto's instincts also went haywire as one of the Grass Shinobi, a Kunoichi appeared behind the two Konoha-Nin. She held out Anko's other kunai with a freakishly long tongue. Every part of his body was screaming at him to get away from this person. Saying that she was more dangerous than anyone here right now. Even Kurama was agreeing. **_"That person, whoever and whatever IT is, is no more human than I am, and only slightly less dangerous. Stand still and don't move a muscle"_** he said. "I was just returning your knife" she said. Anko smiled, but Naruto could tell that the smile was strained and fake, "why thank you Grass Ninja" she said pleasantly. "You know, I really only recommend you stand this close behind me, if you wish to reach a premature end" the Proctor said, taking back her Kunai. The Kusa Ninja retracted her tongue, "my pardon, with the sight of blood, and your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid I just became a little excited- I meant you no harm" the woman replied.

The woman turned and walked back to her team, and Anko released Naruto. He immediately moved away from the two women. If that woman was strong enough for even _Kurama_ to be wary, she was a very serious threat indeed. "Anija, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, as soon as he was close enough to be heard by whisper. The Uzumaki nodded, "yeah, I'm fine Otouto," he whispered back, "but stay away from that Kusa Genin, whatever she is, Kurama said she's not human, plus she was only slightly less dangerous than him, not to mention the feeling I got when she was close to me," Naruto shivered, "I literally felt like I was being cornered by a predator" he whispered. The Uchiha nodded. If a millennia old former piece of a god said that a lone Kusa Genin was only slightly less dangerous than him, he figured it wouldn't hurt to listen. Everyone turned back to Anko who was walking towards the gate to the Forest of Death. She then turned around and began speaking, "now before we hand out this test, I have something to hand out to you all" she began, reaching into her coat and pulling out a thick stack of papers. "It's a standard consent form. You're going to have to read over this form and then sign it" Anko stated. "Some of you may end up dying in this forest, and I have to get your consent to that risk, otherwise it would be my responsibility" she explained, laughing afterward. "Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing in this test, here pass these out" Anko ordered, holding the forms out to Naruto.

The blond mentally shrugged, eh, someone had to do it, why not. He walked forwards again and took the forms, taking the first one off the top and handing it over to Kabuto's team, who stood next to him, "the first thing you need to know is that this Exam will test every one of your survival skills. Next, I'll give you all a description of the terrain in the Training Ground," Anko said, taking out a scroll, unrolling it and holding it up to show a map of the forest. "The Forty-fourth Training Ground has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the centre is a locked tower, located 10 kilometres from each gate. It's in this confined area, that you'll undergo the Survival Test. The test consists of," the Jonin paused and rolled the map back up and replacing it inside her coat, "an anything goes battle to get your hands, on these scrolls" she explained, holding out a white scroll with the Kanji for Heaven and a dark blue scroll with the Kanji for Earth written on them.

"Both of them?" Sakura asks. "Yes, you'll be fighting to get both a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll" Anko explains. "All together, 26 teams will be taking part in this test, so half of those teams will be going after the Heaven Scroll and the other half will be trying to get an Earth Scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for" she said. Naruto closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chin, "so we need both kinds of scrolls, and I'm assuming we need to get to that tower in the middle of the forest, right?" he asked, opening his eyes. Anko smirked, "you got it blondie, and since every team will get one of either, that means at the end of this test, the teams will have been cut in half, at most- oh and one more thing. The test has a time limit, you must finish it by five days" the woman said, replacing the example scrolls in her coat. "Five days in their!" Ino exclaimed, while Choji looked horrified, "what are we supposed to do for food?!" he demanded.

"Just look around, the forest is full of things to eat! There's plenty to feed all of you" the Proctor replied calmly. "yeah but, that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are poisonous plants and man-eating beasts in their" Kabuto added. Choji lamented the lack of ready and easy-to-access food, while Ino berated him for complaining. "With the days getting longer the nights will get shorter which means less time to rest. We'll also be surrounded by enemies and have to be constantly vigilant" Sasuke noted, while Naruto nodded in agreement. "Right," Anko agreed, "this Exam also measures endurance behind enemy lines, it was designed to push you to your limits and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge" she explained. Shikamaru raised his hand, "so say mid-exam, can we quit?" he asked. The Procter turned to look at the lazy Nara, "of course not, in the middle of a battle you can't say: 'sorry I quit!'," she laughed, "well I guess you could, but it's probably gonna get ya killed!" she replied with a smile.

Shikamaru frowned and crossed his arms, "oh just great. This is gonna be a Drag!" he bemoaned. "There are also some ways you can get disqualified, the first is simple: If all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number 2: if a team loses a member, or if a team becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important, none of you and I mean no one may look at the condense of the scrolls until you've reached the tower" the woman said. "There are times when a Ninja will be asked to carry secret documents. The 'Do Not Open' rule is to test your integrity. Okay that's it, each team sign your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls" Anko said, pointing towards the small covered area where three board looking Chunin sat waiting. "After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside" the Jonin said. "Oh and I have one more word of advice- just don't die!" the Proctor exclaimed.

To Be Continued


	48. The Forest of Death

Naruto and Sasuke sat away from everyone else as they read through and filled out their consent forms. "So what do you think Sasuke?" The blond boy asked. "This exam will be hard, much harder than the first one" Sasuke replied. He looked up from the consent form that he was reading with his Sharingan, just to make sure he wouldn't miss anything crucial. "Since this Exam _does_ have such a high rate of death, I'm surprised Hokage-Sama actually allowed Kakashi Sensei to nominate us, what with you and I being the sole surviving members of one founding Clan and the cousin of the other founding Clan, not to mention the Village Jinchuriki. I mean I have nothing _against_ the man, but maybe he's just a bit too old to be running the Village and making political decisions" Sasuke suggested quietly.

"Hmm, maybe, but don't forget with age comes wisdom, I'm sure Jiji has his reasons for allowing this. After all, we're in less danger since this is our own village, plus I'm sure he's taken all the political ramifications into account, what with so many Clan Heirs, like I said before." Naruto replied. Sasuke stared at him, "you just like being able to use all those big words Anija" he deadpanned. Naruto grinned, making his Younger Brother sigh, "I truly regret the day you found that thesaurus in the library" Sasuke complained. The two lapsed into silence once more as they read through and signed their wavers. A few minutes later, one of the Chunin from the scroll booth moved the curtain aside, "okay everyone, we're going to start handing out scrolls!" he called. One by one team's went through and got their scroll. Naruto handed one of the Chunin their three completed consent forms, after which he got handed a Heaven Scroll.

Soon it was time to enter the forest. "Listen up! All the teams have received their scrolls, so everyone go to your gate and wait their! When the gates open the test is on!" Anko called. Team seven stood before gate 12, waiting to enter. "Hey guys, this is going to dangerous, what if something happens while we're in their?" Sakura asked worriedly. Naruto smirked and gripped the handle of his Gunbai, "we'll be fine Sakura, we've been training like crazy for this, and besides-" he looked over at his Otouto, who matched his smirk, "we've still got our secret weapon" he replied.

 _(Flashback) "Sasuke," Naruto looked at his brother while they were checking through everything his Shadow Clone had packed for the Second Test. "Yeah Anija" the Uchiha replied, not taking his eyes off his own pack. "During the second Exam, since it seems like it'll be dangerous- I know we've already talked about this before, but this time if something_ _ **does**_ _happen, then I want you to use your eyes" the blond said._

 _Sasuke froze, before looking up at his Elder Brother, "but Naruto, you said not to use them unless it was a life or death situation?" he asked, worried. Naruto nodded, "yes, that's right and that rule still stands. If anything happens which takes Sakura and I out, you'll need that power of yours to protect yourself and most likely us as well. But you're only to use them_ _ **if**_ _that happens, not before, understand?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared into his brother's eyes. They were hard and serious. His eyes also hardened with resolve and he nodded, "hai Anija, I understand" Sasuke replied._

 _(End flashback)_ "Don't worry, I remember that talk Anija, I know" Sasuke said. Sakura's gaze snapped back and forth between the two, "what secret weapon? What are you talking about?" she asked. Naruto turned back towards the pink-haired girl, "You might see it in the forest, if not we promise we'll explain after this test is over, right Sasuke?" he asked, looking back at his Younger Brother. The black-haired boy stared at his brother and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to convey: _'they're Clan secrets, we can't just_ _ **tell**_ _her!'_ with his glare. Naruto however, stared levelly at Sasuke, not backing down, _'she's our teammate, we can't just exclude her from this either'_.

Eventually the Uchiha relented, "fine, we can tell her after this exam Anija" he replied. Naruto grinned in triumph. Sakura was starting to realise that her two teammates really _did_ share a powerful bond. One that made it nearly impossible to gain access to their world. The former civilian was starting to feel like a fifth wheel here, like she could never become a real part of the team. As the clock started to reach time, Chunin started going around to every gate and unlocking them. As soon as the clock struck midday, Anko's voice could be heard by everyone, "alright heads up you maggots! The second part of the Chunin Exams has begun!" the gates all opened simultaneously and everyone entered the Forest Of Death as one.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Team Seven walked through the forest, keeping all their senses open. Kurama was focusing on finding any enemies after them, by sensing any feeling of animosity directed at the three humans. Suddenly all three heard terrified screaming echoing through the air. Naruto narrowed his eyes, While Sasuke instantly activated his regular Sharingan, red eyes darting around. Sakura tensed, "that, sounded like someone screaming" she said. At least she had the good sense to whisper, instead of yelling out loud like she would have at the beginning of their time as Ninja. Sasuke turned to his brother, "there are a few things we have to go over Anija," he began. Naruto nodded, "I know, but it would be better if you came up with the plan, since I'm really only good at coming up with strategies mid-battle" he explained, "you've always been the better at long-term planning Sasuke".

Suddenly he tensed, body trembling. Sakura raised an eye-brow, "what is it?" she asked. "I-I gotta pee, really bad!" he said, legs tight together. Sasuke sighed, "did you seriously forget to go before we left Naruto?" he asked. "Hey! We were busy, and don't take that tone of voice with me Sasuke!" the Uzumaki exclaimed, before he began dancing around, "ah, no, I really gotta go right now!" the blond Genin said, before running off into the bushes. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his Anija really was an idiot.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Eventually Naruto came back out of the trees, "man, that was a lot, whew! Okay, so what's the plan Sasuke?" he asked, turning to his younger brother. "We haven't come up with one yet Nii-San" the Uchiha replied. Naruto sighed, "aw, seriously? Do I have to do everything?" he whined. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, before appearing behind the blond boy and kicking him into a tree. Sakura gasped, as the other boy sat up and rubbed his cheek, "what the heck Sasuke!?" he demanded. The Uchiha retaliated by throwing a kunai that almost impaled the blond, then he had to dodge as Sasuke came at him with his sword. "What the heck Otouto! Hey Sakura, I think he's gone crazy!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke growled, "where is the real Naruto?" he demanded, voice deathly calm, with a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"What are you talking about? I _am_ the real Naruto!?" the other boy demanded. "The _real_ Naruto would have been able to block my first kick. The real Naruto wouldn't just dismiss me as crazy since he cares about me too much, and _the real Naruto knows that I call him Anija!_ " Sasuke roared, Sharingan appearing in his eyes, as he shot at the fake Uzumaki. A few more clashes, and the other boy was laying on the ground. Sasuke lay down on top of him, sword to the other's throat, "now tell me, where is my Anija? If you tell me now I may decided not to kill you!" the furious Uchiha snarled. "Sasuke-Kun, calm down, getting angry won't help!" Sakura exclaimed. "Wait! I'm okay!" a familiar voice exclaimed, as a figure leaped down from the trees. Sasuke turned instantly upon hearing the voice. "Naruto!" both he and Sakura cried. The blond boy was slightly scratched, but suffered no real damage, "this bastard got me while I was peeing, asshole!" he growled, "and I'll take _this back thank you!_ " he grabbed his Gunbai the other had obviously stolen and ripped it off the imposter's back.

"Are you alright Anija?" Sasuke asked, still pinning the enemy Genin to the ground with his body and sword. "Of course, just 'cause the bastard caught me by surprise, doesn't mean I didn't fight back, and besides, my wounds are already mostly healed" Naruto replied, replacing his Gunbai on his back. "H-hey, what about me?!" the boy on the ground asked, still stuck in place. "Have you checked him for a scroll yet Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha shook his head, "no, I was more worried about finding you first Naruto" he replied. Naruto scowled down at the other him, "you may as well release the Transformation now, and if you're lucky and have the scroll we need, we'll just knock you out, tie you up and leave you somewhere safe. But, if you're not lucky, we'll knock you out, tie you up and leave you for the animals" he said, a sadistic smile taking over his face.

The other Genin panicked and in a cloud of Chakra smoke, a brown, spiky-haired boy was revealed. He wore an Amegakure headband, a yellow pyjama-like outfit and a respirator over his mouth, "okay, okay, I'll tell you, just don't leave me here to die, please!" he begged. Naruto smiled, "wouldn't dream of it Ame-Ninja-San, now, your scroll?" he asked. "L-left pocket" the Rain Ninja stuttered. The Uzumaki checked and found an Earth Scroll, "yes, just what we needed. Thank you for your cooperation!" he said cheerfully. Then he knocked the man out, climbed a tree and left him in a crack in the bark, "now he'll be nice and safe in there, and we have both scrolls, let's go guys!" Naruto ordered. They trio leapt away.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

As they leapt through the trees, the blond turned to his brother, "so what's the plan Otouto?" he asked. "This last incident has shown all of us that we can't just blindly trust the people who walk up to us in this forest, even if they do look like family. We need a password to identify ourselves with in case this happens again, _especially_ now that we have, you know" Sasuke replied. Both Sakura and Naruto nodded, "right, so what's the password going to be?" the pink-haired girl asked. "The question will be: 'Who did we face as enemies in our first mission outside the Village?' The answer will be the password. Everyone got that, and knows the answer?" the Uchiha asked. The other two nodded, wisely not saying anything out loud in case of eaves-droppers.

Suddenly a powerful wind blew through the forest. The three Genin tried to keep their grip on the tree, but the wind was too powerful. They all got blown through the forest. In the huge gouge left in the ground from the attack, three Kusagakure Ninja appeared, "alright, you two fan out into the forest and keep your eyes open. I'll handle this alone" the woman from earlier stated. Sasuke lay under a bush beside the wrecked clearing. Slowly, using his Chakra to muffle his movements he stood and turned around, only to come face-to-face with Sakura, "oh Sasuke-Kun! What was that, I-" she began, moving towards the Uchiha, but was stopped when the boy pulled out a kunai, "stop right there, who did we face as enemies in our first mission outside the Village?" he whispered fiercely. Sakura nodded, "right, it was Zabuza and Haku, and they were sent to kill Tazuna by Gato" she whispered back.

The Uchiha relaxed, "good, you're the real Sakura" he said. "Otouto! Sakura!" Naruto called as he ran up to them, "thank god you're both okay, I was worried!" he said with a smile. Sasuke had his sword out instantly, pointing it at the Uzumaki's chest, "don't move, who did we face as enemies during our first mission outside the village?" he asked. "Zabuza and Haku of course, the two of them were sent by that worthless bastard Gato to kill Tazuna" Naruto replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "okay, you're probably my Nii-San" he replied. Naruto frowned, "why 'Nii-San' now Otouto? you normally call me Anija?" he asked, slightly confused. Sasuke sighed, "yeah, just wanted to make sure. Okay, let's go finish this test quickly, I know you're probably worried about your kitten Yumi-Chan" he replied, moving to replace his sword. Naruto smiled, "yeah, I hope she's okay back home" he replied, sounding slightly worried, while walking towards his teammates.

Sasuke suddenly glared and threw a kunai at the other boy's feet, causing him to jump back. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" he demanded. "one, Naruto's kitten is staying with Haku during these exams, so she wouldn't be at home, and two, my Anija named her Konoha after the village, heh, I can't believe this is the second time in a single hour" Sasuke replied. 'Naruto' smirked wickedly, licking his lips in a way that creeped both Genin out. "Aren't we the cleaver one" the imposter said in a weird voice. Then he disappeared in a large cloud of smoke to be replaced by the Kusa Genin from earlier, the one with the freakishly long tongue. She licked her lips, "this promises to be fun". Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He got a bad feeling from this one. "Where. Is. Naruto?" he asked slowly. The woman smirked.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Further into the forest, the blond Genin groaned as he picked himself up from where he had gouged a hole into the ground, "that, wasn't fun" he moaned, cracking his bones back into place with a slight hiss of pain. Thank god for his Uzumaki blood. He might have broken his neck otherwise, since he had been dragged along the ground upside down. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the Uzumaki. He froze, his instincts telling him to stay very, very still. Only moving his eyes, he spotted the biggest snake he'd ever seen before right in front of him. Even he couldn't take on something that big all by himself. _'Um, Kurama, a little help here?'_ Naruto thought. **_"I already helped you before, if it weren't for my Chakra reinforcing your body, even with your Uzumaki blood, your neck would have snapped from an attack like that"_** the Kyuubi replied.

Naruto's eye twitched, _'are you kidding me? This thing looks big enough to swallow me whole and you're going to be lazy_ _ **now**_ _!?'_ he reprimanded mentally, _'and thank you for making sure I didn't snap my neck and die, now help me not to get eaten!'_ he thought. Suddenly the snake lunged. The Uzumaki leapt out of the way and ran for his life, "you goddamn fox! Do you **want** to end up snake food?!" he demanded, grabbing his Gunbai and turning around. The giant reptile lunged for him, but he swung his War Fan in a wide arc, "Gunbai Wind Wall!" he cried, putting a lot more Chakra than normal into it. The snake got blasted by the attack and slammed into a tree. Panting slightly, Naruto turned to run but tripped over a root. "Oh come on! A freaking root?!" he yelled, only to find himself wrapped up in the snake's coils. The blond struggled, but the reptile tightened it's grip, making the Uzumaki gasp for air.

Then, once again the predator lunged for Naruto, succeeding in snapping his mouth closed around him. It gulped the boy down, then slithered away.

To Be Continued


	49. Utter terror

The Kusa Genin pulled an Earth Scroll from her back pouch. Sakura and Sasuke tensed, eyeing it, "ah, you'd love to get your hands on our Earth Scroll, wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your Heaven Scroll" the woman said. She wrapped her tongue around it and swallowed the object whole. Both Konoha Genin gasped in disgust at the sight. The Kusagakure Genin covered her left eye with her hand, "well, when this is all over, one of us will have both scrolls," she lowered her hand, glaring at them with one yellow slitted eye, and exuding enough Killing Intent to freeze the two in place with terror. "And the other will be dead" suddenly Sasuke felt like he had been stabbed to death. He could even faintly feel the pain. He gasped for breath, body unable to move. He knew that this was Killing Intent, but.

It was so much more potent than Zabuza's, he felt like at any moment his body would just stop working on it's own, like his lungs would stop contracting, his heart would stop beating. And he almost wanted it to. Anything to escape this horrifying feeling, the feeling that he was about to be torn to pieces by a vicious creature and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't move, couldn't fight back. The Killing Intent was so strong that he was just about ready to take his sword and slit his own throat, just to make it stop. He suddenly heard Sakura collapse to the ground, and it was like he was a puppet with his strings cut. Sasuke felt the strength leave his legs and he collapsed to the ground, vomiting up the contents of his stomach. _'W-what the hell?! What was that? No normal Genin could give off that much KI. It's impossible. Even back during the first exam, none of those Genin even came close to that, and that was all of them together._

 _Who is she?! What is she?!'_ he thought. "S-Sakura?" he asked, voice wavering, as he turned towards his teammate, _'we have to get out of here, right now, or we'll die!'_ Sasuke thought, panicking. However, when he managed to move his head, he found the pink-haired girl trembling harshly, tears streaming down her face and seemingly in shock. _'No good, it's even worse for her'_ the young Uchiha thought. _'Anija, where are you?'_ he wondered desperately.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The giant snake traveled through the forest, the blond boy currently in it's stomach. "Oh god damn it all! To hell with this shit!" Naruto cried, forcing his hands up into a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she exclaimed, destroying the snake from the sheer amount of clones that were created. He panted as bits of snake rained down around him. Naruto gagged and shuddered, "that was by far the most disgusting thing I've ever been through- now to find my teammates. I swear if anyone's hurt my Otouto!" the blond walked over to where his Gunbai had been thrown and picked the weapon up, "I'll kill them!" he promised, eyes darkening.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Sasuke sat on the ground, his body refusing to cooperate with him. _'I've never been this terrified before in my life, not when I thought Itachi went insane, not when that tiger attacked me, not when faced with Zabuza. My body won't move!'_ he thought, desperately trying to get his body to do anything. The Kusa Ninja chuckled, "you're paralyzed with fear" she commented. _'No! I won't give up! Not now, not after everything!'_ Slowly, with lots of effort, the Uchiha managed to reach down and grab his sword, _'come on! You can do this, just go slowly, bit by bit'_ Sasuke forced himself onto his feet, body still trembling. His sword arm shook so much that he was afraid he'd drop his blade again. But he was still upright, holding his sword out in front of himself in a backwards grip. "Very good. Now what happens?" the Kusa Kunoichi asked, with something like amusement colouring her voice.

Sasuke was hit with another wave of terror. She was right. How could he possibly fight this person? She'd paralysed them with simple Killing Intent, he was still unable to make his body move forwards, and Sakura was still in terrified shock. This Ninja was so far out of their league and she knew it. She was _playing_ with them. If she wanted to, she could kill them both in heartbeat. Suddenly his Elder Brothers words echoed in his mind: _'yes, that's right and that rule still stands. If anything happens which takes Sakura and I out, you'll need that power of yours to protect yourself and most likely us as well. But you're only to use them_ _ **if**_ _that happens, not before, understand?'_ Whatever this person was, she was no Genin. If there was ever a time to use his eyes, it was now. He could use them to protect both himself and Sakura. But they used up almost all his Chakra, without Naruto here, he didn't know if he could use them without sever repercussions.

The Kusagakure Kunoichi walked towards them, taking out two kunai from her pouch, "don't worry I'll make it quick. But I don't have to tell you that do I? you've seen it with your own eyes" she said. She then threw the two kunai with death-dealing precision towards the two Konoha Genin. Sasuke watched the weapons coming towards them, Sharingan following their movements in slow motion. _'No! I won't allow myself to let Sakura die here! I_ _ **will**_ _protect my friend!'_ suddenly his eyes changed, going from a red background with three tomoe circling the pupil to a black background with a red six-pointed star in each eye. A purple ethereal ribcage formed around him, with a skeletal arm reaching out and placed itself in front of Sakura. The kunai bounced off both, clattering on the floor in front of each Genin. Focusing, Sasuke made his Susanoo's hand grab the pink-haired girl, then he leapt away with her. The Grass Kunoichi stared at where the two had been, eyes alight with excitement, "that technique-" she soon grinned sadistically again, her long tongue coming out to lick her lips.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Sasuke and Sakura landed behind a large tree. The young Uchiha panted as his Susanoo faded, along with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Damn that took a lot out of him. He _was_ only twelve years old after all, despite being a full blooded Uchiha, he didn't have as much Chakra as a fully grown Shinobi. He hoped that he still had enough to continue to fight. Wait! Reaching into his back pouch, Sasuke removed a small container of round pills. Chakra Replenishment Pills. Taking one out he popped it into his mouth, chewed and swallowed the item. Instantly he felt his Chakra jump back up to full. Thank god he had remembered to bring these with him! Suddenly his eyes started burning, and he quickly deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke clenched his mouth shut, he wouldn't scream. He couldn't risk alerting that, whatever she was to their presence. "Sasuke, are you alrigh-" Sakura began to ask, but the boy placed his hand over her mouth, staring around the side of the tree in terror, praying that the woman hadn't heard. Suddenly Sakura heard a loud hissing noise and looked towards the source- right next to them. Her eyes widened in terror at the sight on the snake preparing to strike. Hastily grabbing Sasuke's hand, she yanked it away, "look out!" Sakura cried. Sasuke quickly activated his regular Sharingan again, turning around quickly to see the snake. Both Genin leapt away as the animals jaws clamped onto the tree where they'd just been sitting, tearing a large chunk out of it. "I can't believe this, I didn't even notice! I'm losing it!" Sasuke cried. Sakura landed on another tree branch, watching the giant snake coil it's way around the trunk towards her teammate. Sasuke's heart was racing a mile a minute as the reptile made its way closer.

When it stared at him, he suddenly saw an image of that woman's face, the terrifying feeling of death enveloping his mind. He was defiantly going crazy and he knew it, but the absolute terror he felt of that person overwhelmed him, causing him to scream out: "aaahh! No! stay away!" as he drew several Shuriken and threw them at the animal. The snake hissed in pain as the weapons collided, before falling onto another tree, dead. Sasuke panted, praying that it was over, but it seemed he had no such luck. The skin of the snake cracked and tore away, leaving the woman to emerge from the husk of her dead 'pet' or whatever it was. "I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural. Prey must never let down it's guard in the presence of it's _predator!_ " the Kusa Shinobi remarked, torso suddenly stretching to insane lengths and began to coil her way up the tree, just like the snake before her.

Sasuke screamed in absolute horror at the monster coming towards him. It was like something from one of his nightmares as a child. When he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and sobbing. Itachi had always known when these night terrors plagued him, and would come to his bedroom to comfort and protect him from his fears. With Itachi's lean but undoubtedly strong arms wrapped around him and his soft whispered assurances that he was here and that Sasuke would always be safe as long as he was by his younger brothers side, the younger boy had felt safe to cry all his fears away with his precious Nii-San gently rubbing comforting circles into his back until he would fall asleep again. However, this wasn't like those times. Itachi wasn't here to chase away all that scared and threatened him, nor was his Anija here to protect him from danger. He was all alone. Alone and utterly petrified of this monster that seemed to have come straight from his nightmares.

He was going to die. He was really going to die and there was nothing he could do. Scared out of his mind and unable to find a way to run from the monster, Sasuke fell back on old habits. He called for his Elder Brother, "Anija please save me!" he cried, wrapping his arms protectively around his face and closing his eyes. Suddenly multiple kunai and shuriken impacted the tree the Sasuke stood on, right in front of the advancing monster. Sakura gasped, turning to the source of the thrown weapons in unconscious synchronicity with Sasuke. Both shivered as they laid eyes on the person. It was Naruto alright, holding his Gunbai in his hand and glaring with barely restrained hatred at the monster woman, "you, how dare you," he hissed with so much raw fury that everyone could feel it in the air, "how dare you threaten my Otouto in such a way! I'll kill you for this!" he proclaimed, glaring at his new opponent.

To Be Continued


	50. The Curse Mark

Naruto was exuding a lot of Killing Intent, but Sasuke wasn't scared. No for the first time in a while, he felt his panic beginning to subside. His Anija was here. Everything would be fine, he knew it. As long as his Elder Brother was by his side, Sasuke knew that he would be fine. But still, there was that underlying fear hiding in his heart. It wasn't completely erased by Naruto's arrival, but it diminished. "Anija, be careful!" he called. "I know Sasuke, don't worry" the blond replied calmly, already knowing that this was going to be hard. But it wasn't just him. He had a Younger Brother and teammate to protect, and just like Haku had told him, that gave him even more strength and courage. "So Naruto, you managed to escape from my friend, I'm impressed" the woman said. Kurama growled, **_"don't forget what I told you Naruto, don't let down your guard around this Ninja, no matter what"_** the Kyuubi said.

 _'Don't worry Kurama, I won't'_ the Uzumaki replied. He noticed how tense his Otouto was, and the minute tremors of his boy as he watched their enemy, "it's okay Otouto, I promise I won't let this person hurt you" Naruto said. "Oh? Do you really believe that you can protect anyone from me, Naruto-Kun?" the Snake Woman asked. The Uzumaki pulled his Gunbai off his back, "of course I do, when a person has something precious to protect, that is when they can become truly strong! A friend taught me that and I believe it completely," Naruto pointed his War Fan at freak-of-a-woman, "I **will** protect my Otouto and Sakura from you because they are my precious people!" he exclaimed with conviction. Sasuke stared at the Uzumaki, _'precious'_ he thought. Naruto had told him of the conversation he'd had with his Hyton-using Sensei during the Land of Waves mission where they'd met in the woods.

He believed the same thing. As long as his had his most precious Anija, as long as they were together, they could defeat anyone. Even a monster like this. Sasuke took a deep breath then released it. He calmed his mind and focused on the task at hand. They had to defeat this person and get somewhere safe. To do that he needed to calm down and think. The snake that their opponent stood on whipped it's tail towards Naruto, who dodged out of the way, "Gunbai Wind Wall!" he cried, swinging his Gunbai and sending a powerful blast of wind towards the Hidden Grass Ninja. She retaliated with a powerful Futon Jutsu of her own. The two attacks collided, forcing the other two Genin to quickly hide behind a tree each to keep from getting blown away again. Naruto formed three hand signs at a fast pace, before blowing a condensed fire ball towards the freak woman. The flames engulfed the snake, who writhed in agony as it was slowly turned to charcoal. But their enemy had already leapt away, and was coming in for another round.

Sasuke watched, feeling useless. Naruto was fighting to protect him and yet he couldn't even return the favour. _'He's my Anija! I should be over their helping him, instead of cowering over here!'_ he thought. Suddenly the giant snake managed to get in past Naruto's guard, causing him to slam into the branch of a tree high above them. He coughed out blood from the strength of the blow, "Anija!" he cried. _'Naruto is losing, he can't fight this enemy alone. I have to do something! But-'_ Sasuke thought, mind flashing back to the image of his own death he saw when he looked into that monster's eyes. Then he remembered what had happened on their last mission. The utter agony he'd felt when he thought Naruto had been killed. Then he thought of the bodies of his Clansman, his parents, laying dead on the ground, and how terrified he'd been that night. He may know the truth behind Itachi's actions and why the Clan had to be wiped out, but that doesn't mean that the memories haunted his nightmares any less.

If Naruto was killed, he would never forgive himself. At the very least he had to do _something!_ Meanwhile the Uzumaki was falling through the air, _'I think I'm gonna need some help here!'_ he thought to his tenant. Kurama sighed, **_"fine, but only because if you actually died I'd die too, and I don't want to know what being digested feels like"_** he replied, sending his Jinchuriki some Chakra. Naruto opened his eyes, which had gone red and slitted, his whisker possession Marks darkening. _'That's, Kurama's Chakra!'_ Sasuke thought, watching with wide worried eyes. Naruto kicked the snake in the head as he neared it, causing it to snap downwards, while it's whole body trembled. Then he punched the snake over and over again, driving it down through multiple tree branches.

However, the woman on top of the snakes head seemed to finally decided to fight back, sending a fireball to engulf the young Jinchuriki, "Anija!" Sasuke called, worried. Suddenly it shot towards the Uchiha, who again felt panic flare up. "Let's see how you do this time Sasuke-Kun!" the monster woman called. Sasuke stepped back and had just activated his Mangekyo in order to try and protect himself with Susanoo, when suddenly Naruto appeared in the giant reptiles path, using the strength Kurama's Chakra granted him to stop it in it's tracks. Sasuke stared up at his Elder Brother, who was panting and straining himself to keep the snake in place, "a-are you alright, Otouto?" he asked. "Naruto-Anija" he said softly, eyes wide. Suddenly the enemy Ninja wrapped her tongue around the Uzumaki and lifted him into the air. "Hey! Let me go you freak! This is disgusting, I'm gonna rip this tongue out of your head and strangle you with it!" the blond cried, thrashing around wildly.

Sasuke was staring in morbid fascination. What the heck was the monster going to do? Part of him knew that he needed to help his Anija, but most of him was still too afraid to move. "I see, when you become enraged the Kyuubi's Chakra slips out and grants you a fraction of it's power" the Grass Ninja said, lifting Naruto's shirt with her tongue. Her left hand seemed to light with five tongues of purple flame, "Five pronged seal!" she cried, slamming her hand onto Naruto's stomach. The Uzumaki gasped, as not only was Kurama's Chakra cut off but also any ability to speak with the Biju. Naruto collapsed forwards, halfway to unconsciousness, but forcing himself to stay awake. The snake-like Kunoichi then threw him away from her. Thankfully Sakura was quick thinking enough to throw a kunai and pin him to a tree by his clothes, "Anija!" Sasuke cried, now truly terrified. His Elder Brother was stronger than him, and he was taken out so easily!

If Naruto couldn't stop this person, then there was no way he could. He wasn't- he wasn't strong enough. He was never strong enough. Unbidden, memories of the night Itachi had been forced to kill everyone flooded his mind. He knew that it was neither his, nor Itachi's fault, but he'd still felt so helpless back then. Unable to protect what was most precious to him at the time. And now- _'no'_ he thought, _'No, no, no! no! no! no! NO!'_ Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning furiously, "I will never! Ever stand by and watch those I care about die! NEVER AGAIN!" he roared, intense fury sparking inside him. He held his sword at the ready once more. The woman attacked with fast, deadly and precise strikes. Sasuke deflected these attacks and returned them, eyes tracking every movement, before sending a fireball the monster's way, before sending a second one and causing the first to explode. Unfortunately the Kusa Ninja emerged unharmed from the attacks.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Meanwhile, Sakura had retrieved Naruto and was checking him for injuries. The blond boy seemed relatively unharmed, except for the weird marks on his stomach which began to fade from view as she watched. "What did that freak do to you Naruto?" the pink-haired girl asked herself. Steeling herself, Sakura began to try and revive the blond.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Back with Sasuke and the freak woman, she had upped the power of her strikes, getting through the boys defences , and smacking him around until she knocked him to the ground seemingly unconscious. She walked towards the child, "what a disappointment you turned out to be. Your ancestors weep, the Uchiha Clan should thank me for killing you- silly little worm" the woman said, unaware of the small balls of paper bombs attached to the bottom of her clothes. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, before the paper bombs exploded and made the woman stumble forwards. The young Uchiha flipped up and away from her, before throwing several shuriken with Ninja Wire attached to them. With the wire attached to his fingers, he flew through the signs of the Dragon Flame Justu.

The flames ran down the wires and engulfed the woman, who screamed in agony as her body melted from the intensity of the flames. Eventually Sasuke stopped the Jutsu and he began to pant from exhaustion. However when the flames began to die down, the woman emerged with her face seemingly melting away, revealing another, different face. "Such mastery of the Sharingan, not to mention the Mangekyo Sharingan at so young an age," she began, her voice slowly changing into a smooth male voice, "yes, you'll do nicely" he said, while exuding more Killing Intent, forcing Sasuke once more to his knees in sheer terror.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Meanwhile, Sakura succeeded in waking Naruto, who gasped at how different his Chakra felt. That seal that the Kusa Ninja had placed on him was sealing off Kurama's Chakra and restricting his own. He sat up with Sakura's help, groaning, but with only one thing on his mind. He turned to face his female teammate, "where's Sasuke?!" he demanded.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Sasuke pushed himself to his feet once more, body once again wracked with tremors. He was still terrified, but if he was going to die, he'd at least do so on his feet. "Who are you, what do you want?!" the Uchiha yelled. "My name is Orochimaru, and as for what I want that will have to wait until we meet again, which won't happen unless you finish this test with the best score of all" the now revealed Orochimaru replied. Sasuke panted, "what makes you think- I wanna have anything to do with you?" he asked, voice shaking only slightly. "Oh, I don't doubt that you will, if only to protect that brother of yours from me" the man replied. Sasuke gasped, before his eyes narrowed into a glare "you keep your filthy hands off of him!" he growled.

Just then Naruto and Sakura appeared at the edge of the clearing, "Sasuke!" Naruto called, running forwards. Orochimaru's neck began elongating, just like the rest of his body had and his head stretched towards the Uchiha. His teeth elongated as well, turning into fangs. Seeing this, Sasuke's terror bean to resurface. _'No! That monster is really going to kill me now! Damn it, I can't move again!'_ he thought, eyes wide with horror. However, just as the man's, head, was about to reach him, Naruto body-slammed into his Otouto, knocking him out of the way. Orochimaru bit into Naruto's neck, making everyone's eyes widen in shock. The now revealed Sound Ninja retraced his teeth and his neck stretched back to it's original length, "well, this was unexpected, but no less satisfactory- I myself would quite like the ability to use all Elemental Bloodlines" he said. Naruto gasped as excruciating agony wracked his whole body. He collapsed to his knees, gripping his neck, desperately trying to hold back his screams.

"Naruto Anija!" Sasuke exclaimed, finally forcing his body to move towards his brother. It was at that point that Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound, that sound causing the Uchiha to finally snap out of it fully and rush over to his Elder Brother, "Anija!" he cried, grabbing hold of his brother and looking him over worriedly. He glared up at Orochimaru, "you, what the hell did you do to him, you bastard?!" Sasuke demanded. "I simply gave him a gift. It was meant for you of course, but I can adapt. I can give you one too if you like?" Orochimaru asked. The black-haired boy growled, "as if! You stay the hell away from us you freak!" he exclaimed, cradling Naruto, who was still screaming, close to his chest. The Sound Ninja smirked, "oh well, if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me" he replied, before sinking into the tree branch he stood on.

Naruto continued to scream as Sakura, seeing the threat was gone, ran up to the two boys, "Sasuke! What happened, what did that freak do to Naruto!?" she asked worriedly. Sasuke was terrified, "I don't know, but he's in so much pain! I've never heard Naruto scream like this before!" he exclaimed, as his Elder Brother let out another agonized scream, tears coming to his eyes as he began to writhe around in Sasuke's arms, who had to try and avoid the other boy's flailing limbs. Sasuke felt tears come to his own eyes. He was scared. His brother, who'd always been a pillar of strength and endurance was sobbing and screaming as his body was wracked with agony. Sasuke didn't know what to do and he was so scared. The Uchiha clenched his Anija to his chest, feeling helpless to do anything. Sakura, who was watching the two boys warily, looked around them, nervous.

She then turned back to the only other conscious member of Team 7, "Sasuke, we need to get out of here, with all the commotion from that battle and Naruto's screaming, Humans and animals are going to gather here soon. We need to find a safe place to hide and recover" the pink-haired Genin explained. Sasuke looked up from his suffering Elder Brother, "but what about Naruto?" he asked. Sakura was about to reply, when said boy suddenly fell unconscious, though still moaning and whimpering in his sleep. "Anija" Sasuke said softly, sounding worried. Sakura placed her hand on her teammates shoulder. Sasuke looked up at her, and suddenly she didn't see the calm, confidant and cool boy she used to fangirl over. This Sasuke was vulnerable, terrified and looked like he'd just been through hell, physically, emotionally and mentally.

But she steeled herself, "if we want to help and care for Naruto properly, we need to be in a safe place, where we won't get attacked, okay Sasuke-Kun?" she asked seriously. The young Uchiha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, they were filled with determination to do whatever he could to help his brother, "right" he said with a nod. Then both leapt away to find shelter, Sasuke carrying a passed out, but still obviously suffering Naruto in his arms.

To Be Continued


	51. Sasuke's fear

Sasuke tended to Naruto, while Sakura went and set up traps around a large perimeter surrounding the tree Team 7 were hiding under. The young Uchiha watched his Elder Brother worriedly, as the boy whimpered and gasped with pain in his sleep. At least when he'd passed out he stopped screaming, but it was clear that the boy was still in agony from that mark, whatever it was. The Uchiha created a single Shadow Clone and ordered it to go and find some clean water, handing it their canteens. The Clone nodded, sending one worried glance at their shared Anija and leapt away. The young Shinobi sighed, before noticing Naruto begin to moan louder and move around in his state of unconsciousness. Sasuke quickly grabbed the boys hand and began running his fingers through his Anija's hair. The blond boy relaxed slightly as he did this, which, while not exactly what he wanted, as long as he helped his brother and relieved his pain in some way, was good enough- for now at least.

A sound at the entrance to the tree, alerted Sasuke of someone coming in. Looking up, he saw that it was a tired but triumphant looking Sakura. She smiled a bit, "those traps should keep most things out, or at least alert us to their presence" she said. Sasuke nodded, turning back to watch his brother, "thanks Sakura" he replied. The pink-haired girl frowned, "how is he?" she asked, "any change at all?" Sasuke shook his head, "no, nothing, but at least when he's unconscious, he's not screaming in the same way as before" he replied. The Kunoichi looked down at her unconscious teammate, noticing the way Sasuke gripped his Elder Brother's hand and that both that one and the one that was running through Naruto's hair were trembling. Sasuke was trying to stay calm, but she saw just how terrified the boy had been when Naruto had been screaming and thrashing in agony before. He had been just shy of panicking , tears in his eyes and utterly terrified of not only the man who had done this to Naruto, but for the boy himself.

She had managed to get the boy to confess earlier ( _Flashback)_ _Sakura walked beside Sasuke, keeping her eyes and ears open for any threat around them. Sasuke was cradling his brother with an almost desperate look in his eyes, holding him close to his chest. Naruto was still whimpering, moaning and flinching, tears streaming from his clenched eyes. The Kunoichi turned to Sasuke, frowning at the lost, desperate look on his face. "Are you okay, Sasuke-Kun?" she asked carefully. The Uchiha was silent a moment, before a quiet voice spoke up: "I've never seen my Anija in so much pain before," Sasuke confessed softly. "Yes he might have been hurt sometimes, but he's never made much fuss about anything. But now-" he paused, looking like he was trying to hold back tears. "Hearing him screaming like that, it chilled me to the bone. And feeling as helpless as I did, as I do- it, brings back bad memories. Naruto has always been the strong one, his willpower is incredible. Me? I scream and cry all the time, though no one but Naruto knows._

 _But to hear my Anija scream like that, seeing him in so much agony- I felt so helpless, so useless, so, so- grrr, I couldn't do anything!" Sasuke hissed, taking care to keep his voice low. "Naruto has always been there for me, to help and protect me, but I was powerless to do anything to help him! just like- just like back then!" he clenched his eyes shut, "if I can't even protect those closest to me, then-" Sasuke choked on a sob, opening his eyes and burying his face into his brothers body for a moment, before looking up again so that he didn't trip on anything, "I'm so scared. Afraid of being weak. Of being powerless to do anything but stand there and watch those I-" he paused again, swallowed and continued, this time in a much calmer tone "those I love die" he finished. "I can't. I refuse to go through that again" Sasuke stated, and then fell silent. Sakura was also silent, mind processing and adapting to the fact that her crush was indeed very much human. (End flashback)_

Taking breath, she spoke up quietly, "Sasuke-kun?" when the boy turned to look at her, she continued, "please don't worry, you know how strong Naruto is, both physically and health-wise. Even a sword cutting him nearly all the way through couldn't take him out-" Sakura winced, when Sasuke's eyes darkened at the memory of their worst mission yet, "eh, what I'm trying to say, is you know your brother and you know he's strong, so we need to be here for him and have faith in him, if we do, I know Naruto can pull through this!" she whispered loudly. Sasuke stared at his teammate, before a small smile graced his face, "thank you, Sakura" he replied, looking away. Sakura blushed up to her hairline, before a wide smile graced her face. Sasuke, seeing this, resolutely moved closer to his brother.

Sakura shook her head. Now wasn't the time to explode from fan-girling. She had to help take care of Naruto however she could. Sasuke squared her shoulders, "right, is there anything else I can do to help?" she asked in determination. Sasuke looked at her, "well, Naruto's starting to get a fever, could you go fill up one of our canteens with some water?" he asked. Sakura nodded, "right!" she exclaimed, taking the bottles. As she began to walk away, the Uchiha's voice stopped her, "oh, and Sakura?" he called. The Kunoichi turned to face the boy again, "be careful- you're part of this team too, if you died-" Sasuke paused for a second, before continuing, "if you died, Naruto and Kakashi Sensei would never forgive me" he said, turning away from the girl. But Sakura thought she could see the tail end of a blush spread across his cheeks. The pink-haired Genin nodded, "I know, plus, we will fail if I died, I'll be careful, promise!" she replied cheerfully.

Sasuke watched her go, before his eyes strayed back to his brother again. People may ask why he's so attached to someone who isn't even related to him by blood. Sasuke wouldn't even waste a glare on these people. He would just stare at them until they began to sweat and then say: "my entire Clan was killed. Is it wrong of me to want a family again, no matter how small and incomplete it is?" after that, they would cough awkwardly, before excusing themselves. Naruto was, as of right now, his only family, official or not. He still had Itachi, but the young man was still on his mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki, so he wouldn't get any care or affection from him for a while, if ever again. His Anija was everything to him, and he wanted to be a good brother as well and protect him too. After all, he _was_ the Transmigrant of the older of Sennin-Sama's two children, despite choosing Naruto to be his Anija. And yet he hadn't been able o do anything except run away in terror and scream for his Anija to save him.

Yes, maybe it would only be his one time, but maybe it wouldn't. He had to do everything in his power to become strong enough to protect not only himself but his brother. Naruto wouldn't always be there to protect him. And what terrified him even more was not being strong enough to protect Naruto if he ever needed it. If his Anija was ever killed when he could have done something about it-. Sasuke was broken out of his musings when Naruto began to moan with pain again. Sasuke quickly grabbed the others hand again, running his fingers through Naruto's hair. Slowly the blonds pained whines diminished again and Sasuke smiled slightly. At least he was helping take away a little of his brother's pain. A few minutes later Sakura returned, but Sasuke held up his sword, "wait, who did we face as enemies in our first mission outside the Village?" he asked. "It was Zabuza and Haku" Sakura replied confidently. The boy nodded and replaced his sword.

The pink-haired Kunoichi walked towards her teammates and held out the canteen, "here" she said. Sasuke said nothing, merely lifting his brother's head up and helping him to drink some water. After, Sasuke wet a cloth, folded it and placed it on Naruto's forehead. There was silence for a few minutes, while the black-haired boy worked to make sure Naruto was comfortable, before grabbing his brother's hand again when said boy began to whimper. But there was something on Sakura's mind now, and she wanted to know the answer, "um, Sasuke-Kun? Do you , mind if I ask you a bit of a personal question?" she asked quietly. Sasuke stared at the girl out of the corner of his eye, before making a non-committal sound. He hadn't outright rejected her yet, so the Kunoichi pushed on, "why do you call Naruto 'Anija'? and he calls you 'Otouto' as well, why is that?" she asked. Sasuke was silent for a while, staring at his brother, continuing to hold the boy's hand with one of his, and running his fingers through his blond hair with the other.

"We consider each other brother's, have for a long time, since we were nine. We became brothers when-" here the Uchiha paused, biting his lip, wondering if he should be telling Sakura any of this. She was one of his biggest fan-girls after all, and he ignored them for a reason. However, Sakura Haruno wasn't just his biggest fangirl anymore. She was also his teammate, and helping him care for Naruto. So he supposed he could. "We became brothers shortly after we'd met each other actually. We'd been training and I was utterly exhausted, so he carried me home. When we got there, he told me to go have a bath and he'd make dinner. It was as Naruto was setting the table that it happened. I called him 'Anija'. I hadn't meant to, It'd just slipped out, and so casually too. I was shocked, embarrassed and slightly terrified that I'd called my best friend that, and tried to leave. But Naruto, being Naruto, grabbed my arm and asked me to repeat what I'd said.

When I had, he then asked if I meant that, and why I would see him like that. Naruto had no belief in himself and didn't think he was worthy of being my Elder Brother. But I managed to convince him, leading to him calling me Otouto. And we've been brothers ever since" Sasuke explained. When he looked back up at her, Sasuke flinched at the adoring look in her eyes. "Oh Sasuke-Kun! That's so adorable and sweet!" she exclaimed with sparkles surrounding her. _'W-what the hell? Is this Gen-Jutsu?'_ Sasuke thought, backing away slightly. Sakura noticed the Uchiha's slightly terrified look, and shook herself, "anyway, I'm so glad that you were both able to find each other. Both you and Naruto deserve to have a family Sasuke-Kun" she replied. The Uchiha calmed and nodded in gratitude. Both sat quietly for a few minutes, just thinking about everything that had happened in the day since they had entered this forest.

Suddenly Sakura spoke up again, "Sasuke-Kun? Naruto really means that much to you?" she asked. Sasuke said nothing, closing his eyes and giving a single nod in answer. Suddenly Sasuke felt and hand close over his, tho holding his brothers. The Uchiha opened his eyes and looked up at his female teammate. Sakura had a look on her face he'd never seen before. It was open and honest in a way he'd never thought she could look. Sakura also had a look of intense determination in her eyes, practically burning, "well then, if you care about your brother so much, then I will help you protect him whenever you need me to. I will become stronger and take the lead. Then you'll both have to watch _my_ back! I swear I will become that kind of Kunoichi some day!" she exclaimed, clenching a fist. Sasuke stared at the girl silently for a moment. Then he smiled, "thank you, Sakura". He said again, this time the words were said so quietly it was almost as though they hadn't been spoken at all. But the young Kunoichi had heard them loud and clear.

She had to struggle not to squeal in happiness. She _had_ just promised to become useful after all. And she would do everything in her power to keep that promise. She would be the one to _make sure_ that Sasuke's fear, never became reality.

To Be Continued


	52. Lee proves his love and devotion

Sakura and Sasuke alternated keeping watch during the night, as well as caring for Naruto. Normally, Sasuke would insist to stay by his brother's side, but he knew that he'd need as much rest as possible to be able to protect the blond better, so he didn't protest- as much. It was painful for him to watch his precious Anija suffering so much, as well as mentally and emotionally exhausting. With every whimper, Sasuke would grip his Elder Brother's hand tighter. As the hours went by and Sasuke and Sakura continued to look after their teammate, the young Uchiha felt his eyelids begin to fall shut. As his head fell forwards, he suddenly woke again, shaking his head to try and clear the light-headedness that was slowly taking over his mind.

He knew that his body needed sleep, it was practically begging for it. But right now was his watch, and Sakura, who's body still needed as much rest as a civilians was fast asleep. If all of them were out, they would all most likely die. So he kept himself awake through will, water and Soldier Pills. Suddenly he heard a noise in the bushes behind them. He grabbed a kunai and swiftly turned, ready to deal with whatever threat was coming. But it was just a squirrel. Sasuke relaxed slightly, before gasping as his eyes picked up something on the animals back. He quickly threw a kunai in the squirrel's path, scaring it away. He sighed in relief. It was a good thing he'd made the animal leave. Or that paper bomb would have killed them all.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

At this point, Sakura had about reached her limit in endurance. But it was her turn now, as Sasuke had just woken her up for her watch. She knew she shouldn't complain, as the Uchiha even gave himself the longer shifts. But there's only so much a body can take, especially when it wasn't used to prolonged (or prolonged in Sakura's case) lack of sleep. Sasuke of course had had many sleepless nights over the years, first from nightmare about monsters, then to worrying about doing well enough in The Academy to satisfy and impress his Tou-San, to nightmares about what Itachi had done, and from that, to nightmares about something happening to Naruto. All-in-all, he was used to getting less sleep than most people. However, when combined with stress- like right now for example, Sasuke's exhaustion and subsequent stress was whittling his endurance like his Clans fire Jutsu turned whole forests to ash.

As such, both knew that neither of them was in much of a good position for Watch Duty. But there was no one else after all. It was either one of them or no-one. So, Sakura set herself up for Guard Duty, while Sasuke tried to get comfortable enough to get some rest. He was so tired, he needed at least a little sleep. The Uchiha could barely keep his eyes open at this point and his head both ached and felt light-headed. However, just as he went to lay down, three people entered the clearing. Sasuke bolted upright, reaching for his sword. Adrenalin shot through his veins, while exhaustion was still very prevalent, resulting in his blood feeling like ice water in his veins. He panted while his body trembled, though his fire Chakra was able to negate his shivers somewhat, he still didn't look very threatening. In fact, Sasuke looked about as threatening as someone who was about to fall on his own sword because they were so tired.

"Heh, some look out, you're half asleep Uchiha" the mummy guy said. Sasuke clenched his hand around his swords handle, "what do you want here? I know Orochimaru sent you, he already attacked us yesterday" he asked, tense, while Sakura pulled out a kunai and got in front of her other teammate. The three Oto Genin gasped, confused, but quickly got over their shock. The man smirked under his mask, "well now, you see, we're here to kill Naruto Uzumaki" he explained. Both Konoha Genin gasped, before Sasuke glared at the enemy Ninja, "like hell you will! I'm not letting you get so much as a _step_ closer to my Anija, you bastards!" he exclaimed angrily. He turned to his other teammate, "Sakura, stay back, if anything happens to me, you're Naruto's last line of defence" Sasuke said. The pink-haired girl looked worried, "but-" she began. "Don't argue with me, these people are after my brother. Do you remember what you promised me before?" The Uchiha asked, clenching his hand as he turned back to face their opponents.

Sakura gasped, _(flashback) "well then, if you care about your brother so much, then I will help you protect him whenever you need me to. I will become stronger and take the lead. Then you'll both have to watch my back! I swear I will become that kind of Kunoichi some day!" (End flashback)_ and nodded, "yes, I remember," the pink-haired girl steeled herself, ready to defend Naruto if it came to that. "Heh, oh yeah? Then maybe we'll keep you alive and let you watch!" the boy sitting on the rock said sadistically. Sasuke growled, taking a Chakra replenishment pill and getting ready to eat it. The Oto Genin who just spoken stood up, before the Mummy boy spoke up, "wait Zaku" he ordered. The now named Zaku turned to face the other, "what, why?" he demanded. The other boy walked forwards slightly and looked down at the ground, "it's so obvious, this is the colour of dirt that's recently been dug up, and this kind of grass doesn't grow here," he stated, kneeling down and lifting some of the lose grass from the floor.

"You know, if you're going to lay a trap, you should make sure it's actually _hidden_ " the wrapped Genin said. Sasuke smirked, "I did" he replied, forming a hand sign, "boom". The 'pit trap' exploded, sending shrapnel spraying out. Sakura screamed, bending over Naruto's prone form, just in case anything hit him. Sasuke coated his sword in Lightning Chakra and cut through any large chunks of earth headed their way. When the explosion died down, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "damn". Sakura looked up, gasping when she saw what Sasuke had. Their enemies, had leapt to the trees lining the clearing, completely avoiding any damage from Sasuke's trap. The Oto Genin leapt back to the ground again, "now, shall we get on with it?" the seeming leader asked, before all three leapt down again, heading for the tree the blond Uzumaki rested under. Sakura took her own kunai and cut a wire near her. Suddenly a huge log came swinging down at them from above.

"Nice try, girl" mummy boy said, placing his hand on the log as it reached them and forming a hand sign. And log was shattered and they continued their decent towards the other two members of Team Seven. Sasuke held up his sword and prepared himself, while Sakura gripped her kunai, "clearly you have no talent as a Ninja. Someone like you needs to make a little more effort" he stated. "Leaf Hurricane!" a familiar voice called, appearing in the middle of the attacking Shinobi, knocking them all in different directions. Sasuke's eyes were wide, while Sakura was even more surprised as Rock Lee landed before them, a squirrel perched on his shoulder, "looks like you also, need to make a little more effort" the older Konoha Genin said, getting into a ready position. "L-Lee?!" Sakura gasped. Sasuke sighed. "What are you doing here?" the pink-haired girl asked. "From the first moment that I laid eyes on you, I fell deeply in love. And so I will always appear, anytime that you are in need Sakura-Chan!" Lee proclaimed.

Sakura felt a bit creeped out at getting a love confession from someone looking like the older boy, as well as indignant because she was in love with Sasuke-Kun. Apart from that, she also felt gratitude towards Lee for coming to help them, her in particular as well as shy. She didn't get too many _actual_ love confessions from people. Lee gently placed the squirrel down on the ground, "I thank you for leading me here little one, but now it is time for you to run along" he said. The small animal quickly hid inside the tree Naruto lay in. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, "except we're your enemies Lee, so why are you helping us?" he asked. "Well," Lee began, before pausing and turning to look over at Sakura, "it is because, in truth, I have fallen in love with you Sakura-Chan! You are the most beautiful Kunoichi I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I swear this to you," he turned back to the Sound Ninja, "I will protect you until I die!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke felt slightly annoyed by this, _'why though? It's not like I like Sakura that way. I mean, she's gotten better at the Fangirl thing, and she promised to become strong to help me protect Naruto but, I don't- love Sakura or anything. Do I?'_ he asked himself. "They're specifically after Naruto," the Uchiha spoke up, as Lee turned slightly to show he was paying attention, "for some reason, all three of those bastards are hell bent on killing my Elder brother. If you are here to help us, please help us protect my Anija" he begged. He was beyond having his pride damaged by asking for help. Lee gave them a thumb's up, "of course! You are comrades, fellow Konoha Shinobi. It would be most unyouthful of me to abandon you in your time of dire need!" the older boy proclaimed. Sasuke nodded, "thanks' Lee-San. I'm gonna owe you after this" he replied. However, to his surprise, the spandex-wearing Genin shook his head, "please do not worry about such things, for now we need to protect your teammates!" he said. Sasuke nodded, "right".

The mummy Ninja raised his gauntleted arm, "the one with the bushy eyebrows is pretty good at TaiJutsu. Looks like I get to have some fun" he said, rushing forwards. As his adversary reached 3 meters, Lee punched through the ground and pulled up a whole network of tree roots. The Oto-Nin slammed his fist into part of the tree and shattered it, "I am certain there is some kind of trick to your Jutsu. Therefore, I will not waste time trying to dodge it!" Lee decided. "After all, I have seen your attack before". Sasuke watched the slowly building battle with slight worry. If anything went wrong, or Lee lost- Naruto would die. He couldn't go through that again. But- he turned to stare at his twitching Anija. If he just stood here and did nothing, his brother would still be killed. The Uchiha closed his eyes, "Sakura, stay with my Anija," he said, letting his hair obscure them as he walked forwards. This was a situation that applied too.

Sasuke took a deep breath, letting his Chakra build up in his eyes. The mummy guy turned to look at him, "so, Sasuke, you're going to fight too then?" he mocked, but his laughter died in his throat as Sasuke raised his head and revealed his eyes. His Mangekyo Sharingan glared out at the Otogakure Shinobi, "what is that!?" the leader demanded. "Before we entered this forest, Naruto gave me a rule to follow. This rule is that I am not to use these eyes- unless my teammates or others that I care about were in danger. I think that the condition to use them has been very much achieved, don't you? Oto-Ninja-Teme?" Sasuke asked, eyes spinning threateningly.

To Be Continued


	53. Naruto awakens

Sasuke turned towards Lee, "so, what do you say, shall we work together to take these bastards down?" he asked, Mangekyo Sharingan seeming to glow threateningly. Lee nodded, "I would appreciate your assistance, Sasuke-San" he replied. He then blurred out of sight, appearing below the Sound Genin's height, before kicking the boy into the air. He appeared behind the boy, wrapping his bandages around his body and spinning into a whirlwind of speed. The two rocketed towards the ground, "Primary Lotus!" Lee called and leapt away just as the mummy boy hit the ground. The female Oto Genin growled and threw senbon tied with bells all around both Lee and Sasuke. When they rang, Sasuke felt a huge tremor wrack through him, and his body was suddenly unable to move. Lee apparently had it much worse however, as he stumbled and clutched his head, "d-dizzy, why, are there so many of you?" he demanded. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound.

It seemed to be some kind of auditory Genjutsu, and the reason why it wasn't affecting him beyond the paralysis, was due to his Mangekyo currently being active. If that was the case, then, maybe, "Lee, try to look over at me!" he ordered, forcing his head to turn. Lee worked his body trying to comply with the order. Sasuke knew that the main ability of his eyes were the Susanoo. But it seemed to have given him better abilities with Genjutsu also. When Lee finally managed to look over at his fellow Konoha Shinobi, it was to be met with two peculiar eyes. They were black, with a red six-pointed star in each eye. They seemed to be boring into his mind, _'you cannot hear the sound of those bells, you can move!'_ suddenly the boy realised that the ringing of bells had vanished and that his body was free of the paralysis once more. Once he'd been snapped out of the auditory illusion, Lee saw the bandage-wrapped man standing there, seemingly unhurt.

He frowned in confusion, "but how? I was sure I used the Primary Lotus on him" he muttered. "You did" Sasuke said. The other boy looked at him, confused, "look at the ground where you left him" the Uchiha said. Lee did so and gasped, "the ground appears much softer and less compact and solid their" he said in realisation. Sasuke nodded, "I caught that other kid, Zaku shoving his hands in the ground just before you guys hit. I think he used some kind of Sound-based technique to soften the dirt- mostly since they come from Otogakure and all their Jutsu so far have been sound-based. He probably saved his teammate with that stunt" he explained. Mummy guy suddenly rushed towards Le, who's body was starting to feel the effects of using his technique. He managed to dodge the punch, but the sound from the Genin's arm tore through him. Lee had to struggle not to scream from the sheer pain in his head and ears.

"Your Tai-Jutsu is indeed fast, but you can't beat sound. Now then-" he turned back to Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke growled, "hey bastard, don't forget about me!" he demanded, moving into his enemy's path, "I told you before that I will not let you get any closer to my Elder Brother and I meant it!" He manifested his Susanoo, ribcage, arm and sword, "now get lost!" he exclaimed, lunging at the Oto Shinobi, sword raised.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Naruto stood in darkness. Where was he? Back in his mindscape? But there was no sound of dripping water, or the deep breaths of growls he knew came from Kurama. Not to mention there were no brightly lit pipes, carrying both his and the fox's Chakra around his body. Plus, strangely enough, he couldn't feel the fox at all. Naruto looked around, "hello! Kurama! Where are you!?" he called, listening out for the tell-tale growls to lead him to his tenant. But there was nothing. Just darkness and silence. The blond boy was starting to feel just slightly anxious. After a few more minutes, he was getting even more uneasy. He'd tried making the area of his mind that he was in brighter, but nothing was happening. Now he was torn. Naruto was really starting to feel overwhelmed. He'd always hated dark, empty places. Being isolated. One time when he had been a child, the villagers had been chasing him, and, in an effort to get away, he'd squeezed between two buildings.

Needless to say this had been a bad idea. He'd gotten stuck, and been unable to get out. He'd panicked, begging someone to get him out of that small space. The villagers hadn't been able to reach him, but they'd done the next worst thing. They'd taunted him. Calling him a coward and a freak. Saying that if he wanted to leave so badly, why not just come out? He'd been so scared that he'd burst into hysterical tears, terrified of being stuck their forever, of dying all alone and hated in that tiny space where he couldn't even _try_ to escape. He'd had multiple panic attacks before Jiji, on his way home for the night had stumbled upon the scene. He'd ordered multiple ANBU to tend to the crowd of Villagers, while another went into the decrepit building on Naruto's left and removed the bricks of the wall. Once Naruto had been freed, the Sandaime had taken him home and cared for him until he'd calmed from his panic attack. Well, right now felt like that day, except instead of being stuck between two brick walls with a caring Hokage nearby, he was suck in his own mind, with seemingly no one around.

Completely isolated and alone. No Sasuke, no fox. Just darkness going on and on and on. Naruto felt helpless and terrified. As he wondered around and waited for something to happen, memories began to come flooding back. He remembered that he'd been in pain before, but not much else. The agony of it had been excruciating, and it hadn't stopped no matter what Sasuke- ah! That's right! His Otouto had been there with him. He'd been in utter agony and screaming at the top of his lungs. There wasn't much beyond the pain, but there were a few other sensations. Familiar and comforting arms around him, holding him while he screamed and writhed around in agony. A gentle hand gripping his, while another hand ran it's fingers through his hair, and words that he couldn't understand were muttered to him by a very familiar voice. The pain still wracked his body, making him moan and whimper. But whenever that hand held his, or the other one ran it's fingers through his hair, or that voice whispered words or reassurance and strength into his ear, he felt a bit stronger.

As time went on the pain began to recede as the love he felt from the one who had stayed by his side the whole time began replacing the darkness. Suddenly though, the person who he could say with certainty loved him was gone. Naruto couldn't feel his presence any more. His hands weren't holding his or running through his hair, and the gentle whispering voice was gone, along with any warmth he'd gained up until that point. Naruto was once again submerged into darkness and pain. No matter how much he whimpered at the agony, no matter how he trembled, his light was gone. Suddenly he heard sounds, voices: _"monster!", "freak!", "disgusting demon, why don't you just die!"_ Turning around, the blond gasped as the darkness faded, replaced by a scene he knew all too well. A small Naruto was standing before a crowd of villagers, some with children, some without. _"Look at that thing! Walking around like it owns the place! Doesn't Hokage-Sama have any decency? Even if it doesn't attack us, it's still far too dangerous to be left to walk about the Village!"_ one woman said to another.

Soon the scene changed. _Naruto and Sasuke entered a music shop. The Uzumaki headed straight for the wind instruments. After a while of looking, Naruto found a purple four-hole Ocarina. The blond boy grinned and took it up to the counter. When the woman saw him, she sneered. Naruto felt a stab of dark emotions enter his heart and he jolted as though shocked. "What are you doing here you worthless brat?!" she demanded. The cashier stood up threateningly, "get out of here you demon! How dare you come into this shop, as if you actually belonged here?!" she screeched. Naruto felt a heavy dark cloud envelop him and he began shivering. The woman began to move around the counter._

 _Naruto felt tears come to his eyes and he stepped back. It wasn't due to the woman's words- he had heard worse. He wasn't even afraid that she would hit him, as he was usually pretty well protected within the village, despite the cold glares he got. It was the amount of hatred he felt coming from the woman. Most people just ignored him, it was only recently that they actually stared to glare at him as much as they have, but he would just ignore them back then. But this woman, she openly hated him and was showing it. And for some reason, like usual recently, he could feel her hatred. It felt so dark and cold- it enveloped him in a world of hopelessness, sapping his will and light. The cashier walked up to him and he stepped back, sobbing softly._

 _His heart hurt. "Get out of here, before I make you, you murderer!" she screamed, raising her hand to strike._ Naruto panted. He could feel the hateful emotions from the civilian woman just like he had back then. Almost as if he was really back there and was having to endure the hatred from that shop owner all over again. It _hurt_. It all hurt so much and he just wanted it to stop. He felt all the hatred from every memory and, despite everything, he felt it begin to consume him alive. Suddenly something else appeared in the scene. A little Naruto stood before him, hearing all the horrible things said to him and hurting so much. The child sobbed, futilely wiping his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He stared at the child, at _himself._ Despite his kind heart wanting to save himself from that suffering, his mind and instincts were telling him to stay away. Something was very wrong here, he knew that much. _"W-why?"_ the blond almost jumped at the sudden voice after who knew how long of silence.

 _"Why do they hate me so much?"_ little Naruto asked. _"I-I never did anything to them. Never h-hurt anyone. All I wanted, was for them to accept me as myself, and treat me like a person. But they still all hate me"_ the small child sobbed more, _"I tried so hard to make them acknowledge my existence, but it just made them hate me more. It hurts."_ The child's voice was changing. He slowly looked up. His eye was just like Orochimaru's and when he spoke again it was a nightmarish mixture of his own childhood voice and Orochimaru's adult voice. The child grinned evily, _"I hate them for what they did to me. I want revenge! To make them hurt just as much as I do!"_ the child screamed. Then everything exploded into bright light and more screaming.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Sasuke had miscalculated. He thought he hadn't used his Mangekyo Sharingan too much. And that any damage that had been done could be healed once this Exam was over. But like he'd said, he'd miscalculated. He'd used his Mangekyo Sharingan one time too many since the beginning of The Second Round Of The Chunin Exams. And not only had the pain in his eyes flared up right when he'd been about to attack again, his Susanoo vanished. Along with a sizable amount of his Chakra. As such, he was a bit preoccupied with the agony in his eyes when Zaku had appeared behind him. He had noticed by the time the next second rolled around, but by then it was too late to do anything. Zaku grabbed him by the back of the head, immobilizing him. "Alright, everyone freeze, or I blow the Uchiha's brains out!" He could hear Sakura gasp behind him, while Lee stopped attempting to fight.

Kin smirked when she looked over at them, making Sasuke glare back. Just because he couldn't move without his brains getting turned into mush all over the ground didn't mean he couldn't glare. _'Damn it, what now?! Come on, think Sasuke!'_ He had to _do_ something! Suddenly a terrifying feeling washed over everyone. Sasuke froze in terror much more potent than what he was feeling just moments ago. The three Otogakure Shinobi gasped, turning almost in synchronicity towards the source of the feeling. Naruto was awake and standing, a horrifying purple Chakra swirling around him. Sasuke, for the first time in his life since they'd met, felt absolutely terrified of Naruto. It was so much like Orochimaru's Chakra, that he had to blink to realize, that, yes, it was indeed Naruto standing there, that evil energy swirling around him.

What was this? What had happened to his loving Elder Brother?

To Be Continued


	54. Those who threaten my Otouto-

Naruto was standing, that horrible Chakra flowing off of him. Sasuke stared at the person who looked like his Anija but who felt completely different. "Otouto, who did this to you?" he asked. Zaku had released Sasuke in shock and he sat there, staring at the blond boy. Naruto had such dark, evil feeling flowing off him, everyone could feel it from wherever they were standing. "Who was it?" he demanded, sounding vaguely annoyed, but the Uchiha felt struck to the bones with fear. "A-anija?" Sasuke asked, a tremor in his voice. Naruto looked around, "so?" he demanded expectantly, "anyone wanna speak up, or do I have to take you all out?" he asked, eyes roaming over the Oto Genin. Zaku grinned cockily, "that'd be me!" he said, excited for a challenge. Naruto's eyes turned towards the boy, so much hatred leaking off him, that Sakura, who was still staying back, terrified by everything that was going on could feel it from all the way over there.

Naruto smirked evilly, "I see, then that means that you're the one I'm going to kill" he said nonchalantly, but with a promise in his words. The Oto Genin smirked, "you can try!" he held up his hands. "No, Zaku, don't, you don't understand!" Dosu cried, but it was too late. "Supersonic Slicing Wave!" Zaku cried, unleashing a huge amount of sound and blasting the whole area in front of his to bits. When it was over, the boy stood their panting, but with a huge crater in front of him. Naruto and his team were nowhere to be seen. "Heh, what do ya know. Blew 'im to bits" he said triumphantly. "Not quite" the Uzumaki said from behind the boy. Both Sakura and Sasuke sat on the ground where Naruto had moved them. Then the blond boy slammed his fist into the back of Zaku's head, throwing him back across the ground towards his teammate. As the Oto Genin stood back up, Naruto appeared behind the boy, holding his arms out behind his back, his foot pressing down on the centre of Zaku's back.

Sasuke stared, shocked at what was happening. He'd never seen his brother like this. "It's too bad for you, Oto-Nin-San. I usually have a bit more mercy, but you seem to have caught me on a bad day," Naruto began in a conversational tone. "For you see, those who threaten my Otouto- get no mercy!" he proclaimed. Zaku turned his head to stare at the boy, who smirked, and began pulling on the boy's arms, "you seem to be very proud of these arms of yours," he began, before his smile became crazed, "very- attached to them" he said, pulling harder and harder. The bones in Zaku's arms began to crack and groan, as the boy started screaming. Naruto continued pulling until the bones in both arms broke completely. He dropped the boy onto the ground, gaze turning to the other boy, Dosu, "now, onto the next?" he asked. Sasuke was trembling, memories of how Itachi had changed flashing through his mind.

His Nii-San had attacked members of their Clan after being accused of killing his best friend Shisui Uchiha. Sasuke didn't know if that had been true or not, but the fact another of his beloved Elder Brothers was acting in such a way terrified him. As Naruto began to walk towards Dosu, he couldn't take it anymore and screamed: "STOP IT ANIJA!" Naruto stopped and stood still, "please Naruto, th-this isn't like you. Please, stop it, you're sc-scaring me Anija" he whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. The blond blinked several times, mind turning over the words he'd just heard, _'what? I'm scaring him? no, no! I don't want to scare my Otouto, I-I'm trying to protect him! I-'_ suddenly Naruto noticed the flame pattern spread over his skin, and the feel of the Chakra flowing through him and his eyes widened in realisation, _'Sasuke's right, this isn't me. This Chakra, I have to stop it!'_ he thought, closing his eyes and concentrating with all his might.

Naruto trembled as he tried to force the seal back, sweat building on his body. However, it seemed like the more he fought it, the more the Chakra overwhelmed him. The Uzumaki clutched at his neck where the seal was, screaming as pain flowed through him. "Naruto-Anija!" Sasuke called as his brother fell to his knees in his attempts to suppress the dark Chakra running rampart throughout his body. Naruto groaned, desperately trying to control this thing. Sasuke couldn't take just watching anymore and ran forwards. Naruto caught sight of this, "no! Sasuke, stay away!" he exclaimed, as more of the dark Chakra was released, "grrn, I can't control it, I don't want to hurt you!" Naruto cried, before screaming again, as he was overwhelmed and the strange pattern began to spread over his body once more. Sasuke couldn't take just watching anymore. He ran over to his brother.

Naruto was panting, gasping for air as he reached him, "Naruto!" he cried, wrapping his arms around him. "Sasuke, I c-can't stop it by myself, I-I'm not s-strong enough, ahhhh!" the boy screamed, clenching his hand down over his neck, tears streaming from his eyes again, "I-I can't do it alone!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke clenched his Elder Brothers hands in his own, "maybe not, but you're not alone, are you?" he asked. Focusing, Sasuke closed his eyes and channelled his own Chakra into Naruto's body.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

When he opened his eyes again, Sasuke found himself in a sewer. He wrinkled his nose, "this is seriously Naruto's mindscape? He needs counseling sessions" he said to himself. Suddenly a dark sinister Chakra flowed through the hallway he stood in, making Sasuke skin crawl and his stomach churn, even though this was just a representation of his mind. A cry of pain echoed down the hall after the Chakra had, and Sasuke decided that that was defiantly the way to go. So he followed the Chakra and screams of agony back to their source, and it wasn't long before he found that source. A huge room with a giant cage taking up half the space and reaching up into the non-existing roof. From behind the bars of the cage stood a giant fox with nine long tails waving about in agitation. Sasuke bulked when he realized he was looking at Kurama, the Kyuubi.

But it wasn't long before something else drew his attention. Naruto was getting beaten up really bad by- himself? It looked like Naruto, if Naruto's hair was ashen blond, with grey skin and hue webbed wings on his back. Sasuke shuddered at the very sight. Was that what the Curse Mark was trying to turn his brother into? It was the cry of the other person in the room that broke him out of his disgust. Sasuke turned to look at the figure the Curse Mark Naruto was beating up to see- Anija! It was his brother, down to the bright blond hair and blue eyes. But he wasn't doing so well. Curse Mark Naruto was beating him into the ground, even as he tried to fight back. Sasuke growled, "hey! What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard!" he yelled, rushing over to his brother. As he helped the blond boy up, Sasuke noticed just how pale Naruto was. That defiantly wasn't normal. "S-Sasuke, wh-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, panting harshly.

"What does it look like? I'm saving your soul you idiot!" the Uchiha exclaimed. Naruto shook his head weakly, "you can't save me Sasuke, look at me, can you see what he's doing?" he asked. Sasuke stared at his brother, at his ashen skin, his exhausted state, then back at the smirking Curse Mark Naruto, who seemed to be getting stronger every second. His eyes widened in horror, "he's t-taking my Chakra Sasuke, corrupting it and making it his own. We can't s-stop him, if you fight him, he'll just take your Chakra as well. Y-you have to get out of here!" Naruto pushed himself up out of his brothers arms, "you *pant* have to get out of here, Sasuke. With e-every hit, he's t-taking more, and more of my Chakra. I-if you try to fight h-him as well, you'll, just share th-the same fate, *pant* I, can at, least *pant* slow him down" he explained.

He stumbled, gasping as his strength was sucked away and corrupted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled, "no! I will not leave you to this parasite Naruto! I'm staying and helping you defeat him if it's the last thing I do!" he exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's wrist to stop him from walking forwards. The blond turned to stare at him, "Sasuke-" he paused, biting his lip. **_"_** ** _You can't defeat me, I am going to take all your Chakra until there's nothing left!"_** Curse Mark Naruto said with an evil smirk. Sasuke shook his head and gripped Naruto tighter, "don't you remember Anija? We aren't just brothers by adoption, we are brothers by spirit. Our Chakra can resonate with each other on a scale that most couldn't dream of- it doesn't matter if it's too strong to defeat alone. You aren't alone Naruto, I will always stay by your side" he said with determination.

Naruto stared at his brother, "Otouto-" he began. Sasuke reached out a hand, and willed his sword into existence. Naruto, being his brother, allowed this manipulation of his Mindscape. He closed his eyes and reached out his own hand. His Gunbai appeared there in an instant. Curse Mark Naruto glared at both of them and hissed. The two brothers stared at the conglomerate of dark feeling and Chakra. Their Chakra flared to life, roaring behind them, and seeming to take the shape of two men. Behind Sasuke appeared the figure of a man in his early twenties. He had long spiky hair, a pointed face and Sharingan Eyes. He wore robes just like Sasuke's. Behind Naruto was a man who looked slightly younger, also with spiky hair and a slightly rounder face. His eyes were normal, but he seemed to give off a feeling of friendliness. Both figures exuded a huge amount of power. They turned and stared at each other for a moment, both silent. Then the figures disappeared and the two boys who held their Chakra and will charged towards the Curse Mark Naruto.

To Be Continued


	55. Battle within the mind!

Sasuke eyed his panting Elder Brother. Naruto wouldn't be able to be much good in this fight until he regained his own Chakra. From what he observed before, every attack to Naruto, let the Curse Mark Naruto take more of his Chakra and made him stronger, while in turn making his Anija weaker. This left the point that by injuring the Curse Mark Naruto, his brothers Chakra would be returned to him, making him stronger. Sasuke decided to test his theory. Drawing his sword, the Uchiha rushed forwards, "be careful!" Naruto cried, struggling to regain his strength so as to help his Otouto. Curse Mark Naruto smirked crazily and shot forwards. Just as they were about to clash, Sasuke dodged by twisting his body under the Evil Chakra Constructs punch. He gasped, as Sasuke lashed out with a kick that sent him skidding back. The young Uchiha leapt back, watching as Naruto regained some of his colour.

He had been right! The blond looked down at himself, feeling a bit of strength return to him. Looking up at his Otouto, Naruto gaped, "what, did you do Sasuke?" he asked, bewildered. "It seems the Chakra transfer can go both ways. If he hits you, he's able to draw away your Chakra. But if he is hit instead, the Chakra returns to it's original holder" the black-haired boy explained. **_"_** ** _That may be true, but no one said that it was just Naruto I could take Chakra from!"_** Curse Mark Naruto exclaimed, suddenly appearing right in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes widened and he tried to move away, but Curse Mark Naruto, _'I should really just call him CMN'_ Sasuke thought, appeared right in front of him, lashing out with a vicious punch to Sasuke's stomach. "Otouto!" Naruto cried, rushing over to his brother when he stopped rolling from the hit. "G-gaargh!" Sasuke screamed, feeling his Chakra leave his body. CMN laughed, **_"_** ** _you should have just minded your own business Uchiha, then you wouldn't be in this situation!"_** he stated.

Naruto helped Sasuke up, "are you okay? I know you have less Chakra than me" he asked worriedly. Sasuke shook his head, getting back to his feet. He unsheathed his sword, "I'm fine, focus on what we have to do Naruto!" he cried, jumping back into the battle with his sword ready to extract his brothers Chakra. Naruto took a breath and steadied himself. Then he drew his Gunbai and entered the battle again.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The battle continued, going up and down, constantly. One moment the two boys had the upper hand. The next Curse Mark Naruto did. Both continually drained each other's Chakra through their attacks and it seemed like the battle would never end. Sasuke panted as he leaned on his brother. Naruto was holding the Uchiha upright as he'd just had his Chakra drained again. "Damn it, this isn't getting us anywhere. He just keeps draining everything we take back. We need a way to either destroy that bastard permanently, or somehow seal him so he can't effect you that way again" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, "the problem is that we don't have any sealing techniques on hand, pus you'd have to seal the Curse Mark in the real world too. Stopping it in here would only be a temporary solution" he replied. CMN smirked, **_"_** ** _awww, are you getting tired? If you are, why don't we call a truce for now? I promise I won't try to possess Naruto while he sleeps"_** he said.

Sasuke glared, "no way! Either we stop you here, or we don't, but I am not letting you take over my Anija again!" he cried. **_"_** ** _Hmph, suit yourselves"_** CMN replied, forming multiple hand signs, "oh shit! Sasuke move!" Naruto cried. **_"_** ** _Mokuton: Great Forest Bloom!"_** _'Dam it! why the f*** did I look up that Jutsu!'_ the blond boy thought as giant tree branches along with flower buds emerged from the ground. "Sasuke! With me! The pollen from those flowers is poisonous! If we breathe it in we're done for!" Naruto called.

Sasuke leapt back to his Anija's side as the pollen began to fill Naruto's mindscape. "Mokuton: Hobi Jutsu!" the blond exclaimed, after forming the necessary hand signs. A huge wooden construct in the shape of a face engulfed the two, keeping the pollen out. "We can't stay in here forever, we'll run out of air soon" the blond said. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "wait, do we even _need_ to breathe in your mind?" he asked. "Well I don't know about you but I don't want to have to find out, we need to come up with some way to get rid of that pollen- wait!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke turned to face his Elder Brother, "you have an idea Naruto?" he asked. "When I read about that Jutsu, I found something out about it- the pollen, while poisonous is highly flammable, if you used a large enough Katon you could burn it all up!" the Uzumaki explained. Sasuke nodded and began forming hand signs to the largest scale Fire Jutsu he knew, "prepare to lower the shield Anija!" he called.

Once he'd finished forming the signs, Naruto released his Jutsu, which slammed back into the ground, "Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!" he cried and exhaled the largest wave of Flame Naruto had ever seen. It instantly and easily set the pollen alight. "When the heck did you learn Madara Uchiha's signature Fire Jutsu Sasuke?!" the Uzumaki demanded. As he stopped the Jutsu, Sasuke sighed, "I started training with it a little while before the Chunin Exams? I wanted to surprise you with it Anija, but I guess that's useless now" he explained. Sasuke was now panting slightly, not only from using up so much Chakra during the battle, but from having it slowly siphoned off. _'Damn it all, I don't know how much loner we can keep this up!'_ Naruto thought. "This isn't working Naruto, for every bit of Chakra we manage to steal back, he just reclaims it every time he makes contact. We need a large scale Jutsu that can deal lot's of damage at once and siphon all your Chakra away from him" Sasuke muttered angrily, glaring at Curse Mark Naruto.

 _'A large scale attack that can deal a lot of damage at once'_ Naruto thought, frowning slightly. "I might have just the Jutsu, just don't freak out about it, okay Otouto?" he asked. Now Sasuke was worried, what Justu would he use? The blond formed multiple hand signs, ending on Snake: "Mokuton: True Several Thousand Hands!" Naruto cried. Before Sasuke knew it, he was standing on top of a _massive_ wooden construct. He suspected that if he were to actually count them, the statue would really have one thousand hands. "Holy shit Naruto! I'm not even going to ask anymore- where the hell did you even _find_ this Jutsu?!" Sasuke demanded in shock. Naruto grinned, "I thought you said you weren't going to ask anymore?" he replied. Curse Mark Naruto glared up at them, "you, you- damn you! Damn you both!" he screamed. "Now!" the Uzumaki exclaimed, the hands on the statue shooting forwards and punching every inch of their enemy. CMN screamed as all the Chakra he'd stolen from both boys left him and returned to Naruto and Sasuke.

After that was done, both you Ninja leapt down. Curse Mark Naruto seemed very weak. "I know I don't have any real knowledge in Sealing, but-" Naruto formed the Ram Hand sign, "Mokuton: Gracious Deity Gates!" he cried. A single giant wooded gate fell down from above and pinned Curse Mark Naruto to the ground, "that should hold you until I can get someone to seal the Curse Mark completely" Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at his Elder Brother, "so, it's over?" he asked. Naruto nodded, "yes, for now at least, let's get out of here, okay Otouto?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "hai Anija" then both left the fuming Chakra construct to himself. After the two boys left, Kurama opened his eyes from his nap. He stared at the sealed creature, before huffing **_"you too huh?"_** he asked. Curse Mark Naruto glared, **_"_** ** _oh f*** off you dammed fox!"_** he replied. **_"hmph, fine, have it your way then"_** Kurama turned his back and walked further into the dark recesses of the Seal, before yawning and laying down for another nap.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Both Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes back in the real world. Zaku was on the ground with two broken arms, Kin was unconscious, and Dosu was staring at the two boys like they were demons or something. He took out a Heaven Scroll from his pocket, "I'm going to take those two and leave now, you can have our scroll, just let us leave" he said, walking forwards slowly. Both Genin watched the other boy's movements for any sign of deceit. But he simply placed the scroll down on the ground in front of them and went over to pick up his two unconscious teammates. Then all three were gone. Sasuke and Naruto fell to the ground in exhaustion, "goddamn it that was exhausting!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura looked between the two in worry, "Naruto? Sasuke-Kun, what happened are you both okay?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed, "yes, we're fine, but Sasuke is going to have a rest now, aren't you Otouto?" Naruto said. The Uchiha nodded, "uh huh, I'm utterly exhausted, so, goodnight everyone" he replied and he practically collapsed. Lee walked towards the members of Team Seven. Sakura turned to face him, "oh Lee, thank you for all your help! I really am grateful to you" she said with a smile. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "I feel like I'm missing some key pieces here".

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

After everything was explained and Lee's team had come picked him up, Naruto took over guard duty while Sasuke and Sakura got some rest. He smiled down at his Otouto, _'thank you for not giving up on me Sasuke'_ he thought. Then he looked up at the sky, _'Tomorrow's gonna be another long day'_.

To Be Continued


	56. To the tower!

The next day Naruto woke late, yawning widely, _'urhg, I've never been this exhausted before in my life! Well I guess it's to be expected, after all Sasuke and I did have a huge battle in my mind yesterday, it makes sense that I'd still be mentally- um, what's that word, oh yeah, fatigued. I probably should have expected Curse Mark Naruto to be really powerful'_ he thought. Next to him, Sasuke was still curled up. Naruto smiled sympathetically, running his hand through his younger brother's hair. _'I hope he's feeling better, not only did he help me with a lot of that battle, but he was terrified by that man before, I'm glad he's okay now'_ the blond boy thought. Sasuke scrunched up his face, trembling slightly in his sleep. Feeling warmth near him, the young Uchiha curled closer to his brother, settling slightly afterwards.

Naruto frowned, _'nightmares. I'm sure they'll be a lot more where those came from once this is over'_ he thought worriedly. The Uzumaki then began looking around for his other teammate, seeing her a distance away tending to- "ah! When did Lee get here Sakura?" he asked aloud. Sakura gasped, dropping the cloth she had been about to place on the other boy's forehead. When she looked up she smiled, "Naruto! You're awake!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed happily. Naruto nodded, "yeah well, I feel like sleeping for another three years after what me and Sasuke went through in my mindscape before" he replied with a sigh. Sakura frowned, "huh? What are you talking about?" she asked. Before Naruto could answer, the girl from Lee's team landed in front of the Kunoichi of Team Seven, "thanks for looking after Lee, but I'll take it from here" she said. "Uh, okay" Sakura answered, handing the older boy over to his teammate.

To their surprise, the girl started roughly shaking the unconscious boy and yelling at him loudly, "come on Lee! Pull it together! Snap out of it already, alright!" she yelled, before dropping him to the ground. Everyone sweat-dropped at the way the older Kunoichi had handled her teammate. Lee blinked his eyes open, looking around in confusion, before his gaze rested on the girl in front of him, "Tenten, is that you? What are you doing here?" he asked groggily. "I came to help you out, what do you think?" Tenten replied. Lee was still confused, "where are those Sound Ninja guys?" he asked, "Naruto chased them off" she explained. The boy blinked, "Naruto did?" he asked. Said Ninja suddenly felt a twinge of pain from the Curse Mark and twitched. He quickly covered it with his hand, looking down at his Otouto, _'that guy, Orochimaru from what I heard before the pain started overwhelming me put this thing on me. I've sealed it away mentally, but if someone doesn't seal it in the real world, there's a chance of it breaking loose again. After all, that seal in my mind is only as strong as my mental willpower. A single crack in that and the Curse Mark can take over again- aside from that,'_ Naruto placed his hand over Kurama's seal, _'I actually miss talking to that fox, I hope he's doing all right in there with the Curse Mark me'_ he thought.

 _(Meanwhile, in Naruto's Mindscape)_ ** _"_** ** _Is that seriously all you do? Just sleep and watch that brat's life? What about your freedom, you don't want to break free from that cage and get out of the kids body?"_** Curse Mark Naruto asked incredulously. **_"Naruto's actually not that bad of a kid once you get to know him, he's kind, is always considerate of my feelings and never forces me to give him Chakra. Besides, he's the Transmigrant of Tou-Sama's youngest human son, so that technically makes him my Older Brother, my family. Not to mention he's the first person to ever treat me like a person instead of a monster of Chakra battery and on top of all that, the last time Tou-Sama was here, he told me himself, that that boy is the Child Of Prophecy, the one who is supposed to bring Peace to this world. And I trust my Tou-Sama completely"_** Kurama explained. Curse Mark Naruto sighed forlornly, **_"_** ** _I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you"_** he lamented. Kurama scoffed, **_"the feeling's mutual, do you have any idea how hard it's going to be trying to sleep with you right next to my cage? I can sense hatred, as well as every other dark emotion, and you're exuding all of them! It's like trying to sleep next to the sun with someone screaming in your ears!"_** he exclaimed.

 ** _"_** ** _humph, well it's not like I asked to be placed on the brat! But until something happens that either kills Naruto or somehow removes me, it looks like we'll be stuck dealing with each other Kyuubi"_** the manifestation of Sage Energy replied. He relaxed as best as he could on the hard ground and with a wooden Tori Gate pinning him down and propped his head in his hands. Then he sighed, **_"_** ** _I just wish there was something more interesting to do here"_** Curse Mark Naruto lamented. Kurama sighed, laying down on the ground, crossing his front paws over each other and laying his head on them, **_"you and me both"_** he replied with a huff of air that would have blown CMN away had he not been pinned down, **_"_** ** _hey! Watch it!"_** he complained. **_"Hmph, whatever"_** the giant fox replied, seemingly unconcerned about his 'housemate's' ire. The manifestation of the Curse Mark sighed in irritation before deciding to try and get some sleep.

 _(Real world) 'I could go and check, but I really don't want to deal with that Curse Mark again, no matter if I sealed him mentally'_ he decided. He wrapped his arms more securely around Sasuke in an attempt to comfort the boy. After all, Sasuke had been doing nothing but taking care of and comforting _him_ since he _got_ the Curse Mark. It was only fair that he take care of his Otouto now that he was awake. He _was_ the older brother after all. Naruto's thoughts turned to the Ninja who had placed this Curse Mark on him, _'that bastard wanted to do this to Sasuke! Well I sure as hell am not letting it happen now that I know what it does to you! He is never going near my Otouto again!'_ he thought, tightening his grip on Sasuke slightly.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The next day Naruto and Sasuke had recovered enough, and went out to gather some food. Creating some Shadow Clones, the Uzumaki jumped into a river and swam after the fish. Some of them jumped into the air, which Sasuke pinned on kunai with Ninja wire tired around them. He pulled them back while the real Naruto emerged from the water, "think you can do that again Anija?" the Uchiha asked. "No problem Otouto!" Naruto grinned, taking a deep breath and plunging under water again. Sakura walked up to the two boys, "the wood is ready, Sasuke-Kun or Naruto, I could really use one of your Fire Balls to light the fire!" she called. Suddenly four more fish leapt into the air. Sasuke quickly pinned those as well. Naruto came up for air again, panting slightly.

"Seven fish, good job Naruto!" Sasuke said with a smirk while pulling in their haul. The blond boy climbed onto the surface of the water, before jumping to the shore, "thanks Sasuke!" he replied with a grin. Soon enough the group was sitting around a roaring fire, which Sasuke had decided to light, being mindful that the mark on his brother seemed to flare up stronger when he used too much Chakra. And that he had much less to actually use now that the Kyuubi had been sealed tighter. "We have both scrolls now, so we should get going to the tower- there is only one day left. We had to spend so much time resting due to what Orochimaru did, and then having to stay awake to guard Naruto while he slept- and no I'm not blaming you Anija, so get that out of your head right now" Sasuke stated.

The blond, who had begun to look guilty, sighed and nodded. "We've completed the task, so there's no reason that we shouldn't be able to get to the tower on time if we push ourselves a little bit, but we have to be careful as well. With only one day left and the scrolls and teams with them running out, everyone who's left will probably be congregating at the tower in order to ambush those who've gotten both" the Uchiha explained. Sakura nodded, "that makes sense, so the best thing to do would be to move as quickly as possible, but also have our sensory Ninja out front, that means you Naruto" she said, turning to the blond boy. Naruto flinched and began rubbing the back of his head, "a-actually, I don't think you should rely on my sensing abilities for now" he replied sheepishly.

Sakura looked confused, "why not?" she asked. "When I was fighting that guy- Orochimaru, he placed a different seal on me first, one that sealed a lot of my Chakra. Trust me, I've already tried using my sensing power and it didn't work. With this other seal on me, I won't be able to sense the people around us as easily, sorry" he explained. _'At least I managed to come up with a good excuse. Kurama can't sense our enemy's hatred when he's sealed the way he is, and even if he can, he won't be able to tell me about it without me being inside my Mindscape, which would be a bad idea if we're in danger and need to react swiftly'_ Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke nodded, understanding his brothers implications, "so, as soon as we've finished here, we'll pack up and head to the tower. Any objections?" he asked, looking from Naruto to Sakura. When neither made any the Uchiha stood up, "right, let's hurry then" Sasuke said.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Soon the three had finished eating and were packing everything up. Suddenly someone came walking through the trees. Naruto and Sasuke gasped and grabbed their weapons. The person raised their hands in surrender, "hey guys, it's okay, I'm friendly!" he called. The two recognized the voice as Kabuto came walking out of the forest. Sakura relaxed, but Naruto was still on guard. He didn't have Kurama to sense dark feelings right now, but the fox had told him before to watch out for this guy since he seemed to hold a lot of hatred for Konoha, despite being a Leaf Shinobi. While he placed his Gunbai on his back, he still kept an eye on the silver-haired teenager. Outwardly, Naruto grinned, "hey Kabuto, what are you doing here?" he asked cheerfully.

"Well I was just on my way to the tower, my teammates and I got separated on the way here, but they're good at navigating so I'm sure they're already at the tower. What about you guys?" he asked. "We were just about to head there ourselves, would you like to come with us Kabuto-San?" Naruto replied, _'after all, they say to keep your friends close and you enemies closer. I don't trust this guy, and I_ _ **don't**_ _want him going somewhere I can't see him- especially since my only sensory ability is currently unusable'_ he thought, _'eh, I should really learn how to sense Chakra, it would help a lot'_. The silver-haired Genin smiled, "sure, I'd appreciate some company on the way, plus it would be good to dissuade potential enemies if we had a larger group" Kabuto replied. Soon the group of four set off.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The four Genin leapt through the trees, "I just thought I'd let you guys know that since we have two scrolls each, anyone who is waiting at the tower to steal the scrolls from the other teams will probably try to jump us soon after arriving. We should keep our guard up so we don't get caught." Kabuto explained. Naruto nodded, "makes sense, since once you get both scrolls you're supposed to head there. Anyone who doesn't have a scroll would all go to the tower in order to try and ambush those who do. Some might not have even gone after anyone else at all and instead gone straight to the tower to wait- while gathering food along the way of course" he said. "Not to mention the fact that other teams might have been gathering extra scrolls in order to cut down on the competition, so there would probably be some of those types of teams waiting for people to ambush as well" Sasuke added.

Kabuto nodded, "exactly, but that's not the only reason those types of people gather extra scrolls. They take more for various reasons, some might be to bribe their way out of bad situations, or to provide their fellows with the scroll they're missing. Others just like to have more scrolls for insurance, and there's also occasional team who steal a scroll to use for their own dark purposes. They'll hang onto them to use against the stronger teams farther down the line. These kinds of teams are called 'collectors' and they'll defiantly be waiting for us when we get to the tower" the older Genin explained, adjusting his glasses. Naruto nodded seriously, "Sasuke, Sakura, stay close okay? It'll be better if don't get separated again under these circumstances." He told his teammates. Both nodded. Soon enough the group got within sight of the tower, "nearly their" Sakura said. Suddenly everyone sensed movement behind them.

Naruto drew a kunai and threw it, impacting with the head of a giant centipede. "phew, false alarm, it was just a centipede" he whispered. "J-just a centipede? That creepy thing's as big as a normal sized tree!" Sakura cried as quietly as he could. "Let's try to keep the noise to a minimum, we don't want people to know we're out here yet" Kabuto said.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

After that everyone crept through the forest as quietly as they could. Naruto had even pulled out some furry things. "What are those Naruto?" Sakura asked in a whisper. The blond boy held them up, "these are sound mufflers for your shoes, you peel the backs off them and stick them to the bottom of your sandals with the adhesive side. Then they muffle your footsteps without you having to use up your Chakra. I made them before we began these Exams, thought they might be useful" he explained. Sasuke nodded, "good idea Anija" he replied, taking two of the fury mufflers. The four Konoha Genin placed them on the bottom of their shoes, testing them quickly. "They work perfectly, great idea Naruto-Kun" Kabuto praised. Soon the group was on their way. The sound mufflers really worked! There wasn't a sound to be heard as they walked through the forest.

Suddenly the silver-haired boy stopped them, gesturing above. A group of three Genin were in the trees, kunai and shuriken sticking out of their bodies, most likely dead by now. "A trap, huh?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, and it only gets worse from here on in" Kabuto replied as they continued on their way. Suddenly Naruto's foot caught on a trip wire and his eyes widened, "shit!" he cried as multiple kunai shot out of the trees and right towards him. The blond landed, drew his Gunbai and deflected all the weapons headed towards him easily, _'heh, compared to Haku's Senbon barrages, those knives are moving in slow motion'_ he thought. Sasuke ran over to him, "you okay?" he asked, a slight hint of worry in his tone. Naruto nodded, "I'm fine" he replied. "Come on, let's keep going" Kabuto called.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The four continued walking, seemingly getting nowhere at all. Sakura was panting by now, before she collapsed to her knees, "how long have we been walking! I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "it's like we haven't gotten any closer to the tower at all since we started!" Naruto reached for his Gunbai again, "that's because we haven't" he growled, "damn it! this is why I hate having my Chakra messed with! I would have known about this in an instant if I could've used it properly!" he exclaimed. Sasuke nodded, "we're trapped in an infinite loop Genjutsu" he confirmed. "But Sasuke, if this is a Genjutsu, can't we just break out of it?" Sakura asked. "That wouldn't be a good idea. We have no clue were our enemies are. They could be right in front of us for all we know- breaking the Genjutsu now, while they're still on guard could end up with one or all of us being killed" Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto is right, we have no choice but to wait it out for now, then hopefully surprise them when they release it to conserve Chakra". Suddenly black forms of men with masks on began appearing from all over the place, the tree's, the ground, the rocks, everywhere. Naruto drew his Gunbai, while his brother drew his sword. Sakura withdrew two kunai from her pouch and Kabuto crouched, ready for anything. "Well Anija, you wanted a challenge!" Sasuke said. Naruto grinned, almost _bristling_. "Heh, this is gonna be fun!" he exclaimed as they were slowly surrounded on all sides.

To Be Continued


	57. The never-ending battle

The group of four watched their opponents warily, taking in their every move. They didn't want to be caught unaware here. Naruto clenched and unclenched the handle of his Gunbai, waiting for the right time to attack. Sasuke stood ready with his sword, regular Sharingan activated. Sakura turned her head from side to side, trying to determine which ones would attack her and access their strength level. Kabuto stood ready to attack or defend, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. When it seemed like their enemies weren't going to make the first move, Naruto turned to his team and Kabuto, "I'll make the first move, see how tough these things are" he whispered. Then, too fast to track with regular eyes, the blond boy rushed forwards, raising his Gunbai and bringing it down to cleave one of their black-clad foes in two.

It seemed too easy, which was proven to be true, when the two halves each formed their missing body parts, and slashed at Naruto with a double-sided kunai. Said Ninja bent back, kicking out with one foot and taking the attacking enemies arm off. The kunai clattered to the ground, while the severed appendage seemed to melt into puddle of black goo, and the figure that was missing an arm, began _'growing'_ another one to replace his lost arm. "Seriously?" Naruto deadpanned. "This is Genjutsu, isn't it a bit much for the caster to not only create an infinite loop of our surroundings, but also create a seemingly endless amount of goop-clones who regrow limbs and fix damage, as well as constancy making new ones?" he shook his head, "these people must be really board, uncreative and have a lot of spare time on their hands" the blond stated, before grinning ferraly again and raising his Gunbai once more, "oh well, more fun for me!" he cried, rushing forwards once more.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Sasuke had tried to use his Sharingan to see through the Genjutsu, but a sharp stabbing pain suddenly erupted in his eyes. _'Why? I'm not using my Mangekyo Sharingan right now? So why are they hurting so much?!'_ the boy struggled not to scream, as he clenched his eyes shut and stumbled unwillingly, _'no way. Eye-strain? Regular eye-strain? I haven't gotten that in years'_ Sasuke thought, covering his eyes with his hands and fighting against the pain. It was nowhere near as bad as using his Mangekyo Sharingan, but still no less painful either way. Sakura was the one who noticed his state as well as the clone wielding the _very real_ double-bladed kunai moving towards Sasuke's position. "No!" she screamed, running towards the Uchiha. She jumped in the way just as the clone brought the kunai down. Sasuke looked up just in time to see the blade pierce Sakura's heart.

He froze, mind struggling to process this. Then he began exuding so much hatred that it was palpable. His eyes changed. A purple ethereal blade materialized and ripped through the clone. Sasuke caught Sakura as she fell and cradled her close to him. "She may not have been my brother, hell, she may not even really be dead- but Sakura is someone that I care about, and as far as I care, you just killed her," Sasuke manifested the ribs, head and arms of his Susanoo, along with it's sword, "for that-" he looked up at the illusionary clones, "I will eradicate you all and destroy this Genjutsu" he stated, Mangekyo eyes burning with rage.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Sasuke slashed at the clones, ripping them all to pieces, but more kept coming. By this point even Naruto was getting tired, and Kabuto seemed to on his last legs as well. The Uchiha grit his teeth, _'damn it! At this rate-'_ he bit his lip. There was no way out as far as he could see. Except one. _'But if I'm wrong then-'_ Kabuto was given a fatal injury. Naruto growled, "no! damn it!" he turned towards his brother, "Otouto, Kabuto's hurt bad!" he called. The Uchiha let out a breath, "I know" he whispered, before stabbing the silver-haired Genin through the heart with his Susanoo sword, killing him instantly. Naruto gasped in horror, "what the f*** Sasuke! What the hell are you-" he began, turning towards his brother. "I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuke said softly. Just as the blond had turned all the way to face the black-haired boy, he suddenly found his brothers blade in his chest. He stared into Sasuke's Mangekyo eyes, blood falling from his mouth, "S-Sasuke-" he groaned, eyes dimming.

Sasuke's hands shook around the handle of his sword, before he let go, his Anija's body slumping to the ground. _'If I was wrong then-'_ he trembled uncontrollably, pulling out a kunai knife and pointing it at his chest, _'if I was wrong I swear I'll find some way to make it up to all of you'_ tears streamed down Sasuke's face as he thought about what would happen if he had been wrong. Then he plunged the knife into his own chest and everything went dark.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Three Ame Ninja walked towards the downed Genin. "Heh, it's time for payback with interest. These Genin are the ones who beat me up and left me in that tree" one of them said. He pulled out a kunai, "let's take them out!" he exclaimed, plunging the blade down. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open, and he instantly brought his Gunbai up, knocking the kunai out of the enemy Genin's hand. "What! How?!" another of the Ame Shinobi exclaimed as all four Genin woke up and got ready to fight. Naruto smirked, "Sasuke's the one who figured it out actually. And now, as you said," he formed the Shadow Clone hand sign, "it's time for payback with interest! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" about a hundred Clones appeared all over the clearing, all smirking and holding identical Gunbai, "let's see how you like it! go!" all the Naruto clones attacked at once, and all morning the forest was filled with screams.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The group finally made it to the tower, Naruto exhausted and trying to keep the Curse Mark from taking over again. At that moment he was leaning heavily on Sasuke, while his brother watched him worriedly. "You shouldn't have used so much Chakra Anija, just because the Curse is sealed within your mind, doesn't mean it can't activate physically if you use too much Chakra" he whispered. Suddenly everyone turned to see two men walking out of the forest, "there you are Kabuto, you're late" one of them said. "Sorry about that, I kind of got, well- caught in a trap" the glasses-wearing Genin replied sheepishly. He turned back to team Seven, "well, we have to go in this door" he explained, pointing to a door right next to theirs. "Okay then, thanks for all your help Kabuto!" Naruto replied, waving.

Then Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura entered the Tower together. However the place was empty. "Where is everyone?" Naruto asked. "Hey, look at that!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to a piece of paper nailed to the wall. A poem was written on it. "If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train you body and prepare to attack. When Heaven and Earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This 'something' is the secret way that guides us from this place today" Sakura read out. Naruto tilted his head, "okay, so most of that was simple, it means that a Shinobi should possess a good mind and body to be effective and if your lacking one, you should train it to be just as good as the other. But what's that missing part about?" he asked. Sasuke looked at his brother, "I think it also means we should open the scrolls now, after all, Anko did say not to open them in the forest, but she said nothing about opening them once we got to the tower" he said.

Naruto nodded, "alright, let's do this then" both he and Sakura pulled out the two scrolls. As they opened them, all three Genin gasped, "that's a Reverse Summoning! Quick, get rid of them!" Sasuke cried. Sakura and Naruto threw the scrolls away from themselves. Somehow they formed a perfect cross shape on the floor overlapping each other. Then both exploded in bursts of smoke.

To Be Continued


	58. Second Exam- complete!

The two scrolls exploded in a burst of smoke, clearing soon after to reveal Iruka Umino standing in front of them, "hi guys, long time no see!" he greeted. "Iruka-Sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "We Chunin were given the important task of greeting all of you once you got to the tower," he pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time, "and you made it just in time too. To celebrate, I _would_ like to take you all out to get some Ichiraku Ramen, but unfortunately there are other things we have to do" his eyes landed on Naruto in particular, "I heard about what happened- are you alright?" he asked seriously. Naruto looked away uncomfortably and covered the Curse Mark with his hand, "fine for right now, but I need to see Hokage-Sama as soon as possible" he said, making sure to keep it vague.

Iruka nodded, 'I can take you right now, you two can head on up to the sleeping quarters and get some rest" he said, turning from the blond to the other members of Team Seven. But Sasuke shook his head firmly and stepped up beside Naruto, "if my brother is going to speak to Hokage-Sama, then I am going with him- after all, there are some details I can fill in as well" he replied. The Chunin Academy Teacher sighed, "you know, while I do respect the bond you two share, you make it very hard to have private meetings Sasuke" Iruka said. The Uchiha clenched his fist, "I understand, but I already know all about that, plus as I said, there are some details that I can give the Hokage because I was their" he said. Iruka sighed again and closed his eyes in acceptance, "alright, follow me" he replied. Naruto nodded and turned back to Sakura, "we'll be back soon Sakura, but don't wait up on us, go get some rest, you've earned it!" he called with a grin. The pink-haired girl smiled slightly and acceded, "right, see you then!" she called back, turning and walking towards the bedrooms for some much needed sleep.

Once she was gone, the three males in the room turned serious, "lead the way Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Soon the two boys stood in front of the Third Hokage. Kakashi was there as well and Naruto and Sasuke were alternating telling the different parts of the story. After they were done, Hiruzen sighed deeply and clasped his fingers together on his desk, "I see," he began, sounding even older than he did at the start of the conversation. It seemed all of this was taking a large toll on the man. "Well, the first thing we need to do is to seal the Curse Mark properly, and then release this extra seal over the Kyuubi's, if it's true that it's interfering with your own Chakra and abilities, then we should take care of it- Kakashi, I'm sure you'd be able to take care of the Curse Mark?" The Sandaime asked the Jounin of Team Seven. The Silver-haired Sensei nodded. "What about the snake bastard?" Sasuke asked. Before either man could reply, Naruto admonished his younger brother, "Sasuke! He's a member of the Sanin! Show a little respect! That's Snake Bastard-San" he replied.

The boys shared twin evil grins. Both of the adults sweat-dropped and shuddered, _'dear Kami, I really hope Orochimaru knew what he was doing, targeting these boys'_ Hiruzen thought warily. While no fan of what his Missing Ninja of a former student had become, even _he himself would be wary of taking these two children on!_ He cleared his throat to get the attention of those in the room back on himself again, "right well, first things first, Kakashi, would you mind dealing with the Curse Mark now?" he asked the lazy-looking Jounin. However he was stopped by Naruto shaking his head, "Kyuubi's Seal first- he gives me a sensing ability that really helps, but since this extra seal got placed on me, it's stopped me from using this ability. Once that's gone you can deal with the Curse Mark" he said. The Sandaime gave his surrogate Grandson a stern look, "now Naruto-Kun, I understand that you value this sensory ability, but it's better for you for now if the Kyuubi did have a tighter seal, if not, something might go wrong when trying to seal the Curse Mark" he tried to explain.

However the blond boy gained a dark glint in his eye, "you just want to keep me from contacting Kyuubi again," he accused, "you're not happy that I've been speaking with him, even though he _is_ inside _my_ body" Naruto continued calmly, but with a hard edge of steel in his voice. " _I_ am the Kyuubi's jailor, and despite the fact that I'm not some dumb kid, _and_ I discovered the truth about the fox _by_ myself, you still don't trust me do you?" he demanded, clenching his fists angrily. Hiruzen, sensing the change in the blond boy held up his hands in a sign of peace, "now Naruto-kun, you know that's not true" he began calmly, trying to keep the situation under control. Naruto's eyes narrowed, "then _why_ don't you believe me when I tell you that the Kyuubi isn't evil, and has actually been very helpful since I met him? you say you trust me as both a surrogate Grandson and as a Shinobi, and yet you don't trust me with this? The fox has had many years to trick me into releasing him or try to take over my body or whatever! But all he's done so far is help me! _He_ trusts me and I'm just his jailor! So why can't you?" the boy asked, feeling deeply hurt by the old Hokage, who was the first person who ever cared about him and vice'virsa, not to mention saved his life!

Hiruzen's eyes softened, "Naruto-Kun, I _do_ trust you, you know that, but that fox has lived for centuries, and as is well known, foxes are notorious pranksters and tricksters. How do you know that he is being sincere about his feelings?" he asked gently, deciding that getting mad at the boy wouldn't help anything. Naruto himself had come to the same conclusion and forced himself to calm down. He opened his eyes, "maybe he's not, but I'm not asking for anyone to be released completely. All I want as for this extra seal over mine to be removed so I can control my Chakra and I am also able to sense those around me better. If you don't want me talking to Kyuubi until I get stronger then I can agree to that. However, I am not going to just ignore him forever, deal?" Naruto asked. In truth there was no way he'd ignore Kurama like that. After all, he knew just how bad being ignored and having your existence denied was. And no matter what the fox was his friend. He would never do anything like that to his friend. Not even for his Jiji.

The Sandamine sighed, "alright, I suppose that's as good as I'm going to get for now. Kakashi?" the old Village Leader turned to the two boy's Jounin Sensei , who snapped to attention, "hai Hokage-Sama?" he asked. "Can you please go and seal the Curse Mark on Naruto-Kun and release the extra Seal on the Kyuubi? After that, I believe these boys would like to get some proper rest" he ordered. Both Genin smiled, "thank you Jiji!" Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief. The Hokage smiled back, "you're very welcome Naruto-kun" he replied. Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke, would you go and find a bedroom for you and your brother?" he asked, tuning his lone visible eye on his Uchiha student. When Sasuke seemed about to object, Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. The black-haired boy turned to his Elder Brother, "I'll be fine Otouto, once these Seals are dealt with, I'll come to the room, okay? You go get some rest first" he stated. Sasuke sighed, "alright, but I'll wait and make sure you're alright afterwards, okay Anija?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "thanks Sasuke" he replied. Then Kakashi began leading the blond boy away.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

The two Konoha Ninja stood in a sealed off room, Naruto stood topless, both Seals on his body fully visible to his grey-haired Sensei. Kakashi had his Sharingan revealed and the red Dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan is studying the extra seal blocking off the Kyuubi's Chakra, trying to find some method to break it that he will be able to do. Eventually he sighed and closed his left eye, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm afraid that I can't undo the Seal over the one containing the Kyuubi. It's extremely powerful, and only another one of the Sanin like Orochimaru or Hokage-Sama himself could remove it. However-" Kakashi's gaze turned to the Curse Mark, "I _do_ know a seal to control the Curse Mark, so I'll do that now, sit down on the floor facing away from me" he continued.

Naruto nodded, doing as instructed. Kakashi cut his finger with a kunai and began drawing seals in blood all over his student's body, trailing from the Curse Mark and down his arms. He continued drawing seals onto the floor around Naruto, until he finally finished. Then he began forming a long chain of Hand Signs: Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog and Rat. "Alright, now this is going to hurt, so try not to scream too loud" Kakashi stated. Before Naruto could even begin to comprehend that, or prepare himself, his Sensei placed a hand over the Curse Mark, "Curse Sealing Jutsu!" the man cried. Naruto's eyes bulged as all the seals lit up in red and began to crawl up his body, converging on Orochimaru's Curse Mark. The pain was unbelievable and he had no time to prepare himself. Naruto began screaming, body shaking as it was held in place by the still-moving seals.

About a minute and a half later the Seal was in place and the Uzumaki very nearly collapsed to the floor. Kakashi caught the boy, "you did well Naruto, and don't worry that you did scream okay? This Jutsu's application is very painful and you were already exhausted" he said softly. Naruto panted, drawing in great breaths of air, "S-Sensei? I n-need to-" he suddenly choked and almost fainted, "p-please take me to Sasuke before J-Jiji f-f-f-fixes, K-Kyuubi's Seal" he whispered, then actually did faint. Kakashi nodded, "sure" he replied softly, scooping up the boy, before vanishing in a Shushin.

 _ **ŃĚĤ**_

Sasuke forced himself not to yell in fright when someone appeared in the middle of the room he'd gotten for himself and his brother. He calmed quickly when he saw that it was only Kakashi-Sensei with- "Naruto Anija!" he exclaimed, almost leaping off the bed he'd chosen for himself and rushing over to his brother's side. He grew worried when he saw the boy was unconscious, "what happened?" Sasuke demanded in worry. "Don't worry, he was just exhausted due to the Sealing of the Curse Mark and he'll be perfectly fine from now on" the grey-haired man replied. The young Uchiha sighed in relief, "that's great, I was worried" he said, taking Naruto into his arms, "what about the Seal on the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, carrying the blond over to his bed in the tower.

"Well, he said he wanted to see you first, so I guess we can deal with that tomorrow" Kakashi explained. The black-haired boy nodded, "and the Seal on the Curse Mark? Will it stop that bastard's Curse Mark from hurting my brother? Will it still cause him as much pain as before?" he asked worriedly. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. This Jutsu replies on the bearers will to keep active. If Naruto willed it, then the Seal would break as easily as forming a simple thought and the Curse Mark would be free to take him over again. But as long as his will is as strong as I know it is, then Naruto will be just fine" their Sensei explained. Sasuke made sure his Elder Brother was comfortable, then turned back to the man, "thank you, Kakashi-Sensei" he replied. Kakashi eye-smiled, "it was no problem at all- after all, I can't just let Orochimaru do whatever he wants to my cute little Genin, if I did then I wouldn't be a very good Team Leader, would I?" he asked cheerfully. "Naruto should be out for a day, then when he wakes up, the two of you can go and see Hokage-Sama to deal with that other Seal. Until then, get as much rest as possible. See ya!" he waved, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke turned from the spot their teacher disappeared from and back to his brother. He took the other boy's hand in his, _'I hope this is a better rest for you Anija'_ he thought.

To Be Continued


	59. Round Three? No, Preliminaries first

The next day all 21 of the remaining Genin assembled in a large room holding a pair of hands forming the Rat hand sign. "First of all, congratulations on finishing the Second Exam!" Anko called. "Now, Hokage-Sama is going to explain the third Exam to you, so listen up!" she turned to her leader, "Hokage-Sama, they're all yours" the Special Jounin said with a bow. The Sandaime stepped up and cleared his throat, "first before I tell you what the Third Exam entails, I want to explain something about the test itself," he began. "Listen closely now, it's something that all of you need to understand, I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams" Hiruzen paused, "why is it that our Nation holds these exams in conjunction with our alies?" he asked. Everyone kept their eyes on Konoha's Kage. "To raise the ability levels of the Shinobi and to foster friendship between allied nations to be sure- but it's important that you understand it's true meaning. The Exams are, so to speak-" he trailed off.

The old Hokage removed his pipe from his mouth and blew out a small cloud of smoke, "basically they are a replacement for war, a way to show off just how powerful a Village's new Shinobi are, and also to showcase the strength of each participating Village." Hiruzen paused again, while Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'that does make sense when you think about it. Why else would each Shinobi Village send it's most powerful Genin to a rival or even enemy Village? It's like they're saying: "look how strong even our Genin are! So you'd better not get any ideas. Also, they would do it to gather Intel on each Villages upcoming Shinobi Force. In reality, it's like a way to exercise any bad feelings as well as keep tabs on each Village's current strength. I knew there had to be more to these Exams'_ he thought. "Also, in the next portion of the Chunin Exams, many leaders and people of profit will be coming to view your battles, meaning they will see the strength of each Villages prospective Chunin and get a better feel for which Village would be best to hire for missions they want carried out." Hiruzen paused again.

"If one Village is too powerful, that Village will be flooded with missions and profit, while the weaker ones will lose mission requests. In this way the balance of power is kept. The Villages strength is the Shinobi's strength, and the Shinobi' strength determines how successful a Village is. The true power of a Shinobi is only revealed when it is pushed to it's limits, such as in a life and death battle. It's because this Exam is one where your life is on the line that it has meaning, and it's for this very reason and for the strength of the Nation, that your fore-runners fought in this Exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for" The Sandaime said. Hiruzen coughed, "alright now, it's time to tell you all that you won't be going directly to the Third Exam just yet" he stated. Most people were shocked at this, "what, what do you mean, not going to the Third Exam yet?" Sakura asked. Suddenly a sickly looking Jounin dropped into being next to the Third, "Hokage-Sama, please allow me to explain this" he said. "Very well" the old man replied.

The new person stood up, "I am the Proctor for the Third Exam, Hayate Gekko, and I will be explaining the Exam to you all now" he said. Suddenly he broke into a violent coughing fit, some of the Genin looked on worriedly as he continued coughing for several minutes. When he managed to stop and catch his breath, he continued speaking, "as Hokage-Sama said, you won't be going to the Third Exam right away. There were too many people who passed the Second Exam, so we need to cut down. To do that, we will be holding Preliminary matches to decide who will be moving on to the third Exam" he explained. Sakura gasped, "ah, but, is that fair?" she asked. "It's just that at this stage we have to speed things up a bit, as Hokage-Sama said, a lot of important guests will be watching, we can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best, so if any of you feel you're not in top physical condition, now's your chance to-" Hayate was overcome by another coughing fit, ' _that Proctor doesn't look so good himself, I hope he's alright'_ Hinata thought in concern.

The Proctor calmed again soon after, "now's your chance to bow out" he continued. Suddenly Naruto felt waves of pain radiating out from the Curse Mark. He gasped and clenched his teeth together, determined not to make a sound. The blond clenched his fists and forced himself to breathe deeply. Sasuke looked on in worry, "Anija-" he whispered, noticing his Elder Brothers rigid posture and slight trembling. Even with the mental and physical Seals, the Curse Mark seemed to be causing the blond pain. Yes, it might not activate again, but the Curse could still interfere with Naruto's battle. If the pain flared up at the wrong time, he might get too distracted and then- Sasuke shook his head, no, Naruto would be fine. Right? Naruto turned to look back at him out of the corner of his eye, "it's fine Otouto, the Mark is sealed, it's only the pain. We have to focus now, okay Sasuke?" he asked. The Uchiha boy frowned. He knew that the Curse Mark was sealed away now, but if it was still hurting him then- eventually he decided to trust his brother and nodded, "hai Anija" he whispered back.

Anko noticed the Uzumaki's actions and frowned, "Hokage-Sama, are we really going to let those two continue the Exams? Orochimaru specifically went after the Uchiha boy, and the Uzumaki now bares his Curse Mark. If we leave them alone, the situation will only get worse!" she whispered fiercely. "Anko, you yourself told me that Orochimaru said not to stop the Exams or remove those two. If we did he'd destroy the Village. Kakashi has Sealed off the Curse Mark, so for now we just have to play it safe and keep watch for Orochimaru while also keeping an eye on Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun. It's all we can do for the moment" Hiruzen replied softly. Suddenly Kabuto raised his hand, "um, I'd like to step down please, I haven't really been feeling the best since the beginning of these exams, so, can I go and get some rest? I don't think I can make it this year" he explained. Hayate looked through his forms, "Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha right? Alright, I'll just take you off the roster and you can go" he replied.

The young man smiled apologetically at Team Seven, "sorry, I guess that's it for me, but maybe we can meet up when the Preliminaries are over? I'd really like to become friends, especially with you Naruto-Kun. And I suppose that includes Sasuke-Kun as well, since you two are such close brothers," he rubbed the back of his head, "anyway, I'd better get going now, good luck you guys, and thanks for your help during the Second Exam!" he said cheerfully, waving as he left the group of other Genin. _'Heh, it's too bad Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, I wish I could stick around and play a little longer. But if I did that, the_ _ **old me**_ _might get stirred up. Can't have that. Might blow my cover. Wouldn't be much use a spy after that. Besides, I've already done my job. With you here looking after things, you don't need me do you? Orochimaru-Sama'_ Kabuto thought with a smirk. Hayate coughed again, "now then, if there are no more who want to quit?" he asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly, remembering the way the boy had acted when the Curse Mark, as the boys had told her it was called, had taken over him. She had, for the first time in her life, found herself terrified of Naruto. And then terrified for him as she watched, helpless as he struggled to subdue that ominous Purple Chakra that had been so strong it was visible around his form. Thankfully he and Sasuke together had been able to, as they explained, "seal" the mark, but that was only within Naruto's mind, and from what Naruto had told her about what had happened while fighting the manifestation of the Curse itself, it had nearly taken all the Chakra from both boys on a number of occasions. Yes, it was now sealed mentally, and Kakashi-Sensei had also sealed it away in the physical world, but that didn't mean that it wasn't still dangerous. Or that it wouldn't hurt her Teammate either. She still remembered how much pain Naruto had been in after that freak Orochimaru had given him that mark on his neck. He had been screaming and thrashing and crying from the agony. And it seemed that even sealed away, it could and would still cause the blond boy pain.

She never wanted to watch the boy, her friend in that much pain again. Even Sasuke had been terrified and helpless, unknowing of what to do to take his precious brother's pain away. She had never seen either boy that helpless or agonized (which Sasuke obviously was, even if it wasn't physical like Naruto's) and she felt the same. Sakura knew that she wasn't strong in any sense of the word. She had the least Chakra and stamina out of everyone on her team, even Kakashi Sensei, who passed out from Chakra Exhaustion every time he used his Sharingan too much. She had no physical strength and her courage wasn't that impressive either. She had screamed and hidden behind her teammates on more than one occasion. But back in The Forest Of Death, she had made a resolution when she'd cut her hair short. She had sworn to become a powerful Kunoichi, to make her team watch _her_ back as she moved forwards. To help Sasuke protect his most precious person. And to do that she had to become strong. But being strong or determined wouldn't help if that Mark of Naruto's acted up again!

Sensei might have Sealed it away now, but- Sakura started to raise her hand to suggest to the adults that maybe Naruto should drop out, when he turned to her. He gave her the most blinding and confident grin she'd ever seen from him, "don't worry Sakura, I promise everything will be fine" he whispered. And despite everything, as she stared into his blue eyes, she couldn't help but believe him. Believe _in_ him. Sakura believed in her teammates- both of them. And she believed in her Sensei too. Now she just had to believe in herself, and hopefully she could begin the long and hard path towards changing herself into a person who could keep her promise to _her_ most precious person. "Alright then, we'll now begin the Preliminary Round. This Round will consist of matches demonstrating one-on-one, individual combat at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise- there are 20 of you remaining, so that means we will need 10 matches." Hayate explained, "the surviving Candidates from these 10 matches will advance to the Final Round" he paused.

As for the rules there are none. You will fight until one of you either dies or concedes defeat- or if one is unable to continue fighting. Naturally- those who are losing are urged to concede defeat promptly to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore, as Proctor, I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches," the man began, before coughing again. "I might occasionally intervene if a match seems hopeless, to save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to reveal, what fate has in store for you" Hayate turned to Anko who nodded and spoke into her microphone, "open the panel" she ordered. Everyone looked up as a part of the wall slid away to reveal a computer screen. The screen lit up before flashing through all the names of those remaining. Suddenly the screen landed on- Naruto frowned _'isn't that one of Kabuto's teammates?'_ he thought. "Those who are fighting please step forward, everyone else retreat to the balcony to observe" Hayate ordered. Sasuke glanced back at his Elder Brother as he left the Arena, _'be careful Anija'_ he thought in slight worry.

As soon as everyone had picked spots to watch the matches from, the Proctor looked between the two combatants, "if you're ready?" he asked, getting ready to jump away as soon as he began the match. The masked boy crouched and formed a hand sign, before pulling out several Shuriken and throwing them. Naruto dodged out of the way, but suddenly his opponent was right in front of him. The blond Uzumaki dodged the first swipe and blocked the second, but it seemed like that was exactly what the other Konoha Genin wanted. He grabbed the other boys arm, holding it in a death grip, while twisting Naruto around and slamming his head into the floor. He wasn't hurt badly, just dazed, but it was enough for him not to notice what was happening until it was too late. He gasped as a jolt of pain ripped through him, "my Chakra- y-you're absorbing it?" he asked. His opponent laughed, "that's right! And I'm not gonna stop until every bit of Chakra is sucked outta' you!" he exclaimed.

To Be Continued 


	60. Naruto's resolve and Sasuke's fury

Naruto grit his teeth as he felt his Chakra being sucked out. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, with the amount of Chakra he had as an Uzumaki as well as Kurama backing him up, he might have even been able to overload this Genin, Yoroi's Chakra System. But with the Curse mark interfering with his Chakra control, despite it having been sealed, and the extra Seal over the Tetragram Seal on Kurama, he wasn't able to use this method. He could smell Orochimaru on this guy, so he knew that this was a set up by the Snake. He also knew with the amount of Chakra he was losing at the moment, he wouldn't be able to fight back with any Elemental Jutsu. The current situation didn't look very optimistic.

Naruto could feel the Curse Mark reacting to his loss of Chakra, but thankfully Kakashi Sensei's seal was holding. So, if he couldn't use Ninjutsu at the moment, the options he had were- taking a deep breath, the blond boy raised his fist and punched his opponent as hard as he could in the face. Thankfully, that was still very hard. Yoroi cried out and released his grip. Naruto was up, panting, but still with enough energy to fight. "Damn brat! Come here!" the mask-wearing Genin cried, lunging at him. However, that was where he made his first mistake. Now the Uzumaki wasn't usually the type to go for revenge, but this guy was one of Orochimaru's lap-dogs. So he figured he'd make an exception for him.

The Snake Bastard had targeted and tormented his younger brother. Plus he had threatened to destroy his home. These were things that Naruto could _not_ forgive. When the young man was in arms reach, Naruto lunged forwards and, with precise punches and kicks toward, not fatal areas of the body, but ones that would cause the most pain, took him out. Just before Yoroi collapsed, the Uzumaki drew his Gunbai from his back and charged it with all the Chakra that he dared to use, "Gunbai Wind Wall!" he cried. With a single swing of the War Fan, Naruto created a gale that threw his opponent straight into the wall of the arena. The strength of the wind was enough to cause him to become embedded in the stone, while being knocked unconscious. It took a moment for everyone to realise that the fight was over. Sakura began cheering, "yeah, you go Naruto!" she cried, channelling her 'Inner Sakura'. Sasuke smirked, _'that's my Anija'_ he thought proudly. "The winner of the first *cough* match of the Preliminaries, *cough, cough* Naruto Uzumaki" Hayate proclaimed, while the boy grinned up at his teammates and replaced his Gunbai on his back.

As he walked back up the observation area, Naruto breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad that he'd been able to end the match so quick. He twitched slightly, as the Curse Mark sent a twinge of pain through him, but the Seals that had been placed on it held strong. When he reached his teammates, he was met by Sasuke's worried glance, Sharingan already active and scanning his form, "are you okay? I saw that twitch" the Uchiha whispered. Naruto nodded, "just a small bit of pain, nothing major Sasuke" he whispered back, smiling at his Otouto. The black-haired boy frowned, but deactivated his Dojutsu, "are you sure?" he asked. The Blond Uzumaki nodded again, "I'm sure Otouto, I'm perfectly fine for right now," he began. Then his expression firmed, "Sasuke, that Genin from Kabuto's team is one of Orochimaru's lackys. I could smell that rancid stench even if my Chakra _hadn't_ been messed with." Naruto explained. Sasuke stiffened for a moment, "but he's a Konoha Shinobi Anija, are you sure about this?" he asked worriedly. Naruto nodded, expression firm, "I have no doubt" he replied.

Sasuke's expression turned grim, "alright, how do you want to proceed?" he asked. "We need to tell Hokage-Sama as soon as possible, he needs to know that there is at least one team in these exams working for that damn snake" Naruto decided. He turned to his younger brother, "Sasuke, I have a feeling that this isn't just about us, that traitor is after something much bigger" he explained. While the two boys had been talking, the Computer had been going through names, before landing on Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. "Now, let the next match *cough* begin!" Hayate announced. The match was very short, basically, the Genin from the Sound Village had somehow had his arms healed enough to use them, despite appearances. Naruto remembered, that was the boy whose arms he nearly ripped off under the influence of the Curse mark.

Despite the boy being another of Orochimaru's pawns, the blond still felt guilty when he saw him with both of his arms in a sling. He was even more shocked when he watched Zaku blow his own arms off due to Shino having stuffed the exit holes in the boy's palms with his Chakra Beetles. He could help but wince when that happened. If that was what had been going to happen, Sasuke may as well have let him tear the Genin's arms off. He was sure it would have been a lot less painful and messy that what had happened down in that ring. As the now civilian boy was carried away by the medics, the next names to flash up were Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka. As Sasuke picked up his sword and moved to make his way down, his brother stopped him, "remember Sasuke, though Kiba may be annoying at times, he is still a Konoha Shinobi, so _try_ not to hurt him _too_ bad, okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, "don't worry Anija, I won't hurt him at all" he replied calmly, eyes flashing red briefly. As he walked down to the Arena, Sasuke frowned. Kiba was bragging to his canine partner about how easy this was going to be.

His frown suddenly turned into a smirk, poor Kiba, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. The Inuzuka just better hope he was able to keep his mouth shut about his brother, otherwise he'll end up in the worst nightmare he's ever experienced. Soon the three combatants stood opposite each other. Kiba smirked, "well Sasuke, you better pray to your ancestors for forgiveness, because I'm about to show you just how much better the Inuzuka Clan is than the Uchiha!" he exclaimed smugly. Sasuke smirked tightly, "heh, that's your best joke yet Kiba, you know I think you should quit as a Shinobi and become a comedian instead- me? Loose to you! Ha! You have no idea what my brother and I can do, and yet you're so confident" the black haired boy shook his head. "You know, I really do feel sorry for you Sasuke" the Inuzuka stated. Sasuke cocked his head lightly to the side, "oh? And why is that?" he asked. "Well, I mean, you're supposedly "the great Last Uchiha" and yet you're forced to spend all your time with a loser like Naruto- I mean, he doesn't even know one proper Jutsu!" Kiba laughed.

Sasuke was twitching, _'oh, I am_ _ **so**_ _going to enjoy beating the hell out of this arrogant idiot, how_ _ **dare**_ _he call my Anija a loser! What does_ _ **he**_ _know? Naruto could beat this stupid dog boy even without being able to use any of his Jutsu!'_ he thought furiously. "Are both combatants ready?" Hayate asked, looking between the two boys. "Oh yeah, I'm more than ready for this!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke nodded, hands clenched at his sides, "so am I" he replied. Naruto, watching from the viewing area shuddered, _'I know that look in his eye, Kiba is about to wish he'd never entered these exams'_ he thought. "Begin!" the Proctor exclaimed, leaping backwards and away from the battle area. Sasuke's eyes bled into his fully matured Sharingan, tomoe whirling to life. Kiba leapt into action, rushing forwards in a headlong attack. When the Inuzuka was close enough, he sent a punch towards the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged and caught Kiba's arm in a tight grip, tripped the boy so he fell forwards slightly and grabbed the other boy by the back of his neck with his other hand.

Kiba, shocked from the sudden movements, was unprepared, and automatically locked eyes with Sasuke. The other boy's Sharingan instantly captured his opponent within a Gen-Jutsu. To everyone else, Kiba and Sasuke stood there for three minutes, but to Kiba, he was being beaten to within an inch of his life by a furious, Susanoo-wielding Genin. After those three minutes were over, Kiba let out a scream and collapsed to the ground, whimpering and curled in a ball. Sasuke sighed and deactivated his Clans Dojutsu. Turning to the Proctor, he said: "He's not going to be able to fight anymore for at least a few days Proctor-San, the medics can come get him now". Akamaru whimpered, running up and nuzzling his partner as Sasuke walked back up the viewing area. When he got there, Naruto was frowning at him, "did you have to be so harsh Sasuke? I mean, he really didn't deserve that you know" the Uzumaki said. Sasuke frowned at the other boy, "he called you a loser who couldn't even perform a proper Jutsu" he replied. Naruto nodded, "I know that, and that was my problem to fix, not yours, okay Otouto?" he asked.

The black-haired Genin sighed, "oh alright, next time I'll leave it to you, okay Naruto?" he asked. His brother nodded with a small smile. They turned back to the matches just as the next one was called out. It was Kabuto's other teammate VS Kankuro from Sauna. ' _Now_ _ **this**_ _might be an interesting one, as the first battle with a "non-Konoha" Genin. I wonder what Kankuro can do?'_ Naruto thought with interest. The two stepped onto the field. Hayate looked between the two, "ready?" he asked both boys. After getting nods from both he brought his arm down, signalling for the match to start, "then begin!"

To Be Continued


	61. Hyuuga vs Hyuuga! Hinata's pledge!

Unfortunately, the battle was less interesting than Naruto thought it would be. But he did gain some new information about Kankuro. It turned out that the older boy used puppets to fight, and when Misumi thought he'd broken his opponent's neck, it was revealed that it had really been the puppet he'd been fighting. Kankuro had the puppet wrap itself around Misumi's body, crushing the other boy's ribs and causing him to forfeit. All in all, not very interesting, but very much showcasing the Sauna Ninja's Shinobi talent. As Misumi was taken away on a stretcher, Hayate spoke up, "alright, we'll now pick the combatant's for the next match" he said.

Everyone turned towards the screen as it cycled through names. When it stopped it showed: Hinata Hyuuga VS Neji Hyuuga. The blue-haired Genin gasped. She clenched her fists and eyes closed, body trembling. She knew how much her Cousin hated her, and the rest of the Main family. And yet, and yet she- "Hinata-Chan" a calm voice said from behind her and a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning at the familiar voice, the girl saw that at some point during her minor panic attack, Naruto had walked up to her. The blond squeezed her shoulder, "breath, keep breathing and stay calm. Focus on what you have to do and don't let what he says get to you. I know you're scared Hinata-Chan, but don't give up on yourself and don't focus all your attention on comparing yourself to Neji. Just concentrate on what you can do, understand?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stared at the boy she admired so much as he gave her advice for this match. The Uzumaki smiled, "just focus on what _you_ can do, alright?" he asked. The female Hyuuga closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out and relaxed. She opened her eyes and nodded, "I'll do my best, Naruto-Kun" she replied. Naruto smiled at her, "that's all you need to do" he said, nodding and giving her shoulder a steadying squeeze. Then he re-joined his brother. The blue-haired girl turned and walked down to the arena, keeping up the slow, deep and calm breathes as she did so. As she and Neji reached the arena and walked towards their places, Sasuke turned to his Elder brother, "do you think she can really win?" he asked quietly. Naruto let out a long sigh, his eyes closed, "as she currently is- no. But she can at least give this match her best shot, and maybe it will give her a bit more confidence for the next time" he replied, just as quietly, opening his eyes and staring down at the two combatant's below.

"This whole thing is seriously messed up, it's like an inter-family civil war!" he said. "Yeah" Sasuke replied with a nod, also turning his attention back to the two Hyuuga getting ready to face off in the arena. "I never thought, that you and I would have to face each other, Hinata-Sama" Neji said. "Nor I Nii-Sama" Hinata replied. Sakura gasped, "what'd she call him?" she asked. "They aren't really siblings, the two of them are cousins. Hinata-Chan told me that when they were very young, Neji was like an older brother to her, and the habit's stuck I guess" Naruto explained to his teammate, while Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Okay, but I'm still a little confused, why was Hinata so scared to fight Neji then? Surly he's not gonna hurt her too bad right? I mean, they're family!" Sakura asked. "I wouldn't be so sure of that" Kakashi replied. Sakura, and for politeness sake Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at their Sensei. Hinata had already explained this to the Uzumaki, while he had, in turn told his brother what she had said.

Despite already knowing the facts, the brothers decided to listen to the Jonin in case he knew any more details that the young Hyuuga didn't. "The Hyuuga Clan is split into two parts of the family. The Main and Branch families. For many years now, there has been tension and animosity between the two factions. Hinata comes from the Main Family, and, as the oldest of the Clan Heads daughters, would be the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, while Neji was born into the Branch Family within the Clan, and as such, is of lower standing than his Cousin" Kakashi explained, mostly for Sakura's benefit. "So this battle is like some kind of family grudge match?" the pink-haired girl asked, shocked. Naruto nodded, "that's right, and unfortunately, Hinata-Chan is the one who has to deal with all that hatred" he replied, clenching his hands around the railing, _'be careful Hinata-Chan, just breath and do what you can. I believe in you'_ he thought.

"Look, they're about to start" Kakashi said. The whole of Team Seven turned their attention to the battle floor. "Alright, you may begin when ready" Hayate said. "Before we do this, a word of advice," Neji began. "Hinata-Sama, listen to me- withdraw now. You know you were never meant to be a Ninja" the brown-haired boy proclaimed. Hinata flinched. "You're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony, and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others," the blue-haired Kunoichi looked down and closed her eyes. "Adimt it, you have no confidence. You feel inferior to everyone else here. It would have been better for you to simply remain a Genin," Neji continued, "but to register for the Chunin Exams, you need a team of three people, you never even wanted to take part in these Exams, but Shino and Kiba did, and you couldn't bare to let your teammates down" Neji claimed.

Hinata felt the words strike her like physical blows, and she began trembling. Then, before she could fall too far into hoplessness, Naruto's words came back to her: _"breath, keep breathing and stay calm. Focus on what you have to do and don't let what he says get to you. I know you're scared Hinata-Chan, but don't give up on yourself and don't focus all your attention on comparing yourself to Neji. Just concentrate on what you can do, understand?" 'breath and stay calm. Focus on what I can do. Don't give up on myself'_. There was a moment of stillness wherein neither moved or spoke. Then Hinata took a deep breath and slowly released it. Neji frowned: "I- I will not give up. I know that I'm not like you Nii-Sama, but I also know that there are some things that I can do only by being myself. I know that one day, if I keep fighting, I can become the kind of person that I am proud of. Maybe I'm not as strong as you Neji. Maybe I'll never be what my Tou-Sama wants. But even if I've failed over and over and over again- I know that if I keep trying, then one day, I _will_ become strong.

One day, I will prove to you that I can change. And maybe, that you can too" Hinata said softly. Neji scowled, "people can't change who they are, no matter how hard they try, a failure will always be a failure" the brown-haired Genin replied. Hinata clenched her fists again, _'don't let what he says get to you, just concentrate on what you can do. Keep breathing and stay calm'_ she repeated those words in her head, _'what I can do, not what I can't'._ The young Hyuuga took another deep breath and began building up her Chakra. However Neji also began to build up his Chakra, and it was strong enough that the young girl could feel it, snapping her out of her focus and making her tremble all over from terror. _'Keep breathing and stay calm'_ the words Naruto had said to her forced through her fear, and she suddenly stopped trembling.

For the first time since she found out she was going to be paired up against Neji, the blue-haired girl felt a sense of peaceful calm wash over her. Hinata closed her eyes again and built up more Chakra, focusing it towards her eyes. Both Hyuuga's eye's changed at the same time as they activated their Dojutsu, "Byakugan!" both exclaimed at the same time, snapping their eyes open and revealing their Byakugan to their opponent.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Hinata took another calming breath and crouched into an attacking position as her cousin did the same. Then the two leapt at each other, _'I can see them_ ' Hinata thought. To her eyes, Neji's body was flowing with bright blue Chakra, and at 64 points in his body, were the spots known as Chakra Points. They were sightly fuzzy to her eyes, but she could see them now, unlike the last few times. _'They aren't very clear, but I can just make out Neji's Chakra Points. I need to aim for those, and shut down his Chakra flow quickly. I know I can't last long in a long battle against Neji-Nii-Sama- I don't have the stamina. But if I can just hit enough of his Chakra Points to slow him down, I may be able to deal at least a few good blows before-'_ she flinched at the unfinished thought, and the distraction cost her.

Her cousin took out two Chakra Points in her stomach, disrupting the flow of Chakra from her Hara. _'No!'_ she thought, moving back. Glancing down, Hinata could just see the Chakra Points which had been hit with her Byakugan and quickly hit them herself, opening her Chakra flow back to full capacity. Unfortunately, Neji took that time to close the distance between them once again, causing the blue-haired Hyuuga to have to dodge multiple strikes aimed at Chakra Points that were too close major organs. She hit back, striking at one of Neji's lungs, only putting a little Chakra into her attack. It was true that she didn't like hurting people, especially family members. No matter how much said family member hated her. Despite the lack of killing intent, the attack did still cause her cousin to gasp and lose focus on the fight. Pushing herself to speed up, Hinata then struck at the older boy's arms, disabling several Chakra Points their too.

As he stumbled, Neji looked up at her, "well, this is a surprise. Finally gaining a bit of backbone, are we?" he asked, breathing hard. The blue-haired Genin grit her teeth and stayed focused on her opponent, "you know, people call me a genius for a reason," he suddenly smirked, and the younger Hyuuga got a very bad feeling, "did you really think that I was stupid enough to _only_ learn the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist when I became a Shinobi?" he asked. Suddenly the boy vanished in a cloud of smoke. Many people gasped in shock, "no way! He knows the Shadow Clone Justu?!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji appeared behind Hinata and aimed a palm strike at her chest. However, Hinata noticed the attack with her Byakugan and spun around and deflected it. The two Hyuuga went at it again, thrusting palm strikes, blocking, deflecting and dodging. If anyone was present who could see Chakra with their eyes, they would see huge flashes of bright blue all over the place as the two went back and forth.

Naruto and Sasuke watched with wide eyes and shock at how well the shy Heiress was doing. Naruto barely refrained himself from calling out encouragement, knowing that it would just distract his friend and also how dangerous getting distracted at this point would be. That didn't stop him from cheering in his head though. Soon the two got some distance from each other, Byakugan watching for any opening as they circled each other warily. Hinata kept up the deep breathing, just like Naruto had told her. It was really doing wonders at keeping her calm. Knowing that he believed in her as well helped a lot. Both suddenly shot forwards again, trading blows once more, _'I can do this!'_ Hinata thought, her determination igniting a fire inside her. She was pushing herself to the limit, fighting with all her might. She knew that she might lose, but she wasn't thinking about that now. _'All that matters, is that I do the best that I can, and right now I'm going harder and doing better than I've ever done before. I refuse to give up, not while I can still try!'_ Hinata thought.

"Go Hinata-Chan! You can do it!" Naruto called when the two had disengaged from the battle for a moment. _'Naruto-Kun, I- refuse to give up!'_ she thought, as both she and Neji went for an attack at the other. As the attacks landed, it looked like both Hyuuga had gotten in a fatal blow on each other.

To Be Continued


	62. Hinata's strength! Gaara's crulty!

The whole arena for the Prelims was silent. No one dared to disturb the stillness that had settled over the room. Naruto clenched the railings as he watched. He was worried about Hinata, but he had a feeling- both combatants flinched. Suddenly the female Hyuuga coughed up blood. Naruto twitched violently, but a firm hand on his shoulder grounded him. Sasuke said nothing, just as focused on the Gennin beneath them as his brother, Sharingan active to try and find out what had happened. Hinata stumbled back as she coughed up blood. Neji smirked, "I told you Hinata-Sama, a failure can never-!" the boy began condescendingly, before gasping as his lungs seized and faltered. The male Hyuuga also stumbled backwards, gripping his chest as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

 _'_ _She hit my lungs with a Gentle Fist Strike!?'_ he thought in shock. He didn't really think the gentle Heiress had it in her, but his lungs were burning, and he coughed, wheezing as he tried to breathe. Neji narrowed his eyes at his cousin, "so _*gasp*_ you do have some fight in you _*wheeze*_ " he muttered. Hinata was obviously still in pain, but she resumed her Gentle Fist stance, "no, I'm not done yet!" she proclaimed, breathing hard. Neji coughed, but ignored the pain in his chest, "if that's what you want _*pant*_ I will show you that a lucky shot isn't enough to defy your fate!" he exclaimed. He ran forwards, despite how it easily burned through the air he was able to take in. Hinata, despite also having a possably fatal internal injury, met him with equal force and ferocitly.

She needed to disable his Chakra points. And keep Neji from hitting her own. Her chest ached, but she continued to trade blows with the older boy. Naruto watched this alongside his teammates. "I can't believe they're both aiming for vital spots like that! I get that their families aren't on good terms, but I'd expect Hinata, at least, to be going easy on him!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto shook his head, "you're wrong Sakura. Hinata-Chan wants more than anything to prove that she is more than just a failure. She may be kind and gentle, but she is stronger than she knows. While her lack of confidence may be her biggest issue, she is more determined that ever before, the show that she can change" the Uzumaki explained.

Neji tried to block off she Chakra Points on the Bluenette's arms so that she could no longer use Gentle Fist, but the lack of Oxygen getting to his brain was beginning to affect him. He narrowed his eyes, _'I refuse to let myself be beaten by someone when I am the one who is fated to win!'_ he thought. Charging Chakra to his legs, the boy shot forwards faster than his opponent was expecting, sending a second Gentle Fist strike towards Hinata's heart. At the last second, he stumbled slightly, missing the girl's heart by inches, but grazing her right lung. The girl gasped, air failing to reach her lungs properly, causing her to cough, and her breathing to faulter. The combined damage to her heart and lungs caused her to collapse to the ground, coughing violently.

"Give up," Neji rasped, "you can't, beat me" he said. Naruto clenched his fist around the railing, _'Hinata-Chan'_ he thought, watching her as she fought her way back to her feet. "I don't, give up, _*pant*_ and I don't _*gasp*_ run away. I won't _*pant*_ go back, on my word," Hinata faced her cousin, blood trailing from her mouth as she panted, "because, that too is my Nindo, my Ninja Way" she got out. Neji was obviously in pain and having a hard time breathing, but that didn't stop him from forcing himself forwards in a furious attack. The two Hyuuga once again traded blows, but, due to the state each's body was in, neither one had the swiftness or precise aim they did at the beginning of the battle. Neji, becoming ruthless in his assault, forced Hinata onto the defensive, and the girl had to do everything she could just to avoid getting hit in another vital spot.

However, the boy was still suffering from damaged lungs himself, and without enough oxygen getting to his muscles and brain, he began to become sluggish. _'This is bad, if I don't end this soon-'_ he thought. _'Should I use_ _ **that**_ _? That technique requires high speed and precise movements to perform- I doubt I could pull it off in my current condition. So that leaves-'_ Neji pulled a kunai from it's holster and threw it at his cousin. Hinata noticed it and deflected the weapon with a quick flick of her wrist. But that took her attention away from Neji, who through smoke bombs towards her feet. _'In normal circumstances, it would be lunacy to try and blind a Hyuuga, but with her condition, if I'm quick enough-'_ the young Shinobi thought, shooting into the smoke himself.

Hinata noticed him hurtling towards her at the last second, but she didn't have enough time to deflect, _'this is it, I have to end this now!'_ she thought as she brought her palm forwards, just as her cousin did.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The Proctor watched tensely as the smoke slowly cleared. The two Hyuuga were once again locked in matching stances. Hinata fell forward slowly, hitting the ground and coughing up even more blood. "This is what happens, when you defy, fate Hinata-Sama" Neji stated. Just as the blunette fell unconscious, the brown-haired Hyuuga collapsed to the ground as well, gasping and coughing. Soon after he too passed out. Hayate watched the two, then turned towards where the Hokage sat, "under normal circumstances, _*cough*_ this would be considered a tie, but because Hinata fell first, the winner is, _*cough, cough*_ the winner is Neji" the man stated. Soon after that, the groups of Medical Shinobi moved into the arena, checking over both Hyuuga, before loading each onto a stretcher and carrying them away.

Naruto watched Hinata be taken out of the arena with mixed emotions. But one of the main ones was pride, _'well done Hinata-Chan, you might have lost, but at least you showed him that you weren't just a failure after all'_ he thought. Sasuke watched his brother with worry, "Anija, are you alright?" he asked. The Uzumaki took a deep breath and released it slowly, "yeah," he muttered, though his throat had a suspicious lump in it, "I'm fine". In truth, he wanted to run down and check on the girl, but- _'I need to know what happens in these matches, I can go check on her when they're done'_ Naruto thought to himself. "Why don't we go visit Hinata after the Prelims together Anija? I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a second visitor?" Sasuke asked. The Uzumaki nodded, "sure, sounds good" he replied.

"*cough* The next battle will be-" Hayate began, as the computer screen cycled through the remaining Genin. When it stopped, Naruto flinched, _'damn, this is worse than Hinata having to fight Neji!'_ he thought, gritting his teeth and clenching his hand around his shirt over his Seal. Sasuke frowned, "Rock Lee VS Gaara? Isn't that a little unfair, considering he's the Sand Village's Jinchuriki?" he asked Naruto in a whisper. "It's more than just unfair, Lee has no ability to use any Nin-Jutsu to defend himself with and has to rely on nothing but Tai-Jutsu- it's like having an Academy Student fight the Hokage" he replied softly. Sasuke looked horrified, "Shukaku's really that strong? Even through a kid?" he asked. "The Biju were made from the Chakra of what was considered a god- even the smallest piece has immense power" the blond Uzumaki replied.

He closed his eyes. He hadn't known Rock Lee for very long, but he considered the other Genin a friend, not the least because he'd helped Sasuke during the Second Exam. He didn't want to watch the older boy be torn apart by a blood-thirsty Biju and his insane Jinchuriki. Hayate looked between the two combatants, " _*cough*_ you may begin when ready!" he called.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

Naruto peeked his eyes open after a few minutes, but he really wished he hadn't. Gaara was laying on the ground on a pile of sand, while Lee looked absolutely exhausted, kneeling on the ground and seeming to be finding it hard to move. He didn't know what had happened, but he was sure his Otouto would tell him later. Suddenly Gaara lifted his hand and sand moved towards the battered Leaf Genin. Lee tried to move away, but sand engulfed his right arm and left leg. "Sand Coffin!" Gaara cried, clenching his hand tight. Lee screamed as blood splattered from his no doubt either crushed or almost crushed arm and leg.

The blond boy could only look on with horror as the black-haired boy collapsed to the ground and waves of sand closed in on him to finish the job. Just then a green blur leapt in the way, blocking the attack and causing the sand to instantly disburse as though it itself had been burned. Might Guy stood protectively in front of his student, as Gaara sat up and clutched his head as though in pain, "but why? He failed. Why save him?" he asked, clearly unable to understand why the Jounin had done that. "Because he's my student, and also because he is precious to me" Guy replied. Gaara stared at the man for a moment, "precious to you?" he asked condescendingly. He frowned, recalling his sand back into the form of his gourd, "I've had enough, I quit" he said, standing and leaving the arena.

Naruto watched him leave wearily, before turning back to look at Lee as the Medics entered the arena and loaded him onto it. He clenched his fists and teeth as Sasuke's frown deepened. "Damn" the Uchiha whispered, shaking his head, "these Genin really are insane" he said. The last battle was really disappointing compared to the last few. Choji battled the last Sound Genin, and was soundly (pun!) beaten within a few minutes. After that, all the people who had won gathered in the arena, the Sandime explained about the Third Exam.

 _'_ _So, a tournament, huh? At least it doesn't matter if we win or lose here as long as we don't die and we show our skills well enough'_ Naruto thought. "The month long break is so that you can all rest up and aquire some new skills to battle your opponent. Not only that, but we will be having many important visitors to the Village to spectate this Final Stage, such as the Kazekage, dignitaries from other Villages and many of the people who will become clients of our and other Villages, so we have to leave enough time for those people to arrive" Hiruzen explained.

"So now, all I have left to say to you is well done, and good luck!" after the Hokage was finished speaking everyone left to their rooms to either get a bit more rest before leaving or pack up their things. Naruto and Saskue agreed to visit Hinata before heading home. So they sought out the Medical Ninja in the building, "excuse me, is Hinata Hyuuga still here, or has she already been moved to the hospital?" Sasuke asked. The medic frowned, "she was in critical condition, so she was taken to the hospital, but I believe Neji Hyuuga is still here, and able to have visitors" the man replied. To his credit, Naruto managed to keep the scowl off his face at the sound of the other Hyuuga's name, "no thank you, we'll be on our way home now- thank you for the information" he replied, bowing gratefully. As they walked away, Sasuke turned to look at his Elder Brother, "so, what now?" he asked.

The blond sighed, "let's just go home for now Sasuke, I'm completely exhausted" he replied. The Uchiha nodded, "why don't we order out tonight, we can get Ramen for dinner?" he suggested, trying to cheer his Anija up. Naruto smiled slightly at that, "yeah, sure, I haven't had Ichiraku's for a while" he replied. As they left the building Naruto spoke up, "thanks Otouto" he said. "You're welcome Anija".

To Be Continued


	63. The night after

That evening Naruto and Sasuke ordered take-away Ramen for dinner. As they were eating however, the young Uchiha noticed his Elder Brother's mood was very low, despite how well he'd done in the Preliminary Round. "Naruto, are you okay?" he asked, frowning. Naruto looked up from playing with his noodles, "hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just- so much has happened in such a short amount of time, I'm just trying to wrap my head around it now that we're not in danger of dying for a while" he replied, smiling briefly, before his face returned to it's serious, almost dark look.

Sasuke sighed. He understood what the blond was saying, but even so, despite Naruto having been serious before, he had never seen his brother act like this. Suddenly the boy flinched and hissed, reaching up and grasping his neck over where the Curse Mark was. The Uchiha 's frown deepened, "is the Curse Mark hurting you Anija?" he asked, moving to get up. The Uzumaki shook his head, 'it's nothing really, I guess I just used a bit too much Chakra today," Naruto stood, "I'm not really very hungry right now, I might go to bed early, is that okay Sasuke?" he asked.

The black-haired boy's frown deepened, "if that's what you feel like Naruto, then you can go to bed now- try and get some proper rest now, after all, we haven't had a chance to have a full night's sleep since the Exams started" he replied with a nod. Sasuke watched as the blond stood to his feet and almost staggered away. He felt his concern rise as the other boy left the room, _'I've never seen Anija look so exhausted before'_ he thought.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

That night Sasuke couldn't sleep. He kept having nightmares about Orochimaru every time he tried. In every one of them, Sasuke was trapped behind a wall that he could never break through, pounding on it and screaming as the snake took Naruto away from him. Since he wasn't able to sleep, he decided to check on his brother. The two had had separate rooms for a while now, but there were times that it didn't really help. The young Uchiha left his bedroom and walked silently to Naruto's. "Anija?" he whispered as he quietly slid the door open. The blond was laying in his bed, but he seemed to be having anything but a restful sleep. Even in the darkness, Sasuke could see his brother writhing in bed with his face screwed up in agony.

His pyjama's were soaked with sweat and he moaned and whimpered in his sleep. The black-haired boy stepped into the room, "Naruto? Are you okay?" he asked. But the Uzumaki seemed to be trapped in a kind of fever dream because he didn't even flinch except to roll on his side and curl into a gasping ball. From this angle, Sasuke could see the Curse Mark where it was branded onto the back of Naruto's neck, and he could also see it flashing red. Naruto groaned again and curled into himself tighter, body shaking with agony. "Anija!" The black-haired boy cried, crossing the room in a flash and pulling his brother into his arms. He glared at the Curse Mark that Orochimaru had given his brother. Even in his sleep it wouldn't leave the boy alone! Sasuke did what he'd done the first time- hold Naruto close, run his fingers through the boys hair and whisper that he was their.

It was all he could think to do. He had a horrible feeling that if he tried to wake the Uzumaki up, Naruto would only be in even more pain. Suddenly Naruto stilled for a moment, before pain-clouded blue eyes peeled open. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. "Otouto" the blond rasped, before clenching his teeth together to stifle the cries that tried to escape. Naruto's entire body was shaking from pain, and there was nothing Sasuke could do about it. He clutched his brothers body close to him, shaking with silent sobs. A tanned hand reached up and wiped a tear away before it could fall, "why are you crying?" the boy whispered.

The dark-haired boy choked back a sob, "because you're in agony and there's nothing I can do to help" he moaned. The blond boy grimaced in pain, but tried to sound calm for his brother's sake, "that's not true, you're here with me right now- you're helping a lot" he whispered. The Uchiha shook his head, "no, I can never look after you properly- no matter what I do-" The young Uchiha raised his head, Mangekyo Sharingan eyes gleaming in the moonlight and tears streaming down his cheeks, "I can never protect you the way I'm supposed to Asura!" he exclaimed. Asura shook his head, though the action made it spin and he had to clench his eyes shut to fight down the nausea building up inside him, "you know that's not true Indra, you always tried to protect me, both in our first life and in this one. Don't you remember how you saved me from that wild boar?" he asked.

"Even if I did save you that time, what about every time after? I've tried to kill you so many time's that I can't even remember them all! I'm a horrible, weak, worthless person, and in no way worthy of being your older brother" Indra sobbed. Asura forced himself up and stared deep into his brother's eyes, "I don't and have never for one second believed that. I _know_ you Indra, you care, and even if you were led astray before, now you're back to your old self. I love you Nii-Sama- I always have, in every life I've lived I never stopped loving you. And in this one too, even if you are the younger brother this time." The blond took his brothers hand and bumped his forehead against the Uchiha's. Indra closed his eyes and a moment later so did Asura, "I failed. I won't put myself above you and tell you this and that, it's too late. So this time for once, let me tell you one small truth. It's all right if you never forgive me, but no matter what you do and where you go from here on out, I will always love you" the Uchiha said.

Asura tightened his hold on his brother's hand before both pulled away from each other. When the two blinked their eyes open, Indra and Asura had once again retreated to the depths of their souls. Both boys took a moment to recover from having their previous lives take over for a moment, before Naruto blinked, realising something. He raised his hand to his neck where the Curse Mark was. "The pain has stopped" he said. Sasuke smiled, "really?" he asked. Naruto smiled back, practically beaming at his Otouto, "yes! And it stopped after our past selves admitted how much they cared about each other. *gasp!* maybe that's it! Maybe love is the key to subduing the Curse Mark for good!" he exclaimed. Sasuke scoffed slightly, but he was smiling as well, "you seem to be back to your normal cheerful self Anija" he said.

The Uzumaki chuckled slightly, "it was all thanks to you Otouto" he replied. The Uchiha frowned slightly, "but it was Indra and Asura that stopped the Curse Mark from causing you pain wasn't it?" he asked in confusion. "Sasuke, Indra and Asura _are_ us, our past lives. You are just as much Sasuke Uchiha as you are Indra Otsutsuki, and the same applies to me when it comes to Asura. I guess no matter how much he tried to deny it, Indra always loved his brother, through life and death. Just like I will always love you Sasuke!" Naruto beamed again and Sasuke blushed slightly, even though both of them knew how he really felt, "and I you Naruto" he replied. Suddenly the Uzumaki yawned, "well, now that that's over with, let's go back to bed, huh?" he asked. The black-haired boy nodded and was about to get up, before his Elder Brother stopped him, "why don't you sleep in here with me tonight? You know, in case the Curse Mark acts up again?" he asked softly.

Sasuke replied with a wordless nod and climbed into bed next to Naruto. "Goodnight Naruto Anija" he whispered. "*Yawn* goodnight Sasuke" Naruto replied. Soon both fell into a dreamless sleep.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The next morning both boys headed to the library, "so that really happened then? We were actually _possessed_ by Indra and Asura last night?" Sasuke asked. Naruto crossed his arms as they walked, "kind of, more like they overlapped our own spirits for a while before fading again. This is the second time this has happened since the mission to Wave." He looked up, "back then, when I thought you'd died, I could feel him screaming inside my Spirit. I think he awoke then. As for Indra, I believe that his Spirit awoke during that mission where you awoke your Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto paused, "do you remember how after that, I was recovering in the hospital?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "do you remember how you said all those things about how precious I was to you, especially due to our previous lives?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha nodded again, "I do" he replied. The blond smiled at his brother, "hearing those words that came form the bottom of your Soul, that cam from not just you, but Indra as well- they made both of us so happy. I could feel it. Asura was so happy to finally have Indra's love back. His Older Brother had meant everything to him and it had killed him inside to have to constantly fight against him. But those words freed Asura's Spirit of the burden of his brother's hatred. I could feel it, deep in my Soul where he slept. That was the first time I'd ever felt Asura since Senin-Sama had told us about them. Ever since that day, their have been times where our first Transmigrants have surfaced within us, like last night for example. If this is going to keep happening, we need to find out why and how to repress it. I'm fine with being their reincarnations and all, but I don't particularly _like_ the idea of Asura taking over" Naruto finished.

Sasuke nodded and smiled, "right, let's do it Naruto" he replied.

To Be Continued


	64. Study and the Toad Sage

The two boys went to the library and looked for any books regarding Reincarnation or spiritual theory. Naruto carried a whole pile of books back to the table. After a few hours of reading however, they had only gotten through about a quarter of the books. Naruto's stomach growled, causing Sasuke to look up from where he was reading an explanation of how it was believed the human soul worked, "wow, it's already lunchtime," he stood, "why don't I head home and get lunch started, while you borrow any books that you think could help us Naruto?" the Uchiha asked. Naruto nodded, "sure, I'll find the ones that look the most promising" he replied. Soon Sasuke had left, while the blond boy sorted through the piles of books on the table.

Half an hour later, Naruto was leaving with a large pile of books that almost blocked his vision in his arms. As he walked home, he decided to take shortcut. This particular one led past the Konoha Hot Springs. The Uzumaki shifted his arms. Chakra-enhanced strength or not, carrying so many books for so long was making his arms numb. Suddenly something large and white caught his eye. Turning to look while still walking, Naruto saw a man with long white and spiky hair sitting in front of the wall of the women's side of the bath and giggling like a pervert. The boy's eye twitched, if their was one thing he couldn't stand it was perverts (the fact that most of the important adults in his life being perverted non-withstanding). Suddenly he recognised the man. He'd read about him in his copy of "famous Ninja of the past and present". This was Jiriya, one of the Legendary Sanin- and his Godfather.

Naruto gasped and pointed at the man, causing him to turn and see who was behind him. However, the Uzumaki suddenly stepped in a hole and twisted his ankle. As he fell forward, the boy registered a red and white blur and a rush of wind. When he blinked again all his books were on the ground and arms clad in mesh under-clothes and grey sleeves were gripping him by the shoulders, "you okay kid?" a mans voice asked. Looking up he saw that Jiriya had caught him and was holding him up. Naruto quickly placed his feet back under him again before bending down to pick up his books, "I'm fine, thanks" he replied. The Toad Sage also bent down and began picking up the scattered books, "here, let me help" he offered. As he picked them up, the white-haired man glanced up at the blond, "this is a lot of books you've got here" he said. Naruto shrugged "my younger brother and I thought they looked interesting" he replied.

Jiriya looked at one of the books, "'remembering past lives'?" he read curiously, "so you're into that kind of thing then? I thought kinds your age were too busy being interested in playing with action figures or running around, or, if you're a Ninja, Training and cool, flashy Jutsu?" the Sage asked. "Yeah, well I'm not- and what about you Jiriya? I thought you were too busy traveling and writing your perverted books to have time to visit your Godson" he asked casually, but with a hint of hurt in his voice. The white-haired Shinobi froze, while Naruto turned to look at him with a blank gaze, "yes, I know who you are, I also know who my parents are. *Sigh* look, Hokage-Sama already told me everything that I hadn't figured out on my own. I know you're important for this Villages safety and I understand that that means you can't be here all the time, but I just-" he clenched his fists, trying to ignore the burning behind his eyes.

"I just wish you could have come to see me a little more. I spent the first 5 years of my life in an orphanage were the people who were supposed to be looking after me hated me, then I spent the next 4 living by myself in a crappy apartment building, being hated by almost everyone in the village this time, with only a few people who actually cared about me and if it hadn't of met my Otouto when I did, I'd still be living alone now!" he cried, eventually giving in to the emotions welling up inside him and letting them out in the form of shouting and tears. His body shook as he tried to reign in his emotions and calm down, but he just couldn't.

Jiriya looked up at him, a pained look on his face, before same clouds his features, "look Naruto, I know it's probably not enough to just apologise to you, but I really don't know what else to say- I understand if you hate me for leaving you all alone, but-" he paused suddenly, something that the boy said finally processing itself in his brain, "wait, you know who your parents are? How?" he asked, working hard to keep the shock out of his voice. The Uzumaki's face twitches into a half proud smirk and half pained grimace, "it wasn't really that hard to figure out- my last name, their being only one Uzumaki in the village at the time of my birth, how I have Kaa-Chan's eye and face shape but Tou-Chan's eye and hair colour, plus, aside from the Yamanaka's, their aren't very many blue eyed, blond-haired men in the village- and none of them had the right shade of eye or hair colour" he explained.

The Sage blinked in shock, "and no one told you about them or- said anything that tipped you off-" he began but cut himself off when his Godson shook his head. After a silent moment, the white-haired Shinobi grinned, "wow kid, you're a genius! Most of the people in this village wouldn't have been able to figure that out if it came up and punched them in the face!" he exclaimed, laughing. Soon enough he sobered, before pulling a scroll out of his Ninja Pouch, "I've got this stuff, don't worry about it". After gathering up all the books, Jiriya easily sealed them into the storage scroll he'd pulled out, before rolling it back up and handing it to Naruto, "so, where do you live? I'd be happy to walk you home, ad maybe we could, you know, catch up?" he asked, suddenly seeming a bit shy.

After a moment of silence, Naruto took the scroll and nodded with a smile, "sure, it's this way!" he exclaimed cheerfully. The two Shinobi were soon on their way back to the Uchiha compound.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

 _(Jiriya's POV)_ As Naruto unlocked the door to their house he called out: "I'm home Sasuke!" another voice, this one another boy's reply's "welcome home Naruto!" As Naruto and I removed our shoes at the Genkan, the boy turns back to face me, "please don't say anything insulting about me in my Otouto's presence, he's getting better, but he _did_ threaten to decapitate the last person who insulted me" he explained with a frigid smile. Despite being at the same level of strength as a Kage, I felt a shiver go down my spine at that.

After a moment a boy, who was obviously the last Uchiha walked into the Genkan. To my surprise, he wasn't wearing any kind of dark clothing with the Uchiha Crest on it. Instead the boy who walks into the front of the house has spikey back hair that kind of looks like a ducks ass from the back and is wearing a grey long-sleeved kimono shirt with magatama around the collar and held closed by a dark blue stripy sash. His pants were a darker grey and the bottoms were folded up and sewn that way. The boy had a small smile on his face at the sight of the blond, but it turned to a frown when his eyes slid over to me, "who's this Anija?" he asked, but his voice had more suspicion that curiosity.

"Sasuke, this is Jiriya, one of the Legendary Sanin and my Godfather, Jiriya, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my self-adopted younger brother" Naruto said, introducing the two to each other. The Uchiha, Sasuke seemed to examine me closer at this, before turning back to his brother, "did you bring the books Anija?" he asked. Naruto chuckled, "of course I did, Jiriya-Sama here was kind enough to offer to seal them in a storage scroll to make it easier to bring them home" he replied in a seemingly cheerful voice, but I could sense the coldness in the boy's tone. Removing the scroll from my pocket I handed it over before turning to take my leave, "well I have lots of work to do, and with all those books, I'm sure you two will be busy for a while, so I might head off now" I said.

 _(End Jiriya's POV)_ The two boys stare after the Toad Sage as he Shushined away. "You're going to track him down again later right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto crossed his arms, "of course I am, he was Tou-Chan's Sensei and _is_ my Godfather. I deserve a _bit_ of his time now that he's back in the village" he replied. Then he turned back to Sasuke, "but for now, we have lunch to eat, then more studying to do" Naruto replied. The black-haired boy nodded and dished up their lunch, "go wash your hands before you eat Anija" he reminded as Naruto was sitting down. The Uzumaki chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry, forgot" he replied, before getting up to do as asked.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

From the roof of the abandoned but still sturdy house across the street, Jiriya watched the dynamic of the two boys as they ate their dinner. "huh, very different from Orochimaru and I, that's for sure" he muttered to himself. As he watched his student's son though, he began turning the thought of training the kid over in his mind.

He was a lot smarter than he would have thought a child of Kushina would be, and judging by that stack of books, much more patient and studious than her as well. The red-headed Uzumaki was never the 'sit still and read all day' type. But then again Minato was much more like that than his wife. "It seems he's grown up to be much more interesting than I thought, wouldn't you say so, Minato, Kushina?" Jiriya whispered.

 ** _ŃĚĤ_**

The two boys spent the rest of the day reading over what Naruto had found at the library. Most of it seemed to be theory and otherwise made-up. Though the they did end up finding a few things they might be able to use. For example: a meditation technique that was supposed to help you contact your previous life. Maybe if they knew more, they could stop Indra and Asura from taking over so often. However, with only a month between now and the Final Rounds of the Chunin Exams, Sasuke suggested that they wait until after it was concluded before focusing on any Spiritual endeavours. Sasuke made dinner that night- Fried rice a thinly sliced teppanyaki-style beef.

It was as they were eating that Naruto spoke up, "so, what are we supposed to for now if Indra and Asura do come to the fore?" he asked. Sasuke swallowed a mouthful of Fried Rice, "for now they don't seem to be doing much to effect our lives, and they certainly aren't trying to take over our bodies. I think we can leave it for now and see what happens. Then, later on, if it turns out that our past selves start causing us problems or interfering with too much of our lives, then we can decide what to do. After all, we do have the Final Rounds of the Exams coming up, and we need to be prepared." He replied after giving it some careful thought.

"Sounds about right" the Uzumaki replied, before taking a piece of beef for himself. Now that that was settled, at least for the moment, both boys returned to their peaceful meal. But who knew how long that would last.

To Be Continued


End file.
